


Tales of the Clowns Mage

by Angelwolf11021



Series: Tales of the Clown's mage [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 157,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwolf11021/pseuds/Angelwolf11021
Summary: One day, a little mage found Laughing Jack's box and they became friends. They ended up separating without Jack killing the little child and this is the story of when they meet each other once more. Fem!Harry/Laughing Jack





	1. Meeting him

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Creepypastas(Thinking about writing one soon) or Harry Potter. If I did own Harry Potter, I will say that things would be diffrent

The little mage listened to the black and white music box with a light smile on her slightly bruised face as she turned the crank. She couldn't understand why anyone would throw it out as the little box clearly worked. She did think that the name was a bit weird, 'Laughing Jack in the box', but it was still nice to hear it play. She hummed the song softly underneath her breath. As the song ended, the box popped open making her gasp softly only to find that the toy was empty. Instead of being disappointed, she closed the lid with a soft smile and hugged the box to her chest. A finger tapped her shoulder making the little girl spin around and see a rather interesting sight. A rather tall man stood behind her with long black hair, white eyes, and a cone shaped nose. The man had long arms with feathers on his shoulders, baggy pants, and striped socks. He was ghostly white with black circles around his eyes and sharp teeth that could be seen as he smiled at her. All in all, she thought he looked like one of those clowns Dudley used to be obsessed with though he wasn't fat like the ones she had seen nor very colorful. In fact, the clown was monochrome. Clutching the box to her chest, she asked the man, "Who are you?"

"I am Laughing Jack," He informed her with a soft laugh, "And who are you?"

The little mage blinked at him before replying, "I dunno. My relatives call me Freak."

The man jolted and his smile slipped slightly as he asked, "Why do they call you that?"

She shrugged lightly, "I don't really know."

"Well that's not a proper name," Laughing Jack informed her before asking, "What about those bruises?"

She stared at him in surprise. No one had ever asked her about the bruises before. The four year old shifted slightly before saying softly, "My relatives. If I do something wrong, I get beaten."

"That isn't right," Laughing Jack bent down and pulled a red lollipop from his pants, "Want this?"

She stared at the sweet in surprise. She'd never had one before. She hesitantly reached for it and took it from Laughing Jack making him smile once more. She looked at him before asking, "How do you open it?"

He showed her how to get the wrapper off and she tasted the treat. Immediately, she found that she rather liked it. Laughing Jack smiled at her before suggesting, "Since you don't know your actual name, how about we come up with one for you?"

She perked up at the suggestion and nodded. While Petunia had always told Dudley to be wary of strangers, the little mage didn't think this one was bad. If anything, she felt that Laughing Jack wouldn't hurt her. For thirty minutes or so, the two puzzled out various names before finally Laughing Jack suggested, "How about Keira?"

"Keira?" She asked him softly.

"It means little dark one," He gestured to her dark red and black hair, "Your hair is dark and your little, so why not?"

She tested the name in her mind before nodding with a soft smile as she finished her lollipop, "I like it."

"Good," He patted her head softly.

The newly named Keira flinched slightly, but Laughing Jack didn't seem to notice. Instead, he suggested, "How about we play some games?"

Keira shifted slightly before saying, "I don't know any games."

"Well I'll teach you!" Laughing Jack exclaimed and grabbed her hand.

* * *

It was hours before Keira and Laughing Jack stopped playing. Keira was sweaty and covered in dirt, but happy. They walked towards her relatives house and Laughing Jack asked, "How can you live in such a boring Neighborhood?"

"My relatives are weird," She told the monochrome clown as they reached her house and she handed him the box, "Petunia would burn that if I kept it,"

Laughing Jack frowned as he took his box from her. While Laughing Jack normally killed kids, it was the ones that were very rude or spoiled. He found that he didn't wish to kill this little one. Over the course of the afternoon since she had gotten his box, Laughing Jack found himself getting angry about what was going on with her home life. He peered down at the lightly tanned red and black haired child for a few moments before saying, "I'll find a way for you to keep it."

"Why?" She looked at him with those bright emerald green eyes that were both too old, yet too young to belong to the child before him.

"It'll be the mark of our friendship other than your name!" Laughing Jack grinned cheerfully at her earning a wide eyed look from her.

"Friends?" Keira whispered softly making something rise up in Jack's chest.

It took him a few moments before he realized that it was rage. It had been a very long time since he'd felt that emotion. He believed that the last time was when Issac had left him to rot in that damn box of his for thirteen years. Sure some kids were just bad at making friends, but Laughing Jack knew that her relatives probably forced her to be isolated. The looks on the other adults faces when they saw little Keira proved his theory. Humans were idiots for the most part. Laughing Jack forced himself to nod and smile softly at her as he laid his clawed hand on her head earning a soft flinch that he ignored, "Of course! Don't you want to be friends?"

Keira hesitated before nodding, "Yes."

"Then I'll make sure you keep that box," Laughing Jack told her firmly before glancing at the house where the door was opening to reveal a rather thin horse-faced woman that disgusted him, "Am I to assume that horse is your aunt?"

"Petunia," Keira murmured with a slightly dejected look on her face, "Goodbye, Laughing Jack,"

"Goodbyes are forever," Laughing Jack grinned down at her, "Let's just say some see you later's,"

Keira offered him a quick nod before running towards her relatives house. Laughing Jack watched her go while glaring at her aunt. Some humans really disgusted him.

* * *

2 years later

* * *

"Jack!" An excited Keira ran into the secluded grove where they usually met up, "It happened just like you said it would! They're being taken away!"

Laughing Jack grinned down at the child and pulled her into a hug, "That's wonderful, Gumdrop!"

"Mhmm," Keira hugged him back with a grin on her face, "I'm so happy!"

"Good. They deserve what happens to them," Laughing Jack would have to thank BEN for his help in this.

They both heard some calling out, "Willow!"

Keira let go of Laughing Jack and turned to look towards the source of the voice making him frown a little while asking, "Who's that?"

"Miss Sandy," Keira's nose scrunched up, "Apparently my real names Willow, but I like Keira a lot more,"

"Good," Laughing Jack patted her on the head which didn't cause Keira to flinch anymore, "Why is she calling you?"

Keira immediatly lost her grin and frowned, "Miss Sandy is taking me to a new home today."

"A new home?" Laughing Jack realized what she meant, "Your moving away,"

Keira nodded sadly and looked at Laughing Jack with a miserable look on her face, "I don't wanna go if it means leaving you behind."

Laughing Jack had known this would probably happen. Part of him was happy because it would mean Keira was both going to be in a much healthier environment and that he wouldn't have to kill her. The rest was sad because he'd grown very fond of the little red and black haired girl. She was like Issac had been only much better and he knew she'd never forget him. Bending down, Laughing Jack told her, "Keira, I don't want you to go, but you need to. It's about time I leave as well."

"But why?" Keira had tears gathering in her eyes and that made Laughing Jack's black heart ache, "I don't want to lose you,"

"You won't, Gumdrop," He assured her while wiped away the glistening drops of salt water off of her face, "Do you have my box?"

"It's in my backpack," She patted the small black bag, "Why?"

"So long as you have it, I'll always come back to you," Laughing Jack promised her, "If you ever truly need me, you need only to use the box and sing the song I taught you,"

"O-okay," Keira agreed making Laughing Jack smile sadly, "But I'll miss you,"

"And I'll miss you too," Laughing Jack hugged her close as he spoke, "But it's bad for me to stay in one place for too long,"

"Because you need to kill people right?" She asked earning a nod from Laughing Jack, "Will you come see me whenever you can?"

"I'll try," Laughing Jack promised her.

"Then I'll be a good girl and go with them," Keira kissed Laughing Jack on the cheek before leaving his arms, "See you later, Laughing Jack,"

"See you later, Keira," Laughing Jack watched his second real best friend walk away.

Laughing Jack didn't want her to go, but he knew it was for the best until she was older. He didn't know why he felt that way and would talk to Slenderman at some point, but for now he would state the urge to kill. He'd lasted the last three months without killing anyone, but now it was time to get scratch that itch of his. Laughing Jack looked around the little secluded grove before disappearing in a burst of black smoke.


	2. The snappening/9 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking"
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING"

Keira stared at the Headmaster as she twitched slightly. The Headmaster, in all his _infinite_ wisdom, thought that it would be a good idea not to tell her that the stupid thing that his order had been guarding was a fucking prophecy that pertained to both Voldemort and her. Not only that, he had the gall to inform her that the stupid little scar on her forehead was a piece of the bastards soul. If that wasn't bad enough, he informed her that due to Sirius' death, she had to be pulled away from her adoptive family and placed back with her relatives in order for him to watch over her better. He had the gall to tell her that he had the right to do so and that she had probably been overacting when she was younger while ignoring the fucking proof that they had. He'd just finished telling her that he'd already gotten Petunia and Vernon out of jail after pulling Dudley from the foster care system he was currently jumping around in. Add in the fact that he'd apparently made sure no one remembered what happened back when she was six tore at her grief ridden mind. The embers of anger she'd felt for the man once she'd found out everything he'd done towards her slowly began to build up into a small fire.

Keira took a deep shuddering breath as she reigned in her wildly fluctuating magic and glared at the Headmaster, "And what makes you think I'm going to let you send me back there?"

"My dear girl, you'll be going back there whether you like it or not for your own safety," Dumbledore's blue eyes narrowed at her.

Keira's glare increased and she hissed at the old man, "I won't go back. I can't go back there."

"You will," Dumbledore then informed her of something that made Keira's little fire of anger turn into a bonfire of rage, "Your muggle guardian's have been obliviated and your things moved into your relatives house,"

Keira's rage made her turn cold, "You foolish old man."

"I am only doing what will keep you safe," Dumbledore insisted, "Now go, I am sure you could use some rest,"

* * *

Keira was twitching slightly as Moody and Remus forced her into the much hated house. As she looked at her relatives, Keira found a tiny bit of amusement growing inside of her underneath the coldness that had swallowed her up. They all looked like someone had just told them that the cook spit in their food and used dog food to flavor it. Keira numbly listened as Remus informed them that the house would be under watch and that Dumbledore expected them to do what he'd asked. When the two wizards left, Keira stared blankly at her relatives as Petunia offered her a nasty smile, "Well Girl, it looks like we can finally finish what we started."

Keira told them bluntly, "I'm going up to my room and we'll pretend the other doesn't exist."

With that said, she turned on her heel and headed up the stairs while ignoring the animal-like human's gaping. She found her room to be the smallest bedroom. Keira quickly locked the door and placed the chair she'd found by the small desk against the door handle as she didn't trust those idiots to not attempt anything. Looking around the room, she shook her head with a low sigh as she placed her trunk onto the bed and opened it up to reveal the clothes haphazardly packed inside. She pulled everything out until she reached the bottom and removed the false one she placed there. When it was removed, she pulled out the Laughing Jack in the box and held it in her hands. Running her fingers over the box, she remembered the clown that had been her first friend. Even now, she felt that he was her best friend even if it had been years since they'd spent a lot of time together. She heard the sound of someone rushing up the stairs and the sound of a meaty fist beating against the door. Why couldn't they just shut the hell up and leave her alone? A memory came back to her as she looked at the box in her hands...

* * *

" _Jack," Keira looked around the monochrome carnival though she quickly focused on the mutilated bodies of various children, "Why are they here?"_

_"They're past playmates," Laughing Jack told her as he looked them over, "I keep them around so that I'm not alone,"_

_Keira frowned softly as she turned to look at him, "Did you kill them?"_

_Laughing Jack looked slightly surprised by the question, but nodded with a giant grin, "Yup! I didn't want any of them to forget me, so I killed them! HAHAHA!" He stopped laughing and asked her as she sucked on a cherry lollipop, "Does it disturb you?"_

_Keira stared at him for a little while as she thought about it. When a murder was shown on the T.V, Petunia and Vernon commented on how wrong it was for someone to kill another. She guessed it was wrong, but Laughing Jack had a good reason. He didn't want to be abandoned again, so he killed them in order to not be forgotten. So killing could be alright if it was for a reason, Keira finally shook her head as she told him, "You did it for a reason, so it's fine."_

_Laughing Jack looked surprised then joyful as he exclaimed, "Let's go have some fun!"_

* * *

Laughing Jack's laughter rang in her ears and she looked towards the door where Vernon was currently beating it. Keira felt something snap inside of her as an idea to came to her. The door creaked ominously and she looked at the box before commenting, "I'll see you soon, Jack. I need to take care of my relatives first."

* * *

Laughing Jack was running away from Jeff as the killer attempted to murder him. The reason being that Laughing Jack had thought it would be hilarious to turn the carved smiling killer's clothes bright pink. BEN was cheering them on while Masky ran to get Slenderman. Laughing Jack cackled loudly only to abruptly freeze as he felt someone touch his box. The touch was one that he was very familiar with even though the caretaker of his box rarely called for him now that she'd gone to that magic school of hers. Laughing Jack jerked as Jeff ran into him and quickly shoved the killer away with a clawed hand. Jeff crashed into one of the nearby bookcases as BEN froze and asked, " ** _What's going on, LJ_**?"

"Nothing," Laughing Jack heard a faint whisper though he couldn't really make it out before Keira stopped touching his box, "I've got to go make some candy,"

With that said, Laughing Jack transported himself to his carnival while wondering if Keira would call for him. It had been a year since they last spoke, but he understood as she didn't want the magicals to find out about him. They would probably attempt to destroy his box and that was a bad idea. He decided to work on making some candies for them to enjoy as they spoke about her most recent year at that rather stupid magic school.

* * *

Keira smiled crookedly as she lifted the pen knife Sirius had gifted her out of the pile of stuff on her bed. Running her finger along the sharp blade, Keira heard Vernon grunt out an insult before he moved away from the door and down the stairs. Moving to the abused door, Keira removed the chair and opened the door. She walked out as she began to hum Laughing Jack's version of 'Pop! Goes the weasel' under her breath. She soundlessly walked down the stairs and reached the bottom. She found Dudley in the living room watching T.V and smoking weed. Smiling largely, Keira waved her hand while silently thanking Laughing Jack for the advice on wandless magic and silenced the boy before restraining him. She walked in front of him with a smile on her face and cooed, "Dudley, Dudley, Dudley you've gotten quite fat cousin 'o mine," Dudley attempted to scream or shout only to find that he was silence, "Rude. You aren't even going to attempt to say hi," She gave a breathy sigh, "Oh well," She drew the pen-knife across Dudley's wrists while ensuring that she didn't nick the vein, "Does that hurt, Dearest cousin?" Dudley silently screamed and whimpered, "Oh I bet it does. Do you want to know something," She drew her knife across one of his cheeks to make him look at her, "I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't side with Dumbledore. Everything could have been nice and easy without any bloodshed, I wouldn't have tried to kill you, but you let Dumbledore bring you here. I didn't want to see any of you again, but he forced me back here."

"PETUNIA!" Vernon shouted making Keira look in the direction of the dinning room.

"He seems fairly angry," Keira looked down at the trembling form of Dudley, "I'm going to make this quick so that I can get both those idiots. They're more my focus in terms of victims due to the shit they did to me," She grinned at Dudley, "I hope you've improved in behavior since last we saw each other or your going to hell,"

With that, Keira drew the knife across his slightly thin neck as she took notice of the fact that Dudley wasn't really fat anymore. She moved towards the kitchen as she realized that the knife just wouldn't do it for what she had in mind. Her mind went to the animagus form she had recently discovered with the help of Sirius before his death. While she couldn't do a full transformation, she could do a partial one. Still, she grabbed two new knives that were much larger than her own and walked towards the dinning room where the last two idiots were as she heard, "THAT FUCKING GIRL IS YOUR FAULT!"

As she entered, a laugh left her upon seeing Vernon hitting Petunia making both of them freeze as they jerked towards her. She grinned largely at the two after doing a partial transformation on her teeth causing them to turn into razor sharp fangs, "My, my, my trouble in paradise because of little 'ol me? I flattered!"

Vernon let out a roar of rage, "FREAK!"

With a wave of her hand, Vernon was thrown back against the wall which crushed the chairs in front of it and the cabinet behind him before she bound Petunia to the bitch's seat. She quickly took one of Laughing Jack's favorite method's and pinned Vernon to the wall with pieces of magically sharpened wood made out of the pieces of broken furniture. She tsked at Vernon, "Such an impolite idiot, I can see why it was do hard for Jack to resist killing you. No matter though, you'll be dead by the time I'm done here."

"Why are you doing this?" Petunia whimpered making Keira sigh.

"Are you really that stupid?" Keira asked her, "You torture me when I'm a toddler, you help that old goat keep me under his thumb by agreeing to this, and then you have the gall to think you can do the same thing you did back then all over again without any resistance from me?" She let out a loud laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA! Sweet Creator, you're a fucking idiot! I'm getting revenge while erasing any chance Dumbledore has to control me. I'm also going to have fun while doing it," She looked at the passed out form of Vernon, "He really is weaker than a child if he passes out so easily,"

"Dumbledore will find you and make you pay," Petunia attempted to scare her.

"Oh Auntie, you're such a fool," Keira cooed at her as she walked towards the little bitch while twirling the knife in her hand, "You'll be dead and Dumbledore can't do a fucking thing," She stood in front of Petunia while casting a silencing ward and grinned, "Now let's begin!"

* * *

Slenderman appeared in the middle of the den making those inside flinch slightly. Slenderman looked around and noted that only Masky, Hoodie, a pink coated Jeff, Smile Dog, and BEN were in the Den. Jeff looked at Slenderman and asked, "What's going on?"

" _I sensed someone new and wished for you to accompany me to get them,_ " Slenderman informed them earning surprised looks from the group.

It wasn't often that anyone new really took Slenderman's interest let alone make him wish to bring them along. Curiosity got to them all and they all got ready to leave with Slenderman to go see this newbie.

* * *

Keira began her revenge by drawing swirl-like marks on the bitch's cheeks. If it weren't for the binding, Keira was sure that the bitch would've ruined it by flinching. Petunia screamed making Keira's ears hurt a little, but Keira ignored it as she finished the drawing. With that, she began drawing more marks on Petunia's bony arms. With how skinny Petunia was, Keira ended up nicking multiple veins and Petunia soon passed out from bloodloss. Letting out a light sigh, Keira woke her up and scolded the whimpering bitch, "You can't fall asleep while I'm playing with you."

"Please," Petunia whimpered, "Don't kill Dudley,"

Keira let out a loud laugh, "HAHAHAHA! Funny of you to mention that, Dudley either suffocated on his own blood or died of bloodloss before I even came in here."

"NO!" Petunia screamed loudly, "Not my Dudders!"

Keira found that she enjoyed seeing the despair in Petunia's eyes at the thought of her child being dead and realized that it was the main reason why Laughing Jack did things the way he did. Keira hummed softly as she continued drawing marks on Petunia and soon saw the skinny woman die. It was a shame how that she was so skinny as that meant she died much faster than Keira would like. Huffing lightly, Keira turned towards the walrus-like man as she dropped the knives. Rather than use them this time, Keira decided to see how her partial transformation did as she woke Vernon up.

* * *

They appeared inside of a secluded grove near a rather dull looking neighborhood. Upon seeing it, BEN was reminded of a favor he did for Laughing Jack in the past while Jeff commented, "That place looks so fucking dull! No wonder why the newbie fucking snapped."

" _Jeffrey, I ask that you refrain from attempting to kill the new one,"_ Slenderman told the killer, " _I am very interested in this one,"_

As they walked towards the neighborhood and donned their human facades, BEN began to recall that Laughing Jack's favor involved outing one of the families in this place's abusive relationship with their niece. Realizing this, BEN wondered if the newbie was the girl Laughing Jack had him help. Why did Laughing Jack ask him to help the little brat anyway?

* * *

"ARG!" Vernon cried out as he was slapped awake and screamed upon feeling the bloody slash marks going across his face.

Keira grinned up at Vernon as she admired the claw marks left by her now razor sharp nails. She told the man, "Your the last one up, Dearest Uncle. Any last pathetic words before I begin my fun?"

"Where's Dudley?!" The man snarled through his pain.

Keira let out a loud laugh, "Oh him, I killed him before I even started with you. I had him silenced, so I didn't get to hear him screaming," She gave a breathy sigh, "I just didn't want to ruin the surprise!"

"I'll kill you!" The man shouted at her and tried to move only to scream as the wood piercing his body wouldn't give while his pierced limbs simply slid on the spikes.

"Nope!" She slashed open his shirt and moved it out of the way, "You don't a get a turn since you've been such a crappy human being,"

"You won't get away with this!" He growled down at her.

"Oh I think I will," Keira tapped his blubbery stomach, "Your much more chatty than your dead wife was,"

"Petunia!" Vernon stared at his wife in horror before screaming as Keira pierced his stomach with her claws.

As she did so, Keira was splashed with blood and realized that she would have to shower soon. Laughing Jack had told her multiple times how hard blood was to clean off once it dried. It had been during the times he'd taken her with him when he went out killing. Keira wondered if she should have let Snape into her mind at some point during fifth year if only to see the look on the dungeon bat's face when he realized just how innocent she really was. Feeling some of the blood drip on to her lips, Keira felt curious enough to taste the crimson liquid. She found that she didn't actually mind the taste. If anything, it tasted slightly good. As she began playing with Vernon's organ and keeping him awake, Keira commented, "I really wish Jack had taught me how to turn your intestines into balloon animals since it looks really fun!"

Before Keira could continue, she heard a soft swear followed by someone puking behind her. Turning, Keira found one of the order members puking up their breakfast. Vernon weakly called out, "Help!"

* * *

They reached the house where Slenderman had sensed the newbie and found the door wide open. Curious and wary, they walked inside and found the corpse of a teenager sitting in a chair with a look of horror on his face. Jeff commented, "She's a slasher."

"You don't know that just yet," Masky commented before they heard a loud crash followed by cursing.

* * *

Keira didn't know the guys name, but she quickly found out that it didn't matter as he started shooting curses at her. Keira dodged only to hiss as debris from the spell breaking multiple china objects hit her. She felt the jagged pieces in her skin as she darted towards the man. She managed to dodge almost everything he threw at her save for part of a cutting curse that cut into her shoulder leaving burning pain as her blood splattered onto the ground. Ignoring the injury, Keira slammed into him and pinned him against the ground. She growled lowly at him, "Your ruining my fun."

"Your a monster!" The man spat her.

She let out a soft laugh and grinned at him, "I'm only what Dumbledore made me into."

With that, Keira dove for his neck and bit into the soft flesh as the instincts of her animagus form forced their way into her mind. The man tried to fight against her, but slowly stopped moving as warm blood filled her mouth. Keira removed her teeth from his neck once he stopped moving and the last breath left his body. She slowly got up only to find her vision rapidly blur. She heard footsteps and turned to look. Through her rapidly failing vision, Keira could make out a weird group and commented, "Well, it seems my revenge keeps get interrupted."

With that, Keira's consciousnesses faded and she fell to the floor with a thump.

* * *

They watched a black and red haired girl get off of a now dead body. She looked towards them revealing her blood stained and fang filled mouth as well as bright emerald green eyes that were practically glowing. When she fainted, they could see the multiple injuries on her and Slenderman commanded, " _Masky, I need you take her to the clinic. Hoodie, go get EJ and have him start helping her. Do not let him take any of her organs,"_ The two quickly sprung into actions and Slenderman looked at the last three, " _Jeff, Smile Dog, I want you two to gather her things and bring them to the mansion,"_ Jeff grumbled softly, but the two did as he asked, _"BEN, I want you to find out everything you can about these people as well as our new comer. Once we leave, I want you to erase her existence from the normal world."_

 **" _Right,"_** BEN paused before looking at Slenderman, **_"I think I might actually know our newbie,"_** Slenderman looked at the blonde, **_"LJ had me do him a favor about nine years ago give or take a few months. It involved a kid he became 'friends' with being abused. I don't know why, but LJ had me put evidence up against the kids relatives. The adults were sent to jail, the cousin ended up in a facility before heading for foster care, and the kid was placed in a foster home. I don't know much more than that, but I'm sure our newbie is the kid LJ had me help,"_**

 _"If that is true, it does make me wonder why he didn't kill her,"_ Slenderman stared at the corpses before commenting, _"No matter, the child is one of us or in the process of becoming one of us. I will not punish him, but I will be speaking to him as soon as possible. For now, I want you to complete the order I gave you,"_

BEN shot off to do as Slenderman asked and the face-less entity looked around the room. It would be interesting to see what this little one did since it wasn't often that magicals became one of them. Slenderman did wonder if it Laughing Jack's interest in the child had anything to do with their magic before pushing that away. He had to clean up the place a bit and remove any trace of the little one doing the deed.


	3. Meeting again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking"
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING"  
> OOC. This is Fanfiction and stuff happens

Eyeless Jack looked at the teenager currently laying on one of the operating tables in the clinic curiously. Upon entering the clinic, Eyeless Jack knew exactly what manner of being he would be treating. As he looked down at the teenage mage, Eyeless Jack contemplated the number of years since the last mage had become one of them. While he didn't really recall it very well due to being still fairly new to this life, he did know that the mage in question died fairly soon afterwards due to their fellow mages killing them. Inwardly sighing, Eyeless Jack began working on the unconscious teen while noting how her teeth returned to normal for the most part. The sharp pointed on her incisors reminded him of those vampire's that Jane and Clockwork had been interested in awhile back. He wondered what a vampire's organs would taste like and decided to ask Slenderman to get him some in exchange for helping the mage.

* * *

Slenderman nodded to Jeff and Smile Dog as they placed everything belonging to the child in front of him. It was obvious that Jeff had just shoved the child's possession in the trunk, but he wouldn't scold the carved smile killer. Jeff suddenly held a very familiar box in front of him making the faceless man stare. What in Creator's name was Laughing Jack's box doing here?

* * *

Laughing Jack froze as he felt hands that definitely didn't belong to Keira touching his box. He damn well recognized the leathery skin and snarled under his breath. Jeff had better not have harmed Keira or Laughing Jack would show that fucking idiot why people were afraid of clowns. Putting the candies he made away, Laughing Jack began heading towards the mansion with murder on his mind. He froze mid step upon feeling Slenderman's touch on his box and cursed softly under his breath as he dashed towards the mansion, "Creator damn it! Can't you stay out of trouble, Keira?"

* * *

Slenderman took the box from Jeff as he asked, "What is LJ's box doing here?"

" _That is something only LJ and the child can answer,"_ Slenderman replied while grabbing the trunk with his tentacle, " _Come, we need to find BEN and leave,"_

Jeff nodded and they searched for the Majora's Mask glitch. Upon finding him in one of the rooms, the group quickly left after BEN made sure he'd done as Slenderman asked. Upon arriving in the mansion, Slenderman teleported into one of the empty rooms beside LJ's. The rooms were unused due to no one wishing to live so close to the worst prankster in the house. Slenderman set the trunk onto the bed after making sure the room was clean before teleporting downstairs into his office. He set Laughing Jack's box on his desk before he sat down to wait for the homicidal clown.

* * *

Laughing Jack threw the door to the mansion open and looked around before spotting Hoodie. Walking up to the proxy, Laughing Jack demanded, "Where is Slenderman?"

Hoodie pointed in the direction of Slenderman's office and Laughing Jack took off towards there. On the way over to the mansion, Laughing Jack had decided to start with Slenderman as he was the one that currently held his box. Jeff could wait until later once Laughing Jack found out what he needed to know. As Laughing Jack reached the door, it swung open and Slenderman called out, _"Come in Jack, we need to speak."_

"Where is she?" Laughing Jack demanded as he walked over to the faceless entity's desk and picked up his box, "What did you do to Keira?"

_"So that is her name,"_ Slenderman filed it away for later before speaking to a slightly confused Laughing Jack as the clown wondered how Slenderman didn't know his newest victims name, " _I assure you that the child is, while not alright, currently receiving treatment for the injuries she had,"_

Laughing Jack felt slightly panicked as he heard that and demanded, "What injuries? Did Jeff hurt her? Fuck the rule on not killing each other, I'm going to murder him!"

Before Laughing Jack could move, Slenderman blasted him with some of his radiation and forced Laughing Jack to sit down. Slenderman gave off an air of amusement, _"Jeff did not harm the child. By the time we arrived at her residence, she had just killed a man who we assume caused her injuries. Upon reaching her, the child passed out after saying, 'Well, it seems like my revenge keeps getting interrupted,'. At this moment, she is currently in the clinic with Eyeless Jack taking care of her with the express warning to not take her organs."_

"Revenge?" Laughing Jack frowned at Slenderman, "This is the first time I've heard her say anything about revenge,"

_"I can only assume she meant the three other people in the house that were dead,"_ Slenderman leaned back in his comfortable office chair, " _Is there anyone she would have wanted to get revenge on or something that might cause her to snap?"_

Laughing Jack thought about it and suddenly connected the dots while hoping that old bastard didn't do what Jack thought he did, "Did they look like animals with mostly human forms?"

_"Yes,"_ Slenderman replied and Laughing Jack groaned softly, " _I assume that they were the reason for her snapping?"_

"Keira's relatives abused her badly as a child and with BEN's help, I got her out of there," Laughing Jack told the faceless entity, "I can only think that the headmaster of her school somehow made it so that they were forced together. I'll need to talk to her in order to find out, but I believe she snapped because of that,"

_"I see,"_ Slenderman gestured to his box, " _Why did she have your box and why didn't you kill her?"_

"She became my first real best friend after Issac," Laughing Jack looked down at his well taken care of box with a slight smile, "Ever since I've met her and gotten to know her, I didn't want to kill Keira at all," Laughing Jack looked at Slenderman with confusion on his face, "Why would that happen?"

Slenderman was silent for awhile before he replied, " _I do not know. I have a few theories, but I will need time to find which one is true. For now, I will not punish you for not killing the child as she is now one of us or in the process of it. I am making her your responsibility as you're the only one she really knows."_

Laughing Jack nodded as he wouldn't accept anyone else do it and asked, "Can I see her?"

* * *

Laughing Jack looked down at the friend he hadn't seen in a year with a slightly startled expression on his face. Keira's hair still looked like someone had splattered black and dark red paint on it though it was a bit longer than before. She was still tan though it looked a lot less healthy than it did before. The clothes she wore were slightly tattered and Laughing Jack could see the bandages Eyeless Jack had wrapped around her injuries. Laughing Jack noticed the faint red stain on her lips prompting him to ask Slenderman, "Why is there red around her mouth?"

_"Before she passed out, we got a glimpse of her teeth and they resembled the fangs of an animal rather than the teeth of a human,"_ Slenderman informed him, _"From what I was able to see, she used those fangs of her to bite into the neck of the man attacking her and killed him,"_

Laughing Jack frowned as Keira didn't have fangs though she did mention that her godfather had been teaching her about the animagus transformation. Perhaps, Keira managed to partially transform her teeth into the fangs that belonged to her animal counterpart? It was the only thing he could think of though it did make him wonder why she bit the guy. Laughing Jack disliked not having answers, but they would have to wait until his best friend woke up. Laughing Jack turned to Eyeless Jack as the blue masked man walked over, "When will she wake up?"

"Tomorrow most likely," The gravely voice of his fellow pasta replied.

Slenderman spoke as Laughing Jack turned back to Keira, " _I suggest that you stay with her. I will be informing everyone of her presence, but it is likely some will attempt to kill her regardless of what I tell them until she's proven herself."_

"I was planning on it," Laughing Jack informed the faceless entity.

Slenderman inclined his head and left the room. Eyeless Jack looked at the other silently before asking, "Why did you not kill her?"

"I don't know," Laughing Jack settled on the chair next to Keira's.

"I see," Eyeless Jack said before leaving as well.

Laughing Jack slumped against the chair after placing his box on the table. Reaching out, he ran his claws across Keira's pale cheek and muttered, "You just make everything around you interesting, don't you?"

* * *

As Keira slowly woke up, her mind tried to figure out what happened as she smelt the scent of cleaning products. It came to her quickly and she jerked into a sitting position only to hiss as pain seared through her back and left shoulder. She felt someone push her to lay back down and focused on them only to whisper in shock, "Jack?"

The copper taste in her mouth and the dryness of her throat caused Keira to cough. Laughing Jack disappeared for a moment before returning with a glass of water that he gave her once they managed to get Keira into a sitting position. Keira sighed as the cold liquid got rid of the dryness in her throat though the copper taste stayed, but it wasn't as bad as before. Laughing Jack looked at her carefully and asked, "How do you feel?"

Keira did a mental check before telling him, "My back hurts and my left shoulder. The back of my head hurts a little, but not as much as the other two."

Laughing Jack nodded and hugged her gently, "I'm glad your alright. I need to go find EJ. He's the one that's been looking after you since you came in yesterday."

"Jack, where am I?" Keira asked as she didn't recognize the room she was in at all.

"You in the clinic at Slenderman's mansion," Laughing Jack informed her as he pulled away, "You remember what I told you about it, right?"

Keira nodded lightly, "It where the friends like you live though some have places like your carnival to go away to if you don't want to be here."

"Yup," Laughing Jack turned serious, "If anyone comes in and tries anything, you need to call for me," He handed her his box, "Turn the crank and I'll teleport to you,"

"Okay," Keira agreed easily before asking her old friend, "Jack, will you explain how I got here?"

"Once I get back and you'll have to explain what the hell happened to put you in that situation, Gumdrop," Laughing Jack told her earning a nod from Keira, "Be right back,"

He disappeared and Keira looked around the odd clinic. It was clean though Keira could see all the diffrent tools set up on the walls and on the cupboards. The cabinets held jars and bottles that were most likely full of medical things though Keira was sure she saw some of the jars holding organs. The thought of it made her wonder why they were there. Keira's head jerked towards the door as it opened and a small child walked inside with a bear in her arms. The child had long brown hair and pale green eyes along with pale skin. The thing that took her attention was the blood decorating the child's face though none of it seemed to be staining the pale pink dress the kid was wearing. The kid seemed familiar and Keira remembered Laughing Jack mentioning something about a ghost child that lived in the mansion. One that was actually solid and acted like any other kid save for when they were killing people. Recalling the name, Keira murmured, "Sally?"

The kid's eyes lit up and she darted towards Keira's bed. Keira flinched slightly at the swift movement and tensed while eyeing the kid warily. While Laughing Jack had said that Sally was one of the more even tempered of the killers inside the mansion, Keira didn't want to chance the kid hurting her. Sally jumped onto the chair beside her bed and exclaimed, "Are you Laughing Jack's friend, Keira?"

Keira nodded lightly, "Yes."

"LJ's told me so much about you!" Sally grinned at her.

"LJ?" Keira looked at her curiously.

"LJ is what we call Laughing Jack since there are two Jack's in the house," Sally explained reminding Keira of Laughing Jack telling her something similar, "His names Eyeless Jack and he wears a blue mask,"

Keira filed that information away for later before asking Sally, "What are you doing in here?"

Sally hugged her bear close and said, "LJ asked me to make sure no one would do anything to you while he went to find EJ. I agreed since I've been wanting to meet you ever since he told me about you."

Keira was surprised that Laughing Jack had talked about it and asked, "What all did he say?"

"That you're really pretty," Sally told her and Keira blushed slightly, "And that you were really nice unless someone made you angry. You're also a really good cook and help him make candy sometimes when he brings you to his carnival," Sally bounced in her seat, "LJ says that your a witch. Are you?"

Keira held up her hand and created a ball of light making Sally clap her hands excitedly, "I can do more, but I'd rather not until I've healed up a bit."

"That's fine," Sally assured her, "Charlie agrees too," She made the bear nod it's head, "I can't wait until we can play together,"

"So long as it's not hide and seek, I'd be happy to," Keira told the little ghost girl earning a beaming smile, "Sally could you tell me more about this place? It's been a long time since Jack and I talked about it,"

"Sure!" Sally launched into an explanation of the mansion and it's inhabitants.

* * *

When Laughing Jack returned with Eyeless Jack, they found Sally sitting on the bed with Keira talking animatedly about what's been going on in the mansion lately. Sally informed an amused look Keira, "And she steals his kills just to get his attention."

"That's a bit childish," Keira replied with a soft laugh that made Laughing Jack smile, "She seems like a boring person,"

"I know!" Sally giggled softly before spotting the Jacks, "Look! LJ's back with EJ!"

Keira turned to look at them and smiled at Laughing Jack before looking at Eyeless Jack curiously. Rather than look at him with fear or disgust, Keira merely looked at Eyeless Jack curiously. Laughing Jack could tell that it was confusing the hell out of EJ and snickered as he walked over to the bed. He picked up Sally and spun her around earning a squeal from the ghost girl, "Thank you for taking care of my friend, Sally."

"No problem LJ!" Sally exclaimed as Laughing Jack set her down on the floor, "She's really nice and pretty like you said,"

Laughing Jack's face heated up a little and he glanced towards Keira. To his surprise and enjoyment, she was blushing softly while looking away from Laughing Jack. The monochrome clown lost his blush as he told Sally, "Good. Now why don't you go and tell Slendy that Keira's awake? I'm sure he'd really like to know."

Laughing Jack offered her a piece of candy and she took it before racing out of the room with a shout of, "Of course! Be right back!"

Keira spoke making both Jacks jolt slightly and focus on her, "She's really energetic."

"That's Sally for you," Laughing Jack told her as Eyeless Jack made his way further into the room, "Keira this is the other Jack in the house, Eyeless Jack. EJ, this is my best friend, Keira,"

"It's nice to see you awake," Eyeless Jack told her.

"It's nice to meet you, EJ," Keira told the eyeless man, "Thank you for helping me,"

"It's no trouble," Eyeless Jack assured her, "Let me take a look at your wounds, you should be okay to walk around a bit,"

Keira nodded as Laughing Jack retook the seat he'd taken next to Keira's bed. Eyeless Jack had her remove the tattered shirt and turn her back towards them as Eyeless Jack removed the bandages. Laughing Jack looked at the injuries and winced upon seeing the jagged cuts caused by the broken china. The worst part was her left shoulder. Laughing Jack knew she'd been hit by a cutting curse though she seemed to have dodged the worst of it. It still made him internally growl at the thought of anyone hurting Keira. As Eyeless Jack grabbed the items to use on her injuries, Laughing Jack took her attention by asking, "So what exactly happened?"

"Dumbledore," Keira began making Laughing Jack bare his sharp teeth in anger, "Decided that it would be a good idea to make everyone forget about what happened when I was six, got my relatives back together inside of my childhood hell, and made my adoptive family forget about me," Laughing Jack's anger increased as he heard the grief in her voice as Eyeless Jack began to woke on her injuries, "It all happened after Sirius got killed,"

"Your godfather died?" Laughing Jack gasped softly and felt his black heart ache for her.

Keira explained what had happened and Laughing Jack vowed to kill all the magicals involved with the whole thing. He was sure that Slenderman would help him get rid of the two that caused her the most grief. Dumbledore and Voldemort both deserved to die for multiple reasons that didn't even involve Keira. For now though, Laughing Jack would settle for comforting Keira and help her get used to living here. Keira's voice turned slightly watery as Eyeless Jack re-bandaged her wounds, "And I...I couldn't take it Jack. I couldn't go back there and let it all happen again. It was too much..."

Once the bandages were secure, Eyeless Jack nodded to Laughing Jack before picking everything up and moving to the corner of the room. Laughing Jack quickly approached the bed while creating a shirt for her to wear for the moment. He helped her put it on before sitting down and pulling her into his lap. Keira buried her face into his shoulder as he tried to comfort her. It was a bit difficult because Keira rarely ever needed to be comforted. Laughing Jack settled for just holding her as she sobbed softly into his shoulder.

* * *

Slenderman strode into the clinic and found Laughing Jack curled up with the new child, Keira. They were both sleeping soundly on the bed with Laughing Jack curled protectively around Keira. The sight of the homicidal clown doing anything like this was an intense shock. Like most of the mansion's residence and those that had spent time with the monochrome clown, he'd never expected to see anything of the sort. The fact that Laughing Jack had allowed a child to live let alone helped an abused child in anyway other than killing them was unheard of. It revealed that the clown had more to him than what anyone would have expected and Slenderman believed that the little mage was the whole reason for it. Part of him wondered if this would make Laughing Jack weak only to remember the various other children and adults that Laughing Jack had killed in the years since meeting the child. It would seem that the bond between the two would be worth watching.


	4. Enemies and Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking"
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING"

"That damn little brat!" Dumbledore tossed yet another one of his expensive and now useless silver trinkets, "I put all that work and money into making sure those fucking muggles stayed the same and yet, that fucking brat had to go and kill them!"

The ghost of the order member that Keira had killed floated silently. Dumbledore had used an illegal summoning ritual to find out what had happened only for it to piss him off. Dumbledore slammed his hands into his desk as the spirit asked, "May I return to the other side?"

"Not until you tell me where she is," Dumbledore snarled at the ghost.

The ghost looked at him with sullen eyes, "We cannot travel to the place where she is. It is unacceptable by all unless given an invitation by it's manager."

Dumbledore frowned at the ghost, "Who is this manager?"

"The one who has walked since before the dawn," The ghost told the old man, "He who we do not dare speak the name of. He who watches over the dark forest where only the Creeps may live. To say his name, I would bring him here and death shall befall all who rest within these walls,"

Dumbledore's frown increased as his pulse sped up and sweat broke out on his skin, "What do you call him?"

"The Operator," The ghost breathed out.

A chill seemed to fill the very air and Dumbledore felt like someone was walking over his grave. He swallowed thickly before asking, "What is the name of the dark forest and what is a creep?"

The image of the ghost seemed to fade in and out as it spoke, "The dark forest of the Operator has no true name. Creeps are those that have snapped and cannot die."

Dumbledore realized what was happening as the ghost started to truly fade away, "Tell me what the Operators name is!"

The spell on the ghost forced it to speak, "The Slenderman."

The ghost disappeared and Dumbledore's office fell dark as a chill wind blew out all the candles. Dumbledore felt his eyes widen as he whispered, "No...He's only a legend. He can't really exist."

* * *

Voldemort sat in his throne like chair and let out a high pitched laugh as he read the newspaper:

**Girl-Who-Lived Kidnapped and Muggle relatives gruesomely murdered!**

**_By: Lindsay Spellwick_ **

_Just yesterday morning, the Aurors were sent to the childhood home of the Girl-Who-Lived, Willow 'Keira' Potter. They were given a tip from a source that they won't disclose due to the tipper not wishing to make any enemies. The tipper heard muggle Aurors arriving at the scene and hastened to alert the Aurors. When they arrived, it was discovered that the three muggle relatives Vernon Dursley (Uncle), Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Maternal Aunt), and Dudley Dursley (Maternal Cousin) had been brutally murdered. It was among this carnage that wizard Horton Andres was discovered with his throat torn open and claw marks decorating his sides._

_It is unknown what Andres was doing there, but it is believed that he was likely either protecting our savoir or assisting in her kidnapping. Whatever the reason, he too was brutally murdered. What we now ask you, our faithful readers, is to send information to the DMLE if you see any hint of our savoir. If your reading this Willow, please come forward. We give you our best wishes and hope that you come back soon._

_For pictures of the scene Pg. 4_

_For information on the Dursleys Pg. 3_

Wormtail looked at Voldemort warily, "Master?"

"The Potter brat was kidnapped and her muggle relatives killed!" Voldemort exclaimed with another laugh.

"What?!" Wormtail looked at Voldemort in shock, "Who did it?"

"They don't know," Voldemort held out his hand while taking out his wand, "Wormtail, I wish to summon my Death Eaters and see who's done it,"

Wormtail held out his arm and held back a cry of pain when the dark lord pressed his wand to the mark. When they had arrived, Bellatrix asked, "Why have you called upon us, Master?"

"Who is it that has done this wonderful thing?" Voldemort asked holding up the newspaper.

Whispers broke out and everyone looked at one another. No one stepped forward for over thirty minutes and Bellatrix shrilly shouted, "Well?"

One of the new Death Eaters spoke up, "My lord, I do not believe any of us have kidnapped the Potter child. If we had, I'm sure they would have come straight to you."

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted and the death eater dropped to the floor with a scream.

He held the death eater there for a few moments before letting up on the curse. The Death Eater shakily rose up and apologized, "I'm sorry."

Voldemort looked at his gathering of followers and demanded, "I want whoever kidnapped the brat found and both brought before me. Go now!"

They disappeared leaving only Wormtail and Bellatrix. Bellatrix had bandages wrapped around her chest and arms. She moved forward slowly, "My lord."

"How are your wounds, Bella?" Voldemort asked his second.

"They are healing very slowly," Bellatrix told him with anger filling her voice, "When I get my hands on that little brat, I'll make her regret using the cutting curse on me,"

"She was rather adept at it," Voldemort commented.

During the battle at the ministry, the Potter brat had favored the cutting curse when she got angry. The brat's magic had an odd effect on it as well. The curse left odd claw-like cuts rather than the normal single cut. It made him wish to learn how the brat did it. If there was one thing that he admired about the brat, it was her ability to mold magic. Bellatrix growled softly before asking, "May I torture her, my lord?"

"I need her alive in order to learn how she performed those spells like that," Voldemort told her, "Once I've learned everything, I will allow you to torture her, but in the end, I will be the one to kill her,"

"Of course," Bellatrix nodded quickly.

"Wormtail," Voldemort took the rat-like animagus' attention, "When Severus arrives, I wish for you to inform him that I will be in my room and wish for him to come to me,"

"Yes, My lord," Wormtail whimpered softly.

Voldemort left his chair and began walking towards the doors, "Bella."

"Yes?" Bellatrix asked him.

"See to it that I'm left alone save for when Severus arrives," Voldemort ordered her.

"Of course," Bellatrix bowed her head.

Voldemort left the room and quickly headed to his own. As soon as he was inside, Voldemort removed his clothes and stared at the rapidly growing blisters that decorated his skin. Even with his magic dulling the pain, Voldemort could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin. Ever since the battle at the ministry, they started appearing. When he'd popped one of them, the blood that burst out was not crimson red, but inky black. Everything seemed to worsen yesterday and Voldemort knew it had something to do with the Potter brat. Once he got his hands on her, he'd figure it out and make it stop. The constant pain was not something Voldemort enjoyed.

* * *

Luna hummed softly as she drew a picture in her sketchbook. Her father looked up from his morning paper and asked, "What are you drawing, Darling?"

"I'm drawing _her_ ," Luna informed him in an airy tone, "I dreamed of her awakening again,"

Xenophilius Lovegood jerked slightly upon hearing that and stared at his daughter in horror. Ever since his wife's accident, Luna had dreamed of a woman that would change the wizarding world in a tide of blood. Luna didn't know her name, but called the woman her friend. Xenophilius hadn't heard his daughter speaking of the woman's awakening in years, but he had a feeling his little fairy had dreamed of it for a reason. A shudder ran down his spine as he asked, "And where is she?"

"She's with her clown," Luna informed him.

The clown was something Luna had drawn a lot more. All of the pictures she drew had blood incorporated in them. Xenophilius didn't know which was worse. The woman who was going to change the wizarding world or the clown that murdered children. All he knew at this moment was that the world was going to change and it would change in a blood free way. Clearing his throat, Xenophilius asked, "Darling, do you want to go on a trip?"

"Can we go to America?" Luna asked him earning a slightly confused nod from her father, "Keira is there,"

Xenophilius' eyes widened before darting to the newspaper article and back to his daughter. Why did he have the distinct feeling that something bad would happen from this trip?

* * *

Keira shifted slightly feeling very warm which was a slight surprise. The only time she ever felt this warm during summer was when Laughing Jack decided to sleepover and stayed in her room since her adoptive parents didn't know he existed. Wondering if they'd passed out after playing one of the many games her adoptive mother had stocked up, Keira opened her eyes only to find herself staring into the wine red eyes. Rather than jump, Keira stared right back as she heard someone calling out, "Smile? Where the hell are you, Smile Dog?!"

The red eyes blinked before moving back allowing her to see that the eyes belonged to a red and black husky with a large set of teeth permanently set into a smile. Keira reached out lightly and allowed the dog to sniff her fingers. Smile Dog licked them and allowed Keira to scratch him behind the ears as she murmured, "You must be Smile Dog."

Smile Dog barked and leaned into her touch. Keira felt the familiar body curled up against hers jolt and rolled her eyes as Laughing Jack groaned, "What the fuck?"

"Jack," Keira tried to sit up only to find that she couldn't, "Let go,"

"Don't wanna," Laughing Jack pulled her back down against his chest, "Go back to sleep,"

"Don't we need to see Slenderman?" Keira attempted to reason with him.

While it wasn't likely to work seeing as Laughing Jack disliked waking up, she still had to try. Laughing Jack grunted and tightened his grip before rolling over. Keira let out a small hiss as Laughing Jack put pressure on both her back and shoulder wounds. In seconds, the homicidal clown she called her best friend got off of her and looked at Keira with worry clear in his white eyes, "Keira, what happened? Did I hurt you?"

Keira sat up as Smile Dog whined softly. She shook her head, "You just put pressure on my wounds. It's fine."

Laughing Jack immediatly gave her a sorrowful look, "No it isn't. I hurt you."

"You were half asleep," She shook her head while holding out a hand, "Jack,"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I still shouldn't have hurt you."

Keira rolled her eyes and hugged him back, "Make it up to me by buying me chocolate."

Laughing Jack let out a soft laugh, "You'll do anything to get chocolate."

"Not anything," She corrected him, "I won't kiss Ronald or do anything like that,"

Laughing Jack shuddered and said, "Thank Creator for that!"

Keira let go of Laughing Jack and asked with a sly smile, "Better?"

Laughing Jack froze before letting go of her with a faux hurt expression while wailing, "You manipulated me! Oh cruel world, my best friend manipulated me!" He gasped while placing a hand over his heart, "What am I to do? I could just die!" Laughing Jack fell forward, "Good bye cruel world for my best friend hath killed me with her manipulation!"

He gave an exaggerated wail as he fell onto the bed. Keira snickered softly at his over dramatic action while shaking her head. Pushing down her amusement, Keira teasingly said, "Well, I guess I'll just have to find someone new to be best friends and play games with."

"NO!" Laughing Jack shot up and pointed his clawed pointer finger at her, "No one, but me is going to be your best friend!"

Keira burst out laughing at his reaction making Laughing Jack pout at her. Keira shook her head lightly, "So over dramatic."

Laughing Jack plopped down on the bed beside Keira and pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her while exclaiming, "You're my best friend and I won't let anything change that."

Keira smiled softly and said, "I wouldn't want anyone else as my best friend either."

"Good!" Laughing Jack smiled at her.

Keira took that moment to realize just how close their faces were and just how nice Laughing Jack's none homicidal smile was. They were both startled as someone said, "So it looks like the newbie and LJ are together."

The duo broke apart as if they'd been burned. As Keira blushed lightly and studiously looked away from Laughing Jack, Laughing Jack was giving Jeff the killer a murderous glare with a slight pink tint to his cheeks. Laughing Jack growled out, "What the hell are you doing here, Jeff?"

"I came to find Smile," The now named Jeff pointed at the black and red husky with the large grin.

Keira stared at the white faced killer. Sure Laughing Jack had warned her about the guys appearance, but it didn't stop her from being startled. The glasgow smile, cut off eye lids, and waxy looking black hair were a shock. The blood stained white hoodie wasn't as much of a shock due to Laughing Jack sometimes showing up covered in blood and her own experience killing those animal shaped humans that she'd been unfortunately related to. Deciding that it was rude to stare, Keira greeted the killer, "Hello, Jeff. My names Keira."

"Nice to meet you," He said while seeming surprised, "My beautiful appearance doesn't bother you?"

Keira shook her head, "Not really, it's a bit of a shock, but it doesn't bother me. Once you've seen someone with a head sticking out of the back of their own, it pretty much makes it impossible for me to be surprised."

Laughing Jack cut in before Jeff could ask any questions, "We should go see Slendy."

Laughing Jack got up before helping Keira off of the bed. Keira's legs were slightly weak, so she had to hold onto Laughing Jack in order to not fall on her face.

* * *

Laughing Jack was inwardly grumbling at Jeff's timing. He hated having any interruptions when he was with Keira. Part of him wanted to stuff Jeff full of his special candy for ruining the moment, but the rest was a bit confused. When he held Keira, Laughing Jack couldn't be happier and more content. He also couldn't stop noticing the fact that she wasn't a child anymore. Laughing Jack knew he was attracted to Keira. He'd lived long enough to understand that much. He had after all spent a few years with Laughing Jill before she both bored him and irritated the hell out him. Even now, she annoyed him horribly. Laughing Jack hoped that he wouldn't see her for awhile longer and hoped that Keira never had to deal with that Creep.

* * *

Laughing Jack led her down a rather warmly lit hall filled with various portraits. Upon recognizing Sally, Smile Dog, Jeff, Eyeless Jack, and Laughing Jack, Keira realized that they were of the various Creeps that existed. They stopped before a large black door and Laughing Jack knocked on it before opening the door. He pulled her inside and Keira found herself frozen. The faceless entity was exactly like Laughing Jack had described. A completely white head with no face, a crisp looking suit, and a rather intense presence. The static that rang in her ears created a small headache, but it vanished soon as a male voice spoke in her mind, _"Greetings, child."_

"Slenderman," Keira swallowed thickly, "It's nice to finally meet you. Thank you so much for both helping me and allowing me into your home,"

_"It is no trouble, child,"_ Slenderman waved a hand towards the seats, _"Please take a seat, we have much to discuss,"_

The two did as the faceless entity bid and Laughing Jack asked, "What do we need to discuss?"

_"Child,"_ He addressed Keira, " _LJ has told you of what we Creeps do, correct?"_

"You kill people because you need to," Keira tried to remember the rather hazy explanation Laughing Jack had given her, "And because it is your job to keep the population somewhat down,"

_"A simplified, but no less correct explanation,"_ Slenderman inclined his head while Laughing Jack offered her an encouraging smile, _"We also exist to keep the world believing in the paranormal and magic. So long as belief exists, we continue to live and prosper. When the magicals hid themselves away, it caused a distinct imbalance in the world which caused the creation of many Creeps,"_

"And they were supposed to get rid of the imbalance?" Keira asked earning a nod, "Who was created during that?"

"I was along with Laughing Jill and a few others," Laughing Jack told her.

Keira had heard of the female clown Creep and knew that Laughing Jack had an intense dislike for her. Keira even knew of Laughing Jack's previous relationship with his female counterpart. While she understood that it was in the past, Keira still found that she too disliked the female clown. Inwardly shaking her head, Keira asked, "So what does it all mean for me?"

_"You are somewhat special due to both being a magical and your past with LJ,"_ Slenderman explained making Keira frown at him, _"There haven't been many magical Creeps and many of them have perished over the years due to the normal magicals killing them,"_ Keira nodded lightly though she still didn't understand why she was special, _"Your past with LJ is unheard of. You are the only child he's actually let live that he continues to interact with,"_

Okay, so Keira somewhat understood why she was special, but she had to point out, "That still doesn't explain anything."

" _It has to do with your scar,"_ Slenderman said making Keira reflexively reach up and place her hand over it, _"I'm sure your aware of what it is,"_

Keira felt slightly sick, "What does me having a horcrux in my scar have to do with it?"

_"I believe that it will prevent you from becoming a full Creep,"_ Slenderman informed her earning a shock look from the two across from him, " _You'll more than likely have a few_ _tendencies, but that will be all until it is removed. As it stands, it will allow us a rather interesting opportunity,"_

Keira scowled at the faceless entity, "So I'm just a guinea pig to you?"

Laughing Jack glared at Slenderman and opened his mouth only for the faceless entity to reply, _"Not at all, I was merely stating a fact. If you truly wish to get rid of it, I will pull a few strings and get rid of it."_

Keira was slightly surprised by that and found her curiosity peaked, "What exactly do you mean by opportunity?"

Laughing Jack looked towards the sky with an exasperated look on his face making Keira stick her tongue out at him. Slenderman gave a weird mental chuckle, _"A curious kitten I see,"_ Keira's cheeks flushed a little, _"The opportunity your unique state has given us is quite simple. Creeps can't enter the wizarding world without setting off all kinds of alarms. As a result, we actively avoid entering it and thus, the magicals have mostly forgotten us. Since your not fully a Creep, you can enter without setting off their alarms. As a result, you can act as a killer there and more than likely help us get into the magical world without them sensing us."_

"While interesting, I don't think your being fully forthcoming," Keira leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs, "So what else does this opportunity offer?"

_"Unlike the rest of us Creeps, you'll age. If you had become a Creep, you would have stopped aging,"_ Slenderman informed her earning a surprised look from Keira.

"Ya know, it doesn't seem that bad anymore," Keira rubbed the scar on her forehead lightly, "I don't really like the idea of staying fifteen-" She paused and asked, "Erm, what day is it?"

_"June 27,"_ Slenderman informed her.

"Right. Yeah, I really don't feel like staying fifteen for the rest of my existence," Keira said earning a laugh from Laughing Jack, "So anything else?"

_"While I am currently unsure, it will more than likely allow you to continue on as a regular human with certain perks,"_ Slenderman lifted up a cup of tea and despite not having a mouth, he seemed to drink it, " _Again, you are quite unique,"_

Keira frowned slightly and said, "I don't really know what I want to do."

_"For now, you could keep it and see what happens,"_ Slenderman suggested, " _My offer is always open to you,"_

"Alright," Keira then scrunched up her nose as she realized what state she was in and that she hadn't eaten since the train ride from Hogwarts, "Can we continue this talk later? I really need to take a shower not to mention I haven't eaten since the train ride from Hogwarts,"

_"Of course,"_ Slenderman seemed slightly startled and Laughing Jack face palmed, _"LJ, her room is next to your on the left side. It's nearing dinner time, so you should come to the dinning room after getting cleaned up,"_

The two stood and left the office within the next few minutes. Laughing Jack had them stop by the infirmary to grab his box before they continued down the hall. Laughing Jack commented, "You know, your like a cat."

"My animagus form is a cat. A really big cat, but a cat none the less," Keira said earning a soft snicker from him, "Your like a cat too,"

"I suppose," Laughing Jack glanced at her, "What is your form anyway?"

Keira offered him a mischievous smile, "That would be telling."


	5. Meeting the Creeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (Italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bold)

Laughing Jack led her up a rather large, yet rickety looking stair case. The world seemed to warp a little before resettling prompting Keira to ask, "What was that?"

"One of the old mage Creeps created a ward or something like that," Laughing Jack informed her as they walked down a rather well lit hallway, "It senses what floor you want to go to and takes you there,"

"That would have been useful at Hogwarts," Keira would have loved to avoid getting lost not to mention it would have helped her avoid oh so many 'adventures', "I probably never would have gotten into most of the shit I did if we would have had that,"

Laughing Jack chuckled and shook his head, "Trouble follows you like mice follow the piper or a kid follows candy, it probably would've been worse what with your curiosity."

Keira opened her mouth to retort before closing it as she realized he was right. Inwardly sighing, Keira admitted, "True."

Laughing Jack suddenly grinned and asked, "Is your animagus form a black cat?"

"It's a big cat, Jack," Keira corrected him before saying, "It does have black fur,"

Laughing Jack shrugged as he created some candy and handed her a piece, "Still managed to guess it's coloring."

"Not quite," Keira told him as she unwrapped the round piece of candy and popped it into her mouth, "Strawberry and...chocolate?"

"Yup! It's one of my new ones," Laughing Jack looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

Keira hummed softly as she rolled the sweet around in her mouth, "I mean that my fur color is three diffrent colors."

"Is one of them burgundy?" Laughing Jack asked earning a nod from Keira, "What's the last color?"

Keira debated not telling him before inwardly shrugging as she replied, "White."

"So tri colored fur?" Laughing Jack clarified earning a nod.

Keira let out a soft laughing as they turned down a hallway and stopped before a room with her name on it, "Your just going to keep guessing things until I tell you, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Laughing Jack grinned at her before handing Keira a key, "This is both the key to your room and your key to the mansion,"

Keira frowned at him, "How the hell does that work?"

"Magic," Laughing Jack told her earning an eye roll from Keira.

She unlocked the door and opened it revealing a rather plain looking room. Walking inside, Keira found a basic queen sized bed, a small trashcan, a desk with a chair, a desk lamp, and two bookcases on either side of the window. A small closet was set into the wall closest to the door while the door to the bathroom was set against the far wall. Keira looked back at Laughing Jack as she asked, "I can decorate this, right?"

"Yup," Laughing Jack sat down on the rather plain brown bedspread next to her trunk while toying with his box, "Keira?"

"Yeah, Jack?" Keira walked over and opened her trunk.

"Will you continue watching over my box for me?" Laughing Jack asked making Keira blink before she nodded.

"Of course," She looked away from her rather haphazardly packed trunk, "I figured I was always going to look after it for you. Didn't you say it was a symbol of our friendship?"

Laughing Jack was silent for a few moments before he placed the box on her bed and flung his arms around her in a hug. Keira was slightly startled by this, but hugged him back while laying her head on his feathered shoulder.

* * *

Laughing Jack left Keira's room as she kicked him out in order to take a shower. Leaning his back against the warm wood and pressing his hand to his face, Laughing Jack muttered, "What the hell is going on?"

"LJ?" Laughing Jack looked up and found Toby standing there, "Y-you a-lright?"

"I'm fine," Laughing Jack stood up fully, "Just a bit confused," He looked at the proxy, "What are you doing here, Toby?"

"I w-wanted to m-eet the n-new girl," Toby replied as he walked over to Laughing Jack.

Looking at the hatchet wielding proxy in surprise, Laughing Jack told him, "She's taking a shower."

"Oh," A faint blush decorated the boy's visible cheeks, "It w-would'v-e b-been aw-kward for me to w-walk in-side,"

Laughing Jack inwardly chuckled at the teen's words while feeling a bit angry at the thought of Toby being near Keira while she was naked. Pushing down the anger with a small amount of confusion, Laughing Jack asked the boy, "Why not wait until dinner?"

Toby twitched as the boy replied, "I-I jus-t wanted to i-introdu-ce myself w-withou-t everyone e-else around."

Laughing Jack understood why Toby didn't want to wait. It was highly likely that Jeff or one of the others would mock Toby while he was introducing himself. Keira wouldn't be happy if they did that. Due to the bullying she experienced over the years for multiple things, Keira had developed a huge dislike for it. It often led to pranks though sometimes if she angry enough, it led to physical violence. Laughing Jack had gotten to see her do both and would happily watch it so long as her actions were directed towards him. The thought of it made Laughing Jack smile and inform the proxy, "Keira won't let them mock you. She loathes bullies and the like."

"R-really?" Toby asked and Laughing Jack nodded, "What's sh-e re-ally like, LJ?"

Laughing Jack leaned back against the wall as he contemplated what to say, "Keira is both very complicated and simple. She loves reading books of various types, taking naps either in the sun or when it rains, she enjoys making all types of things from food to toys, and she loves playing around whether with others or playing pranks on people. She's really mischievous and smart which often leads to some really amazing pranks," Laughing Jack paused as he considered what else to say, "Keira hates bullies and abusive people. I have a feeling her victims will likely be in that catagory. Keira doesn't mind getting dirty and rough housing. She's really strong both as a person and physically," Laughing Jack looked back at the door to Keira's room, "She's usually sweet unless you get her mad. If you do, your pretty much going to get hurt or humiliated. If you do get her angry and don't want to face it, you need to get her some chocolate, not dark chocolate because she doesn't really like it, or offer to buy her a few books on whatever subject she's interested in. Her interest tends to vary most of the time," Laughing Jack took a deep breath as he finished, "As for the rest, you should get to know Keira and make your own decisions on her."

"W-wow," Toby breathed as his bones clicked together, "You two a-are re-ally clos-e,"

"She's my best friend," Laughing Jack shrugged, "So I kinda have to be close to her,"

* * *

Keira walked out of her new room with dripping wet hair and blinked as she heard Laughing Jack say, "She's my best friend, so I kinda have to be close to her."

"Talking about me?" Keira asked making Laughing Jack jump as a rather interesting sound echoed through the hall and Keira found the source to be a boy in his late teens, "Who are you?"

The boy had short, rugged, and messy light brown hair. A majority of his face was covered by a grinning mouth guard. He wore a pair of steampunk goggles with yellow lenses on his forehead. He had bright brown eyes that focused on her with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. He wore dark blue jeans and a blackish blue turtle neck. On top of his turtle neck, he wore a greenish grey hoodie. On his feet, he wore a worn pair of converse sneakers. Hanging from his belt, Keira could see two hatches though both were diffrent from one another. One had a wooden handle and the other had a bright orange handle. The difference between the blades on both were quite clear though they had a small amount of blood on them. The one on the wooden handle looked old while the one on the orange handle looked like new steel. The boy spoke in a soft voice, "M-my name i-s Tob-y."

"Your a proxy correct?" Keira asked earning a nod from the boy, "How did you make that cracking sound?"

"M-my bones do it au-tomatica-lly," Toby stuttered out.

Keira smiled at the boy, "That's pretty cool, but doesn't it hurt?"

"I-i can't f-feel pai-n," He replied earning a wide eyed look from Keira.

She stared at the boy before exclaiming, "THAT'S SO COOL!"

Laughing Jack chuckled under his breath making Keira look at him as Toby stared at Keira in shock. Laughing Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, "See Toby, I told you she was nice."

Keira looked back at Toby while blushing lightly, "Sorry. I got a little excited."

"Why?" Toby looked at her in confusion.

"While not being able to feel pain could cause problems, I would love to have that ability," Keira told him with a sincere smile, "With some of the stuff I've gone through, it would have saved me a lot of pain if I couldn't feel physical pain,"

Before Toby could reply or Laughing Jack could say anything, a loud growl echoed through the air. They both looked at Keira and she blushed while looking away from them. Laughing Jack snickered, "Let's head down to dinner, we don't want the kitty cat getting grumpy."

"Fuck you, Jack," Keira grumbled at the monochrome clown earning a laugh from him.

Toby looked at them in confusion before asking, "W-what doe-s LJ mean?"

Keira groaned softly as Laughing Jack told Toby, "Keira get's really grumpy when she doesn't eat unless she has a project distracting her."

"As for the kitty cat part," Keira glanced at Toby as they walked down the hall and turned towards the staircase, "I'm a mage and my animal form is a cat. Though what type, I'm not telling,"

"C-can all ma-ges turn i-nto an-ima-ls?" Toby asked making Keira snort softly.

"Most Mages now a days are lazy and see turning into an animal beneath them," Keira scoffed at the thought, "Not to mention, they're afraid of what their form could be because our animal forms are representations of our soul and who we really are," Keira looked at Toby, "The process to do it is difficult and takes a bit of time depending on the person. So far, I've managed to do a partial transformation after spending a year and a few months working on it,"

"Th-at's a lo-ng time," Toby commented as they walked down the stairs.

"I'm close to getting my full transformation down," Keira looked at Laughing Jack before saying, "I won't say what it is unless Jack figures it out or I decide to reveal it,"

Laughing Jack grinned at her as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "I will find it out. What do I get if I do?"

Keira actually froze before asking, "What do you want?"

Laughing Jack paused before shrugging, "How about we wait until I either figure it out or you reveal it? It'll give you time to figure out what you want from me if I can't figure it out before you reveal it."

Keira nodded and they shook on it.

* * *

Of the Creeps that resided in the mansion, the only ones that showed up for dinner were BEN, Clockwork, Jeff, Smile Dog, Sally, Jane, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Toby, Masky, Hoodie, and Slenderman. Slenderman cleared his throat as everyone save for Laughing Jack stared at her making Keira shift uneasily, " _Everyone, I wish for you to welcome Keira. I've told all of you what she is and expect you to treat her well. Child,"_ Keira looked at him, _"Please introduce yourself."_

Swallowing as they all focused on her once more, Keira felt nervous as she said, "Hi. My names Keira and I'm Laughing Jack's best friend. I'm fifteen and will be turning sixteen on the 31st of next month. I killed my abusive relatives and I'm a mage."

Introductions were given by everyone save for Clockwork and Jane. Clockwork smiled soothingly at Keira, "My names Clockwork. If you need any help and LJ isn't around, I would be happy to do so."

"Thank you," Keira told her earnestly.

Jane glared at her, "What are you doing here?"

Laughing Jack glared at Jane as Keira wondered what she'd done to be hated by the female killer, "Slendy told you. She's one of us."

"She doesn't look like it," Jane retorted as food was placed on the table and everyone began filling their plates, "I do-"

 _"Jane,"_ Slenderman spoke making the girl freeze, " _Keira has as much of a right to be here as you. Leave her be,"_

Jane snarled under her breath and glared at Keira, but said nothing more.

* * *

Laughing Jack walked into Slenderman's office after leaving Keira with BEN, Jeff, and Toby who had decided to play some video games. Slenderman didn't both looking up as the homicidal clown walked into the room and sat on the chair opposite of the faceless entities desk. Laughing Jack looked at the being and asked, "Do you know what's going on with Keira and I?"

Slenderman nodded while shuffling around the papers on his desk until he took out a rather old looking scroll. Slenderman unrolled it and said, _"The thing between you two isn't something that has been seen very often, Jack. I had an inkling of what it was, but I had to find this scroll to confirm it."_

"So?" Laughing Jack was starting to get impatient.

 _"All Creeps have bonds with one another. It is what prevents us from killing each other,"_ Slenderman explained, _"They can be the bond of siblings, the bond of family, the bond of parent and child, but the greatest bond of all is one that is rarely found among Creeps,"_ Slenderman set the scroll on his desk, _"Due to our partial immortality, we Creep will search for years and never find this bond. You are one of the lucky ones,"_

Laughing Jack scowled at the faceless entity, "What is the bond between Keira and I?"

Slenderman pushed the scroll towards Laughing Jack and the monochrome killer picked it up. Upon reading the words, Laughing Jack felt himself freeze as his eyes widen.

* * *

Keira looked at the game curiously, "I would have thought you'd go for something bloody."

" **Like what?** " BEN asked her.

"Like Doom, Resident Evil, Dragon Age, or something along those lines," Keira waved a hand at the screen, "I didn't expect you guy to play Mario Cart,"

BEN cursed as Toby rammed him off the road making Keira snicker softly. Jeff crowed out, "I won!"

BEN and Toby cursed in unison as Jeff danced around. Keira covered her mouth in amusement as she giggled softly. For all the stories Laughing Jack had told her about everyone here, they didn't seem like a bad bunch. In fact, Keira thought they could be normal if you ignored the homicidal murder part and the fact that BEN was a game glitch given life. Clockwork giggled from her seat by leaning against Toby's legs as the proxy grumbled softly. Sally was snickering from her seat next to Keira on one of the large couches by the fire place. The den they were all sitting in was rather spacious with three large couches, a large flat screen, a wall of movies, and multiple electronics underneath the T.V. A fire place sat on the far wall from the entrance to the room with a large painting of Slenderman's family. The room was decorated in warm browns, reds, and blacks. It was a nice and warm place that Keira knew she'd be spending a lot of time in when not with Laughing Jack.

Keira was startled from her thoughts as BEN asked, " **What's the deal with you and LJ?"**

"What do you mean?" Keira looked at the blonde link look alike in confusion.

Everyone looked at her in surprise before Jeff clarified, "Are you and LJ together?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Keira's cheeks heated at the insinuation they were making.

"Well," Jeff and the boys turned back to the game as the carved smile killer explained, "You two hug a lot and seem to almost always be in contact when in the same room. Laughing Jack of all Creeps is your best friend and he's never had any inclination to kill you from what we can tell,"

Keira shook her head, "Jack and I aren't together. We're just really close friends. I grew up with him as my best friend from the time I was six."

* * *

Laughing Jack swallowed as Slenderman said, _"Keira is your Mate, Jack. It's one of the whole reasons you could never think to killer her once the two of you started getting to know one another."_

Laughing Jack stared at the words on the old scroll as his mind numbed with shock. Keira was his soul mate?!


	6. Talking and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (Italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Keira yawned softly as she continued to watch the boys play their video game. They were rather animated and it was hilarious to watch, but Keira was getting sleepy. She wondered what Laughing Jack and Slenderman were talking about. They'd been in Slenderman's office for awhile now. She looked at Sally before asking, "Sally, I'm going to head to bed. If LJ," It was weird calling Laughing Jack that, "Asks, can you tell him for me?"

"Sure!" Sally gave her a large smile and nodded, "I hope you have a good dream,"

"We'll see," Keira got off of the couch, "Night,"

The boys and Clockwork all said goodnight before being reabsorbed into their game which Clockwork had joined them in. Keira left the room and headed towards the nearby staircase. It was odd how tired she felt, but Keira supposed that it was due to her healing wounds. Keira paused as she reached the staircase and looked in the direction of Slenderman's office. What exactly were they talking about?

* * *

Laughing Jack finally managed to get some semblance of control over himself and asked, "H-how is this possible?"

Laughing Jack couldn't believe that Keira of all people was his soulmate, but it explained so much. It explained why he couldn't kill her once he'd gotten to know her, why he let her take care of his box, why he actually trusted her, and so much more. Laughing Jack just couldn't stop himself from wondering why he was her soulmate. He was a broken clown and didn't hesitate to admit it, but Keira was broken too. She didn't trust anyone very easily after what her relatives did to her and kept everyone save for Laughing Jack at arms length. Laughing Jack admitted to himself that he'd been healing her just as much as Keira had been healing him. Letting out a low growl to himself, Laughing Jack stared at Slenderman as the faceless entity said, _"I do not know, LJ. Only the Creator knows why our soulmates are who they are, my brothers and I haven't been as lucky as you are. Even in the time that we've existed, we haven't found our own soulmates."_

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Laughing Jack asked while attempting to figure out how Keira would take this, "Keira's never shown any sign of being in love with anyone, so how is this even going to work?"

 _"Love will come in time. Act as you usually do,"_ Slenderman suggested while picking up the scroll, _"Since you are going to be her Creep mentor, you'll be spending a lot of time together which will most likely assist your bond,"_ Slenderman then asked a question that threw Laughing Jack, " _Are you in love with Keira?"_

Laughing Jack stared at him before saying, "I know I'm attracted to her, but love? I don't even know what that feels like. I have a black heart for Creator's sake!"

 _"Until you know that your in love with her, you shouldn't think about it,"_ Slenderman sighed deeply as Laughing Jack went to protest, _"Laughing Jack, I know that it will be difficult, but for now, you need to acknowledge the information while not allowing it to affect you,"_

"This is going to be hard," Laughing Jack groaned softly, "Why does Keira have to make life difficult?"

 _"As you said, she attracts both trouble and the bizarre,"_ Slenderman gestured to the door, _"I would suggest going and enjoying the rest of your night. Tomorrow, I want you to start Keira's training. Even if she won't become a full Creep just yet, she still needs the training,"_

"Right," Laughing Jack stood up, "Thank you,"

 _"It is no trouble assisting my friends, LJ,"_ Slenderman told him and Laughing Jack ha the distinct feeling that the faceless entity was smirking, _"Now I suggest you go, you have a soulmate to woo after all,"_

Laughing Jack stared at the entity before shaking his head and leaving the office while deciding that Slenderman was weird as hell. The homicidal clown headed towards the den where he could hear the telltale signs of BEN and Jeff playing Mario Kart with Toby. The loud cursing that echoed down the hallway made Laughing Jack chuckle as he walked. Toby had a subtle way of getting back at everyone for bullying him and most didn't even know it. In a way, Toby was like a Slytherin only he acted like a Hufflepuff most days. As Laughing Jack reached the den, he found himself confused upon seeing that Keira was nowhere to be seen. Frowning slightly, Laughing Jack asked, "Where's Keira?"

"She said that she was going to bed," Sally told him, "She looked kinda tired,"

"EJ must've given her some meds to dull the pain," Jeff suggested as Eyeless Jack had done so before when they were injured.

Most of the time, it was the proxies that got the pain medication as they didn't have as much of a healing factor as the rest of the Creeps. Laughing Jack nodded before saying, "I'm going to go check on her before I head out."

" **Going on a spree?"** BEN asked without taking his eyes off of the TV, **"I thought you didn't have any victims or missions,"**

"I don't, but since I'm going to be teaching Keira, I might as well get some killing done," Laughing Jack turned and headed for the stairs.

"We'll tell Slendy!" Was shouted behind him.

Laughing Jack walked up the stairs and straight down the hallway towards Keira's room. Knocking on the door, Laughing Jack didn't hear anything. Wondering if she'd already fallen asleep, Laughing Jack turned to leave only to hear a muffled murmur from behind the door. Inwardly frowning, Laughing Jack opened the door and walked inside. He walked over to the bed and found Keira twisting and turning on it while mumbling under her breath.

* * *

_Keira walked along the rather silent cobblestone street of Diagon Ally. It was slightly eerie due to two things. One, the ally wasn't bustling with people coming and going from the various shops. Two, the sky was dark with bone white stars twinkling over head while a blood red moon shined down on the street bathing it in an eerie red glow. Keira glanced around as she noticed the shadows peaking out of the windows. A shadowy bird that Keira recognized as a raven sat on one of the lamp post and cawed at her with blood red eyes. It was then that Keira noticed that the raven's feathers weren't black, but a very dark red. A sinking feeling settled in her gut as a she noticed a rather familiar scent beginning to fill the air. Keira murmured, "Blood."_

_In the distance, Keira heard the baying of some type of large canine as well as the loud yowl of a large feline. With slightly sweating palms, Keira continued walking as something in her body wouldn't let her stop and she had a feeling that it would be a very bad idea to look back. As she continued to walk, the shadows around her seemed to lengthen as blood splatter began showing up on both the buildings and the street. She suddenly heard something tapping against the ground._

_Tap._

_The scent of blood was getting thicker as she walked and the splatters growing large._

_Tap. Tap._

_The raven cawed again making her feel uneasy. Keira could see luminescent red and white eyes peering from the shadows. They were inside the shops, the alleyways, and on the roof though she couldn't see anything else._

_Tap. Caw. T-tap._

_Keira's breath started getting rough as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. The eyes were getting more numerous and Keira was starting to bright white teeth attached to many of them. She swallowed harshly as the blood splatters on the ground turned into small puddles and blood dripped from the wall._

_Tap. Caw. T-tap. Drip._

_The walls were now covered in blood and it streamed onto the ground as the puddles turned into pools. The tapping was getting closer and Keira could hear the baying of the large canine being joined by more. The same could be said for the yowls. The raven was joined by another and another. They were all covered in a dark, almost black red._

_Tap. Caw. T-tap. Drip. T-t-tap. Howl._

_Keira felt her breath hitch as she began to walk through a river of blood that flowed over her shoes and splashed against her pant legs like water from the ocean that she vaguely remembered from a beach trip with her adoptive family. The scent of blood was positively overwhelming as she started hearing a ripping and tearing sound that she had heard from the times Laughing Jack would rip his adult victims apart._

_Tap. Caw. T-tap. Drip. T-t-tap. Howl. T-t-t-tap. Rip._

_Keira's eyes widen as she reached the source of the blood. The bodies of many witches and wizards she had met laid in the pile. The thing that took her attention was the multitude of ravens, large black and white wolves, and large cat-like beings ripping into the bodies. The cat-like beings looked a lot like tigers only far larger with gigantic saber tooth fangs, bone-like spines running down their backs, large rabbit-like ears, coal black fur with red stripes, and a tail that split into two halfway down the middle. They all stopped and turned to her revealing that the ravens and wolves had red eyes while the tiger-like creatures had pure white eyes that glowed faintly in the light of the red moon. For some reason, Keira's heart beat slowed as she stared at them and something warm flowed into her veins. A soft gasp echoed beside her and she turned to see a horrified Draco Malfoy standing there. Standing beside him, Luna Lovegood smiled serenely as she walked over to Keira. Draco shouted, "Potter-"_

_A loud growl echoed behind her and one of the tiger-like beings prowled up with a wolf following behind it. The ravens all shot into the air blocking out the light of the blood red moon above. Keira's hands felt onto the heads of the tiger-like being and the wolf that stood on either side of her. They were growling darkly though neither seemed bothered by the blonde that slipped behind them to stand next to Keira. Keira heard Luna whisper, "It is almost time to end the old wizarding world. Soon my friend, the world will change in a tide of blood."_

_Keira's hand rose up and she pointed at Draco. The various beasts save for the two standing next to her and a single raven that settled on her shoulder swarmed him. Draco Malfoy died screaming as he was ripped to shreds._

Keira found herself jerking into a sitting position with a gasp. She pressed a hand to her chest before jerking her head upon hearing, "Keira? Is everything alright?"

"Jack?" Keira shook her head and felt her rapidly beating heart start to slow down, "W-what?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare," Laughing Jack looked at her in concern as he settled himself on the bed beside her.

"Nightmare?" She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair which was soaking wet with sweat, "N-not a nightmare. At least, I don't think it was,"

Laughing Jack frowned at her as he grabbed her hands, "Want to tell me about it?"

Keira quickly decided that it would be a good idea as she had not idea what that was. She could still feel the silky fur of the beasts on her hands and the slightly wet feathers of the raven on her cheek. Taking a deep breath to help calm herself down, Keira began telling Laughing Jack about her dream.

* * *

Laughing Jack found himself growing concerned about Keira's dream. If there was one thing he knew about dreams, it was the ones that were both vivid and felt real were always a sign of something. The thing about Creep dreams was that they always meant something. For new Creeps like Keira, it showed them what their powers were or a sign of what they could be. For older Creeps like him or Jeff, they signified who their next victim was or showed them a piece of their future. Keira finally finished by asking, "What does this all mean?"

"We'll need to talk to Slendy," Laughing Jack told her, "Creep dreams always mean something though most don't really make sense. New Creeps like you have dreams that tell you what your powers are or are a sign of what they could be," Keira gained a troubled look, "Don't worry, it's normal for them to be confusing as hell. After I first snapped, my dreams were fucking weird as hell. I once dreamed of a monster made of candy ripping me apart only I ended up turning into smoke instead," Keira let out a soft laugh making Laughing Jack smile, "How do you feel?"

"Tired and gross," Keira grimaced as she tugged on one of her sweat laden locks.

"Go take a shower, I'll get your sheets and stuff changed," Laughing Jack waved her towards the bathroom while getting off the bed, "Which reminds me, we'll have to go shopping to decorate your room as well as get things to fill it,"

Keira nodded and got out of bed. She paused at the door to her bathroom after grabbing some clothes from her open trunk which sat upon her desk. She looked back at Laughing Jack and hesitated before asking, "Could you stay with me tonight? I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep after a dream like that."

Laughing Jack had a feeling this would happen when he'd seen the state she was in. Whenever she had nightmares or dreams that were too vivid, she would call upon him to stay with her. Even during Hogwarts, she called on him though he made sure to be gone by morning lest any of the little brats she shared a dorm with woke up though during her last year, she hadn't even called him once. He really needed to talk to her about the year she'd just gone through. Inwardly shaking his head, Laughing Jack offered her a soft smile, "I figured you'd ask that. Now go take a shower."

"I'm going," Keira entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Laughing Jack quickly got the sheets changed before heading into his room to grab the comforter. Once that was done, he teleported downstairs to alert Slenderman to the change in his plans before returning to Keira's room. She exited the bathroom in a new tank-top which showed off her bandages and a pair of fuzzy looking pajama pants with cartoon tigers printed on them. Laughing Jack remembered her adoptive mother gifting them to Keira on Christmas during her fourth year. Keira had blushed and grumbled about them, but Laughing Jack knew she loved them. Laughing Jack commented, "For all your grumbling, you sure do love those night pants."

Keira's cheeks flushed and she scowled at him, "They're comfortable."

"Rrriiiiight," Laughing Jack grinned at her, "It has nothing to do with tigers,"

"Go fuck yourself, Jack," Keira growled at him while moving over to the bed.

Laughing Jack pulled her to him while saying, "Awe, Keira! You don't need to be a grumpy kitty cat!"

Keira elbowed him in the ribs and Laughing Jack let her go while pouting at her. It was then that Laughing Jack noticed the tiger plush he'd given to her when she was eleven. It was a white tiger plushy with bright purple eyes that he'd made that actually looked realistic. It was a present for getting into Hogwarts. She had it sitting on the shelf that sat over her bed. At that moment, Laughing Jack's thoughts began to piece together what her animagus form most likely was. Keira grumbled softly under her breath as she lifted up the covers and laid down, "Let's just get some sleep."

Laughing Jack floated over Keira and grinned down at her as she stared up at him in surprise. Laughing Jack's head tilted as he asked, "Keeeeiiiiirrrraaaa?"

"Yes, Jack," Keira looked a little annoyed with him.

"Is your animagus form a tiger by any chance?" Laughing Jack's grin widened as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

The expression on her face was very cute and Laughing Jack heard her gasp softly. She swallowed softly before saying, "Y-yeah. How'd you guess?"

"You love tigers, soooo I figured it was probably a tiger," Laughing Jack sat up as Keira did the same and he floated downward until he was just above her lap.

Keira ran a hand through her slightly wet hair, "I guess that means you win our little bet."

"Yup!" Laughing Jack nodded lightly.

"What do you want?" Keira asked making him freeze.

Oh right, they hadn't decided on that. He frowned softly as he tried to figure out what he wanted. What did he want from Keira?


	7. The beginning of training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (Italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Keira looked at Laughing Jack in concern as he continued to frown. Clearing her throat, Keira watched him shake his head before he asked, "Can I decide later?"

Surprised by the question, Keira gave a light nod, "Sure, I guess. Are you alright, Jack?"

It wasn't like him to act like that. When it came to winning bets and the like, Laughing Jack always had something in mind. Sometimes, he wanted candy for winning a bet or Keira would have to make/buy some type of potion he wanted to use in his pranks. So hearing him ask to decide later threw her a little and made her wonder if something was wrong. Laughing Jack smiled at her as he settled next to her on the bed, "I'm fine, Keira."

"You sure?" Keira frowned at him, "Did something happen during your meeting with Slenderman?"

* * *

Laughing Jack froze slightly before shaking his head. He was not going to tell Keira what he found out just yet. If she asked the right question, he would, but not until then. Laughing Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "No. I just found out something that I've been wondering is all. It's a lot to take in."

"You wanna talk about it?" Keira asked him with concern filling her eyes.

Laughing Jack shook his head, "Nah. I just need time to let it sink in. Don't worry about me, Keira. I'm a big boy."

Keira snorted softly, "Jack, you act like a fucking five year old sometimes."

"And?" He was glad that she was letting it go.

"Immature clown," Keira yawned softly, "Let's get some sleep,"

"Right," Laughing Jack got under the comforter and pulled Keira to him, "Slendy wants me to start training you tomorrow,"

"Oh?" Keira's reply was followed by a long yawn.

"Yup!" Laughing Jack closed his eyes, "I'll make it fun,"

"M'kay," Keira's breathing changed and Laughing Jack felt her slip into sleep.

He breathed a small sigh of relief. When Keira was tired, she tended to not question things. It often led to some very embarrassing moments for her or some very interestingly fun moments for both of them. He took a deep breath and Keira's scent filled his nose. She smelt like vanilla and chocolate with an undertone of what Laughing Jack could only call magic. Underneath it, Laughing Jack could smell the faint scent of blood that all Creeps, but there was something else. Laughing Jack couldn't really describe it. He knew it had to deal with her powers as a Creep, but that was all. Again, he felt slightly frustrated with Keira. She always seemed to bring more questions to him than answers.

* * *

It was around 9 a.m. that Laughing Jack began to wake up Keira. For once, the clown had woken up early, but that was mostly due to Slenderman being a dick that wouldn't let him sleep. Laughing Jack was soooo going to get back at the faceless entity. For now, he attempted to wake up Keira. Much like himself, she loved her sleep even if sometimes she got too little of it due to being caught up in some project of hers. Laughing Jack chuckled softly as Keira turned over to bury her face into the pillow. Laughing Jack said, "While I find this a bit cute, I don't think you'll want to miss breakfast."

Keira muttered something extremely rude into the pillow. Laughing Jack believed it was something like, "Breakfast can go fuck a camel up the ass for all I care."

Where the camel part came from, Laughing Jack didn't know. It could have been something else, but Laughing Jack would probably never find out. Chuckling softly, Laughing Jack said the one thing that was sure to get Keira out of bed, "I heard that Slendy's making chocolate chip pancakes."

Keira immediatly shot up and out of bed with a shout of, "Chocolate chip pancakes!"

Laughing Jack immediatly began laughing his ass off as she darted into the bathroom. Yup, Keira went crazy for chocolate chip pancakes. Laughing Jack paused and wondered if he should go down and ask Slenderman to make some if he wasn't. Otherwise, Keira would likely attempt to murder him.

* * *

Keira looked at Laughing Jack with narrowed eyes as she exited the bathroom. Laughing Jack grinned at her, "Let's go down to breakfast!"

He led the way downstairs and into the dinning room. Once inside, they found only Toby and Sally actually up. Toby was digging into a pile of waffles and Sally was eating some oatmeal with Charlie sitting in her lap. Both looked at Laughing Jack in surprise, Toby jerked while stuttering out, "W-what the he-ll L-J? Y-ou n-normally don'-t ge-t u-up unti-l n-noon at-least."

"Slendy woke me up," Laughing Jack informed them while sitting down with Keira.

"That explains a lot," Sally commented before looking at Keira with a bright smile, "Will you play with me today?"

Keira looked at Laughing Jack and he said, "We'll probably be training before lunch, but afterward you should be able to play with Sally. We're going to be doing some stuff after dinner too."

Sally beamed brightly at the two, "Cool! Oh! LJ, I heard that Jason's going to be here today."

"Really?" Laughing Jack looked surprised by that.

"Y-yeah," Toby nodded in agreement while twitching slightly and making his neck crack, "I he-ard the sa-me t-thing from S-Slender,"

"Jason?" Keira looked at the three in confusion, "Whose that?"

"Jason the toy maker," Laughing Jack informed her, "He's one of the other Creeps that were created around the same time as me. We're pretty good friends,"

A low chuckle sounded from the door, "Glad you think so, LJ."

A tall man with red hair wearing what looked like a ringmaster's clothes and a top hat stood in the entryway. He had cat-like green eyes that seemed to gain a white or amber tint in the light. Underneath his right eye, he had a black mark. Sitting on his shoulder, he had a red windup mouse. To her surprise, the mouse moved across his white feathered shoulders though it mostly hid underneath his long hair. Laughing Jack grinned at the man, "It's been awhile, Jason. Where've you been?"

"Making toys in my workshop and finding new friends," Jason looked at Keira curiously, "And who might this pretty doll be?"

"She Keira," Laughing Jack informed Jason making the red haired man's eyes widen, "She's one of us,"

"A pleasure to finally meet Laughing Jack's best friend," Jason bowed lightly and tipped his hat, "My lady,"

"It's nice to meet you as well," Keira smiled unsurely at the man.

Jason offered her a light smile, "A shy little doll."

"Keira just snapped yesterday, so she's getting used to everything," Laughing Jack informed Jason as the door to the kitchen opened up to reveal Slenderman.

Keira's eyes already focused on the faceless entity as soon as she smelt the scent of her favorite breakfast food. Laughing Jack was snickering beside her as the faceless entity set a large plate of pancakes before her with some bacon and sausage on the side. The faceless entity told her, _"LJ informed me of your favorite breakfast food. As you're new here, I figured it would be a good welcome to the mansion breakfast."_

"Thank you!" Keira immediatly slathered the pancakes in some syrup before digging in, "These are pretty good,"

"Slendy's good at making breakfast. Anything else, you might want to order out," Laughing Jack told her before asking, "Do you wanna make some cookies or something later?"

One of the few things Keira actually enjoyed when with her now deceased relatives was cooking. Swallowing her bite of the best breakfast on earth, Keira contemplated the question before nodding, "Sure. I'd love to get the chance. I haven't made anything since Christmas when I kicked Mrs. Weasley out of the kitchen."

Laughing Jack grinned brightly and dug into his own breakfast which was filled with sugary things. Jason looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You cook?"

"It's one of the few things I actually enjoyed my relatives forcing me to do," Keira told him, "I like making sweets and stuff, but I can make full meals as well,"

Jason nodded while sitting across from Laughing Jack. Jason soon asked her, "Do you know what your powers are and how did you snap?"

"I don't know what my powers are," Keira told him, "I do know I have magic since I'm a witch," Keira took a drink from the tea cup Slenderman had laid by her plate, "I snapped when I was sent to live with relatives after nine years of being free of them,"

Jeff walked in while saying, "She cut up her aunt and her cousin while cutting open her uncle like you do kids, LJ," He looked at Keira, "Nice designs on the horse, by the way. Where did you come up with them?"

"Just did what I felt like,' Keira shrugged while Laughing Jack gained a proud look on his face.

"Really?" Laughing Jack looked at her with a grin.

Keira nodded before holding up her hand. She concentrated on it and slowly her nails shifted into claws, "I cut him open with my claws. By the way, I was wondering if you can teach me how to make balloon animals out of peoples insides. I wanted to do that to Vernon."

"Sure thing!" Laughing Jack's grin got brighter and he exclaimed, "This is why your my best friend!"

Keira let out a soft laugh as her nails returned to normal.

* * *

After breakfast, Laughing Jack took her to Slenderman's office and she explained her dream to him. The faceless entity was quiet for a few moments before asking, " _Do you have any abilities related to animals?"_

Keira was a bit thrown by the question, but told him, "Due to the soul piece in my scar, I can speak parseltongue or at least, Dumbledore told me that. I don't really know what to believe when it comes from him, so it could just be a gift in my family that I somehow activated."

Slenderman inclined his head, _"You'll have to go see the goblins at some point and have an inheritance test done. From what I remember, they tend to list your abilities along with quite a few other things."_

"But do you know what my dream could mean?" Keira pressed while filing away her need to visit the goblins.

Slenderman nodded lightly, _"I believe that you'll be able to summon or control those animal that you saw. You might be able to do the same with other, but for now I would suggest working on summoning those three animals,"_ He then asked, _"Are you an animagus?"_

"Yes," Keira wondered what that had to do with anything.

 _"I would suggest figuring out how to do a full transformation as soon as possible,"_ Slenderman told her, _"It will be a useful ability regardless of the animal you transform into,"_

"I should be able to soon," Keira informed him.

 _"Good,"_ Slenderman then spoke to Laughing Jack while pulling a paper off of the small stack on his desk, " _LJ, I have alerted the council about Keira's presence as well as her situation. They have agreed with me on having you as her mentor. As a result, you have the next few weeks to spend as you like training Keira. Until I deem her ready to go solo, you two will be partners,"_

Laughing Jack nodded, "Good. We should get to training."

* * *

Laughing Jack stopped in front of the entrance to the den where Clockwork was reading a book. The female killer looked up as he called out to her. She smiled at him, "What can I do for you two?"

Laughing Jack was aware of the curious look Keira was giving him, but ignored it for now, "I need your assistance in training Keira."

"Ah," Clockwork shut her book and stood up, "I assume it's just the physical training?"

"Yes," Laughing Jack nodded.

"Well let's go get started," Clockwork walked over to them and said, "We'll have to take it easy due to her injuries, right?"

Laughing Jack nodded and they left the mansion.

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE TRAINING GROUND OF THE CREEPS!" Laughing Jack exclaimed as if he was a ringmaster announcing his circus.

Keira and Clockwork laughed softly as they followed Laughing Jack into the large clearing. Training dummies and targets were set up all over the place save for in the middle which was dominated by a large sand pit. Keira noticed the slight red stains on the sand and had a feeling that her blood would most likely be joining it soon enough. Clockwork turned to Keira and said, "As Jack said, this is the training area we use outside when it isn't raining."

"How often does it rain?" Keira asked her curiously.

"Once or twice a month," Clockwork informed her while starting to stretch which Keira quickly began to follow her, "So do you have any prior physical training?"

"My adoptive parents put me into gymnastics, ballet, and a few other clubs," Keira told her, "I've learned how to do parkour though I'm a bit rusty. Jack taught me a bit about fighting too,"

Clockwork nodded lightly, "Then you'll have it better than most beginner Creeps that were human before they snapped."

* * *

Laughing Jack and Clockwork watched Keira run around the clearing. Clockwork had set her on it to test her speed and stamina. Laughing Jack heard Clockwork comment, "She's incredibly fast. If I have to gauge her speed, she currently at Jane's level speed wise."

Laughing Jack nodded while feeling relieved that he had asked Clockwork to help him train Keira. Now that he knew just what Keira was to him, it explained why he disliked hurting her even if it was in the name of training her. With Clockwork, Keira would get the help she needed and be pushed as hard as possible to become the best Creep she can be. Even with the low level of training he'd been able to give her, Laughing Jack knew she could probably beat Jane's ass. Jane wasn't that strong and hit like a weak girl. Keira had a habit of flooring the people she ended up hitting which led to her refusing to use physical violence unless pushed too hard. Jane would likely find out what Keira's bad side looked like due to her current attitude towards his best friend. Before that happened, Laughing Jack will just have to prank the hell out of the stupid bitch and keep her away from Keira when he could. Laughing Jack commented, "I think she's got Jane beat at her current level."

"Perhaps," Clockwork was the most neutral of the Creeps, "But perhaps not, I need to gauge her myself before I agree with you," Laughing Jack shrugged, "So, do you think she'll have a realm like you?"

"Realm?" Keira asked as she came to a stop before them.

Clockwork decided to give Keira a small break as she told the emerald eyed girl, "Creeps like Jack here have a realm over which they rule so to speak. The forest we live in is a realm which is only loosely connected to the outside world. Slenderman is currently the one in charge of it as his brother's have no wish to be and he's the oldest."

Keira nodded while taking a deep breath, "So it's like Jack's carnival?"

"Yes," Clockwork nodded at Keira with a smile, "Jack's carnival is inside the forest as are the other Creep realms save for a few. Some of them you cannot go into without an invitation while others you need only wander into,"

"My carnival is a mixture of the two," Laughing Jack explained while creating a bottle of water and handing it to Keira for her to drink, "When I'm inside and not working on anything important, you can walk inside. If I'm not there, no one is allowed inside save for those that I've given permission to. You are one of the few people allowed inside without me,"

"Okay, so I might have a realm?" Keira asked them curiously after sipping some water.

Clockwork nodded, "I think you might. We won't know until you work on your powers. Once you do, Slendy will sense your realm inside of the forest and come tell you."

"That might be cool," Keira kind of live the idea of having a place of her own.

* * *

After their discussion on realms, Keira was put back to work. By the time Clockwork called for an end of things, Keira was exhausted and just wanted to take a nap. Instead of being allowed to take one, Laughing Jack had her shower and she was soon in the clinic once again. Eyeless Jack nodded to her and said, "I'll check over your injuries."

Keira removed her shirt and turned her back to the two Jacks. Eyeless Jack removed the bandages and checked over the cuts as Keira asked, "How do they look?"

"Compared to yesterday, they look days old," Eyeless Jack sounded slightly surprised.

Keira didn't know why he would be surprised, "My magic always does things like that."

"The cuts on your back should be healed by tomorrow while the one on your shoulder looks like it'll take another day or two," Eyeless Jack touched the one on her shoulder lightly earning a slight shiver from Keira.

Keira grimaced at the touch while commenting, "It's the magic of the cutting curse making my healing slow down. Injuries inflicted by magic always do things like that."

Eyeless Jack thankfully removed his hand and went on with whatever thing he needed to do. Keira disliked being touched by anyone other than Laughing Jack. She was uncomfortable when it came to physical contact for the most part. With Laughing Jack, it was easy because she both fully trusted him and their time together. Even if it was her adoptive parents, Keira was uncomfortable though she managed to keep from flinching. Oh, she knew that being so attached to Laughing Jack was odd even for an abused child. She also knew that Laughing Jack was attractive, but she never really focused on that. Hell, she forced herself not to focus on that. A distant part of her wondered why she'd always been comfortable with Laughing Jack.


	8. Drawings and anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

After lunch, Sally dragged Keira up to her room. The room looked much like Keira's only it had a mirror table with a brush and some other things Keira recognized her dorm-mates using on their hair. The only problem Keira had with it was the amount of pink. A bit of pink was okay, but not a room filled with pink things. Keira inwardly shuddered as Sally twirled around, "Do you like my room?"

Keira nodded lightly, "It suits you."

"Thanks! Slendy let me pick everything out and let me help paint it," Which explained why there were some crudely drawn pictures closer to the ground level.

"That was nice of him," Keira took a seat on one of the chairs that Sally waved her over to, "What game do you wanna play?"

The brown haired ghost child walked towards the back wall where Keira noticed some cupboards were set up. Sally opened one up while saying, "Since you just started training, I want to play a board game."

Keira smiled softly, "Thank you for being considerate, Sally."

Sally beamed at her before asking, "Do you have any preferences?"

Keira shook her head, "Since it's the first time we're playing together, we should do what you wanna do."

"Okay!" Sally pulled out some stuff before darting over to the table in her room.

Sally set the stuff onto the table before getting into a seat. Keira looked over the objects and commented, "You wanna draw?"

"Yup!" Sally smiled brightly at her, "I like drawing,"

"Well then, we should get started," Keira was really starting to like Sally.

* * *

Laughing Jack sat down next to Jason as they watched BEN and Jeff play video games. As the two cursed at one another, Jason commented, "It hasn't changed much here, has it?"

"Nope," Laughing Jack was eating some candy popcorn.

"So," Jason glanced at him as Licorice, his black toy mouse, sat on his hat, "What's going on between Keira and you?"

Laughing Jack almost choked on his popcorn and stared at the toy-maker in shock, "W-what?"

"It's obvious," Jason told him earning snickers from the gaming duo, "So what's going on?"

Laughing Jack groaned softly, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Dude, you two are constantly touching whenever your in the same space," Jeff pointed out.

 **"Not to mention, you used the favor I owed you back then to save her from those animals,"** BEN added while shooting someone in Call of Duty.

Eating some of his popcorn, Laughing Jack wondered what he should say. He knew for a fact that unless he told them, BEN and Jeff would more than likely attempt to get into Keira's pants once she really got settled down. While he knew she probably wouldn't go for them, the thought of them trying pissed Laughing Jack off and made him want to kill both of them before they even got the chance. Deciding to tell them, Laughing Jack swallowed his bite of popcorn and told them, "She's my soul mate."

"Dude that's so fucking cliche thing to say," Jeff rolled his eyes, "You could have just said that you were in love with her,"

Laughing Jack shook his head, "Guys, I'm being serious. Slenderman even confirmed it," The three with him looked completely gobsmacked at the thought, "Not to mention, I don't know what love even feels like, so how could I be in love with her?"

BEN scratched the back of his head, **"You do have a point about that love thing."**

"Damn," Jeff looked at him and Laughing Jack could tell he was frowning even with the eternal smile scarred into his cheeks, "What are you going to do? Does she know?"

"I don't know and no she doesn't," Laughing Jack created some candies and took off one of the wrappers, "I'm going to tell her, but I just don't know how. Keira dislikes the idea of anyone controlling her and I don't know how to tell her without it sounding like someone's out to control her,"

Jason offered him a light smile, "We'll figure something out, Jack."

Laughing Jack looked at him in surprise, "You want to help me?"

 **"Sure,"** BEN pipped up while getting in a head-shot on Jeff making the killer curse loudly, " **If you've found your happiness, we'll help you out. We may be killers, but we are friends. Friends are supposed to help each other out,"**

"The Link look-a-like is right," Jeff said making BEN glare at the carved smile killer, "We'll help you out,"

 **"I'm not a fucking Link look-a-like you fucking cum drinking scar faced whore!"** BEN shouted at Jeff.

Soon enough, it devolved into a fist fight. Jason commented, "Definitely hasn't changed."

"Nope," Laughing Jack rolled his eyes.

* * *

Keira jolted slightly as she heard the shouting downstairs, "What's going on?"

"Jeff or BEN most likely said something which led to a fight," Sally told her with an eye roll, "They always do stuff like that,"

Keira was slightly confused, but nodded. If it was common place, she had no reason to get involved unless it affected her. Shrugging, Keira looked at Sally's drawing and noted that it looked a lot like Slenderman, "You draw Slenderman?"

"Yup!" Sally grinned at her while holding up the picture, "I love drawing him and then scattering the pictures around the forest for him to see,"

"I bet a lot of people see them other than Slenderman," Keira commented earning a nod from Sally, "It looks really good,"

"Thanks!" Sally looked at Keira's drawing, "What did you draw?"

Keira looked down at the drawing and was surprised to find that she'd drawn Laughing Jack. Holding up the picture for Sally, she said, "Laughing Jack though I wasn't really paying attention."

"You're really good at that," Sally complimented her, "It looks almost life like,"

"You think so?" Keira looked at the drawing and couldn't help but agree with Sally, "I guess it does,"

Sally suddenly took the picture, "Let's go show LJ!"

Keira's face flushed and she attempted to argue, but Sally was already speeding out of the room with the picture in her grip. Keira looked at the bear toy Sally called Charlie and asked, "Is she always like that?"

The stuffed bear gave her no answers. Grabbing the bear, Keira followed after Sally.

* * *

Keira reached the entrance to the Den and heard, "Look what Keira drew, LJ!"

Keira looked inside to find both Jeff and BEN covered in bruises. Jason and Laughing Jack were sitting on one of the couches with Sally handing over Keira's drawing to the monochrome clown. Jason peered down at the drawing as Keira walked into the room and told Sally, "You forgot Charlie, Sally."

"Oh thanks!" Sally took the bear and beamed at Keira, "I sometimes forget him when I'm distracted,"

"It's no trouble," Keira shrugged.

Laughing Jack spoke up and told Keira, "You've gotten better at drawing."

"It was one of the few ways that I didn't resort to murder during school last year," Keira told him as a slight blush coated her cheeks.

It happened sometimes when Laughing Jack complimented her though she usually pushed the blush down as soon as possible. Why did she blush when Laughing Jack gave her compliments while everyone else only got a slight smile or a grin?

* * *

Laughing Jack handed the drawing to Jason while asking, "What exactly happened last year?"

He watched Keira give a breathy sigh and walk over to the couch to sit down, "It was complete hell on my patience. Ronald was being even more of a fucking dick than usual. Hermione pushed me into teaching a bunch of people that thought I was insane."

"How did Hermione manage that?" Laughing Jack asked her curiously as everyone focused on Keira.

He watched Keira blush and grinned slightly at the sigh. She looked away from him while mumbling, "She offered me chocolate and potions books."

Laughing Jack snickered at her, "Chocolate will always be your downfall."

"Fuck you, Jack," She grumbled at him earning surprised looks from the other four in the room.

Jason had passed the rather well done drawing to Jeff and BEN while commenting, "You're a really good artist."

"I guess," She shrugged lightly, "Anyway, you know that woman I was sure was either related to the Dursley's or someone preformed bestiality with a toad that ended up producing a child?"

Laughing Jack chuckled, "Hahaha yeah I remember," He suddenly had a bad feeling about this, "What happened?"

"Defense," Was all Keira needed to say.

Laughing Jack cursed, "Damn it, your luck fucking sucks."

"Agreed," Keira laid back on the couch with her head in Laughing Jack's lap like she usually did, "She was a horrible teacher that only let us do book work in class. Book work!"

"Awe was the little kitty bored?" Laughing Jack teased her while the sinking feeling in his gut got worse.

Keira glared at him, "You know for a fact that I learn better by doing than from a book."

He shrugged while BEN asked, **"Kitty?"**

Keira rolled her eyes while Laughing Jack grinned, "Keira here is a cat. She can turn into a tiger."

"Not yet, but I'm close," Keira corrected him.

"Really?" Jason looked at her intrigued, "Can all mages do that?"

"Most don't like turning into animals because they fear what they'll be while also seeing it as beneath them," Keira snorted softly, "Fucking idiots,"

Laughing Jack remembered a question he wanted to ask Jason, "Jason, I was wondering if you'd like to help Keira and I with her powers."

Jeff suddenly barked out, "Seriously? You already had a dream about your powers?"

"Yes," Keira let out a small sigh, "Jack, can I continue?"

Laughing Jack looked back at Keira and knew that he wasn't going to like the rest of her story.

* * *

Keira told the more amusing parts of her year which left all of them laughing while Jeff commented, "It looks like we have a new prankster in the house."

Keira grinned at him before moving onto the more trying parts. Laughing Jack swore loudly as Keira mentioned the blood quills. Keira let out a soft yelp as Laughing Jack got up and almost sent her to the floor. Keira rubbed the back of her head and muttered, "Really, Jack?"

He ignored her comment as his eyes glowed faintly. Keira could tell he was pissed off not to mention the looks on everyone else's faces. Laughing Jack grabbed both her hands and looked them over. He growled darkly, "Keira, remove the fucking glamour. Now!"

Wincing at the tone, Keira did as Laughing Jack asked. The minute the glamour was removed, Laughing Jack was frozen stiff as he stared at the scar. Keira could feel his hands tightening around her wrists and his claws beginning to bite into her skin. Keira grit her teeth in slight pain as the other four in the room gathered around to look at the scars on her hands. Umbridge had made her write two diffrent things. On her right, 'I must not tell lies' was painted across her skin. On her left, 'I must obey the rules'. Keira had gotten the second after Umbridge managed to catch her after dark on one of the few nights she left the safety of the Gryffindor dorms without her cloak. Laughing Jack was shaking slightly as Keira shifted slightly and said, "Jack, your hurting me."

Laughing Jack's grip didn't lessen. If anything, it increased to the point that Keira could feel his claws poking through her skin. She recognized what was happening with ease as she'd seen Laughing Jack in this state a few times before and it always ended up in a massacre as well as a lot of property damage. Keira was vaguely aware of Sally rushing out of the room and some others entering it, but ignored them in favor of her best friend. Carefully, Keira reached up to cup Laughing Jack's face while ignoring how hard it was as well as the pain the action caused as his claws moved around in the wounds they created as well as dragged down her arm a little. Keira faintly heard someone murmur, "LJ's going into a rage."

Keira ignored them as she held Laughing Jack's face in her hands and forced him to look at her. She spoke softly and calmly, "Jack, I need you to focus on me," His hazy and glowing white eyes focused on her, "Listen to me, Jack. I need you to take a deep breath. Can you please do that for me?" It took a few seconds, but he did as she asked and the glow dimmed slightly, "Good. Jack can you sing Pop! Goes the Weasel for me? It's been a long time since I've heard it."

Laughing Jack took a deep shuddering breath before exhaling, "All around the Mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought 'twas all in good fun till POP! Goes the weasel!"

Keira hummed along as Laughing Jack sang the song and was relieved to see the glow steadily leaving his eyes. The hands and claws gripping her arms slowly loosened causing the cuts to sting as warm blood flowed from them. Keira stroked his head as she murmured, "Jack, do you remember what happened when I told you I was a witch?"

Laughing Jack blinked slowly at her before speaking with a slight rasp to his voice, "I congratulated you and took you out to get pizza. It was the first time I used my glamour around you."

"Do you remember what you got me as a present?" Keira moved off of the couch and got on her knees as Laughing Jack sank to his.

"I made you a white tiger with purple eyes," Laughing Jack was slowly beginning to stop shaking, "You looked really happy when I gave it to you,"

"Do you wanna know why?" Keira wrapped her arms around him and pulled Laughing Jack into a hug, "It helped cement the fact that you would always be my friend no matter what. It was the first gift other than your box that had a real meaning to it,"

Laughing Jack's arms curled around her and he hugged her tightly, "Keira. I-" He swallowed harshly, "I wasn't there to protect you. I-"

"You won't always be there, Jack," Keira moved back and smiled at him, "But I know you'll make up for it whenever we're together,"

"Damn straight," Laughing Jack grinned at her before asking, "Where is that toad bitch?"

"The Centaur herd took her when she said some extremely rude things," Keira's smile turned sweet, "I might've mentioned that she was torturing the students and that she hated children,"

Laughing Jack let out a loud laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is why your my best friend!"

Keira shook her head lightly while commenting, "I think they killed her, but if not, I'm planning on making her one of my first magical victims."

"Bring her to my carnival?" He asked with a wide smile.

"Of course," Keira would happily let Laughing Jack torture the little bitch, "Are you better now?"

Laughing Jack nodded earning multiple sighs of relief making both of them freeze.

* * *

Laughing Jack looked away from Keira and noticed that most of the Creeps currently in the house had come into the room while he'd been lost in his anger. They were all, save for Jane, looking at Keira in both shock and awe. Slenderman was giving off the feeling that the faceless entity was both surprised and disappointed. Laughing Jack chose to ignore them for the moment and turned back to Keira, "Did I hurt you?"

Keira reluctantly held up her arms and Laughing Jack felt a wave a self loathing hit him. He hadn't meant to hurt her, yet he did. It was the first time he'd even hurt her when he'd gotten angry. He was a shitty soulmate if he hurt her like that. Keira, like always, seemed to sense the train of his thoughts and hugged him again to halt them as she hissed, "Do not become a self hating idiot, Jack! I will pull every single fucking prank I can as well as turn you into every animal I know of until you stop it," Keira's emerald eyes were practically glowing making Laughing Jack remember just how much he enjoyed seeing her angry, "I promise you that I will make your life hell if you do!"

The blood from her cuts slowly began to change and the shadows in the room being to stretch outward until they touched Keira's blood though no one really paid it any attention. The scene playing out before them was far more interesting. Laughing Jack frowned as he held her in his arms, "But I hurt you-"

"Jack," The blood and shadows swirled around together while moving behind the couch, "You were lost in your anger, so you didn't really know what you were doing. I understand that, so don't blow it out of proportion. Just promise to keep it from happening again,"

Laughing Jack found Keira glaring at him and knew that the best course of action was to, "Of course, I'll do my best."

"Good!" Keira chirped and grinned, "Now, I need to go get-"

A growl sounded from behind the couch and everyone's head snapped towards the source. The couches were picked up by Slenderman and everyone found themselves staring at...


	9. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (Italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

A small kitten that looked like a miniature version of the tiger-like beings that Keira had seen in her dream. Keira found herself moving away from Laughing Jack towards the kitten as Jeff blurted out, "What the fuck? A kitten can growl like that?"

"Keira," Laughing Jack broke out of his shock and reached for her, "Do-"

"It looks like one of the tiger-like creatures I saw in my dream," Keira told him without taking her eyes off the kitten that bared it teeth at everyone.

A few whispers broke out upon hearing Keira say that, but Keira didn't pay them any mind as she bent down in front of the kitten. The small bone-like spines rattled as the kitten hissed at her. Laughing Jack tried to grab her while saying, "Keira, I don't think that it's saf-"

"I don't think this little one will hurt me," Keira avoided Laughing Jack's hands and reached out to the kitten while cooing, "Hello, Little one. There's no need to be scared, we won't hurt you," The kitten's ears flicked forward a little as it tentatively sniffed her fingers before licking them and moving forward to nuzzle into her palm, "There we are," Keira carefully picked the kitten up and Keira turned to smile smugly at a shocked Laughing Jack, "Told ya,"

BEN snorted before saying, **"While that was interesting, where the fuck did it come from?"**

Slenderman stepped forward and peered down at the white eyed kitten that stared at the faceless entity warily. Keira smoothed the slightly raised fur on its head as the kittens tail wrapped around her wrist much to the mage's shock. The fur was silky soft with a few raised areas that Keira knew were spines much like the ones on it's back. Slenderman reached out and lightly ran his fingers under the kitten's chin earning a low purr from the little one. He spoke after a few moments, _"I believe that you summoned it. Your power seems to be summoning animals using a mixture of shadows and blood."_

"But I didn't even notice that I did it," Keira looked at the faceless entity in confusion only to hear a soft purr as the kitten nuzzled her earning a soft smile from the confused mage.

 _"That will be what your training is for,"_ Slenderman told her, _"Now that we know what your power is, we can work on giving you control over it,"_

"W-hat are w-we goin-g to do w-ith the k-itt-en?" Toby asked making everyone look at the kitten that Keira had in her arms.

 _"Since we do not know how Keira's powers work, we can only assume that it will be a permanent fixture,"_ Slenderman looked towards Masky and Hoodie, " _Please go to one of the towns and gather pet supplies,"_ He looked back towards her, _"Do you have an idea of what it eats?"_

The mound of bodies flashed into Keira's mind and she said, "I saw the bigger versions of it eating from a mound of dead bodies, so I guess meat."

Slenderman nodded before saying, _"We'll see about it's diet before getting any pet food for it. EJ,"_ The eyeless killer looked away from the kitten, _"Go get some of the meat that we have on hand for the Rake and Seed Eater."_

The masked man along with the two proxies left to do as Slenderman asked. Everyone save for those originally in the room left once Slenderman returned it to normal. Sally moved towards her and said, "It's really pretty. What are you going to name it?"

"I think we should check it's gender," Keira told the little ghost girl, "I'd rather not have another Norberta incident,"

Laughing Jack snorted from his place beside Keira, "Norberta was a dragon and it's hard to tell genders when it comes to reptiles."

BEN jerked his head towards Laughing Jack then at Keira, **"Dragons. Gigantic, Fire breathing, flying dragons exist?"**

Keira nodded lightly, "Yup though not all of them are giant nor can all of them breath fire or fly."

Laughing Jack burst out, "If you have any creature related questions, you should write them down."

BEN and Jason actually grumbled at Laughing Jack, but didn't argue. Keira lifted the kitten up and a glance told her it was a girl, "Okay, so my first one of these is a girl," She glanced at Laughing Jack, "Any ideas?"

Laughing Jack looked down at the kitten and tilted his head to the side as she peered up at him. He tentatively reached out to let the kitten sniff his clawed fingers and she purred while nuzzling into his fingers. When he spoke, Keira found herself liking the name, "Devona. It means protector which I think are what these are supposed to be."

Keira contemplated that name and tested it on her tongue before nodding, "I like it," She brought the kitten up to her face and cooed, "Do you like it, little one? Do you want your name to be Devona?" The kitten mewed at her and purred, "I'll take that as a yes."

"We'll call her Dev for short," Sally suggested earning a nod from Keira.

Eyeless Jack chose that moment to return with a bowl filled with blood and meat. Keira set the newly named Devona down on the floor and took the bowl from Eyeless Jack before bending down to set it before the kitten. Devona sniffed it once before she began to devour the bowl's contents ravenously. Eyeless Jack told Keira, "We should go to the infirmary so that I can take care of the injuries LJ gave you."

* * *

Luna was humming softly to herself as Xenophilius walked into the room. She looked up from the drawing she was making as he told her, "I've got everything ready. We can leave within the hour once we finish packing."

"Okay, Daddy!" Luna got up and left the room leaving her sketchpad.

Xenophilius hesitated as she left before moving over to the sketchpad. He picked it up and began looking through the drawings. With each drawing, he found himself shocked and horrified. Each drawing featured beings, whether human-like or not, with blood covering them. The worst of the drawings featured his little fairy covered in blood as well. He covered his mouth and shut the sketchpad before setting it down. What was going to happen to his little girl?

* * *

Keira left the infirmary with more bandages on her than she came in with. Keira returned to the den with Devona sitting on her shoulder. The kitten barely weighed anything, so it didn't bother Keira at all. As she walked into the room, Jeff commented, "You have a cat for a parrot."

Keira snorted softly and told the scarred male, "That was a lame joke, I think even Sally could come up with a better one than you."

Snickers and snorts echoed from the other occupants in the room. Hoodie and Masky had returned from their shopping trip with the necessary items. Toby had joined the group as well as Smile Dog and a boy she'd never seen before. He had a messy black hair and a white mask on his face. The mask had a red mouth sloppily painted on it and large black eyes. He had slightly tanned skin and was rather lithe. He wore a dark blue dress shirt with a smiley face sticker and a pair of black gloves as well as grey pants. Laughing Jack noticed her slight confusion at the newest Creep and told her, "That's Helen Otis otherwise known as Bloody Painter. Helen, I want you to meet Keira. She's the newest Creep and my best friend."

"A pleasure," Helen's voice was soft and Keira could tell he didn't talk much.

"Same," Keira offered him a soft smile before looking at Masky and Hoodie, "What all did you get?"

* * *

They took everything upstairs to Keira's room and Masky commented, "We've got to take you out to decorate this place."

"I'll do it as soon as I think it's safe," Laughing Jack told them, "Those wizards are more than likely attempting to find her,"

"True," Masky sighed deeply, "That kinda sucks,"

Keira shrugged as she commented, "I'm not surprised they would be trying to find me. They're probably stupid enough to think I was kidnapped," Keira rolled her eyes as she sat down on her bed and Devona jumped off her shoulder to begin looking around the room, "I'm a celebrity after all."

"Why?" Hoodie asked her in a soft voice.

Keira groaned softly and laid back as Laughing Jack plopped down next to her while telling them Keira's story. By the end of it, Masky and Hoodie could only shake their heads at the stupidity of the wizards. Laughing Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar before handing it to Keira. Keira sat up, tore off the wrapping, and began eating the chocolate with a low moan at the taste. Masky then seemed to notice the covers on Keira's bed, "Why do you have LJ's blanket on your bed?"

Keira looked at the masked proxy in surprise before offering Laughing Jack a confused look. He smiled at her, "I thought you'd like it better than the spares we have besides I stayed with you last night, so I thought it'd be a good idea to use my own blanket."

"Wait you two were together last night?" Masky looked at the duo in shock.

Keira blushed lightly as Laughing Jack told them, "Keira can't sleep after she has a nightmare or a dream that's way too vivid unless someone is sleeping with her. Since I'm the only one she really trusts, I often spend those nights with her."

Hoodie commented, "That's nice of you."

"She's my best friend," Laughing Jack told them, "What do you expect me to do?"

* * *

Xenophilius grabbed his expanded back pack while his daughter held her own along with a cage containing a snowy white owl that belonged to her friend, Willow 'Keira' Potter. He tried to ignore the memory of the drawings he had seen as Luna grabbed his hand and placed one on the international portkey he'd gotten from the goblins. Hooks settled into his gut as he called out, "Wakaspurt."

He hoped that his feeling was wrong and nothing bad would happen on this trip.

* * *

After dinner, Laughing Jack led Keira outside of the mansion. Keira looked up at the five floored Victorian era mansion in surprise. It was painted in dark colors and looked rundown with zero light coming outside of it. Laughing Jack saw her surprise as they stood in front of the rickety looking porch, "Even if most normies can't see the mansion or get inside let alone even reach this part of the forest if they somehow end up inside of it, Slendy keeps a glamour on it. The only way a normie can come to this part of the forest, see the mansion, or get inside is if a Creep brings them here. Even then, Slendy has to allow it."

"Ah," Keira set Devona on the ground and the kitten peered up around curiously though stayed next to her, "So what are we going to do?"

Laughing Jack frowned as Jason walked out of the house, "Any ideas where to start, Jason? I'm coming up a bit empty."

Jason peered a Keira for a few moments before the toy-maker suggested, "Try calling up the shadows. Since I doubt we want Keira to get injured, we should start with her control over the shadows."

"Right," Laughing Jack nodded before looking at Keira and smiled at her, "You'll be a pro in no time,"

* * *

An hour later and no progress what so ever, Keira flopped onto the ground while groaning out, "This is hopeless."

"C'mon, Kitten," Laughing Jack told her soothingly, "We just need to find something that works,"

"I can't do anything with the shadows of the trees, my own shadow, or yours," Keira bit out at him, "What the hell are we missing?"

Laughing Jack settled down next to her as Jason sat down on the porch step. The toy-maker had his chin settled on one of his hands and peered down at Keira. Devona had settled herself on Keira's stomach and peered at Keira curiously. Keira reached up to gently pet the kitten and jumped slightly as Jason snapped his fingers while exclaiming, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Keira turned her head towards him.

"Try meditating," Jason suggested, "Since the power is inside of you, you need to meditate in order to get a feel for it. Once you do, you'll probably be able to start controlling you powers,"

Keira contemplated it before saying, "It's worth a shot not to mention I haven't meditated in a while which is needed for me to be able to complete my transformation."

Keira sat up making Devona growl at her as she slid into Keira's lap. Keira scratched behind the cat's ears earning a purr. Keira settled into a meditative position and began focusing inward. It took her a full minute to enter her meditative state which showed Keira just how rusty she was when it came to meditation. Ignoring those thoughts for now, Keira headed into her core like she did back when Laughing Jack first started helping her with wandless magic. Keira found her magic and exhaled upon feeling it rushing through her veins. It warmed her up all the way down to her very bones as it traveled through her veins on each blood cell. Enjoying it for a few moments, Keira tore herself away to look for any other energies inside of her. Now that she knew about it, Keira could easily see the soul piece that belonged to Voldemort and grimaced at the sickly color of it. She hesitantly turned away from it before continuing to look around. It took a little while before she found it. Curled around her core, a rather beautiful energy flowed and twirled. It was a dark red color with black bleeding through it at some points. Something was intertwined with it, but Keira didn't know what it was. All she knew was that the other energy both belonged and was safe unlike the Horcrux.

Keira mentally reached out and touched the new energy that belonged to her. It sang through her veins much like the magic inside of her, but it didn't feel warm nor did it flow like her magic. It was felt like the wind bringing a mixture of hot and cold air through her veins. It was a slightly odd feeling, but it felt right. As she touched it, Keira suddenly became aware of the area around her. It was like she was seeing it only she knew for a fact her eyes were closed. The area was painted in shades of black and red with a few areas of white. If she had to describe it, it reminded her of the dream she had. She turned her head to look at Laughing Jack and saw that he was mostly black with a few splashes of red centered around his claws. Jason was similar with more of a red tint to his hands. Looking down at Devona, Keira was shocked to find that the kitten looked the same as she did when Keira's eyes were open. Moving away from the energy, Keira opened her eyes and found that the area had returned to normal. Laughing Jack looked at her in concern and asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Keira's head hurt, "My head kinda hurts, but I found my power,"

"Good!" Laughing Jack grinned at her, "We'll stop here for tonight,"

"Alright," Keira shifted Devona onto her shoulder and stood up.

Laughing Jack and Jason did the same before they headed inside.


	10. New arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (Italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

The next day carried on the same as before. She trained in the morning with Clockwork, had her wounds seen to by EJ, ate lunch, played with Sally until dinner, trained after dinner, and meditated after training her powers. Keira was relieved that the only wound on her body was the shoulder one which should be healed by tomorrow. Keira was slumped across one of the couches with her head in Laughing Jack's lap and Devona stretched out on her stomach while watching BEN, Jeff, Laughing Jack, and Toby play one of BEN's video games. When the scent of blood filled the air, Keira sat up and turned her head towards the entrance of the den as Devona scrambled onto the couch beside her to sniff the air. In colors of blue, magenta, and teal stood a towering jester, Keira vaguely recalled Laughing Jack mentioning two Creeps that looked much like jesters. The jester had bells on the ends of his blue hair and his bright red gaze focused on Keira. A light mischievous smile spread across his bloodstained face in a lazy way as he asked, "And who might you be?"

"Leave her be, Candy Pop," Laughing Jack didn't even glance away from the game, "She's the new Creep and off limits,"

"Ah Jack," The jester, Candy Pop, heft his hammer over his shoulder, "You make it sound like I'd hurt her,"

Laughing Jack snorted softly as Keira peered up at the jester curiously. She smiled lightly at him, "Hi, my names Keira."

Candy Pop bowed lightly only to over balance and fall over comically earning a soft giggle from Keira. Candy Pop grinned up at her, "A pleasure to meet you, Keira. When did you snap?"

"A few days ago," Keira told him while sitting up fully, "I thought there were two jesters not one,"

"Candy Cane is still out killing," Candy Pop informed her while rising to his feet.

Before the conversation could continue, Slenderman's voice came through, _"Candy Pop come to my office and give your report."_

Candy Pop gave an exaggerated sigh, "I was hoping to avoid that," He smiled brightly at her, "I hope we can speak more, Keira,"

With that, Candy Pop disappeared to go speak with Slenderman. Keira turned to look at Laughing Jack, "Do you have a problem with Candy Pop, Jack?"

Laughing Jack grimaced, "I find him somewhat annoying."

Jeff snorted and said, "Candy Pop stole a few of his victims in the past which pissed Laughing Jack off."

"Ah," Keira smiled at Laughing Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck, "No need to be a baby, Jack. Why not steal some of his kills in revenge to make it even?"

Laughing Jack's eyes widened before he dropped the control and hugged Keira, "Why didn't I think of that earlier?!"

"You get distracted easily," Keira deadpanned making the monochrome clown pout at her, "Especially when candy is involved or amusement parks,"

Jeff, BEN, and Toby laughed at that while Laughing Jack let go of Keira to turn away while crossing his arms, "No I don't."

" **Dude, don't lie to yourself,** " BEN snickered at the pouting monochrome clown, **"You ended up forgetting to kill that one bitch when you saw the half priced candy sign at that one shop,"**

Laughing Jack grumbled underneath his breath, "Stupid Link-Look-a-Like."

" **Don't fucking compare me to Link, you candy eating dildo!"** BEN shouted at Laughing Jack.

Keira ignored the rather shitty insult and told Laughing Jack, "Since we're supposed to be partners, I'll keep you on track."

Laughing Jack smiled at her and pulled her into another hug. Keira was slightly surprised when he pulled her into his lap before picking up his controller while saying, "Since your going to keep me on track, you can help me with my game."

"That's cheating!" Jeff shouted as Keira shifted to get comfortable.

It hadn't been the first time Laughing Jack had her sit in his lap, so she wasn't bothered by it in the least. If anything, she enjoyed the close contact with Laughing Jack and relished in the heat flowing off of him. Perhaps it had something to do with her being a tiger which was a cat just larger and more powerful, she didn't really care. She smiled as Laughing Jack taunted Jeff and got the other two to agree to her helping him. After all, if they could beat him even with her help, it just proved they were the better gamers. Keira slowly fell asleep with her head on Laughing Jacks shoulder and his arms cradling her body.

* * *

Laughing Jack glanced down as he managed to take out the others in a game of battlefield and smiled upon finding Keira fast asleep against him. He set the control down and told them, "I'm going to take Keira upstairs."

They waved him off and Laughing Jack carefully got up. Devona jumped onto his shoulder much like she did with Keira and Laughing Jack found that he didn't mind the kitten too much. He left the room and headed for the stairs. Just as he reached them, Candy Pop spoke up from behind him, "Never thought I'd see the day when Laughing Jack, the monochrome killer, would actually be a gentleman and take a lady to her room when she passes out."

"Keira's my best friend and diffrent from any other girls," Laughing Jack tried to keep the irritation out of his voice as he walked up the stairs.

Candy Pop followed him as they lived on the same floor, "What's her deal?"

Laughing Jack inwardly groaned before informing the jester of what had happened to Keira. Candy Pop looked at Keira in a new light as Laughing Jack told him, "If you try to hurt her, I will happily ignore the rule about not killing each other."

"No problem about that," Candy Pop shook his head, "She's a really strong girl, isn't she?"

"That she is," Laughing Jack smiled softly as he glanced down at Keira when she shifted slightly.

Laughing Jack felt her head move and her warm breath ghost against his skin. He shuddered slightly as she murmured, "Jack?"

"I'm taking you to your room, Kitten," Laughing Jack told her earning a soft sigh, "Go back to sleep,"

"M'kay," She nuzzled against his neck before falling back to sleep.

Laughing Jack was slightly startled when Candy Pop commented, "So you've gotten a little girlfriend."

"Not yet," Laughing Jack corrected him, "She's my soulmate,"

"Seriously?" Candy Pop stared at Laughing Jack in shock, "Out of all the Creeps to find theirs, you got lucky?"

Laughing Jack didn't question how Candy Pop knew of soulmates for multiple reasons. Candy Pop and Candy Cane had been around for a while. No one was quite sure how old the twin jesters were only that they first appeared during the middle ages in Ireland. So Laughing Jack simply nodded, he informed the jester as they reached his hallway, "Slendy confirmed it."

"Damn," Candy Pop stared at Keira before shaking his head and offering, "If you need help, you need only ask my sister or myself. We'd be happy to see the bonding of soulmates once more. It's been a very long time,"

Just a hint of Candy Pop's real age showed through as he spoke, the wistful look into those normally mischievous red orbs and the sadness that echoed through them. Laughing Jack found that he didn't really find the jester all that annoying anymore. Laughing Jack swallowed slightly and asked, "Who was the last one you saw?"

"Someone long gone, Laughing Jack," Candy Pop sighed deeply, "A dear friend that faded with her soulmate when he was killed by his greatest enemy," Candy Pop gestured to Keira, "The legends of her people more than likely have a few stories of what happened," Candy Pop continued walking, "Goodnight, Jack,"

Candy Pop disappeared before Laughing Jack could even think of something to say. A cold shiver ran down his spine at the thought of someone fading. It was extremely rare for a Creep to fade away. In fact, Laughing Jack could only remember it happening twice in his long years on this plane of existence and both faded due to their legends being forgotten. Laughing Jack glanced down at Keira and decided that yes, he would fade if Keira were killed. Now that he knew just what she meant to him and with how close they were, Laughing Jack didn't want to go back to the emptiness that he'd felt before meeting Keira. Life seemed so dull back then.

* * *

Keira woke up briefly when Laughing Jack set her down and pulled the covers over her. She reached out to grip his shirt and whisper, "Stay with me?"

Laughing Jack smiled down at her and got into the bed like she wanted. She curled up with him and fell asleep with her head on his chest.

* * *

_Keira was moving through a dark house. She traveled up the stairs and her ears caught the sounds of sobbing. Frowning, Keira moved towards the source of the sound. It was coming from one of the nearby doors. She carefully opened the door and felt a growl rise up in her chest at the sight of the child on the ground. The child looked just like she had after Vernon beat her. Ghosting towards the sobbing child, Keira bent down while silencing the room and whispered, "Little one,"_ _The child jerked and stared at her with fear filled blue eyes, "Easy child, I won't hurt you."_

_"W-who are you?" He whispered though it was slightly hard to understand with his bottom lip swollen and a few of his teeth missing._

_"Someone that wants to change your life for the better," Keira told the boy, "You can call me-,"_

_"-?" The boy looked at her in confusion, "Why is your name -?"_

_Keira shrugged lightly, "It fits me. Now, who did this to you?"_

_"M-my mom's new husband. S-she doesn't even try to stop him," The boy whispered looking down._

_Keira felt flickers of rage though she didn't outwardly show it. Even with the mask over the top half of her face, Keira wasn't going to let how displeased she was show to the kid in front of her. Reaching out lightly, Keira watched the boy flinch away and she spoke in a soothing voice, "Don't worry, Child. I won't hurt you," He tentatively reached out and Keira focused on her magic, "This will tingle a little," She wouldn't get rid of the injuries, but she wasn't going to let the little five year old suffer from the pain, "I can't heal you, but I can numb the pain."_

_"H-how?" He gasped softly before his eyes shut as her magic rolled over his body._

_She was slightly surprised to feel the boys magic, but pushed it away as she worked. When she was finished, Keira offered the boy a mischievous smile as he stared at her in shock, "Magic, little one."_

_"M-magic's real?" He asked earning a nod from Keira._

_"Yes and one day, you'll be able to use it yourself," Keira smiled lightly down at the boy, "What's your name?"_

_"S-samule. Samule Wilks," The boy told her._

_"I need you to do something for me, Sammy," Keira told him, "In order for you to get that new life, you need to go down stairs and call the police. You need to tell them that you think someones in the house and that you heard your parents screaming,"_

_"W-why?" Samule asked her._

_"Just do that for me, it'll make sure you get a new life without being hurt," Keira told him earning a slight nod, "After that, I want you to hide under your bed and wait until the police come, alright?"_

_"A-alright," Samule nodded quickly._

_Keira took away her silencing charm as she stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and motioned for Samule to leave the room. She watched him head down the stairs and moved towards the room where she could hear snoring. Opening the door, Keira silenced the room as she shut it behind her. A woman that was the definition of beach blonde bimbo and a man that looked too much like Vernon for her comfort were sleeping. With a grin, Keira took out her knives and began her work._

Keira shot up with a soft gasp only to hiss as her forehead impacted a rather hard head. Rubbing the abused area as she heard a string of curses, Keira opened her eyes and saw that she'd hit Jeff. She hissed at him, "What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"Slendy sent me to get you two," Jeff growled at her, "Fuck, you have a hard head,"

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so close to her," Laughing Jack suggested from his place by the door before he looked at Keira and noticed her slightly pale features, "Something wrong?"

"J-just an odd dream," Keira glared at Jeff, "Now I'm going to have a fucking headache for the rest of the day, thanks!"

"Dream?" Both experienced killers looked at her.

"Yeah," Keira got out of bed, "I was in a house, I found an abused little kid, spoke to him, and went to kill his parents. Well, his mother and his step father," Keira shrugged lightly, "I was about to start when I woke up,"

"What's the name of the kid?" Laughing Jack asked her.

"Uh," She thought about to the dream, "Samule Wilks,"

She grabbed her stuff and headed into the bathroom as Jeff called out, "I'll go speak to Slendy."

* * *

Luna Lovegood smiled as she walked through the rather fun forest without being seen by any of it's occupants. She had gotten away from her father in the nearby town. Soon enough, she came upon a rocky area with a strange marking in the middle that she'd seen in her dreams very often. A simple circle with an x going through it. She watched as it lit up to let out a pair of masked boys that she knew to be Hoodie and Masky. Watching them disappear, Luna headed to the circle and tapped into the latent energy just as she heard, "LUNA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She smiled sadly and whispered, "Sorry, Daddy. Fate has shown that this is where I belong. It's time I joined my friend and her clown. Goodbye, Father."

She disappeared in a flash of black energy. Moments later, her father burst into the area only to find Luna gone with the ground smoking lightly. He couldn't see the glowing marking on the ground. It was just something those not in the know couldn't see.

* * *

Keira looked at Clockwork curiously as they finished the warm up, "So what're we going to do?"

"We're going to fight," Clockwork explained as they stood in the sand pit, "For now, we're going to work on your hand to hand before moving onto weapons,"

"Alright," Keira was a bit uneasy about this, "How are we going to do this?"

"You attack me, so that I can see where you stand," Clockwork explained to her, "Once I get a good idea of what you can do, I'll start helping you improve yourself,"

Keira nodded lightly while having a feeling that she was not going to enjoy what was going to happen next.

* * *

Slenderman stared at the three raven-like creatures that his brothers and himself used to send messages. Part of him just wanted to destroy the damn things, it would make things so much easier. It wasn't that he didn't love his brothers, he did, but they just made the usual chaos in the mansion worse. He touch them all and the raven-like creatures disappeared revealing a simple note. Each one said, ' _I'm coming.'_

Slenderman inwardly cursed and muttered, _"I do not need this to happen so soon after Keira has arrived."_

It was then that Slenderman felt something on the edge of his senses. It was small, but Slenderman could tell it was the beginning of a new realm that was just forming. Inwardly smiling, Slenderman knew that their suspicions of Keira being a realm holder were true. He wondered just how her powers would shape it and looked forward to see it. Even with his brothers coming, Slenderman couldn't stop himself from feeling slightly joyful at the prospect.

* * *

By the end of the session, Keira felt like she'd been hit by budges all over her body. She was covered in sweat, sand, whatever the fuck was covering the sand, and lots of dirt. As a result, she wasn't in a good mood as they left the training ground. As they reached the house, they heard, "WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

 **"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THAT SHIT, SHE NEEDS TO DIE!"** BEN shouted as well.

They looked at each other before dashing into the open door of the mansion. When they reached the entrance to the den, Keira's eyes widen as Jeff shouted, "WHY WON'T YOU GO TO FUCKING SLEEP?!"

Keira stepped into the room feeling slightly numb as her brain struggled to understand what she was seeing. She hoarsely whispered, "Luna?"


	11. Enter: The female clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (Italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Bright dreamy blue eyes focused on her from atop the T.V. as Jeff and BEN ran into each other. Luna smiled brightly as she hopped off of the T.V. and ran towards Keira. Keira hugged the blonde as Luna slammed into her with a murmur of, "Keira."

"What's going on, Luna?" Keira chose to ignore the incredulous looks she was getting from Jeff and BEN.

Luna buried her face into Keira's chest as she shook slightly, "I had to come find you. I can't go through it alone, Keira. I just can't."

Keira frowned as she gently pushed her adoptive little sister back a little while ignoring the approach of the others inside the house as well as Laughing Jack and Clockworks looks of confusion. To her surprise, Keira saw fear in those blue eyes she adored, "What do you mean, Little Bird?"

"I...My visions...too much...too many...my mind...shattering..." Luna shook visibly and Keira's eyes widen.

"You're going to snap because your visions are too much for you," Keira immediatly felt a mixture of happiness knowing that Luna would always be with her and horror at the fact her little sister was going to lose her mind.

Luna nodded with a distressed sound that should sounded more animal than human, "It hurts, Shade. It hurts so much."

Keira pulled her close and whispered, "I got you, Night. I won't leave you alone."

Luna slumped against her and Keira had trouble keeping Luna from falling to the floor. Laughing Jack noticed her trouble and quickly took Luna from Keira. Keira turned to Slenderman as the faceless entity asked,  _"Who is she and how did she get here?"_

"Her name is Luna Lovegood though I call her Night sometimes," Keira told him, "As for how she got here, I do not know. Luna has a way of appearing in random places that baffles everyone around her," Keira glanced at the passed out blonde in Laughing Jack's arms, "She's my adoptive little sister and a seer,"

"A seer?" Candy Pop looked at Luna with a raised eyebrow and interested look.

Keira nodded lightly, "The visions are really rough on her because she hasn't been able to create a proper shield for herself due to an accident when she was young," The words left a bitter taste in her mouth, "Her mother died while shielding Luna."

 _"But why is she here, Child?"_ Slenderman pressed while everyone looked at the fey-like blonde.

"From what I can gather through her actions and words," Keira reached out to lay a hand on Luna's cheek, "Her visions have gotten to the point where she's going to snap from the strain her gift puts on her mind," Keira smiled lightly as Luna sighed softly and her trouble expression eased a little, "She came to me because I'm her adoptive big sister and the only one that really knows about her power," Keira looked at Slenderman, "More than likely, she's seen everyone here in her visions. She probably  _knew_  that I had snapped and  _knew_ it was time to find you,"

Toby was the next to speak, "B-ut w-why w-wai-t?"

Keira shrugged lightly, "The flow of the future is something only Luna can really understand. I suppose it's because she wanted me to help her through it or she knew that her snapping would only happen once I snapped," Keira removed her hand from Luna's cheek as she turned to look at Slenderman, "Even if she hasn't snapped, can she stay here?"

Slenderman was silent for a little while. Jane looked at her with a furious expression on her face, "Hell no-"

 _"Yes,"_ Slenderman told Keira,  _"But she will be your responsibility until she snaps. At that point, I will assign a teacher,"_

"Thank you, Slenderman," Keira smiled brightly at him.

 _"Everyone return to your activities,"_ Slenderman commanded before telling Keira,  _"She will need to stay in your room until she snaps,"_

Keira nodded and watched as Slenderman left. She turned to Laughing Jack, "Let's get her settled in my room, I'm going to take a quick shower."

* * *

Laughing Jack knew that Luna Lovegood was important to Keira, so it didn't irritate him as much when it was decided that she would be staying with Keira. He supposed it was about time that he slept in his own room though he would be leaving the comforter. He had two more of the things in his closet not to mention that he knew Keira preferred it to the other comforter. They would have to hold off on shopping until Luna had snapped which he hopped didn't take too long. Laughing Jack looked at Keira as they walked up the stairs, "Are you okay with this?"

Keira was quiet for a few moments and looked slightly conflicted, "In a way, I am. I overjoyed that I won't ever lose my little sister. I'm not happy that her visions are causing her so much pain and suffering," She frowned slightly while looking at the sleeping blonde with guilt in her bright emerald eyes, "I can't believe I didn't notice how bad it was for her."

Laughing Jack hated the look of guilt in her eyes and immediatly went to get rid of it, "You had a super stressful year, so you couldn't have noticed. Besides, she probably didn't want to worry you and hid it."

"True," Keira looked slightly unsure.

"Not to mention, you were probably missing me too much," Laughing Jack grinned as Keira's eyes lit up with amusement even as she snorted.

"I didn't miss you," She told him making Laughing Jack feel slightly hurt, "I never really had time to miss you what with everything going on," She flushed lightly while admitting, "I knew that if I needed you, I could just summon you which helped keep me from missing you. Not to mention, it kept me from feeling too alone at some points,"

Laughing Jack grinned brightly at her as Keira opened the door to her room and they walked inside, "I'll always be there when you need me."

"I know," She returned his bright smile with one of her soft and warm ones that always made his heart skip a beat, "Thank you for being there for me, Jack,"

Laughing Jack placed Luna on Keira's bed before hugging Keira. Keira returned the hug while releasing a content sigh. He let go of her after a few minutes while informing her, "You should take your shower. I'll watch over the kid for you."

"Thanks," Keira grabbed another set of her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Slenderman sat down in his chair with a slight sigh leaving him. They now had two new mages. One of them was a realm holder and the other a seer. It would be the first time in over three centuries that they had a mage seer as a Creep. It would seem that Keira was going to make things interesting and Slenderman found himself excited for the first time in a long time. Now, he just needed to find names for the two. Keira needed hers fairly soon as she had dreamed of her first victims. As he pondered over this, Slenderman wondered when his brothers would be coming.

* * *

Jane tossed one of her knives into a tree and growled, "What the hell is with that bitch? We should just kill the fucking brat."

"You sound a little pissed, Darling!" The familiar voice of Laughing Jill came from behind her, "What could cause that?"

"A new female Creep and a little normie that is apparently going to become one of us," Jane informed the monochrome female who was far more tolerable than her male counter part.

Laughing Jill frowned at that, "Who's the newbie?"

"Her names Keira or something like that," Jane sneered in disgust as she tore her knife out of the bark and slashed another tree open, "I fucking hate her already. She has everyone attention and they like the little whore,"

Laughing Jill let out a loud laugh, "Someones jealous! Is she stealing your dear Jeff?"

"No," Jane growled and glared at Laughing Jill, "She's with fucking Laughing Jack,"

"W-what?" Laughing Jill immediatly stopped laughing.

Even if Laughing Jack didn't like her anymore, Laughing Jill still loved Laughing Jack. He just needed to get over himself and realize that she was the best possible girl for him. They matched for Creators sake! He was hers not this new little bitch's. Laughing Jill growled at the thought of her Laughing Jack being hugged and kissed by the little whore. Jane looked at Laughing Jill and realized with glee that someone was actually on her side. She slyly smirked as she said, "Yeah. He calls her his best friend and they're always in contact with one another. It's sickening."

Laughing Jill's eyes gained a faint glow as she seethed at the thought of this tramp touching her Laughing Jack. She was going to kill the little bitch. Fuck the rules and everything about them. Laughing Jack was hers!

* * *

Keira got out of the shower and found Laughing Jack sitting on the bed with Sally. Sally jumped off the bed while asking, "Is she really you adoptive little sister?"

"Yup," Keira grabbed her brush and began running it through her wet hair.

"She's a mage like you, right?" Sally asked earning a nod from Keira, "Why did you call her 'Night'?"

Keira felt a little amused at the questions, but answered none the less, "Because that's what we call her animagus form. My animagus form's name is Shade which is short for Nightshade. Luna's is Nightingale which is a bit unimaginative what with her form being a nightingale only a bit bigger than usual with Luna's eye color."

"She can turn into a bird?" Sally looked at Luna in awe.

Keira hummed softly as she nodded. Once her hair was free of knots, Keira put down the brush and moved to the bed. Luna briefly stirred as Keira set her hand on Luna's forehead. Upon feeling her temperature, Keira frowned and told Sally, "Can you get the brown box out of my trunk for me? It's the one with silver feathers on it."

"Of course," Sally darted over to Keira's trunk.

Laughing Jack looked at her with a frown, "What's wrong?"

"She's running a fever," Keira told him as she cast a diagnosis charm and growled under her breath, "She's sleep deprived and her magic is lower than it should be. She's been pushing herself alongside her gift,"

"Here you go," Sally set the small box onto the bed.

Keira undid the small latch and opened it making the box expand earning a gasp from Sally. Keira ignored it as she looked through the potions and muttered under her breath, "A bit of dreamless sleep should be a good idea to keep the visions from hitting her. A small vile of Frostleaf should bring down her temperature. Perhaps a small bit of chocolate mixed in should help as well," Keira pulled out two vials and one square of chocolate before turning to Laughing Jack, "Help me wake her up."

"Sure," He quickly agreed.

Luna was groggy as Keira fed her the potions and chocolate before falling asleep quickly. Keira sighed in relief as she put the used potions vials away for cleaning and shut the box. It shrunk after she latched it once more. Picking it up, she returned the box to her trunk as Sally asked, "What potions were those?"

"Dreamless sleep does exactly what the name entails," Keira informed the ghostly child, "It helps the drinker have a sleep that is unbothered by dreams. It is a addictive, so you have to be very careful when using it," Keira began looking through her trunk and pulling out some items, "As for the Frostleaf, it's a potion of my own creation. It can be used to get rid of fevers though it would be a very bad idea to use more than a small vile,"

"Why?" Laughing Jack looked at her curiously.

"It can freeze you from the inside out," Keira explained and noticed the look in Laughing Jack's eyes, "I'll help you experiment with it in your candies later,"

Laughing Jack grinned at her as Sally asked, "When will Luna wake up?"

"It would be best to let her sleep until tomorrow," Keira told the ghostly child, "If it would be alright, I would like to stay in my room until she wakes up,"

"Okay!" Sally noticed the stuff she was pulling out of her trunk, "What are those?"

Keira began explaining the wonders of her stash of wizarding games, her broom, her cloak which gave Keira a rather odd feeling, and a slew of other things. Keira was happy to show both Laughing Jack and Sally her photo album which she'd been adding to since Hagrid had given it to her.

* * *

The trio headed downstairs with Keira ordering Devona to watch over Luna. The little kitten had nodded and settled on the pillow next to Luna's head to watch over the sleeping blonde. When the reached the dinning room, Laughing Jack stiffened as he caught sight of his female counterpart sitting next to Jane. He mentally growled at the the fact she was here. Keira seemed to notice his discomfort and asked, "You alright Jack?"

Laughing Jack didn't get a chance to reply as Laughing Jill caught sight of him and squeal, "Jackie!"

Laughing Jack braced himself for Laughing Jill's usual tackle hug, "Jill."

He quickly found himself snickering as she exclaimed, "I can't move!"

A glance towards Keira had him outright laughing as she smiled smugly and muttered, "No one tackles my clown."

It was a reminder of him telling Keira of Laughing Jill. If this was how she dealt with Laughing Jill's greeting, he couldn't wait to see how she dealt with the rest. The possessive way she spoke almost made Laughing Jack wonder if she knew about their bond, but he brushed that thought off. He would have to tell her at some point due to Laughing Jill's presence, but for now, he would enjoy himself. Laughing Jill seemed to figure out who was keeping her grounded and snarled, "Let me go."

Keira pretended to think about it as she made her way to the usual seat she sat in. Laughing Jack and Sally followed as everyone save for Jane watched the two's interactions in amusement. Keira tapped her chin and looked over Laughing Jill in a lazy way before yawning out, "No."

"Why not?" Laughing Jill growled at her.

Laughing Jack's eyes narrowed as he heard that and caught sight of Jane's sly look. Oh he knew that Jane had something to do with what was going on. It wouldn't surprise him if the bitch had gotten Laughing Jill. It made him want to stuff her full of his special candy. He was so going to prank her good. Perhaps Keira could help him, it would be fun to prank with her not to mention those potions of hers would make it all the more fun!

* * *

Keira leaned back against her seat as she gazed at the female version of Laughing Jack. Now that she was meeting her, Keira found that she was right in her assessment that she wouldn't like Laughing Jill. She opened her mouth while doing a partial transformation on her teeth to bare her fangs. She could see the surprised looks on everyone's faces, but ignored it as she said, "I don't like you."

"You're seriously doing this just because you don't like me?" Laughing Jill exclaimed in an incredulous tone, "That's childish!"

"So is tackling people in a hug," Keira replied while mentally grinning at the fact she was pissing this idiot off, "It's even more childish if the person you're hugging doesn't want to be hugged," She yawned while saying, "You don't have room to talk,"

"Burn," She heard Jeff snicker and flashed him a grin.

Before anyone else could talk, Slenderman spoke as he brought out their lunch,  _"Child, I do not wish for fights to happen at the table. Please release Jill."_

She briefly contemplated ignoring the request before deciding that it wouldn't be worth the trouble. She released Laughing Jill and watched in amusement as the female monochrome clown slammed into the table and fell to the floor. Laughter exploded outward at the sight she made and Keira felt smug as she returned her teeth to normal. The thankful look Laughing Jack sent her made it even better and she felt warm as she murmured, "Anytime you need me to do that, you just need to ask."

"Will do," Laughing Jack told her before calling out to his female counterpart, "Jill, people are supposed to eat at the table not on the floor,"

Laughing Jill shot up and glared at Keira, "I'm goin-"

A wave of energy pressed down on them and Keira felt her ears ring. She reached up to grip them as Slenderman said,  _"Enough! No more fighting, we're eating lunch."_

Everyone settled down though Laughing Jill shot Keira glares. Keira returned them with lazy grins as she ate her food. BEN asked the question that Keira knew was on everyone's minds, " **How did your teeth turn into fangs?"**

"It's a partial transformation I'm able to do," Keira explained as she set down her fork, "It's one of the easier parts of the transformation alongside my claws. The ears and tail are a bit hard, but due able. I'm mostly stuck when it comes to my animagus form's body,"

"Will you be using that as part of your arsenal when it comes to killing?" Candy Pop asked her curiously earning a nod from Keira.

Keira then admitted with a slightly sheepish smile, "I kinda like the taste of blood."

That earned her looks of surprise, Jeff commented, "That's weird as fuck, but not in the top ten of weird."


	12. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (Italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Once lunch was done, Keira headed upstairs with Laughing Jack and Sally. None of them bothered to listen to Laughing Jill's calls for the male monochrome clown. Once inside the room, they played a few wizarding games. It was as Keira pulled out her chess board that a knock sounded on the door prompting her to call out, "Come in."

Jason opened the door with Candy Pop trotting after him. Candy Pop grinned at her, "I liked how you dealt with Laughing Jill."

Keira returned the grin with one of her own as Jason asked, "Is that a wizarding chess set?"

"Yeah. It was a present from my adoptive uncle, Remus," Keira told him while setting the board down and fixing all the pieces into place, "It helped me keep my anger in check during school,"

"How?" Sally looked at her in confusion.

Keira looked at Jason with a slight grin, "Wanna help me show her?"

"Sure," Jason sat down across from her and they began to play.

* * *

Laughing Jill snarled under her breath as she headed up to her own room with Jane, "That little bitch."

"You see what I was saying?" Jane asked her as they reached Laughing Jill's room.

They lived on the same floor though it was only due to Laughing Jack wanting a floor in between himself and Laughing Jill. Even if Jane felt somewhat sad for the female clown, she knew it was for the best. Jane had been woke up way too many times by Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill's fights every time she snuck into his room. Laughing Jill couldn't even go onto that floor unless one of the occupants of it gave her an invitation. Now that Jane thought about it, Laughing Jill would probably never receive that invitation now that it had been shown she was hostile to Keira. Slenderman made it a rule that Creeps that hated each other couldn't live on the same floor. It had apparently caused a lot of trouble in the past and Slenderman wasn't willing to let it happen again. Laughing Jill growled under her breath, "Yes. She needs to fucking die."

"But the question is how," Jane frowned as they walked into Laughing Jill's room and were met by the scent of dust, "This place needs to be cleaned up,"

Laughing Jill grumbled underneath her breath and worked on cleaning her room with Jane's help. Laughing Jill tugged on her hair, "We can't be killed. We can only fade."

Jane frowned at her, "What do you mean?"

Laughing Jill stared at the younger Creep, "Jeff never told you about fading?"

"No," Jane shook her head.

Laughing Jill wanted to kill that ever smiling bastard for leaving an important part out of her best friends education. Creating a lollipop, Laughing Jill explained, "Fading is how we die. In order to fade, our story must be forgotten, we must suffer severe emotional trauma, be killed by a mage, or lose ourselves completely. Of those, I've only ever really seen the first one and the third one. I saw the last one once, but the Creep became one of Zalgo's minions," Jane looked at her in confusion, "Losing ourselves makes the real us fade away leaving an empty shell of darker emotions that only Zalgo can control."

Jane shivered at the thought of anyone fading like that. Even if Jane hated the bitch, she didn't want her to become one of Zalgo's playthings. Jane ran a hand through her short hair, "I suppose that leaves the first three."

"Since she's knew, she doesn't have a story," Laughing Jill would even know where to begin to make someone forget a story, "Which leave the second and third,"

Jane frowned before thinking of the new stray that the little bitch had in her room, "We could kill that stray of hers. I think the strays her little sister."

Laughing Jill grinned, "She isn't a Creep, right?" Jane shook her head, "I'll be happy to kill her then."

* * *

Sally stared at the pieces in awe before exclaiming, "That was fun!"

"I can see how you managed to keep your temper, Kitten," Laughing Jack told Keira.

In retaliation, Keira stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry. Within seconds, Laughing Jack had her tongue in between his fingers. Keira jerked slightly, but Laughing Jack kept his grip on her tongue as Sally giggled, "Laughing Jack's got your tongue."

"That wasn't nice, Kitten," Laughing Jack told her, "I was only pointing something out,"

Keira glared at him and mumbled something none of them could understand. Keira knew that Laughing Jack wouldn't let go of her tongue unless something happened, so Keira did the only thing she could think of to make him release her. She was thankful he was sitting beside her and quickly reached out to tickle his side. He let out a yelp of surprise while releasing her tongue as he jumped slightly. Keira grinned at him while noticing that Laughing Jack kinda tasted like candy, "Someones ticklish."

"No fair," He whined at her.

Keira rolled her eyes, "All's fair in love and war, Darling."

"And what does this constituent as?" Laughing Jack asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

Keira heard Sally whisper, "I think they forgot about us."

"Agreed," Candy Pop replied with a light grin.

Keira ignored them as she replied, "War of course."

"You do know what this means, Kitten?" Laughing Jack asked her.

Keira grinned at him in reply, "Of course, Darling. I look forward to making you surrender."

"Who says I'll surrender?" Laughing Jack taunted her in reply, "I'm fairly sure I won our last war,"

"Only because my adoptive mother noticed what was going on and forbade me from continuing," Keira reminded him, "I would've won if it hadn't been for her,"

Laughing Jack snorted, "If it helps you sleep at night."

"You help me sleep at night," Keira said without thinking before freezing as the words registered, "Fucker,"

Laughing Jack snickered at her, "Glad you think that way, Kitten."

Keira glared at him, "Terms?"

"The usual ones except we need to avoid the den, the dinning room, and the clinic in addition to everything else," Laughing Jack told her.

"Noted," Keira held out her hand, "May the best prankster win,"

"May the best prankster win," Laughing Jack echoed as they shook hands.

Keira glanced at Luna, "We're leaving her out of this."

"I know," Laughing Jack knew just how defensive she was of her younger siblings.

In her adoptive family, Keira had two younger siblings. A brother that was three years younger than her and a little sister that was four years younger than Keira. Laughing Jack had made the mistake of targeting the two in one of their past prank wars and Keira had gone ballistic on him. The fact she had done worse to the kids that decided to bully her younger siblings and the teachers that made the same mistake also showed Laughing Jack that he was special to her. He never really got the full brunt of her wrath which he was glad for.

* * *

They walked down to dinner and entered the dinning room as Sally asked, "So how do your prank-wars work?"

None of them really payed attention to how everyone in the room froze and turned to look at the group in horror. Keira explained to Sally, "Jack and I have realized how futile it is to prank one another, so we make a tally of the people we prank. The more spectacular and wide spread the prank, the better. We, of course, take a few shots at one another, but mostly focus on pranking the people around us."

**"You,"** BEN exclaimed while pointing at Keira,  **"Are a prankster?"**

"The prankster queen of Hogwarts and the area that I used to live in," Keira felt smug as she said that, "I worked hard to earn that title even if no one really suspected me,"

"If you were the queen, then how didn't they know it was you?" Helen asked her.

Keira took her seat as she explained, "They only knew me under the name Eris after the Greek goddess of Discord and Strife," She grinned brightly as she added, "Working under me, I had two twin gingers as my minion. One was called Loki and the other Hermes," She then sighed softly, "A bit naive, but nice guys. I'm going to miss pranking with them."

"So we have another prankster in the house," Jeff said earning groans, "And by the way you were saying it, we're all about to be pranked,"

"Yup!" Laughing Jack and Keira exclaimed.

It was quite clear that both of them were eager to cause chaos. Before then, Laughing Jack was the only major prankster. Laughing Jill had tried to keep up with him, but fell horribly short.

* * *

Slenderman had put down his foot and limited the war to two days the moment he'd heard about it. He knew that his brother's would take at least that long to arrive and didn't wish to deal with Laughing Jack's style of chaos alongside his brothers. Both pranksters had pouted and attempted to argue, they had given in fairly quickly when Slenderman had informed that they could have another war after Keira's training was over. It was on the topic of her training that Slenderman asked,  _"How is training going?"_

"Keira's doing really well," Clockwork informed him, "If I have to gauge it, she should be ready to go kill by next week,"

_"Good,"_ Slenderman was pleased by that information,  _"Child,"_

"Yes, Slenderman?" Keira replied after swallowing her bite of chicken.

_"While it hasn't fully formed, I am pleased to announce that you are a realm holder,"_ Slenderman informed her.

Most of the table either did a spit take or choked on whatever they were eating at the time, Keira looked at him with wide eyes before exclaiming, "AWESOME!"

Laughing Jack grinned and hugged Keira, "Oh this is going to be fun, Kitten!"

"Where is it?" Keira asked Slenderman.

_"It hasn't fully formed, but I believe it is within walking distance of Laughing Jack's carnival,"_ Slenderman told her making Keira and Laughing Jack's grins widen, " _"I would suggest waiting until after your first kill to go to it. It is likely it won't fully form until you've killed your first victim,"_

Keira's face fell a bit at the first part, but understanding appeared in her jewel like orbs upon hearing the second part. She nodded to him, "Thank you for informing me."

_"It is no trouble,"_ Slenderman than announced to the table,  _"My brother's will be making an appearance soon. More than likely, they too sensed Keira's awakening and are coming to see the newbie,"_

Groans sounded around the table, they weren't looking forward to it. Even if the brother's weren't too bad apart, they were horrible when together well except for Offenderman. Everyone agreed that Offenderman was horrible to be around. He made things awkward. Slenderman noticed the dark look on Laughing Jack's face and knew he should probably warn Offenderman not to attempt anything with Keira. He wouldn't do so of course. He actually looked forward to seeing how Laughing Jack reacted to Offender. It would be amusing and Slenderman was looking forward to it. Slenderman would admit, if only in his mind, that he was a bastard and enjoyed his brother's antics sometimes.

* * *

Keira was slightly confused by Laughing Jack's sour mood when it came to Slenderman's brothers, but ignored it for now as they focused on her training. It was decided that due to Keira wishing to remain with Luna, she would meditate and focus on her animagus form for now. With how seamless her partial transformation was becoming, Keira knew that it wouldn't be long until she managed her full transformation. With that in mind, she eagerly began to meditate.

* * *

The male Creeps save for Slenderman and Laughing Jack gathered in the den. Candy Pop began this little meeting of theirs, "Offenderman is going to be here soon."

"I don't know if I want to laugh or cringe at the thought of what LJ'll do when the bastard offers Keira a rose," Jeff leaned back into his seat.

"What's the problem?" Masky asked with a frown.

"Y-yeah," Toby agreed with his fellow proxy, "O-Offende-rman i-isn't t-hat bad. I do-oubt t-that h-he'd t-ry an-yth-ing with Keira,"

None of them commented on how Toby didn't stutter when saying Keira's name. BEN looked at the five not in the know and informed them,  **"Keira is Laughing Jack's soulmate."**

"Seriously?" Eyeless Jack looked at them, "How do you know?"

"Slenderman confirmed what Laughing Jack had told us. He was the one to point it out to the clown after all," Jeff frowned as much as he could with his Glasgow smile, "What are we going to do?"

Toby shifted releasing a few cracking sounds, "D-does Keira k-now?"

"Not yet," Jason said with a frown, "Laughing Jack will tell her soon. He'll have to due to Laughing Jill's presence,"

"This is going to be awkward for them," Hoodie spoke up earning a surprised look from those around him.

The normally silent proxy just stared back at them. None of them could argue with that. Candy Pop said, "We need to figure out a way to help them."

"How?" Masky asked with a frown forming beneath his mask.

"I do not know," Jason spoke first, "Keira dislikes the idea of being controlled which this may seem like to her. With Laughing Jack, he doesn't know what love is. He's never experienced it,"

"Dear Creator," Eyeless Jack groaned softly, "This is going to be horrible,"

"Probably," Was the common thought drifting through their minds.

* * *

As Laughing Jack laid back on his bed, he couldn't help, but feel a bit lonely. Whenever he slept with Keira, he felt at peace and could sleep easily. It was part of the reason he always slept with her when she asked. He hoped that Luna snapped soon as sleeping with Keira was something he didn't want to miss out on any longer than he had to. With that thought, his mind when to Laughing Jill and Jane. They were going to cause trouble and Laughing Jack knew that they'd target Luna at some point. He was looking forward to see the carnage Keira would leave in her wake when they attempted to hurt the small blonde. He grinned at the thought of tomorrow's prank war and hoped he could get Keira to agree to focusing on the two. He knew she would do it with enough prompting. Hell, he probably wouldn't have to prompt her when it came to Laughing Jill.

At that thought, his mind went to the upcoming visit of the brothers. He didn't mind most of them, but he hated Offenderman. If there was one brother that he couldn't stand, it would be him. Alongside Puppeteer, Offenderman was one of the few Creeps he just couldn't stand no matter what. Laughing Jack knew that both would try something with Keira and it made him growl darkly. She was his and he wouldn't let either of those bastards touch her.

* * *

Keira shifted on the bed and tried to find a good spot to sleep. Unfortunately, she was finding that sleep wouldn't come to her. She wasn't willing to dose herself with dreamless sleep as that had never worked properly on her and tended to give her very odd dreams. It made sense since she was allergic to some of the ingredients mainly flubberworm mucus and valerian. The valerian was worse than the flubberworm mucus as it caused her immune system to become very weak. As a result, she avoided it like the plague. Even if she was a Creep or a partial one, she wasn't willing to see if that got rid of her allergy. She would have to ask Eyeless Jack the next time she saw him.

Keira finally got out of bed and moved to the middle of the room. She settled down and attempted to meditate. She didn't get the chance as the door to her room opened. Frowning, Keira readied her magic. Upon seeing Jane and the knife in her hand, Keira sent a blast of magic towards the female killer. It resulted in Jane began thrown into the room in front of Keira's making a terrible racket. As Jane attempted to get up, Laughing Jack appeared in Keira's room asking, "What's going on?"

"I think Jane was going to attempt to kill either Luna or me," Keira told him while eyeing the struggling female killer with a glare.

"Jane," Laughing Jack scowled as footsteps rushed towards the room.

"What's going on?" Jeff was the first to reach them and noticed Jane, "What the fuck are you doing up here?"

" _That is something I think everyone would like to know,"_ Slenderman added making everyone jump slightly.

Keira continued to glare at Jane as Devona growled at the female killer, "Jane opened my door carrying a knife. Seeing as I normally would've been asleep and that Luna is sleeping in my room, I can only deduce that she was going to attempt to kill one or both of us."

_"Jane_ _,"_ Slenderman turned to her.

Jane struggled onto her feet and everyone could see the blood dripping from the wounds that the door had created and the knife embedded in Jane's shoulder, "That stray shouldn't be here. She isn't one of us."

_"She is becoming one of us,"_ Slenderman told her,  _"You will be coming with me downstairs. EJ, if you would join us,"_

"Of course," Eyeless Jack agreed.

Keira saw that the eyeless man had blood on him and realized that he had probably just returned from killing someone. Slenderman turned to Keira while wrapping Jane in his tentacles, " _I apologize for this, Child. I will be adjusting the ward to keep Jane from this floor."_

"Thank you," Keira told him.

He nodded and walked off with a struggling Jane following him. Everyone slowly drifted back to what they were doing after making sure Keira and Luna were alright. Laughing Jack looked at her, "You alright?"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," Keira told him as she took a seat on the floor.

Laughing Jack followed her after shutting the door, "If you want, I can keep you company."

Keira smiled at him and nodded, "I'd like that."


	13. A lazy morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (Italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Dumbledore swore violently when he read the letter in front of him. The young seer, Luna Lovegood, had gone missing on a trip to America. Normally, Dumbledore wouldn't care if a student went missing outside of school. However, Luna Lovegood was a seer and Dumbledore wanted to use that talent. The fact that not only his pawn was gone, but the seer as well pissed him off badly. He growled darkly and slammed his hands on his desk, "I go through all that trouble to keep both brats were I can see them and they go missing."

Fawkes trilled lightly, but Dumbledore ignored him as he usually did now a days. Fawkes would have sighed if it weren't for the fact he was a phoenix and thus incapable of sighing. He knew that Dumbledore was doing bad things, but as a bonded familiar, Fawkes couldn't stop him. Only when the old man died would Fawkes be free, the phoenix had never looked forward to the death of his masters so much before. Fawkes thought of the young girl that Dumbledore was attempting to use as a pawn. The girl had snapped and was a Creep now. It was a shame that Fawkes couldn't bond with her now. If he'd been able to bond with her before, he could have joined her in becoming a Creep. Hearing Dumbledore use the floo to call someone, Fawkes settled himself to listen in. He did have to wonder about the young seer. Slenderman had made America his main base so to speak. Luna was close to Keira as well which more than likely meant that the child was with her. Perhaps, Fawkes would have a chance to bond with the little seer and become a Creep as no normal person could stay sane around the killers that frequented the Slender mansion.

Fawkes would have grinned if he could have. Due to being a phoenix, Fawkes could break the bond between himself and Dumbledore so long as he was bound to another. Fawkes would have to take a small trip to see Luna Lovegood.

* * *

When Luna came too, she laid still while taking in the area around her. The sheets and pillow she was laying on smelt just like Keira. The blanket smelt like a mixture of Keira and someone else. Luna knew that it was Keira's clown's scent. Luna could hear the breathing of two others and knew that they were asleep. Instead of opening her eyes to take in the room around her, Luna took stock of her body. The tiredness that she'd been battling was gone. Her mind felt clearer and her magic was flowed more evenly through her body. While she felt warm, it wasn't as bad as before. Taking in all this, Luna realized that Keira had given her some potions and smiled softly at the thought of her big sister doing so. It was rather freeing to not feel so strained. Slowly, Luna opened her eyes and looked around the room.

It was rather basic which Luna had expected due to the fact Keira had only recently moved into it. Luna sat up slowly and relished in the fact that the world wasn't sent spinning. Moving carefully, Luna looked over the side of the bed and found Keira's clown leaning against the bed. Keira was curled up against his chest between his legs with her head on his shoulder. In front of them, a board game sat open. Smiling softly at the cute scene, Luna found herself glad that Keira had found the place she was meant to be.

Luna had  _seen_  almost everything that was going to happen since entering the house. She  _knew_  that the female killers, Jane and Laughing Jill, would attempt to kill her multiple times until Luna snapped. Luna  _knew_  that Keira's clown would be informing her of their bond within the next few days, but didn't  _know_  when exactly that would happen. It was a slightly minor detail that kept shifting though it stayed within the next few days. Luna  _knew_ that she would more than likely snap within the next two days, but when kept shifting.

* * *

Keira blearily opened her eyes as she yawned softly. She glanced around the room and realized that she'd ended up falling asleep. Keira attempted to sit up only to find herself pulled closer to the rather warm body she'd been curled up against. Glancing at Laughing Jack, Keira smiled softly as the relaxed expression on his face. Regardless of how old he actually was and how many people he'd killed, Laughing Jack always looked far younger when he was sleeping. Keira could ever pick up small hints of his former coloring. Keira would admit that she was highly curious as to what Laughing Jack looked like before he became monochrome, but she preferred his current coloring. Keira giggled softly as Laughing Jack muttered, "Go back to sleep, Kitten."

"Jack," Keira shifted as she attempted to get up again, "We need to get up,"

"Don't wanna," Laughing Jack tugged her back to him.

A soft giggle over head caused Keira to turn in Laughing Jack's arms. She placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed herself up to see Luna wide awake. The dreamy blonde told her, "He likes having you in his arms."

"Be that as it may," Keira's cheeks flushed as she ignored the way her heart skipped a beat at the thought, "We need to get up. You need breakfast and to be introduced to everyone. I need breakfast before my training session. Laughing Jack needs to get up in order to do the same,"

Laughing Jack growled under his breath and tugged Keira making her almost lose the grip she had on his shoulders. Luna giggled as Keira huffed lightly while struggling to stay in the position she was in. Luna pointed out, "He still won't let you go."

"Jack hates waking up in the morning even if he needs to," Keira looked down at the clown and smiled fondly, "He's always been like that,"

Laughing Jack groan and shifted slightly as he tightened his grip on Keira, "Be quiet."

"No, Jack," Keira was beginning to find this position both a little uncomfortable and painful, "We need to get up,"

"No," Laughing Jack tightened his grip further.

The door opened and Keira turned her head to see Jeff. Before she could say anything, the ever smiling killer exclaimed, "It's time for-"

Keira barely heard that before a whirl of black and white smoke filled her vision alongside the feeling of weightlessness. Keira soon found herself sprawled across Laughing Jack's chest in a room that she hadn't seen before. It was mainly black and white with a few spots of color created by candies that were scattered around the room. Splashes of dried blood decorated some parts of the room. Keira squeaked slightly as Laughing Jack rolled them over until he was on top of her. He burrowed his face in her neck and murmured, "Go back to sleep, we can take a break today."

Keira opened her mouth to argue while attempting to ignore how nice it felt to be in this position. Laughing Jack covered her mouth as he raised his head. He stared at her for a few moments and Keira could see just how much he needed this. More than likely, Laughing Jack was still reeling from Keira snapping, whatever it was that he'd spoken to Slenderman about, the fact that Keira wasn't a full Creep due to the soul piece in her head, and lastly, the attempt Jane had made last night. He was probably stressing about Slenderman's brother's coming as well. With that in mind, Keira let out a light sigh and smiled warmly at Laughing Jack, "Alright. I'll go back to sleep, but please get off me."

Laughing Jack let out a tired chuckle and did as she asked. He laid down on his back and Keira curled up against him. Keira could tell he was already drifting off even as he murmured, "Thank you."

"No problem, Darling," Keira replied feeling tired as well.

* * *

Everyone looked at Jeff as he walked in with Luna. Sally frowned and asked, "Where are LJ and Keira?"

" _I sent you to get those two as well, Jeff,"_ Slenderman added on as he placed food on the table.

Jeff scowled at the faceless entity, "Laughing Jack transported them somewhere when I was announcing breakfast."

Luna spoke up before any of them could comment, "Both of them need time by themselves. It has been a stressful time for both of them."

Slenderman stared at the little seer for a few moments while mentally probing the duo that were currently sleeping upstairs. Upon seeing that she was right, Slenderman waved a hand at the table,  _"We will allow them to sleep in. Clockwork, I am giving Keira the day off from training. Those of you outside of Jane and Laughing Jill, I want you to look after Ms. Lovegood so long as you don't have any missions to do or have victims to kill. Laughing Jill and Jane, I want you in my office after breakfast."_

Luna sat down in the seat in between Jason and Helen. Jason offered her a light smile, "Good morning, Ms. Lovegood."

"Call me Luna," Luna replied as she reached for the glass of milk set in front of her by Slenderman, "You're Jason, right?"

Jason blinked in surprise before nodding, "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I've  _seen_  all of you," Luna informed him making the table fall silent and stare at the blonde seer, "I've  _seen_ your stories and  _know_ who you are,"

**"No wonder your going to snap,"** BEN commented from his place next to Sally and Toby,  **"You've seen how fucked up both our stories and our lives are,"**

Luna smiled weakly at the glitch, "It wasn't very fun."

Toby seemed to figure out something, "D-do yo-u k-now w-what Keira's n-nam-e sh-oul-d b-be?"

Luna frowned slightly as she went to those parts of her visions, "It keeps shifting, but mostly stick between Tamer and Huntress."

"What about your own?" Candy Pop asked with an eager smile.

"Nightingale," Luna informed him, "When Keira and I go together, we are called the Twilight Twins,"

Surprise showed on everyone faces at that admittance. While they did pair up for sprees and missions, no one had a name for their pairing. The fact that Keira and Luna would apparently have one was a shock to the system. It made Slenderman suspicious and he vowed to look through his records. Something about this situation seemed familiar to him, he just couldn't think of how.

* * *

Slenderman watched as the two female killers walked into his office with wary looks on their faces. It pleased him to see them act like this as it showed that both of them knew that they'd done something wrong. Waving a hand towards the seats across from him, Slenderman told them,  _"Sit down."_

"What's going on, Slender?" Laughing Jill asked with a frown on her face.

_"You two do not have the best intentions towards Keira and Luna,"_ Slenderman turned his head to look pointedly at Jane, " _You were aiming to kill Luna, were you not?"_

"She doesn't belong here-" Jane began to snap at him.

Slenderman cut her off with a small wave of his radiation before speaking,  _"She will become one of us. Not to mention, you,"_ Slenderman looked pointedly at Laughing Jill,  _"Know that anyone a Creep considers family is protected from being killed by us once they are known. Only if the Creep in question decides that they aren't worth protecting, we will be able to kill them."_

Laughing Jill scowled slightly, "Be that as it may, she has no right to be near LJ."

Slenderman snorted and informed them,  _"She has every right to be with Laughing Jack as she is his other half."_

"W-what?!" Laughing Jill stared at him in shock.

Laughing Jill knew that she wasn't Laughing Jack's soulmate. It was kind of hard to miss due to the fact he continued to reject her no matter what. Laughing Jill couldn't believe that Keira was his soulmate. Slenderman spoke breaking her out of those thoughts,  _"I would suggest observing the two. It should be quite clear after a little while."_

Laughing Jill nodded while mentally screaming at the fact Laughing Jack had found his soulmate before her. She needed to reevaluate what had happened since she returned to the mansion. Jane scowled at Slenderman, "That soulmate thing is bullshit, it w-"

"No it isn't," Laughing Jill cut her off, "It is very true, Jane. It is just really rare especially for Creeps,"

Slenderman spoke as Jane processed that information,  _"Jane, I would suggest learning to live with what is going on. It will not change no matter what you do."_

Jane scowled at him, but said nothing. She wasn't going to give up on this. Keira needed to be put in her place and Jane would see to that.

* * *

When Keira woke up, she found herself feeling far better than she had in awhile. She yawned softly and attempted to sit up. The arm around her waist slipped off and Laughing Jack groaned softly. Keira looked towards him as he opened an eye to look at her, "Up already?"

"We need to get up," Keira's stomach growled, "And I'm hungry,"

"We missed breakfast," Laughing Jack informed her as he sat up as well.

"I'll make us something," Keira carefully got off the bed.

Laughing Jack yawned softly before grinning at her, "I knew that I could persuade you into staying in bed for awhile longer."

Keira rolled her eyes and reminded him, "We only have today and tomorrow for the prank war, so that kind of backfired on you."

Laughing Jack shrugged lightly, "Oh well."

"I'm gonna go get ready," Keira told him before leaving the room.

* * *

Once they were ready for the day, Laughing Jack showed her into the kitchen. It was a little after ten, so Keira decided to make a light breakfast since lunch had been around noon since she'd gotten there. She got the ingredients for french toast out along side bacon and sausage. Laughing Jack settled himself on the island and asked, "Can we target two specific people?"

"Who?" Keira asked as she began making their breakfast.

"Jane and Laughing Jill," Laughing Jack replied earning a soft laugh from Keira.

She smiled lightly, "I knew you'd say those two. Anyone else?"

"We need to avoid hitting Slenderman," Laughing Jack told her in a serious tone, "I'd rather not deal with him getting angry at us,"

Keira glanced back and saw Laughing Jack shiver in a way she'd only seen when he remembered what she had tone to him in revenge for targeting her younger siblings. Quickly, she decided to not ever target Slenderman or any of the man's brothers. It was highly likely that they would be like their brother if someone pranked them. Keira told him, "No problem."

"I can't think of anyone else that we should focus on," Laughing Jack hopped off the island and got out plates for the food.

Keira smiled lightly as she plated the bacon and sausages she'd made. With that done, she started on making the french toast as a thought came to her. She wondered how her younger siblings were and how her adoptive parents were. It hurt to think about them and she felt a sting of worry. Would Dumbledore go after them? Had he hurt them attempting to find her? Keira found herself asking Laughing Jack, "Can you get BEN or someone to check on my adoptive family? Dumbledore might go after them and I really don't want them to get hurt because of me."

Laughing Jack quickly assured her, "Of course, I'll go ask around. You finish making breakfast, okay?"

Keira nodded and Laughing Jack left the room. Keira sighed deeply and hoped that Dumbledore hadn't gone after them just yet. The sound of nails clicking against the tiles made Keira look down to see both Devona and Smile Dog sitting at her feet. Smiling lightly, Keira fed both of them some meat, "There you two go."

Smile Dog nuzzled her lightly before leaving the room. Devona hopped onto the island and then onto Keira's shoulder. Keira giggled as Devona nuzzled her lightly and purred. She finished plating the food and moved the plates to the island before transferring the used dishes to the sink. She filled it with water before putting back all the unused items and tossing out the trash. She returned to the island as Laughing Jack entered the room, "That smells amazing."

"I used Trevor's recipe," Keira sat down in one of the chairs as Laughing Jack did the same, "Who's going to check on everyone?"

"BEN agreed to do it so long as we avoid targeting him," Laughing Jack glanced at Devona, "I wonder why she hasn't gotten bigger,"

Keira shrugged as she took a bite of her food. She swallowed it before replying, "We won't know until we figure out what exactly I can do with my powers."

"What is that heavenly smell?" Candy Pop asked as he wandered in.

Luna and Jason were following after him. Luna made her way over to Keira and hugged her. Keira returned the hug as Laughing Jack told him, "Keira made french toast. It's her adoptive father's recipe."

"It makes me wish I hadn't eaten breakfast yet," Candy Pop plopped down in the chair next to Laughing Jack, "So you two are doing a prank war today,"

"Mhmm," Keira hummed softly.

"I can't wait to see how you do," Candy Pop grinned at Keira, "I wish you the best of luck in defeating LJ,"

"Agreed," Jason nodded his head, "Though could you leave Licorice out of it?"

Keira understood that the toy mouse was as precious to Jason as Laughing Jack's box was to the monochrome clown. Offering Jason a gentle smile, Keira promised him, "I will do my best to avoid it."

"Thank you," Jason told her earnestly.

Keira looked at Luna, "How has your day been?"

"Very nice," Luna seemed more relax than Keira had ever seen her, "My visions didn't lie,"

Keira frowned slightly, "When will you snap?"

"Either today or tomorrow," Luna informed her.

Keira was grateful for how soon Luna would become a Creep. It would mean that no one in the house could kill her and with Jane, Keira wouldn't put it past her to try again. Keira was going to enjoy getting back at the bitch for last night. If Jane had left Luna alone, Keira would've gone easy on her, but she'd earned Keira's wrath.


	14. Prank war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (Italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Keira and Laughing Jack split up after they finished eating. Keira immediatly headed into her room and over to her trunk. She pulled out a black chest with a golden buck, a wolf, and an Irish wolf hound. She ran her fingers over the cool metal and murmured, "Time to show off my heritage."

* * *

Laughing Jack transported himself into his prank tent back at his carnival. He grinned largely as he looked over the various pranks he'd be using today and tomorrow, "Get ready, Keira, I'm going to win this war of ours."

* * *

The first clue that today and tomorrow would be interesting for those living in the manor was when a bright yellow wind up duck trotted into the living room. The occupants of the room were Clockwork, Eyeless Jack, and Jeff. They heard a quack and all looked up from what they were doing. Clockwork and Eyeless Jack had been reading while Jeff had been watching the T.V. that had been set up in the room. Jeff stared at the duck for a few moments before asking, "Do either of you remember LJ doing anything with a duck before?"

"Not particularly," Clockwork replied with a light frown.

"I've only seen him use live ones," Eyeless Jack frowned beneath his mask and put down his book.

The duck trotted over to the couch and chairs they were sitting on while it's quack's grew distorted. It stopped abruptly before them with it's quack cut off midway through. There was a loud boom and a bright flash that blinded them, they all cried out and covered their eyes. When they uncovered their eyes, it became quite clear what had occurred. All three of them were covered in canary yellow feathers. Clockwork attempted to speak only for her to, "Quack."

They all paused before Jeff attempted to speak, "Quack."

Eyeless Jack gave a solemn, "Quack."

* * *

Laughing Jack stared at the three before turning to a smug looking Keira, "A nice start."

"Why thank you, Darling," Keira giggled softly, "But that isn't all,"

* * *

Hoodie and Masky were both eating cheese cake. Masky suddenly stopped and looked down at his piece of cake, "Hey, Hoodie?"

"Hm?" Hoodie hummed lightly.

"Does this taste weird to you?" Masky asked earning a slow nod from the silent proxy as his head began to itch alongside his ass.

Masky was about to say something else when Hoodie let out a soft laugh. Masky found himself frowning beneath his mask as he noticed the bumps growing underneath Hoodie's hood. Hoodie snickered out, "Nice ears and tail, dude."

"W-what?" Masky reached up and felt his ears only to find them missing, "Huh?" He moved his hand to the top of his head where he'd felt itchy and found something furry, "What the fuck?" He tugged lightly on the ear and hissed, "Ouch,"

"Dude, you have fangs," Hoodie pointed at his mouth.

"Check your head too, Hoodie," Masky told the other proxy while looking behind him.

He found himself staring at a sleek looking tail that reminded him of Grinny's. Hoodie took off his hood to reveal a pair of furry looking ears and moved to reveal a fluffy tail. Hoodie turned to look back at Masky and deadpanned, "Keira."

"More than likely," Masky agreed while scowling slightly, "She really shouldn't have messed with our cake,"

"She didn't know," Hoodie pointed out.

Masky sighed lightly, "True. We can forgive her this time, but next time, we get her back."

Hoodie nodded and looked at the cake, "I think I'm going to continue eating."

"Of course, it would be a waste of perfectly edible cake," Masky picked up his fork and continued to eat his cake.

* * *

Laughing Jack stared at the two as Keira goaded him, "Try topping that, Darling."

"Oh I will, Kitten," Laughing Jack replied with a grin.

Keira using magic to help her pull pranks would be an interesting additive to their usual wars.

* * *

Toby let out a curse as a bag of flower dropped onto his head before yelping as he slipped on some marbles. The scent of chocolate filled the air as a bucket of the stuff slid off his doorway and onto him as his foot slammed into the damn thing.

* * *

"An old one, but a classic," Keira nodded lightly, "Nice one,"

* * *

Lunch came and the two sat down at the dinning table. Keira offered her victims a warm smile, "It's all for the war."

"Quack!" Jeff growled and Keira dimly wondered if he was attempting to curse her out.

Everyone that hadn't been hit by a prank snickered or outright laughed at the victims. Slenderman asked Keira,  _"When will they be able to speak normally?"_

Keira did a mental calculation before informing the faceless entity, "By sundown."

Clockwork gave Keira an unimpressed look which made the prankster wince. It would seem that her next training session would not be fun at all. Jason suddenly asked, "Where are Laughing Jill and Jane?"

A piercing scream rang out from somewhere in the mansion. A low boom followed by a second scream sounded from another part of the mansion. Sally spoke after a few minutes of silence, "That would be them."

Everyone looked at Laughing Jack and Keira. Keira offered them a sweet smile that made shivers go down their spines, "Jane deserves whatever she get's for attempting to hurt my little sister."

Laughing Jack shrugged lightly, "Laughing Jill irritates me."

A steaming mad Jane rushed into the room and pointed a dripping finger at Keira. Jane was covered in a pink substance that dripped down slightly before turning into a bubble that rose above the female killer and popped showering her with more of the pink substance. The visible parts of Jane's outfit were dyed pink. The pink substance had glitter, stickers, and confetti attached to it. Jane growled out at Keira, "This is-" A donkey's bray left her throat, "What did you-" Jane mooed like a cow, "Do to me?!"

Keira offered Jane a pleasant smile, "You attempted to hurt my little sister, so I don't like you. People I don't like tend to have bad things happen to them."

Slenderman cut Jane off before she could continue to speak, or at least, attempt to, " _Go take a shower, I do not want you dripping that substance all over my mansion."_

Jane scowled before leaving. Luna absentmindedly asked a question that made everyone look at Keira in interesting, "Which variety was that? The one that dies you pink upon contact with hot water? The one that turns you into a toad? Or the one that makes you speak backwards?"

Keira hummed lightly, "It's a new hybrid mixture I made."

"So the effects will be interesting?" Luna asked earning a nod from Keira, "Interesting,"

Laughing Jack looked at Keira with a raised eyebrow, "When did you come up with this?"

"First month we had to deal with the toad," Keira informed him, "I was bored, pissed off, and wanted to see how she'd react if she was covered in a mysterious pink substance," Keira added on, "I think the twins likened it's consistency to that of cum or something,"

A few of those at the table choked and turned slightly red only for them all to blush as Luna added, "Definitely cum though it was doubtful that Umbridge knew what cum was."

Keira hummed lightly before nodding her head, "True. Even that idiot of a Minister has standards."

Before the conversation could continue, Laughing Jill stomped into the room and growled at Laughing Jack, "What the hell, Jackie?"

She was covered in multicolored paint and glitter. Laughing Jack informed her, "You annoyed me."

" _Jill go take a shower. You know the rules,"_ Slenderman sent Laughing Jill away.

She glared at Laughing Jack before storming out of the dinning room. Keira idly commented, "One of my glitter paint bombs?"

"In her closet and dresser," Laughing Jack replied while adding, "I put a chicken in her bathtub,"

"Why a chicken?" Keira asked him curiously, "I would think a Tasmanian devil would suffice or at least, a rattlesnake,"

"I had one on hand," He took out a note book and wrote down Keira's suggestion, "I'll keep those in mind for another time," He put away the list, "Besides, you're the only one between the two of us that wouldn't get injured obtaining either animal,"

"True," Keira was quick to suggest, "Perhaps, we could get some and use them to prank Dumbledore? We do need to drive him insane before killing him,"

"Definitely," He agreed.

* * *

After the rather interesting lunch, Keira and Laughing Jack disappeared once more. Everyone, save for Luna, were left wondering if having Keira and Laughing Jack in the same place was a good idea. The conversation they had at lunch revealed that the two likely bounced ideas off each other and would only improve the quality of pranks that occurred. May the Creator save them from the chaos the duo could create if someone pushed them far enough.

* * *

_In various areas of England and Scotland_

The known enemies of Keira all sneezed simultaneously while those with a sense for chaos shivered in delight.

* * *

Jane scowled darkly as she glared at her completely pink reflection. She darkly vowed, "Keira, pay will you."

The glass in the mirror shattered and showered Jane with glass.

* * *

Jason and Helen found themselves in a very interesting position covered in green slime. Luna, who had somehow been spared, stared at the two with a faint pink flush on her cheek.

* * *

Keira stared at the two before telling Laughing Jack, "How'd you manage that?"

"A performer never reveals their tricks, Kitten," Laughing Jack laughed lightly.

"Evil," She pouted at him.

* * *

Jane found herself tripping down the stairs and into a kiddie pool filled with mud and sludge. She cried out in disgust upon finding various bugs and worms squirming around in the stuff.

* * *

Candy Pop looked down upon hearing a squeak and found a rubber chicken underneath his foot. Leaning down, he picked up the chicken only to find a thin thread attached to it. Looking behind him, he found himself with a pie to the face. He dropped the rubber chicken to get rid of the pie only hear a snapping sound and felt something drip onto his head. He twitched lightly and muttered, "Damn it, Jack."

* * *

"Nice one with the kiddie pool," Keira told him, "Did you do something similar to Candy Pop before?"

Laughing Jack searched his memory before shaking his head, "Nope! I did something like that to BEN or Jeff at some point. Nice finish with the jelly, juice, and slushy mix. What type did you use?"

"Grape jelly, Cranberry juice, and cheery slushy," Keira informed him, "The cream pie was coconut,"

"Still don't like coconut?" Laughing Jack asked as they walked off.

Keira's face screwed up and she gagged, "That shit is nasty."

* * *

Laughing Jill yelped as a rope wrapped around her ankle and hoisted her up into the air. A pie flew towards her. She managed to avoid getting hit by it. Using her claws, she cut the rope and managed to land on her feet only to be knocked over by something impacting her chest. It exploded and covered her in what smelt like bacon grease and gravy. A second rope tied her up tightly before raising her above the ground. Laughing Jill cursed softly and twisted in an attempt to get free only to come face to face with Smile Dog. The odd kitten creature that Laughing Jill had seen around Keira was with that damn dog. Smile Dog opened his mouth and Laughing Jill quickly shouted, "Don't you dare-Eek!"

Smile Dog ignored her and licked Laughing Jill's face. His tongue dipped into her mouth as it traveled from her forehead up to her neck. Devona climbed up Laughing Jill after using Smile Dog as a spring board. As the kitten-like creature dug her claws through the ropes and into Laughing Jill's skin, it occurred to Laughing Jill to attempt to use her powers. She quickly found herself unable to and hissed as that damn kitten-like creature lapped lazily at her blood which mixed with the meaty juice that now covered her.

* * *

BEN swore loudly as balloons filled with lime green paint impacted his body the moment he opened his bedroom door.

* * *

Keira grinned at Laughing Jack, "Like it? I used it on the toad bitch. All of the cats in Hogwarts came and so did Fluffy. I've never loved that Cerberus more."

Laughing Jack nodded with a grin, "Nicely done."

"The paint was a bit uninspired, Darling," Keira informed Laughing Jack.

Laughing Jack merely continued to grin at her.

* * *

Jane managed to make it into the clinic where Eyeless Jack looked at her before sighing and waving a hand to a table. Jane mentally vowed to get back at Keira no matter what. She would not suffer this humiliation.

* * *

At Dinner, BEN commented,  **"You two are horrible together."**

"Only because mischief and chaos bring havoc whenever together," Keira chirped while reaching up to pet Devona, "Did you enjoy your day, Night?"

"It was interesting," Luna murmured with a light smile, "It would seem tomorrow would be the day I snap,"

_"LJ, Keira, I request that you leave those that will be watching over Luna alone until she snaps,"_ Slenderman told the two sternly.

They nodded with Keira gaining a look of worry at the reminder of what was to come. Keira wondered if it would hurt Luna and if so, how badly. Laughing Jack nudge her lightly and offered her a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath and smiled lightly at him. Luna would be fine in the end.

* * *

Laughing Jack and Keira only did a few minor pranks before they went to bed. Both of them woke up early with Keira sneaking into Jane's room as the female killer slept. She placed a few spells around the room and onto Jane before leaving. She entered Laughing Jill's room and did the same though some of the spells were diffrent. From there, Keira headed into the dinning room and found Slenderman drinking a cup of coffee, "Good morning."

_"Good morning, child. You are up rather early,"_ Slenderman commented while turning a page in his newspaper.

"Figured I'd get an early start," Keira replied as Laughing Jack entered the room.

Laughing Jack grinned at her, "Good morning, Kitten."

"Morning, Darling," Keira replied as Slenderman rose to start making breakfast, "Today will be an interesting day,"

Laughing Jack laughed as he replied, "Definitely."

* * *

The symbol of today would be a rather odd day were the roosters in everyone's room and the paint bombs that exploded on them when everyone got out of bed. Everyone was grumbling as they entered the dinning room save for Luna. Luna had a pair of cute cat ears and a fluffy cat tail swishing behind her. She settled down in her seat and told Keira, "Thank you."

"No problem," Keira knew that Luna enjoyed the animal parts.

It was the main reason she'd made modified versions of the animagus transformation potion. Clockwork asked, "You actually like her doing that to you?"

"It's fun," Luna informed Clockwork in a serious tone.

When Laughing Jill entered the room, she scowled at Keira. Keira offered her an innocent smile as the now lime green and mucky brown colored female clown silently swore at her. Jeff took one look at her before asking, "You silenced her?"

"I did it for another prank, but her being silent for awhile is a bonus," Keira took a sip of her morning tea only to freeze.

She lowered the tea cup from her lips as BEN asked,  **"Keira?"**

Ignoring the bewildered Creeps, Keira turned to Laughing Jack and asked, "What did you put in my tea?"

"What did you put in my juice?" Laughing Jack retorted.

Keira hiccuped and a bubble left her lips. Laughing Jack grew a pair of wolf ears and a silky wolf tail which were monochrome like him. Keira raised her cup to Laughing Jack and said, "Nice one. I didn't expect you to do anything to my drink."

"Me neither," Laughing Jack raised his glass to her.

The other members of the table found similar things occurring to them save for Luna and Slenderman. Clockwork announced, "Keira, we will be training today."

"Alright," Keira offered the female killer a weak smile, "No hard feelings for yesterday?"

The smile that Clockwork offered her did not bode well for Keira, "No hard feelings."

* * *

Jane thought that today was rather nice if a bit odd. She had gotten enough sleep last night, she was no longer pink, she hadn't seen Keira at all, and everyone was paying attention to her. The looks they gave her were a bit odd and Laughing Jill kept trying to get her attention for some reason. But, Jane ignored her as Laughing Jill should just come out with it rather than use strange gestures. Jane managed to not get hit by the water balloons, the vats of paint, the tar, or the rather odd potion that gave everyone animal parts. The odd questions about her attire were a bit unsettling, but Jane was wearing her favorite outfit. She'd put it on after her shower after all.

* * *

Keira walked into the Den and noticed Jane talking to a bewildered looking Jeff. Upon seeing her, Keira snickered softly. It would seem no one had alerted Jane to Keira's prank just yet. Keira took a seat as Laughing Jack entered the room and stopped to stare at Jane. Something bubbled up in her chest upon seeing Laughing Jack do that. It reminded her of how Hermione had explained what she felt when seeing George with Katie. But the question on Keira's mind was, why did she feel jealous when Laughing Jack looked at Jane?

Keira pushed the question out of her mind as Laughing Jack walked over to her. Laughing Jack sat down on the love seat with her and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "How has she not noticed she's naked?"

"Magic," Keira replied while trying to not to shiver as his warm breath washed over her ear.

"Ah," Laughing Jack glanced at Jane and said, "Nice work,"

Slenderman entered the room and stopped upon seeing Jane. He strolled up to the confused looking female killer and said,  _"Jane, we do have a dress code here in the mansion."_

"What?" Jane turned to look at Slenderman in confusion.

_"While you may be like this in your room, you may not walk around the mansion like this,"_ Slenderman continued.

"What do you mean?" Jane demanded with a frown, "I'm wearing what I always do,"

_"See as you are naked, you would be right, but I insist that you go put on some clothes,"_ Slenderman informed her making Jane look at him in confusion,  _"It isn't proper for anyone to be without clothes unless they're animals like Smile Dog, BRVR, or Devona,"_

"Naked?" Jane looked down.

Three things happened within the next few moments. Jane shrieked loudly and turned crimson. Laughing Jill finally managed to talk and exclaimed, "Finally! That's what I've been trying to tell you all fucking day!"

Jane rushed out of the room. Slenderman turned to Keira,  _"Please refrain from doing that again."_

"Will do, Boss," Keira gave him a mock salute.

Before anyone could comment, Luna gave a sharp yelp of pain and clapped her hands over her ears. Keira immediatly felt worried which intensified as Slenderman informed them,  _"Luna is in the process of snapping."_


	15. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (Italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Everyone flinched back and away from Luna as a ball of fire exploded above her. Keira grabbed one of her knives upon recognizing the phoenix that appeared and was about to toss it at the fire bird only to stop. Fawkes landed on top of Luna and there was a bright light followed by a loud snapping sound causing everyone to cover their eyes. When it died down, they all found their jaws dropping as the phoenix's body changed. Fawkes feathers turned as black as night with dark blue and dark purple edging his feathers. Fawkes' beak and talons turned a dark crimson red. His eyes turned almost completely black with a slitted yellow pupil. When Fawkes let out a soft trill, it sent shivers down everyone's spine and made Luna's expression ease. Slenderman spoke as everyone stared at the now black phoenix in awestruck confusion, " _A Nightmare Phoenix."_

"What the fuck is a 'Nightmare phoenix' and what does it have to do with that fucking bird?" Jeff jerked a finger to Fawkes.

Slenderman didn't even look at Jeff as he replied,  _"A Nightmare phoenix, also known as a black phoenix, is a type of phoenix. It is created by the one their bonded to snapping which in turn causes them to snap. They are considered the darkest of phoenix's by mage-kind and many attempt to kill them,"_  Keira frowned, but didn't interrupt as she wished to hear more before she said anything,  _"In books, they're referred to as monstrous being that consume their victims souls in the dead of night. While it is true that they tend to kill their victims during the night, they live off the blood and energy inside of the victim which often leaves said victim a husk."_

"Slenderman, what exactly does this mean for Luna?" Keira kept her voice calm even if she was mentally screaming in frustration.

_"It means that she is far more protected than before,"_  Slenderman looked at Keira, " _Relax, child. The phoenix will not harm her,"_

"Okay, so what else do you know about these things?" Laughing Jack asked while eyeing the bird in suspicion.

_"If I remember correctly, the Nightmare phoenix loses it's ability to use most fire based abilities. In exchange, it gains complete control over shadowmancy,"_ Slenderman explained while approaching the phoenix, " _The Nightmare phoenix will_ _use this new power with all the grace and ferocity of its light counterpart to protect those it sees as part of its flock,"_  Slenderman looked down at Fawkes as the faceless entity reached the phoenix, " _Based on this ones trill, I can confirm that it's song brings only despair and misery to those that hear it unless they're apart of the phoenix's flock. If memory serves me correct, Nightmare phoenix's never experience a burning day due to the blood and energy they take from their victims,"_ Slenderman reached out and Fawkes allowed the faceless being to touch the feathers on his head,  _"From what I remember, Nightmare phoenix's do retain the ability to create healing tears, but also gain the ability to create a poison tear that is far more deadly than basilisk poison,"_

Keira remembered what it felt like to have basilisk venom in her veins and shivered as she looked at Fawkes warily. The phoenix stared back at her with his eerie eyes and she felt something brush against her mind. Keira cautiously opened her mind and heard a soft male voice murmur,  _"I will protect Luna for you, Keira."_

_"Why are you here Fawkes?"_ Keira asked the bird using the connection he'd made.

_"Dumbledore is going too far and I've become disenchanted with the wizarding world,"_ Fawkes informed her,  _"I knew that you and Luna would become Creeps, so I waited for the day that I could break my bond with Dumbledore by bonding with one of you. When you became a Creep, I knew that I had to bond with Luna or I would lose my chance,"_

_"So you're using us?"_ Keira asked with a frown.

_"Not using you, It's more along the lines of offering you a partnership,"_ Fawkes was hasty to add, " _If you want that, I mean,"_

Keira felt a headache coming along and mentally groaned at having to deal with any bullshit,  _"If, and that's a definite if, I agree to this partnership, what would you offer us?"_

_"I will protect Luna and act as a spy should you require it,"_ Fawkes began as everyone noticed their little staring contest,  _"I will help you master your power over shadows and blood. I will grant you a place in my flock alongside those in the manor that you care for. I will even allow you to use my feathers and tears in any potion you wish to make that requires them,"_

Keira hesitated for a moment as she thought it over. It was a good deal and it would help protect Luna. Closing her eyes for a moment, Keira murmured through the connection, " _Partners."_

_"I'm glad to hear it,"_ Fawkes opened his mouth and trilled.

Rather than feel dread running down her spine, Keira felt something within herself ease.

* * *

Puppeteer looked down at his victim as her family lay twitching and gasping for breath. She clutched a knife in her hand and stared at the scene with a mixture of horror and fascination. He floated above her as his strings loosened slightly, "You're alone now, My Dear Puppet,"

She turned to look at him and he was amused to find hate inside of her eyes, "Fuck you, Puppeteer."

Ah, so she knew he who was. A shame that he'd been sent to kill her. If only she was older, he could have turned her into one of his puppets. Oh well, he tightened his strings, "It's a shame you aren't older, Puppet."

The girl's bright blue eyes turned dark as she snarled, "Even I had been, I would never have allowed you to turn me into one of your puppets."

"Such fire," He chuckled while forcing her to slit her own wrists and watching her struggle to keep silent, "Truly a shame," The girl whimpered as she finished drawing the knife down her arms, "You really should've kept your nose out of where it didn't belong,"

She bared her teeth at him as her legs began to tremble. He forced her to place the knife at her chest after forcing her to drop onto the ground. She growled at him, "At least this way, I won't be in a world with freaks like you."

"Pray to your god," Puppeteer suggested as he forced her to drive the knife into her stomach then in between her ribs, "Maybe the Creator will answer your wish,"

"I hope you burn in hell," She snarled and forced herself to throw the knife towards him.

It was surprising that she managed to break free of his control like that and made him wish all the more for a puppet like her. He caught the knife with ease due to many other knife wielding Creeps throwing their knives at him if he annoyed them. Chuckling as he watched her struggle to breath and the light beginning to die in her eyes, "Hell has no place for us, Puppet. Creeps don't die very often after all."

"Fu-ck y-you," She managed to get out before the life completely left her eyes.

He released her from his strings and watched her slump boundlessly into the pile of bodies that were once her family. The mother, the father, the elder brother, and two younger siblings. All of them, he'd had her kill. Turning away from the sight as he heard sirens in the distance, he left the house and headed into the nearby forest. He didn't particularly feel inclined to return just yet. Perhaps, he should pull a Jeff and wander for a while before returning to the mansion. Yes, he smirked as he floated through the forest, he would do just that.

* * *

Keira fidgeted as Laughing Jack forced her to sit down next to him on a couch in the den after they moved Luna to the clinic. He wrapped an arm around her and assured Keira, "She'll be fine, Kitten."

"I know, but I hate that she has to hurt before she'll be fine," Keira leaned into Laughing Jack as she tried to calm herself down.

Laughing Jack rubbed her back lightly as he tried to figure out a way to help her calm down. Sally gave him the answer by suggesting, "Why don't we tell you our stories? We know yours, but LJ probably hasn't told ours to you."

"Not in depth," Keira looked at the ghostly child and offered Sally a hesitant smile, "But it would be nice to hear the full version,"

Sally beamed at her and launched into telling her story.

* * *

Liu jerked slightly and gripped his head in pain as Sully growled, " _Liu, you need to let me out_."

" _Not yet, Sully,_ " Liu hissed softly as the serial killer they'd been following moved closer, " _He isn't close enough,_ "

The serial killer approached Liu with a faux concerned look on his face. The serial killer had a manic gleam in his eyes at the prospect of yet another victim. Liu felt a small amount of disgust as he continued to grip his head and groan in pain prompting the serial killer to ask, "You alright right, Kid?"

"I-it hurts," Liu stuttered slightly.

"What hurts?" The serial killer asked as Sully slowly slipped forward.

"The...need...to..." Sully spoke slowly as a slight grin appeared on his face.

"The need to what?" The serial killer pressed as he got even closer to Sully.

Sully stood up fully and grinned at the serial killer while summoning one of the nearby knives, "The need to," Sully roared out, "Kill!"

Sully dashed towards the serial killer and slashed his knife across the bastards chest. He'd been getting too antsy. It'd been too long since the last time he'd been able to kill anyone. Liu really needed to let him kill more often, but no he wouldn't kill anyone that didn't deserve it. The little pussy.

* * *

Keira had calmed down by the time Sally, Jeff, BEN, Jason, Masky, and Toby told her their stories. Candy Pop merely smiled at her and said, "Candy Cane and I do not recall our origin story very well. It has been a very long time since I've thought about it."

"That's alright," Keira didn't mind, "You've been alive for a long time, so there has to be some parts of your memory that will be faded,"

Laughing Jack snickered as Candy Pop asked, "Are you calling me old?"

Keira smirked slightly, "Perhaps, perhaps not, Jester."

Candy Pop offered Keira a narrowed eyed glare, "I am not old."

"Physically, but mentally you are," Keira retorted in a light tone.

Candy Pop smiled at that, "Very true."

Keira's mind went to Luna as silence fell around them and she asked, "How long should it take?"

Everyone looked at Candy Pop and he mocked scowled at them, "What makes you think I know?"

"You're older than the rest of us," Laughing Jack pointed out.

"Not to mention, you've met more magical Creeps than anyone else," Jeff added while leaning back against his seat on one of the couches.

Candy Pop sighed at the reminder earning concerned looks from everyone though most concealed it. He took a seat in an empty armchair and informed them, "You're right about that."

"Candy Pop?" Keira looked at him with open concern, "Are you alright?"

"Just memories, it's one of the bad parts of living for a long time," Candy Pop smiled tiredly at Keira, "Luna should finish the snapping process within an hour or so. At which point, someone is going to have to take her out. She needs to kill someone for it fully take. If not, she'll die,"

Keira's eyes widen at the mention of death, "What?!"

"It's how it is," Candy Pop explained, "It is how the Creator made us Creeps. We need to kill after we snap or we'll die,"

"Ritual sacrifice," Keira mumbled softly, "It's a ritual sacrifice,"

Laughing Jack hugged her lightly, "She'll be fine, Kitten."

Keira returned his hug, "It isn't that, Jack. Ritual sacrifice isn't a pleasant thought at the moment."

" **Why's that**?" BEN asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Keira thought about how to explain it before deciding to wing it, "Ritual sacrifice is seen as evil due to the blood aspect of it. Due to the fact Hogwarts and the majority of the wizarding world are taught that dark magic is bad, we are convinced that ritual sacrifices are bad."

"So your mind is trying to justify that it's wrong while you know it's needed?" Jason summarized earning a slight nod from Keira as she let go of Laughing Jack.

"My godfather, one of my friends, and a few acquaintances have taught me that dark magic isn't all that bad," Keira told them, "Ritual magic is seen as something that should only be invoked if it's truly necessary due to the costs it can have on the people involved," Keira frowned slightly, "It's considered a borderline magic that tends to gravitate to black magic rather than dark magic,"

Candy Pop snapped his fingers making everyone focus on him, "I got it. You can't decide if it's on the dark magic side or the black magic side, right?" Keira nodded lightly, "Well, what are things that only happen when your doing a black magic ritual?"

Keira's mind went back to Blaise's and Sirius' explanations on the matter before she murmured, "Black magic rituals require the sacrifice of multiple people and often cleave the soul. It causes the user to gain traits that symbolize that black magic was involved such as deathly pale skin, loss of hair, loss of weight, and the user might gain a few extra appendages depending on the ritual. It turns them completely mad in a bad way rather than the good way like Laughing Jack or any of the Creeps I've met so far," A few nods were given to Keira, "Other than that, it poisons the area that the ritual was committed on and often twists everything around it. Monstrosities are born from black magic rituals and spells."

"Well," Candy Pop said with a grin, "Since Luna will only be killing someone to survive and she won't outwardly change,"

"Well..." Jeff cut in, "She might gain a few new traits like the bloody tears," He pointed at BEN, "Or loose her colors/gain some more colors," He pointed at Laughing Jack, "But other than that, she shouldn't have any outward changes unless she's using her abilities if they do cause changes,"

"Right," Candy Pop nodded to Jeff before looking back at Keira, "So you see, it's more of a dark magic ritual,"

Keira felt a small amount of relief upon hearing that, "Good."

* * *

Liu stared at the bloody mess that Sully had made and grimaced slightly before getting away from the scene. When Sully had taken over for the first time, it had been far messier and the victim had been the nurse that had helped him. Liu still felt sick at the thought of killing an innocent person that had helped him out. Serial killer's like their latest victim didn't make him feel ill, but Liu felt uneasy about Sully's thirst for killing. Liu would admit that he somewhat like killing criminals as it kept them off the streets and save innocent people from being hurt. Liu entered the house he'd been hiding in and went to the bathroom to wash away the blood. As he looked into the mirror and saw the scars, Liu's mind went back to that night. The night that had started him on this path. The night that Jeff had tried to kill him. Sully growled as Liu thought of his elder brother, " _We're going to kill him for this, Liu."_

Liu bit his bottom lip as he frowned at the mirror. The scar that went from the bottom of his right eye through his lips and stopped just before his neck twitched and bunched slightly, " _I just want answers from him, Sully."_

" _Fuck answers,"_  Sully hissed at him as his dark blue eyes darkened slightly,  _"He needs to pay for what he caused,"_

_"Sully,"_ Liu didn't really want to argue with his seperate personality,  _"He's my big brother,"_

_"He killed you parents,"_ Sully growled at him as Liu dried his hands and ran a scarred hand through his wavy brown hair,  _"He attempted to kill you. He left you for dead when he thought that he killed you. He's the whole fucking reason I exist,"_  Liu left the bathroom and went towards the room he claimed as his temporary bedroom,  _"If it hadn't been for him, we wouldn't have blood on our hands,"_

Liu laid down and closed his eyes. He would have to leave this town after he woke up. Hopefully, he'd find Jeff and get his answers without Sully interfering. Somehow, he'd manage it as he really didn't want to kill Jeff anymore.


	16. New Creep, first hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (Italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Keira felt something inside of her sing as Slenderman's voice rang out,  _"Keira, LJ, Jeff, Candy Pop, and Jason, I request that you come to the clinic immediatly."_

It had been over an hour since Candy Pop had informed her about how long it would take for Luna to snap, so without a thought, Keira sprang to her feet and rushed out of the den. When she entered the room, Keira made a beeline towards her rather out of it, yet relatively intact little sister. Reaching her, Keira reached out and pulled her into a hug, "How are you feeling, Night?"

"Tired," Luna yawned softly, "And with a rather interesting need to see someone impaled on a steel rod,"

Keira chuckled softly, "So normal?"

"Normal," Luna nodded lightly and Keira let go of Luna.

She looked at the others inside of the room and found them staring at her in shock. offering them a raised eyebrow, Keira asked, "What?"

"why the hell isn't she attempting to kill you?" Jeff blurted out only to be smacked upside the head by a tentacle.

Slenderman cleared his throat which sounded very off via mental projection, " _What Jeffrey meant was that it is very odd that Ms. Lovegood hasn't attempted to kill you. It is very rare that a newly snapped Creep will not attempt to savage those around them in order to finish sealing their new state of being."_

Keira looked at Luna and before shrugging, "Luna's always been odd."

"She attempted to attack Slenderman and I," Eyeless Jack commented.

Keira looked back at Luna before suggesting, "Maybe it's the bond between us?"

Slenderman cut in before anyone could comment,  _"Whatever the reason, we can find out later. For now, we will use it to our advantage. We will be taking Luna out to kill and watch over her to ensure no one attempts to stop it."_

* * *

Puppeteer prowled out of the forest and into a city through an ally. It was inside this alley that he came upon a rather lovely gruesome sight. The body of a man was thorn apart in the best way with his guts tossed this way and that like one would toss confetti. The blood that formally filled that body and sustained it's life force was splashed across the walls and ground. It reminded Puppeteer of a child's attempt to help their parents paint a room. He touched the body lightly and found that it was still slightly warm. So the creator of this delightful picture wasn't too far away, Puppeteer grinned broadly. Perhaps, he would gain a new puppet tonight.

* * *

Keira had to hold onto Luna as they left the clinic. The blonde was acting like an overactive puppy which was both cute and annoying. Upon leaving the mansion through the mudroom in the kitchen, Keira had to tighten her hold as Luna attempted to dash into the forest. Keira was highly tempted to use magic to restrain Luna, but didn't want to cause any harm to her little sister just in case it interfered with the process. Pulling Luna close as they began to walk through the forest, Keira leaned down to murmur, "Easy, Night. You'll get to murder people soon, but you need to calm down now, alright?"

"Fine," Luna stopped struggling.

Keira kept her hold on Luna and could feel her little sister shivering. It wasn't long until they reached a large outcropping of rocks that held a circle in the exact center of it. Inside the circle, an X rested and Keira could feel something emanating from it. It reminded her of Slenderman. Laughing Jack noticed the curiosity on her face and explained, "Symbols like this one are imbued with Slendy's sigma radiation. They act as both anchors to the normal world and transporters for the Creeps that don't have the ability to teleport."

"Ah," Keira nodded her head and asked, "Do you think I'll be able to teleport?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Laughing Jack shrugged lightly while wrapping an arm around her waist, "Realm holders usually get the ability when their realm solidifies, but some don't. If you don't, I'll be happy to act as your teleportation survice,"

Keira smiled lightly before asking, "So why do you have an arm around my waist?"

Laughing Jack hummed lightly, "Well, you know how much you hate portkeys?" Keira frowned at him while gaining a bad feeling about this, "Well, Slenderman transportation has the effects about it you hate along with some others. I'm merely making it so you won't fall face first into the ground upon our arrival," He looked at Jason, "Grab Luna."

Jason nodded and grabbed Luna. Luna looked at him with narrowed eyes and opened her mouth. She couldn't say anything as the sensation of the earth falling out from underneath them caught her off guard. Keira found herself unable to hold onto Luna as a fierce wind slammed into her and threatened to wrench her away from Laughing Jack. Keira hung onto him as she found it incredibly hard to breath as the world spun around them in flashes of color and lights. Laughing Jack tugged her closer and forced her head into his shoulder feathers. Keira decided that she really didn't like this feeling.

* * *

Puppeteer finally found the person he believed to be the creator of that wonderful picture. A brown haired boy that reminded Puppeteer of someone, though he couldn't say who, lay on the bed inside the room that Puppeteer floated outside of. The boy looked around 19 with scars decorating his face. He was pale which made the Puppeteer sigh a little as he preferred his male puppets to have more color to them. From what Puppeteer could see, the boy had a swimmers build. Puppeteer contemplated killing him and creating a new puppet now, but decided to hold off for the moment. It would be much more satisfying if Puppeteer knew more about his victim. After all, he could use the newly gained information to torment the boy before he killed him.

* * *

Keira stayed slumped against Laughing Jack as the weightless feeling faded away. She took deep breath in order to calm her racing heart and let her stomach settle. As she did, she became aware of Laughing Jack's comforting scent. Unlike the twins or Blaise, Laughing Jack had a rather sweet scent that reminded her of funnel-cake, chocolate, candy, and blood. Somehow, it actually smelt good all mixed together like that. Laughing Jack didn't comment as she nuzzled her face into his neck and just held her to him. Soon enough, Slenderman called out,  _"We need to get moving."_

With great reluctance, Keira moved away from Laughing Jack and grabbed onto a rather eager Luna. It puzzled her as to why she was so reluctant to let go of Laughing Jack. Inwardly groaning, Keira pushed the confusing thoughts away and focused on their surroundings. They were in a city of some type and in a bad neighborhood if the random gunshots in the distance followed by screams meant anything. Keira had to cover her nose with one hand to keep from gagging at how bad the place smelt. Slenderman began leading them away from the spot they'd come from and down the street as Jeff excitedly commented, "Man this place brings back memories."

"How so?" Jason asked him curiously.

Keira noticed with a small jolt that each one of them actually looked normal. Jeff's hair was brown, his eyes a darker blue, his skin tanned, he had eyelids, and his skin no longer marred by the Glasgow smile he'd inflicted on himself. Jason now lacked the makeup under his one eye, his hair was a less vibrant red, he wore a rather nice looking jacket over a t-shirt, and he wore normal looking jeans. Candy Pop now had black hair, tanned skin, cinnamon colored eyes, and wore clothes like Jason. Laughing Jack kept his black hair, his nose looked normal, his eyes were a light blue color, his skin was a healthy tan color, he wore a black t-shirt with a monochrome clown on it, a pair of black jeans, a pair of normal looking shoes, his arms were now the normal length, and he lacked his signature feathers. Slenderman had shrunken down slightly, he was tanner though still on the pale side, he had dark green eyes, a rather slim looking nose, a slightly small looking mouth with pale lips, and pale blonde hair that looked much like Luna's. Jeff looked at Jason with a grin, "It reminds me of my old neighborhood before my family moved."

Unsurprisingly, Laughing Jack noticed her shock and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We're using the glamours I talked about. Remember how I looked when I took you out to get pizza when you were a kid?"

Keira suppressed a shiver at the feeling of his breath brushing against her ear and nodded as she recalled it. In fact, Laughing Jack looked just like he had back then. Keira found Laughing Jack grabbing her unoccupied hand as they continued to follow Slenderman through the city and asked, "Do I need to learn how to make one?"

"It'll be one of the last things we work on since you actually look normal compared to most of us," Laughing Jack informed her, "For now, Slendy's covering you. With the mages, we don't want to take any risks,"

"Then why bring me?" Keira asked as they walked past a pair of gates and into a rather large park.

"You needed some time out of the forest and no one wanted you to worry about Luna," Candy Pop informed her as Slenderman slowly stopped walking.

"Not to mention most of the older Creeps currently in the mansion were needed for this," Jeff added as Slenderman observed their surroundings, "You needed to come along since LJ wouldn't have been there to calm you down and Jane would have most likely attempted to start something,"

Slenderman cut off all conversation as he informed this,  _"It is time. Keira,"_ Keira looked at him,  _"Release Luna. It is time for her to hunt down her first victim."_

With a bit of reluctance, Keira let go of Luna and watched her shoot off like a blur. When she could no longer see her, Keira asked, "Now what?"

 _"Now we watch over Luna while keeping an eye out for trouble,"_ Slenderman replied before turning to the boys,  _"Jeff, to the south. Candy Pop, you take the west. Jason, you take the east. I'll take the north. Laughing Jack, you will take Keira and keep an eye on the inside of the park If you come across anyone and feel the need to kill, you may do so, but do not make a mess. Only Luna will be permitted to make a mess, she is new after all,"_

With that said, they all broke off.

* * *

Laughing Jack and Keira walked over a bridge while slowly following Luna. Luna was running ahead of them and looking around. It was slightly disturbing to see Luna act much like a ravenous animal looking for it's next meal. Laughing Jack kept his grip on Keira's hand as the moon rose above them and commented, "It'll be the full moon in a week."

Keira looked up at the sky and commented, "Poor Remus."

"Are you angry with him?" Laughing Jack asked her curiously as they walked.

Keira was silent for a few moments before shaking her head, "No. I want to be, but I'm not. He needs Dumbledore to help him get his wolfsbane potion not to mention he just lost one of the last members of his pack. It has to have some bad effect on his psyche since a wolf needs it's pack in order to properly thrive."

"So you won't kill him?" Laughing Jack glanced at her.

Keira contemplated the question before replying, "Not unless he forces my hand. At that point, I'll kill him swiftly and try not to make it painful as he is family."

Laughing Jack accepted her answer and hugged her, "If you want, I can do it."

Keira considered it for awhile as they followed Luna. After thirty minutes, Keira finally replied, "No. I would never forgive myself if I didn't do it," Keira paused for a few moments before asking, "Where are we?"

"I believe it's some place in Japan, but I could be wrong," Laughing Jack replied earning a light nod from Keira.

* * *

Luna's mind was hazy with brittle pieces of visions spread out across the whole of her mindscape. She couldn't really concentrate which was disturbing. She knew just how to remedy that which was to kill someone. She could even see her target though he was still a bit far away from her. It's a shame that Keira wasn't running beside her. Keira brought her a sense of clarity that soothed the aches in her mind and actually helped her concentrate. Why that was, Luna didn't know, but she did know that the answer would be clear as soon as Luna had a chance to kill. She would need a good nights rest as well, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was shedding blood. Perhaps she should off it to Keira, she was sure that Keira didn't even know that she needed it. Luna would have to remedy that for her big sister soon.

* * *

Slenderman walked silently through the trees and pondered over why Luna hadn't attacked Keira. The only times he could remember something like this happening involved cases like his siblings and himself or the two Candies. He hadn't found much in the way of information in his books before the whole Jane incident. Frowning to himself, Slenderman couldn't help, but wonder if it was like the soulmate bond only the sibling version. It would make sense as soul-sisters or soul-brothers-Slenderman paused and felt like facsimileing. Keira and Luna were soul-sisters. Why hadn't he seen this before?

* * *

Candy Pop wondered when Slenderman would realize what he already had. The sheer fact that Luna hadn't attempted to attack Keira had cemented the fact that they were soul-bound siblings. Honestly, the brothers had been around when Candy Cane and himself had snapped. Candy Pop shook his head and hoped that he wouldn't become so oblivious when he reached Slenderman's age. It would be horrifying if he did.

* * *

Jeff couldn't help, but wonder over the little blonde. Keira's bond with her reminded Jeff of his own with Liu. A stab of pain went through his heart at the thought of his little brother. Jeff hadn't wanted to hurt Liu like that and the fact that he was dead hurt bad. All Jeff wanted to do was tell his brother that he was sorry and ask for his forgiveness. Jeff felt slightly jealous at the fact Keira would never have to worry about her sister dying. It also made him vow to make sure that neither felt the pain he did.

* * *

Jason's mind was stuck on the fairy like blonde that Keira called her little sister. When he'd spent the day with her, it was hard for Jason not to like her. He'd found himself conversing with her about toys and the things he'd seen since he'd been created. The thing that took his attention the most was her request to be his friend after she'd snapped. Part of him wanted to deny her that request, Jason didn't really want to let anyone get close to him again after what happened with  _her_ , but something told the toy-maker that she was meant to be his friend. Perhaps, she was meant to heal him like Keira was healing Laughing Jack. If so, did that mean she was his?

* * *

Keira felt a shiver go down her spine as she saw Luna dash forward with sparks of magic running down her fingers. It wasn't long until the scent of blood filled the air as the man that Luna had been rushing towards was impaled by multiple pieces of ice. It was one of Luna's favored methods of fighting, so Keira wasn't surprised to hear Laughing Jack mutter, "An impaler."

Keira smiled slightly, but didn't comment as the scent of blood seemed to flow up her nose much like her favored chocolate. For some reason, it made her stomach feel empty when it hadn't been too long ago that they'd eaten. Keira's teeth ached sharply and she pressed a hand to them earning a worried look from Laughing Jack. Keira closed her eyes as she muttered, "Fuck, my teeth hurt."

"Kitten?" Laughing Jack looked at her in alarm and reached up to gently move her hand away revealing that her incisors had extended into fangs, "Well that's unexpected,"

"Jack," Keira struggled to concentrate on Laughing Jack rather than the somehow tantalizing scent of blood, "Is it odd that I suddenly feel really hungry?"

Laughing Jack was silent for a few moments before replying, "A bit. Is it the blood?"

Keira swallowed and nodded, "Y-yeah."

Laughing Jack nodded and said, "We should probably go take to Slenderman."

Keira looked towards the rather gory scene and nodded stiffly as she forced herself to concentrate on Laughing Jack, "That would be for the best, it's getting hard to concentrate."

"Let's go then," Laughing Jack told her.

"W-what about Luna?" Keira asked him making Laughing Jack pause.

He glanced towards Luna before pulling out a cellphone, "It's a good thing we all have these things."

* * *

Slenderman looked away from the bodies of the mages he'd just killed as his phone rang. With a low groan, Slenderman opened the special cellphone that ran on his radiation and asked, " _What is it?"_

Laughing Jack's voice came through it, 'Keira is hungry and it's because of the blood Luna's spilling.'


	17. Powerful understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking" (Italics)
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Slenderman stopped walking upon hearing that and suddenly realized just how much sense that made. Keira's powers were over blood and shadows through which she could create beings like Devona. She needed a source for her blood and shadows in order to do so. While shadows were always abundant, blood was not unless there was nearby victim. As a result, Keira would need to use her own blood to create the creatures and would need blood to replace her own. As a result, Keira would become much like a vampire and require blood to be added to her diet. With that in mind, Slenderman cleared his throat,  _"Where are you?"_

'Near the bridge in the middle of the park,' Laughing Jack informed him.

_"I will be there in a few moments,"_ Slenderman started towards the bridge,  _"Keep Keira calm and distracted from the scent of blood. We will figure something out when I get there,"_

'Alright," Slenderman could hear the frown that more than likely decorated the homicidal clowns face.

Slenderman hung up and quickened his pace. It would seem Keira just continued to get more and more interesting.

* * *

Laughing Jack hugged her as he hung up the phone, "Slendy will be here soon, Kitten."

Keira nodded against his shoulder, but stayed quiet. Her breathing was a bit heavy and he could feel the tension inside of her body. It appeared that it was quite hard for her to ignore the scent of blood. Laughing Jack thought it was a bit odd that Keira of all people would drink blood. The image that popped up in his mind made Laughing Jack inwardly shudder. He could imagine her standing over a victim with blood dripping off her fangs and decorating her lips like lipstick. He could imagine the smirk that would appear on her face. Laughing Jack would admit that he found the mental image hot as hell. Keira took a deep shuddering breath and murmured, "Your heart rate picked up."

"You can hear it?" Laughing Jack asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded while swallowing harshly, "I...It's like everything's magnified. It's like I've enhanced my senses with my animagus form and added my magic in to further enhance it. It's hard to concentrate."

Laughing Jack realized how he could distract her, "What do you hear?"

"W-what?" Keira asked him with confusion clear in her tone.

"What can you hear, Kitten?" Laughing Jack asked her, "Concentrate on what you can hear,"

Keira was silent for a few moments, but he felt her relax a little against him, "I hear your heart beat. It's strong and steady."

"Good, what else?" Laughing Jack asked her while filling this away for when they worked on her powers.

"I hear Luna humming and the sound of bones breaking," Keira took another deep breath as she relaxed a little bit more, "I hear traffic in the distance. It isn't a lot, but I can hear some cars. I can hear small animals wandering around in the trees. I can hear Jeff mumbling to himself about how long we're taking,"

Laughing Jack chuckled as he could imagine how impatient Jeff was getting, "What about Candy Pop?"

Keira took another deep breath, "He's talking about how bad something would be if it happened."

That was slightly odd, Laughing Jack decided, but with Candy Pop, you could never tell, "Jason?"

"It's faint, but he's walking around. I think he's talking to Licorice," Keira almost completely relaxed against him.

"Slendy?" Laughing Jack asked her curiously.

"Coming this way," Keira moved back a little and looked behind them, "He's almost here,"

"Good job, Kitten," Laughing Jack hugged her lightly before pulling away to turn towards where Slendy was approaching them, "I think we'll work on these senses of yours tonight,"

Slendy appeared at that moment and peered down at Keira.

* * *

Luna's mind started clearing as the man gasped out his final breaths. Yes, she knew what exactly Keira was to her. It was very easy to accept as well. After all, they had been sisters in every way save for blood since Keira took it upon herself to get to know Luna after discovering the blonde being bullied in a secluded hallway. Keira's rather fierce protectiveness as well as the amount of care she showed Luna had always drawn the blonde to her. No matter what happened, Keira was as gentle as possible with Luna and always had time for her. Luna smiled softly as she thought of her soul bonded sister. Yes, Luna would make sure she was taken care of just as Keira took care of Luna. Luna would need Keira's help to get her soulmate to recognize what she was to him, but that was for later. Right now, Keira needed blood and to realize what Laughing Jack was to her. Seeing as the second would probably not be taken the right way at the moment, Luna would have to settle for the first one.

* * *

No matter how often Laughing Jack had seen it, he would never get used to Slenderman wearing his glamour. The faceless entity did not look right and seeing him like this, it left Laughing Jack unsettled. Laughing Jack pushed that down and focused on Slenderman as the faceless entity spoke,  _"I am very displeased that we hadn't noticed this earlier. With your powers, we should have seen it. I apologize for not recognizing your needs."_

Keira looked as unsettled as Laughing Jack felt. Slenderman didn't apologize. It just wasn't right in Laughing Jack's mind. As such, Laughing Jack couldn't help, but wonder if Slenderman was sick or something. Was it possible for beings like Slenderman to get sick? Laughing Jack's thoughts were cut off when Keira stuttered out, "I-it's alrigh-"

She cut herself off as her eyes went wide. She was quick to turn around prompting Laughing Jack to do the same. Immediately, Laughing Jack's mind stalled as he wondered how the hell such a small girl could lift a full grown man without any problems.

* * *

Keira stared at her little sister in shock. Luna was covered in blood and Keira couldn't help, but think it suited the blonde. Keira had to ask, "Why are you carrying that?"

"You need to drink," Luna said while setting the slightly torn apart man in front of her, "I got a lot of it on myself, but you should be satisfied with the blood that's left until you can find someone to drink from,"

Keira opened her mouth to say something. She didn't quite know what was going to come out of her mouth, but Keira knew she had to say something. Keira's mouth snapped shut as her stomach growled loudly. A blush decorated her cheeks and she looked away from a very smug looking Luna. Slenderman spoke lightly,  _"While it is thoughtful of you, I believe that-"_

"She needs to drink now or else, she'll go hungry until tomorrow," Luna stated in a firm tone, "Dumbledore is going to attempt a tracking charm alongside the Ministry. As a result, we will need to be back at the mansion within the next thirty minutes. We won't have time to stop and find someone for Keira to drink from. While she could drink from LJ or someone else, she needs to drink human blood for her first time," Luna glared at Slenderman while Keira was reminded that Luna would only take that firm tone when it was important, "If she doesn't, it'll make Keira very sick. Even after this, Keira should only feed from either Laughing Jack, Toby, or myself due to our bonds with her,"

"Why Toby?" Laughing Jack asked with a frown on his face as Keira turned to Luna and reluctantly reached out for the body.

"Because he is her younger brother in terms of Creep bonds," Luna replied while handing the body to Keira.

Keira eyed it and muttered, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Sink your fangs into his neck and you'll instinctively do the rest," Luna informed her.

With a bit of reluctance, Keira bit into the man's neck and immediatly warm blood splashed against her tongue. Without thinking about it, Keira began to drink from the dead or dying man feeling something inside of her practically purr as her hunger began to slip away. Keira tasted the blood, yet it didn't have the coppery taste she expected. It tasted more like fish with a bit of seaweed and rice on the side. She could taste something else in the blood as well. It was like she was tasting how fire actually tasted without getting her tongue burned. It didn't taste like ash or charcoal. Keira found herself unable to properly describe it as anything other than fire. It wasn't spicy, but it was sweet either.

* * *

Laughing Jack continued to frown at Luna. He didn't mind the idea of her feeding off him. If anything, Laughing Jack wondered how it would feel to have Keira feed off him. The idea of Keira feeding off either Luna or Toby was a bit unsettling. He could somewhat understand her feeding off Luna and didn't have too much of a problem with that if it was an emergency. Why the hell would Toby of all Creeps be one of the few people she could feed off of? Laughing Jack found himself asking Luna, "Why us?"

"Because she'll actually stop feeding once she gets full," Luna informed him while watching Keira feed off the Japanese man, "If she fed off anyone else, she's liable to drain them dry or near enough that it would take days for them to return to normal,"

"Why Toby?" Laughing Jack pressed while wondering if he should suggest that she drink from Jane or Laughing Jill.

It would be hilarious to see them both so close to dying. The thought made him smile for a few moments before he frowned. Even if it was funny, Laughing Jack didn't feel right allowing it. Keira would more than likely get sick from drinking their blood with how vile those two were. Laughing Jack's attention was brought back to Luna as the blonde said, "As time passes on, they will develop a sibling bond. While not as strong as my own with Keira, it will be strong enough to prevent her from draining him dry."

Laughing Jack grimaced, "I don't like it."

"It will only be during emergencies," Luna assured him, "Keira will only want to feed off either you or her victims,"

Before they could continue, Keira dropped the man to the ground and stumbled back. Laughing Jack caught her as she murmured, "Fire. Why did he taste like fire?"

"That would be the magic in his blood," Luna informed her, "It will taste like the element the wielder is close to. With him, it was fire which is rather common in Japan,"

Slenderman spoke lightly, " _Come, we need to leave and return to the mansion."_

* * *

Laughing Jack was carrying Keira when they met up with the others. Luna explained it once Slenderman informed them of the new information they found out about Keira. Luna smiled at them as she said, "Keira's just a bit light headed from the magic she took in. It'll take a bit for it to settle correctly especially since it's the first time she's tasted magical blood."

"So she just got a magic power up?" Jeff asked as they made their way back to the transport circle.

Luna shook her head, "It's a temporary effect that will only happen when she feeds off magicals. She will gain some knowledge from those she drinks from."

"Like what?" Jason asked her curiously.

"An understanding of the victims native tongue if she doesn't already know it," Luna began in a light tone of voice, "If her victims magical, she will have better understanding of the magic they specialize in as well as the element their aligned to. If she doesn't use the magical branch they specialize in, she'll forget it rather quickly,"

"Will she get any other bonuses?" Jeff asked while thinking off all the cool things Keira could do.

Luna closed her eyes for a few moments while scanning the future. When she opened them, Luna told them, "She'll gain a temporary increase in her strength, speed, durability, and healing. If she focuses while drinking from her victims, she can find information she wants from them. Even if they've convinced themselves that a lie is true, she will be able to find the truth in their blood since blood doesn't lie. Other than that, she'll be able to create more of her creatures like Devona."

Slenderman spoke as they reached the transport circle,  _"How does her power work? Will she be able to create other creatures?"_

Luna concentrated on that before replying, "She will create her wolves, ravens, and tiger-like creatures first. Once at least one of each exist, she will be able to create other creatures. However, she will need to absorb the creature she's attempting to create before she can do so."

"Absorb?" Jeff goggled at her as they were swept away.

Jason grabbed her while Laughing Jack held Keira a bit tighter. She muttered something under her breath and burrowed her face further into his shoulder. As they transported, their glamours fell away. Once they returned to the forest and Luna managed to get her feet back under her, they moved towards the mansion. Luna continued her explanation, "With her power over shadows and blood, she can absorb any creature she wishes so long as it isn't a Creep. From there, she will gain a summary of their memories and magical abilities. Once that is done, she can create creatures like them. They will be able to use their abilities, but only one of each creature will ever exist at a time unless they're inside Keira's realm. In there, they can exist without having to disappear."

"Can she absorb humans?" Candy Pop asked Luna curiously.

Luna nodded lightly, "She can, but they'll be transformed into a creature. In fact, they will be much like Laughing Jack's children or Jason's toys."

"So their souls will be trapped inside of the creatures?" Jason clarified and earned a nod from Luna.

Luna smiled softly while looking at Keira, "Shade won't force them to become her creatures unless she believes that they deserve to be tormented," She closed her eyes and hummed softly, "Shade will offer those that are dying or too damaged to become one of her creatures. From there, she will have them live within her realm and never be forced to kill unless they wish to help her."

"So she'll give them kindness?" Jeff asked Luna with a curious look on his face.

Luna nodded while opening her eyes and looking at the sky, "Shade dislikes seeing those that don't deserve it in pain because of her background. She'll be like Laughing Jack was to her and offer them a way out."

Laughing Jack looked down at Keira and smiled slightly. He could definitely see it.

* * *

After they got back to the mansion, Slenderman led the way upstairs and into the room beside Keira's. He told Luna,  _"This will be your room from now on."_

Luna nodded and Slenderman disappeared. Luna looked at Laughing Jack as he opened the door to Keira's room and asked, "When will you tell her?"

"Soon," Laughing Jack didn't even need to guess to figure out what she was asking about.

Luna inclined her head and opened the door to her new room, "So long as it's within the next two weeks."

With that said, Luna disappeared into her room and left Laughing Jack staring after her. The clown couldn't help, but shiver at the foreboding air that the blonde's words held. Glancing down at Keira, he decided that he'd do it at some point tomorrow. With the brothers arriving, Laughing Jack didn't want her to be confused as to why he wouldn't let Offenderman near her. He grimaced at the thought of the second eldest of the brothers. Walking into Keira's room, he set her on the bed as he mentally growled at the thought of the perverted bastard coming near his Kitten. Laughing Jack would be damned before he let that fucking bastard touch Keira with his gross hands. Laughing Jack was about to leave the room when Keira tugged on his shirt. She peered at him with hazy emerald orbs and murmured, "Stay."

Chuckling softly, Laughing Jack sat down on the bed and pulled Keira into his lap after leaning back against the backboard. Keira curled up against him with a low sigh and fell asleep almost immediatly. Laughing Jack closed his eyes and decided to meditate a little. It had been a long time since he'd actually done so and it would pass the time until either Keira woke up or it was lunch time.

* * *

Luna looked at Fawkes and commented, "I honestly expected you to pick Keira."

Fawkes admitted, " _She was my main choice, but snapped before I could bond with her. You on the other hand..."_

"I see," Luna sat down on the bed and the nightmare phoenix settled on her knee prompting the little seer to run her fingers through his warm feathers, "Keira will cause a lot of problems for the magical world,"

_"The sheep have done too little and the wolves have done a bit too much,"_ Fawkes replied with a low trill,  _"Let them be taken by the darkness in a sea of blood, it's time for them to remember what fear truly is,"_

Luna smiled sharply which didn't look right on her angelic features, "Yes, it's time for them to remember what has been forgotten. It's time for them to remember the Operator and the Creeps of legend."


	18. Realizations: Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)  
> 'Speaking over Cellphones'
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss  
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Much to the annoyance of Laughing Jack, Keira ended up being out of it for the rest of the day. He would have complained to the blonde, but she ended up falling unconscious rather suddenly after dinner. Slenderman had searched through the records and informed them that it would be a day or two before she awoke once more. It was apparently a common occurrence, with the few Seers that had snapped, to fall unconscious a few hours after their first kill. The reason being that their minds were being adjusted in order to take the strain of their visions. Slenderman looked at all of them, " _With her unconscious, you will no longer be able to ask questions about the future."_

"Why?" Sally was the one to ask from her place on Clockwork's lap.

Slenderman didn't know how to answer it which furthered Laughing Jack's annoyance. Before he could snap at the faceless entity, a voice sounded in his mind that made him stiffen,  _"Seers that snap are given a grace period after their first kill. The reason being is that their natural hesitance to speak of what they see is lessened to the point you need only to ask a question and they will answer truthfully. It is due to the confusion of their minds and magic settling. Once they fall asleep, the grace period is over."_

Everyone turned their heads and found Fawkes perched up on one of the bookcases in the living room they used as a meeting room. Jeff was the one to ask, "What happens if they tell anyone after that point?"

Fawkes gave off the air of amusement,  _"The person they tell meets a rather gory pain filled demise. The future that they spoke of becomes certainty no doubt, but it twists into something horrible. If that future was already horrible, it becomes much worse. I've seen many a mortal's fate change due to their idiocy when it comes to prophecies,"_ Fawkes looked right at Laughing Jack making the clown stiffen further,  _"My old master nearly forced Keira into a false prophecy."_

Laughing Jack found anger filling him as he spat, "What?!"

Fawkes trilled causing despair to fill their hearts and shivers to run down their spines,  _"Oh yes, the prophecy is fake. Anyone can kill the snake since he's going to die very soon. Creep blood is very poisonous to normal people. Keira's blood more so."_

Laughing Jack growled underneath his breath, "I am going to stuff that old man full of candy and torture him for days until he cries for mercy. Even then, I'll play with him until I get bored."

Laughing Jack continued to muttered under his breath. Slenderman sighed as Candy Pop pointed out, "You sound amused when it comes to Keira's blood killing people."

_"Why would I not?"_ Fawkes replied with a sadistic tint to his voice,  _"Seeing people die a horrible death is amusing. It is better when bloods involved. Godric Gryffindor was very amusing as was Salazar Slytherin. It was a very sad day when those two met their ends though both did so in a fashion that I could appreciate,"_ Fawkes sighed deeply,  _"At least this time, my amusement won't be cut short due to stupid things like mortal wounds,"_

Slenderman shook his head and stated in a dry tone, " _You just wish to watch the world burn, don't you?"_

_"Burn and see what rises up from the ashes, yes,"_ Fawkes nodded his head as he trilled in a vaguely pleased manner, " _But not the whole world, the wizarding world will be enough and it won't be burned to ash. No, it will be destroyed in a flood of blood by Keira. Oh it will be a most pleasing sight to see,"_ Fawkes gave off an air that told them he was very amused by the thought,  _"I cannot wait for it to happen,"_

" _A flood of blood?"_ Slenderman felt a shiver go down as his spine.

The words were very familiar for some reason. He looked at the phoenix and recalled that he'd seen the bird before, but where? Inwardly frowning, Slenderman was about to question the bird when it spoke to him,  _"Do you not remember that old bag of bones from Greece? The one that they called Apollo's_ chosen," Fawkes's voice gained a disgusted tone, " _The oracle of Delphi. The_ _Pythia?"_ Slenderman felt a chill roll down his spine as the memories of that time came back,  _"Do you not remember the words of her final true prophecy? The one that your brothers, yourself, Zalgo, the council of Under-Earth, and the former council of magical creatures all bore witness to her giving?"_ Slenderman swallowed as the memories hit and Fawkes looked satisfied as he rose up and opened his wings,  _"I believe that the three that it pertains to are within this mansion,"_ Fawkes trilled loudly,  _"If you'll excuse me, I have an innocent to go kill and complete my own transformation."_

With that, Fawkes disappeared in a plume of shadows. Slenderman stared after him and silence fell as everyone absorbed the information they'd been given. It took awhile until finally the silence was broken. Toby spoke up almost hesitantly, "W-wha-t d-did h-he mea-n?"

Slenderman took a deep breath and informed them,  _"Do not concern yourselves with it at the moment. I will tell you when I understand it myself, but until then, you should put it out of your minds. The information will do you no good._ "

As those words rang out, Slenderman left the room causing silence to descend once more. Laughing Jack stood up and stalked towards the entrance to the living room making Jeff ask, "Where the hell are you going?"

"To kill something," Laughing Jack bit out in a dark tone that told them all just how close he was to attempting to murder everyone, "I'll be back soon,"

He disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving them staring at the place he'd once stood.

* * *

Voldemort hissed as Severus wiped away more of the black substance seeping out of his body. Severus put the substance into a jar before attempting to heal the damage. Much like the other times he'd done so, the wounds only healed enough to stop the substance from leaking out. Severus looked at the jar as Voldemort growled, "What isss that sssubssstance?"

"I've never encountered anything like it," Severus informed him truthfully, "It will take more time for me to-"

_"Crucio!"_ Voldemort growled making Severus drop to the ground and silently scream in pain, "I do not care. Find out quickly, I do not like being in thisss sssstate!"

Voldemort released the potions master from his spell. It took Severus only a few moments to have the strength to stand and pick up the jar, "Of course, Master."

With that, Severus disappeared and Voldemort growled in anger. Had it been before this substance that was boiling him from the inside out, Severus would have needed several minutes to get to his feet. Damn that Potter brat, Voldemort was seething. What had she done to her blood? Why the hell was it weakening him like this? Voldemort slumped against his bed and called for his snake, ss'Nagini!'ss

ss'Yessss, Massster?'ss, Nagini slowly slid into the room and up onto the bed.

ss'What hassss happened to usss?'ss Voldemort asked his much loved familiar.

He could see the damage that the black substance was doing to her as well. He didn't understand how it was doing it, but the black substance had been harming Nagini. Her scales were becoming brittle and dry. Her poison was weak and her fangs barely strong enough to pierce through flesh. She could no longer move as quickly as she had before nor did her jaw have the power it once had. Even her muscled coils were weakening, it was enough to make him feel pain. Even if his heart had long blackened, he felt pain for his familiar. She had been his only constant companion since that blasted day all those years ago. Nagini hissed lowly, ss'I do not know, Massster. I have not ssseen anything like thisss before.'ss

Voldemort feared for the first time since making his Horcrux's that he might die. Whatever this black substance was, it might very well be killing him.

* * *

When Laughing Jack returned to the mansion, it was very late and he found himself exhausted as he popped into his room to take a shower. He'd killed more people tonight than he had in a long time. Most had even been children, he realized with a slight start. He hadn't given a crap who he'd killed so long as he got rid of his anger. Being around Keira had made it harder for him to get angry unless it was on her behalf, Laughing Jack realized that Keira had eased his darker side. It was still there and he could call it up whenever he wished, but it was harder to provoke. Laughing Jack didn't know if he liked it or not. The idea of Keira have the power to do that was a bit unsettling, but also comforting. He growled softly and tore off his clothes to take a shower. He really needed to stop thinking those thoughts.

* * *

Keira woke up and noticed that she was in her room in the mansion which was confusing. The last thing she remembered was biting into that Asian man's neck and tasting fire. Her eye teeth ached faintly at the reminder and she shook her head while noticing that her bed was slightly cold. It was odd waking up and not finding Laughing Jack curled up with her. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She frowned down at her hands. It was confusing what she felt for Laughing Jack now that she was a Creep. Sure she'd always been fond of him, he was her best friend for Creator's sake! However, it seemed stronger now. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but that fondness seemed deeper and it didn't feel right to say she was fond of Laughing Jack. Inwardly groan, Keira pulled off her covers and noticed that she was still dressed in the outfit she'd gone to the park in. The only things missing were her boots, which sat at the end of her bed just where she liked them, and her jacket. She could see the dark red fabric on top of her laundry pile in the basket which made her realize that she needed to do her laundry. With a low sigh, Keira headed to the door as her stomach growled. As she reached it, Laughing Jack startled her by commenting, "I honestly thought you'd still be asleep."

Keira turned around and noticed his slightly wet appearance, "I just woke up and I'm hungry for some food. Did you just take a shower?"

Laughing Jack let out a light laugh that made Keira's eyes narrow. Something was bothering him, but Keira couldn't figure out what. Laughing Jack stood up from his seat on her bed and walked towards her, "Yeah. I went out and killed some people which got blood on me. Since you freaked out last time I got blood on your bed, I thought I'd shower before popping over."

Keira scowled at him even as she realized he was attempting to distract her. It was a nice ploy, but she wouldn't let it stop her from figuring out what the hell was wrong with him. She growled at him, "The only reason I freaked out was because my mother would have killed me! We're lucky my magic responded to my distress or I would've been grounded."

Laughing Jack was quick to point out, "She might've thought it was from your period."

"I was ten, Jack," Keira glared at him, "I didn't start until I was eleven, remember?"

Laughing Jack grimaced at the reminder. Keira had been a little shit the first time she got her period. It had convinced him to keep her well stocked with chocolate and not annoy her. If she was annoyed, he'd point her towards one of the bullies in her old area. Keira mentally paused as she wondered if she'd have to deal with it anymore. If she didn't, she wouldn't mind it too much. It wasn't like Keira wanted kids or anything like that. Even if she did, Keira had the small problem of not finding anyone attractive. Keira pushed it out of her mind as Laughing Jack scratched the back of his head, "Oh right."

Keira shook her head lightly, "I'm hungry."

"I could use a snack," Laughing Jack commented, "Want to go get pizza?"

Keira looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Pizza? I could do with some pizza, but what about getting a glamour? I'm fairly sure the wizarding world is looking for me."

Laughing Jack sighed, "True."

Keira opened the door to her room and started walking. Laughing Jack followed her out and she suggested, "How about we look at the ingredients in the kitchen and I'll figure it out?"

"Alright," Laughing Jack grinned brightly, "I love it when you cook,"

Keira rolled her eyes and asked, "What happened after I started drinking that guy's blood?"

Laughing Jack looked at her in surprise, "You don't remember?"

"Nope," Keira replied, "So what happened?"

Laughing Jack launched into an explanation of what happened. Keira listened with a light smile. As they walked down the stairs, Keira glanced at Laughing Jack and decided he looked cute when was explaining things. That thought made her pause and she almost fell down the stairs. Laughing Jack caught her before she did and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Keira wondered where the hell that had come from.

Laughing Jack looked at her closely before commenting, "You're probably still a affected by the blood."

"Maybe," Keira did not want to admit that she thought he was cute and that the thought made her stumble.

* * *

Laughing Jack decided to help Keira make their snack/meal since she seemed a bit unsteady. It was a bit concerning as Keira never got distracted while she cooked. Even if she could make simple stuff with her eyes closed, she never let herself get distracted. It just showed him how badly the magical blood affected her. If this was what happened when she drank it, she should probably stick to normal blood or his own. That reminded him of what Luna said, he should offer to let her drink from him before she went to sleep. Laughing Jack plated the grilled cheese and mashed potatoes as he asked, "Keira, are you hungry for blood?"

Keira looked at him in surprise before shaking her head with a soft smile, "Nah, I think I'll be good for a little while."

Laughing Jack nodded before suggesting, "Even so, maybe you should drink some of my blood before you go back to bed."

Keira looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she grabbed her cup of soda, "Why?"

"I don't want you to get hungry," Laughing Jack wouldn't tell her that he wanted to know what it felt like.

Keira took a sip of her soda and offered him one of her warm smiles. It was the smile Keira only gave to those she loved and the one that made his heart beat a bit faster. It made him feel warm and he never wanted her to stop smiling like that at him. Keira told him, "If it'll make you feel better, I'll take some of your blood before I go to sleep," Keira hesitated for a few moments before asking, "Do you wanna stay with tonight?"

Laughing Jack grinned at her, "Of course, Kitten. I love sleeping with you."

To his amusement and happiness, Keira blushed softly. It did surprise him a little bit that she blushed. He'd said far worse around or to her, so why did she blush? Laughing Jack wondered if she was attracted to him and the thought made him happy. If she was, it would be easier for her to accept their bond. It would still take proper wording, but he didn't mind. Hopefully, they could figure this whole love thing out.

* * *

As they headed upstairs, Keira was still attempting to figure out what the hell was going on with her. Why did she suddenly find Laughing Jack attractive? Okay that's a lie, she had known he was attractive. It was just something she'd accepted as she got older, but it had never meant anything to her until now. Laughing Jack was her attractive, understanding, playful, pranking genius, attention grabbing, spontaneous, devious, expert at candy making, clown of a first friend. He was her best friend for Creator's sake! She couldn't really see him that way, right? Keira just realizing how attractive he was didn't mean shit, right? It was just a stupid realization is all and nothing had changed. She forced herself to calm down. Nothing would come of her realizing Laughing Jack was attractive, he was her best friend and only that.

he was her best friend and only that.


	19. Realizations: Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)  
> 'Speaking over Cellphones'
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss  
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Keira forced away her thoughts as they reached their floor and headed to her room. Laughing Jack glanced at her, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Keira was fine physically, but mentally was a diffrent story, "Are we going to try out my powers tomorrow?"

Laughing Jack nodded, "We might as well. We still have to figure out how to call them up."

They reached Keira's room and headed inside. The door shut behind them with a click and Keira suddenly felt a little nervous, "H-how do you want to do this?"

She inwardly cursed at the stutter and growled at herself. For the love of the Creator, it was just Laughing Jack. Laughing Jack plopped down on the bed and suggested, "My neck?"

Keira felt a flush creep up her neck and spill onto her cheeks at the thought. Shaking her head, Keira suggested, "Perhaps your wrist? I have no idea how we'll be stopping the bleeding once I'm finished."

"Alright," Laughing Jack nodded and Keira took her seat beside him, "Whenever you're ready,"

He held up his wrist and Keira gently took hold of it. She slowly brought it to her lips as her eye teeth ached sharply. She opened her mouth slightly and felt the new fangs settle against her bottom lip. She didn't want to cause Laughing Jack pain. At that thought, her fangs tingled and her bottom lip felt a little wet. Ignoring it, Keira took in Laughing Jack's scent for a few moments before carefully biting into the pale flesh of his wrist. He let out a low hiss as Keira pressed her lips to the wound and sucked some of his blood into her mouth. The taste immediatly made her think of Laughing Jack with how it tasted like candy. Underneath the sweetness, it tasted of funnel-cake and a warm summer breeze. Swirled around it, Keira tasted a hint of milk chocolate and something that reminded her of smoke from a fire. It made her feel warm and tingly inside. Keira somehow felt complete as she drank his blood and felt it rush down her throat.

* * *

Laughing Jack couldn't stop himself from hissing in pain from when her fangs sank into his wrist. It was like being stabbed by two little knives. Soon enough, Laughing Jack's pain started to ebb away. It felt like something was racing up his arm and he realized that Keira's fangs were producing something. Whatever it was, Laughing Jack was quickly discovering that it brought him a little bit of pleasure. The longer Keira drank and the more blood she took made the pleasure increase. It made his cock twitch and harden as he groaned softly. He was suddenly very glad that Keira had denied his suggestion to use his neck. It made him glad that his pants were on the baggy side though he would have to disappear for a little while once she was finished drinking from him to take care of his little problem. When Keira stopped drinking from him, she licked the blood off his wrist and he shuddered slightly at the feeling of her tongue on his skin.

Laughing Jack looked at her face and decided that she was fucking killing him. She looked hot with blood painted on her lips and dripping down onto her chin. She took a deep breath and muttered, "Wow."

"Taste good?" Laughing Jack asked while wondering what it would be like to kiss her.

Keira nodded with a low sigh, "Amazing. It was much better than that other guys."

"Good," Laughing Jack lifted his hand up to her chin and wiped away the blood, "You got a little..."

Keira raised a hand to her lips and pulled it away to see the blackish red blood, "I should go wash this off."

"You should probably take a shower as well," Laughing Jack suggested and Keira nodded in a slightly absentminded way.

"Y-yeah," She turned around and headed to her bathroom.

Laughing Jack popped out of her room and into his own.

* * *

As Keira washed up, she wondered what the hell had happened. Why did it feel like she was closer to Laughing Jack? Keira inwardly groaned at the question. She really didn't want to deal with this right now. She had enough to deal with when it came to realizing that-Keira cut off that thought and growled at herself, "Keira, you need to stop thinking that way. Even if you admit it to yourself, he will never see you that way, so it's best to drop it."

And didn't that hurt to say? Keira ran a hand through her hair and groaned softly. She needed to stop thinking about it. What she needed to think about was what would happen now that Luna was a Creep. It meant Luna was safer and Keira wouldn't have to worry about the strain her visions were causing the blonde. It also meant that Keira would never have to lose Luna. A warm feeling ran through her and Keira grinned softly. She would always have her little sister.

* * *

Laughing Jack returned to Keira's room as she left the bathroom making him inwardly sigh in relief. He did not want her to ask where he'd gone and why. Grinning at her as she yawned, he said, "Bed time."

Keira rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

He got up and let her slip underneath the covers before following her. He wrapped his arms around her and muttered, "I think you should lay off the magical blood."

Keira hummed softly before replying, "Wouldn't it be a good idea if I got a resistance to it?"

Laughing Jack sighed softly, "True."

Keira turned over and smiled at him as she laid her chin on his chest, "Don't worry, Jack. I know that you'll keep me safe if I end up in state again."

Laughing Jack couldn't stop himself from smiling. It pleased him that she had so much faith in him and he was determined to never let her down, "Good. Now, you need to sleep, Kitten. We have a very long and tiring day ahead of us."

Keira looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"It's always like that when the brothers pay us a visit," Laughing Jack was not going to think of the perverted bastard.

Keira looked interested, but nodded rather than ask him anymore. Instead, she yawned and returned to her former position. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and he smiled softly. It warmed his black heart to know that she felt safe enough to fall asleep with him.

* * *

_"Willow," Miss Sandy smiled down at her before pointing to the couple that stood not far away, "These two are going to be your Foster Parents,"_

_"Hello, Willow," The southern twang that came from the woman surprised Keira, "My names Anya Blake and this is my husband Travis Blake. It's so nice to meet you, Sweet heart,"_

_Keira swallowed softly as she moved towards the two. Anya had long brown hair and gentle looking sea green eyes. She was on the short side with a golden tan. She wore a red t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans with soft looking boots. Travis had black hair and dark looking eyes. He was tale and mocha skinned. He wore a white dress shirt, a pair of comfortable looking black dress pants, and a pair of black cowboy boots. He smiled down at her and bent down, "Hello, Little one. My names Travis and I'll be your new dad. If you'll have me."_

_Keira nodded lightly before asking, "Can you call me Keira? I prefer it."_

_"Of course," Anya assured her while sharing a glance with Travis._

* * *

_"Willow Jamie Potter-Blake, you get your ass down here this instant," Anya shouted up the stairs._

_Keira peaked around the oak banister and looked down at her mother, "Y-yes, Mom?"_

_The flower coated woman that was born in Arizona glowered up at her, "What is this?"_

_Keira smiled sheepishly, "I was trying to prank Dad with a flower bomb. I didn't mean for it to hit you."_

_Anya let out a soft laugh and shook her head, "Alright, I suppose I can't be too mad, but you can't have dessert tonight as punishment."_

_Keira pouted, but accepted the punishment before asking, "Do you want me to help you clean that up?"_

_"Of course," Anya replied and Keira bounded down the stairs before Anya laid her hand on Keira's head, "That was a rather nice one,"_

_"Jack's been teaching me," Keira stated with pride._

_"Well Jack is a very smart boy," Anya replied._

_Keira knew that her adoptive family was fine with her 'imaginary' friend. After all, they thought Laughing Jack helped her deal with the stress of what happened to her. Laughing Jack had even commented that they were likely very glad that she had an imagination at all and would let her continue for as long as she wished. Of course, he had suggested that she act like he went away when she was ten. Keira grinned at her adoptive mother, "That he is! He said that he was going to help me make a glitter bomb later."_

_"Oh?" Anya looked at her curiously as they walked into the rather comfortable kitchen._

_Warm summer sunlight shined down through the windows as they walked into the flour coated kitchen. Keira nodded with a light grin, "One of the smaller boys in my class is being picked on by the really big ones. He doesn't really stand up for himself and I've tried to get them to stop, but they won't."_

_"So you're going to use glitter bombs?" Anya asked her curiously._

_Keira hummed softly as she grabbed the small broom and began to sweep up the flower, "Yup! I'm going to put it in their desks and write that they shouldn't pick on kids."_

_"At least you tried to solve it without resorting to this," Anya sighed softly, "Just remember, you need to make it easy for the janitors to clean up,"_

_"Can we make cookies?" Keira asked her with a hesitant smile, "I want to give them a gift since I'm going to be making a bit of a mess,"_

_"Of course" Anya ruffled her hair, "Now let's clean this place up!"_

_In the background, Keira head her younger siblings playing in the backyard with the husky pup that Travis had brought home a few months ago. Keira turned her head towards the sliding glass door and noticed that the sky was red. Frowning, Keira asked, "Why's the sky red?"_

_"Isn't that what you want?" Anya asked making Keira turn and find Anya staring at her with a tired smile._

_"What do you mean?" Keira asked her while noting that she sounded older than she should._

_"You're a Creep, Keira," Anya turned her head to look outside, "You're going to turn the world red or at least, the wizarding world," Anya's lips turned upward slightly in a smirk, "You want revenge against them after all. They made the mistake of taking us away from you,"_

_"Y-you're right here," Keira didn't understand how Anya even knew that._

_Anya turned towards her and smiled at Keira, "Do you really think_ he'd _let us live after you slipped through his fingers? I didn't raise a fool," Anya reached out and cupped Keira's cheek, "Dumbledore will have us killed if we aren't already dead, Sweet heart," Anya leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Live your life and enjoy it, Sweet heart. We love you so much."_

* * *

Keira woke with a small start and shifted slightly. Laughing Jack groaned softly and pressed his face into her neck. Keira blushed softly due to the fact he was laying almost completely on top of her. She shook her head as she recalled her dream and attempted to push him off as she murmured, "Jack, you need to wake up."

"Go back to sleep, Kitten," He grumbled softly.

"Please, Jack," Something in her voice must have alerted him to her distress.

Laughing Jack was sitting up and looking around the room with a frown on his face. Upon finding nothing, he turned towards her and asked, "Why are you so pale, Kitten?"

Keira swallowed and told him about her dream. Laughing Jack's frown deepened as she finished, "Please check on them, Jack. Please."

Laughing Jack was silent for a few moments before nodding his head, "Alright, I'll go."

"Thank you," Keira murmured softly.

He hugged her lightly before getting off of the bed and disappearing in a poof of smoke. Keira hoped that it was just a nightmare.

* * *

Laughing Jack appeared in the backyard of the old house Keira had lived in after leaving the Dursley's. It was a modest two story with a large backyard and a single driveway. He checked around for any wizards. He'd gotten good at detecting them from the years he's spent killing any of the ones that got too close to Keira for his comfort. Upon finding no one, he popped into the living room. He found no one there aside from the family husky. She just yawned and blinked at him as he bent down. Due to his time with Keira, Laughing Jack had grown to like the various animals she ended up bringing home. He chuckled softly and murmured, "Keira's worried, but I don't think anything's wrong. Do you, Shasta?"

The husky woofed softly before laying her head back down. Chuckling softly, Laughing Jack stood up and began checking the various rooms. Every room on the first floor was empty, but seeing as it was only four in the morning, it made sense. Heading upstairs, Laughing Jack checked Keira's younger siblings and found them both sleeping peacefully. He checked on her adoptive parents and found the same which made him sigh in relief. As he was about to leave, Laughing Jack heard a soft thump coming from Keira's old room. Curious, Laughing Jack popped inside while keeping himself invisible to the eye. Upon finding the three wizards and a single witch, Laughing Jack sneered. The woman groaned softly, "Why the hell are we even here?"

"We need to check for the brat, Hestia," One of the males grunted.

"What if she isn't here?" 'Hestia' asked as Laughing Jack recalled that Keira had spoken that name before.

Recalling when, Laughing Jack inwardly chuckled. It would seem that Keira was right to be wary. One of the other males growled, "We take the muggles and hand them over to Dumbledore."

"But that's illegal," 'Hestia' argued with a frown, "Why the hell would we bother with them?"

"The brat needs to show herself," The last one sneered at 'Hestia', "Snape told the old man that she wasn't captured by the Death Eaters, so we need to find her. To draw her out, we take those muggles and she'll come running,"

Laughing Jack chuckled as he let himself be seen causing the four to spin towards him while drawing their wands, "If you're coming for them, you really should keep your mouth shut."

"Who the bloody hell are you!" One of the men barked.

"You won't be needing it, but I'll tell you anyway," Laughing Jack grinned at them, "Name's Laughing Jack," He teleported himself behind the woman and informed them, "And I'm going to be taking you somewhere fun! Keira sends her regards,"

With that, Laughing Jack disappeared with Hestia and deposited her in the main tent of his circus before doing the same with the other three. Once there, he had all three tied up and stuffed with candies to make them sleep. Once that was done, he returned to Keira and she jumped on him, "Jack?"

"They're safe," Laughing Jack assured Keira as he wrapped his arms around her, "I caught four magicals looking to kidnap your family. I'm going to inform Slendy of what happened real quick and we'll figure out something,"

Keira slumped against him with relief clear in her body, "Thank you, Jack."

"It's no problem, Kitten," Laughing Jack assured her, "You're my best friend and I'll do anything to help you,"

She let go of him and smiled up at him, "Still."

"You can thank me by using them as test dummies for your powers," Laughing Jack grinned at her earning a soft laugh, "Go back to bed,"

"Alright," Keira hugged him again before slipping into bed once more.

* * *

Keira hugged Luna when the blond walked into the dinning room, "I'm glad you're alright, Night."

Luna snuggled into her while murmuring, "Morning, Shade."

Keira giggled softly as she released the groggy blonde and moved to her usual seat. Luna plopped down in her seat as Jason looked at her in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Luna will be fine once she eats something sugary," Keira informed him as Luna's head met the table, "She's very groggy for the first hour after she wakes up if there isn't a special event,"

Slenderman strode into the dinning room and placed the food onto the table. Keira dug into her breakfast as the faceless entity informed her,  _"I have called in a favor from the goblins. They will set up wards around your former residence and ensure that no mage is able to get in there save for you. I will be required to send them a vial of your blood for the process, so please go the clinic after you finish eating."_

"Of course," Keira nodded to him, "Thank you,"

 _"They are the ones you call family, so we will protect them as long as you consider them that,"_ Slenderman told her.

Toby looked up from his waffles and informed her, "Slendy has people protecting my mom."

"So you do it for everyone?" Keira asked the faceless entity.

Slenderman inclined his head as he settled in his own seat,  _"It helps keep those that need it tethered to the last bits of their sanity. Once you're able to use your glamour, I will be happy to take you to see your family."_

Keira looked down slightly, "Dumbledore said that he wiped their memories of me."

 _"If he did, I will be able to bring them back using a device created by the council,"_ Slenderman's tone was strangely warm,  _"No one deserves to be forgotten,"_


	20. Realizations: Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)  
> 'Speaking over Cellphones'
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss  
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Puppeteer watched the boy with a frown as he left the house. As the boy walked towards the forest, Puppeteer wondered if he was homeless. If the looks of confusion and curiosity the normal people shot towards the boy said anything, it meant that the boy wasn't from here. An hour later of following the boy into the forest, Puppeteer reached a rather unsatisfying realization. The boy had no one which would make turning him into a puppet much less pleasurable. He so enjoyed watching his new puppets scream as Puppeteer took their family away. Seeing the fight drain out of them as they realized that no one was left to care about them, Puppeteer repressed a shiver of pleasure. He longed to see it on the boy's face. Puppeteer bet that when he screamed, it would be like music. Puppeteer was torn from his thoughts as the boy said, "Come out, I know you've been following me since I left that house."

Puppeteer waited to see if anyone would come out only to find none. A slight grin stretched across his face. It would seem his prey was much more aware than the others. Chuckling lowly, Puppeteer floated into the boy's field of vision, "Not many can sense me, Little Puppet."

"I'm not just anyone," The boy's annoyingly familiar dark blue eyes narrowed as they stared at him, "Who are you?"

Puppeteer felt something stir in his mind as he recalled seeing that expression on someone else, but who? He hoped he'd get his answers soon, but focused on playing with this new puppet first, "Little Puppet, do you know that names are rather special in this world of ours?" The boy scowled at him, "Perhaps a trade," Puppeteer floated closer while carefully loosing some of his strings into the grass and having them head towards the boy, "Your name for mine," The boy's scowl depended and the reminder of another grew, "I'll go first, Little Puppet. I am the Puppeteer."

"Liu," The name stirred something in his memory though Puppeteer couldn't figure out what, "Don't call me 'Little Puppet',"

"Why not?" Puppeteer had his strings curl around the boy, "You're going to be my newest Puppet," The boy surprised him by dodging the strings and withdrawing a knife from who knows where, "You're lonely, are you not?"

"That doesn't matter," Liu spat at the Puppeteer as he slashed at the strings that darted towards him, "I won't become a puppet,"

"But you wouldn't be lonely any longer," Puppeteer inwardly growled at the fact he couldn't recall who the boy reminded him of.

Liu glared at him and his eyes darkened, "That doesn't fucking matter! We're not alone, so get the fuck away from us!"

Plural? Did the boy have a seperate personality? A smirk appeared on Puppeteer's face. Oh he'd never attempted to get a puppet with two personalities before. In fact, Puppeteer relished in the fact he'd get to have this one.

* * *

Keira winced as Eyeless Jack stuck the needle into her skin and began to withdraw blood. It was a rather uncomfortable sensation and caused Devona to growl at the eyeless man. Laughing Jack shifted uneasily as he eyed the plastic vial that was slowly filling with her blood. She looked at Laughing Jack as something rose inside of her. The feeling of having her blood taken felt  _wrong_. Laughing Jack looked at her before asking Eyeless Jack, "How much more are you gonna take?"

"Only a little bit more," Eyeless Jack glanced at Laughing Jack before looking towards Keira and humming.

The sound was gravely much like the man's voice, but held a small harmonic quality like Eyeless Jack had been a singer at some point. Keira stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes as the man said nothing. She could tell he wished to say something. Laughing Jack finally asked, "Wha-"

"Having your blood taken bothers you," Eyeless Jack stated rather than asked.

Keira tried not to fidget as she replied, "Yes."

"Because of the ritual," Eyeless Jack said making Keira freeze.

Laughing Jack swore behind her and Keira knew he was angry. He'd known about the ritual. It was hard for him to not know as he'd been able to sense the dark magic that had occurred when she summoned him. Hell, she'd told him because it was the first time she saw someone get killed that she knew. He'd helped her work through what happened rather than let her stew like Dumbledore had been happy to do. Laughing Jack's hand settled on her shoulders as he growled, "How do you know?"

"I can sense it," Eyeless Jack informed the other, "It isn't hard when you've been put through a ritual as well," A bit tang followed that statement, "It's hard to forget what black magic feels like when it practically suffocates you. Even if the ritual doesn't work, you can still feel it. It's like a cloak that sticks itself to you and leeches away at your sanity until you just," He quieted before whispering, "Snap," He removed the needle and covered the wound with a bandage, "You're free to go,"

Feeling slightly numb, Keira left the clinic with Laughing Jack and Devona. Devona leaned into her legs and Keira noticed with a slight start that she's bigger than before. It wasn't much, but Keira could see it. Keira noticed the faded scent of blood clinging to the various surfaces in the hall as they walked. She noticed the various portraits of Creeps that she hadn't even met lining the wall. For some reason, she notices it and knew it was because she didn't know what to say after that. Eyeless Jack was right. Black magic clung to you like a leech and drove you insane. Keira didn't realize she's stopped walking until Laughing Jack touches her. She doesn't realize she's shaking until he hugs her. She doesn't realize she's crying until he asks, "What's wrong?"

"I feel it," She whispers, "It just like what he says. I..."

Laughing Jack doesn't speak as he pops them to his circus. He takes her into the candy making tent and Keira is thankful for the distraction as he said, "Let's make some candy."

She knew that he didn't know what to say and was thankful he was giving her something to do in order to ignore it. It was another thing that made her like him.

* * *

Puppeteer's frustration grew as the boy continued to evade his strings and remind him of someone. It annoyed Puppeteer greatly when he lacked information. It was one of the reasons he watched his victims and waited for every bit of information he could get before going after them. It was as Puppeteer's frustration reached a fever pitch that the boy muttered something that made him freeze, "For the love of the Creator, I'm just trying to find my brother."

Puppeteer froze as something in his mind clicked. Brother. Stopping his advance, Puppeteer asked, "Who are you looking for? Perhaps I know them."

The boy hesitates to say anything as his dark blue eyes lightened for a few moments before darkening once more. The boy's eyes continued to do so for a few moments before finally lightening as the boy said, "Jeffrey. My brother is Jeffrey Woods."

Jeffrey Woods?! The boy's brother was Jeff the killer? Puppeteer's minds swirled with this information as he recalled Jeff mentioning that his brother was dead. Normally, Puppeteer didn't give a shit about his fellow Creeps unless it was to annoy the hell out of them. Jeff was one of the few aside from Slenderman that Puppeteer actually liked. Puppeteer frowned at the boy, "You're looking for Jeff."

"You know him?" Liu asked with wide eyes.

"I woke with him sometimes," Puppeteer debated what to do next.

"Where is he?" Liu demanded as his eyes lightened and darkened, "Where is Jeff?"

"I don't know where is at this moment, but I do know where to get that information," Puppeteer was a bit reluctant to do it.

He didn't want to give up having this boy as his puppet, but if Liu was Jeff's brother, Puppeteer was sure that the ever smiling killer would slaughter him. Puppeteer knew that Jeff was able to kill other Creeps. He'd seen the cocky bastard do it a few times when the idiots broke the laws and nearly exposed everyone. However, the boy might be a Creep as well which meant that Puppeteer wouldn't get his new puppet anyway. The only way to figure everything out was to go to Slenderman. Puppeteer focused on the boy as he put away his knife, "Take me there."

* * *

After Keira had regained the ability to actually think and come to terms with the knowledge, Keira returned to the mansion with Laughing Jack. They settled into the den with Ben, Jeff, Jason, and Luna. Toby wandered in a few moments after they took a seat on one of the couches. Keira summoned one of her books and took a cherry flavored jaw breaker from her candy bag. Laughing Jack was snickering as Jeff swore loudly when BEN managed to take the kill he was aiming for. Keira felt Laughing Jack stiffen against her side and swear under his breath. Moments later, Slenderman's voice sounded through the mansion,  _"Come to my office, Puppeteer."_

Laughing Jack growled under his breath and pulled Keira into his lap before crushing her against him. Keira winced slightly at how tightly he was squishing her, but ignored it as she turned her head to look at Laughing Jack, "What's going on, Jack?"

"Do not go near Puppeteer, Keira," Laughing Jack looked a mixture of pissed off and wary, "No matter what you do, you cannot be alone with him,"

Keira was surprised by the request, but agreed to it fairly quickly as Laughing Jack rarely acted like this around her. When he did, it was for a damn good reason. Turning around in his grip until she was sitting cross legged on his lap and facing him, Keira wrapped her arms around his neck and told him, "If he bothers you that much, I won't."

Laughing Jack sighed deeply and hugged her back while burying his face in Keira's chest. She ran her fingers through his hair while humming softly under her breath while forcing down her blush. Devona settled right next to Laughing Jack and rubbed her cheek into his side while purring up a storm. To her relief, Laughing Jack soon calmed down though he wasn't as relaxed as he had been during the majority of her time in the mansion. Laughing Jack mumbled against her shirt, "I don't like him."

"I know," Keira continued to hum and stroke his hair.

Puppeteer had only come up a few times during the years she'd been around Laughing Jack. It always managed to put him into a foul mood that would take hours of her distracting him to get rid of. She hoped to the Creator that Puppeteer left quickly as she hated it when Laughing Jack was like this.

* * *

Puppeteer explained the situation with Liu's help and Slenderman sighed deeply, "I knew this day would come, but I had hoped it would wait for awhile longer."

"Slender?" Puppeteer gazed at the faceless entity curiously.

Slenderman shook his head and warned Puppeteer, "Do not push Laughing Jack."

"Why?" Puppeteer asked only for Slenderman to ignore him as the faceless entity stood up from his desk.

Liu looked at Slenderman with a frown and asked, "Who the hell is Laughing Jack?"

Puppeteer decided that this visit to the mansion would be interest as he floated out of the office with Liu as they followed Slenderman towards the den. When they reached it, Puppeteer found his interest peeked upon seeing the two female mages sitting in the room. Both were heavily saturated in magic and Creeps, it was shame as he would love to make a new mage puppet. Those puppet's never lasted very long, the magic that usually filled them destroyed the bodies within weeks of being made into puppets. What took his interest the most was the mage sitting in Laughing Jack's lap. The monochrome clown had his face in her chest and was holding her tightly to him. Puppeteer had the urge to drive his strings in between the two as he noticed her rather fetching features. She would be a good puppet if it hadn't been for the fact she was a fellow Creep. Puppeteer couldn't stop himself from commenting, "My, my, my Laughing Jack, you have quite the beautiful puppet, don't you?"

Laughing Jack stiffened before his head jerked up to stare at Puppeteer. The anger inside the clown's eyes was something Puppeteer was familiar with. The same could be said for the hatred and loathing. However, Puppeteer wasn't prepared to see the changes in the clown's eyes. Even with the children in his circus and the friendships he held with the other Creeps, Laughing Jack always had a broken loneliness in his eyes, yet it was gone. Laughing Jack's loneliness was gone while his broken pieces were slowly being fixed. Puppeteer looked at the wide eyed girl sitting on Laughing Jack's lap and knew she was the reason. Bright emerald eyes focused on him from a tanned heart shaped face. They too held a brokenness inside of them much like Laughing Jack's were, but the cracks he could see were mending as well. Puppeteer's focus was torn from the teenage mage to Liu as he dashed towards Jeff with a shout of, "Jeff! I'm going to murder you!"

* * *

Keira tore her gaze from the man that she knew was Puppeteer as the boy that looked a lot like Jeff dashed towards the ever-smiling killer. Jeff looked shocked at the sight and didn't dodge as the boy's fist slammed into his gut sending Jeff flying backwards. Jeff slammed into the wall sending some of the paintings to the ground and creating a large dent. Jeff stumbled into a standing position as he gasped out, "Liu? I thought you were dead."

The boy, Liu, offered Jeff a cold smile and Keira could tell that something had changed inside the boy. Liu chuckled as he grabbed a piece of wood, "Ooh, so big brother didn't want to see me again?"

"N-no," Jeff shook his head, "Of course, I wanted to see you again. I snapped and couldn't control myself, Liu," Jeff managed to stand up straight, "I would never have hurt you like that had I been in the right state of mind,"

The boy snickered, "Touching, but I'm afraid lies like that won't work on me."

"I'm not lying," Jeff protested while holding up his hands, "Liu, come on, you know me better than that,"

The boy shook his head, "Well it's a good thing Liu ain't here, isn't it?"

"W-what?" Jeff's voice was soft, "W-what do you mean?"

"Big brother dearest, you nearly managed to kill Liu, but he didn't want to die," The boy grinned toothily making the scars on his face pinch and shift, "He managed to drag himself through the immense amount of agony that you forced him to feel," He raised the piece of wood and tossed it at Jeff, "He managed to get help, but the doctors said that he wouldn't survive due to the amount of surgeries and transplants he needed," Jeff dodged the piece of wood, "Liu managed to convince them to try and something went wrong," The boy grabbed a sharp piece of glass and darted forward to slash it at Jeff, "As a result, I was born in order for Liu to survive. I'm a seperate personality that was given the name Sully,"

Luna surprised Keira as she sat down next to her and hissed, "Sully's forcing Liu back."

"Which means that Liu doesn't want to kill Jeff," Keira's heart hurt at the thought.

Jeff dodged the slash and backed up a bit. Keira could see how hard this was on him. She thought it was wrong for siblings to fight. Even if Jeff had tried to kill Liu, he wouldn't have done so. Keira could tell during Jeff's story that he loved Liu and never wanted to do that to the boy. She could see the sheer regret Jeff held and felt her heart clench. She needed to stop this fight. Jeff shook his head, "Liu, or Sully, I would never-"

"You are the reason we're like this," Sully interrupted Jeff with a snarl, "You snapped and killed everyone. You're the one that took away our parents. You're the one that started that shit with the bullies. You're the reason Liu nearly died. It's all your fucking fault!"

Jeff didn't dodge the next slash and blood splashed across the carpet as the glass created a large wound across Jeff's chest. Before it could continue, Keira used her power over the shadows to create a binding on Liu/Sully. The boy struggled against the tendrils of shadow as the glass was forced out of his hand. Keira spoke as silence fell, "Siblings shouldn't attempt to kill each other. No matter how badly they fuck up, you can't kill them."

Sully/Liu glared hatefully at Keira, "Don't interfere."

"I will interfere so long as someone I'm starting to see as a friend is hurting," Keira snapped feeling her temper rising as she got out of Laughing Jack's arms.

"He's the whole fucking reason we're like this!" Sully/Liu shouted at her.

Keira walked over to him and slapped him. The force sent Sully/Liu reeling and Keira glanced at Luna. Luna mouthed, 'Get Liu to focus on you. Talk to him!'

Before doing as Luna suggested, Keira had to inform Sully, "He may have started the process, but your will to live is the reason it happened," She then turned her focus on speaking to Liu, " "You wanted to see Jeff again, right? You don't actually want to kill him, do you Liu?" She could see Liu/Sully's dark blue eyes lighten and knew that it was Liu attempting to push forward, "You just want to know what made him snap, right? You want to know why he killed your parents and attempted to kill you, right?"

Sully seemed to realize what Keira was doing and shouted, "Stop-"

Keira cut him off while ignoring the struggling boy, "That's the whole reason you were looking for Jeff, wasn't it? You wanted answers that only he could provide," The lighter color was pushing forward, "C'mon, Liu, you can talk to Jeff and get those answers. You can get your brother back."

Tears shown in dark blue eyes and a hoarse whisper left the boy as he stopped struggling, "J-jeff."

"Liu?" Jeff focused on his brother while walking up beside Keira, "Is that you or Sully?"

"H-he pushed me back," Liu focused on Jeff, "I want answers, but Sully didn't care about them. He just wanted to kill you,"

Jeff looked at Keira, "Let him go, Keira."

Keira looked back at Luna and found her nodding lightly with a soft smile on her face. Once she confirmed that Sully wouldn't be making an appearance long enough for Jeff and Liu to talk, Keira released her shadows and Liu stumbled slightly. Jeff caught him and turned to Slenderman. The faceless entity informed him, "Go to the clinic and get your injury addressed while you two talk," Jeff nodded and pulled Liu out of the room as Slenderman focused on Keira, " _How did you do that_?"

Keira looked at Luna and the blonde spoke up, "I could feel the darkness inside of Liu which is Sully. Liu is the light half while Sully is the dark half. I felt Liu react when Jeff was talking and knew that he didn't want to kill Jeff until he got his answers. With that knowledge, I knew that Keira would be able to get Liu to the surface," Luna grinned at her as Keira's cheeks turned red, "She has a way with getting the good inside people to the surface."

" _It would seem that even without training, you are making strides to understand you power,_ " Slenderman commented in a light tone before looking at Keira,  _"I look forward to seeing more of your peace keeping abilities in the future,"_

Keira offered him a hesitant smile and moved back to her place next to Laughing Jack once Luna returned to her seat next to Jason. He hugged her and murmured, "You did a good thing for Jeff."

"I don't want my friends hurting," Keira replied while laying her head on Laughing Jack's shoulder.


	21. Realizations: Part Four  and the brothers 'Man arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)  
> 'Speaking over Cellphones'
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss  
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

"Such interesting little puppets," Puppeteer commented making Laughing Jack stiffen.

"Leave them alone," Laughing Jack growled at the obnoxious Creep.

Puppeteer chuckled, "I'm only making an observation, Clown. You needn't act so hostile."

Laughing Jack was about to reply when they all heard the front door slam against the wall and someone shouted, " _Honey, I'm home!_ "

Keira jerked slightly in his arms and asked, "What the fuck was that?"

"Offenderman," Laughing Jack muttered softly while tightening his grip, "Do not accept anything he tries to give you,"

Slenderman let out a soft sigh just as a blur tackled him and Offenderman shouted,  _"There's my brother! Have you gotten laid recently?"_

Laughing Jack couldn't stop himself from snickering softly. While he didn't like Offenderman, Laughing Jack would admit that the bastard could be hilarious.

* * *

Keira blinked as a few other men that looked a lot like Slenderman enter. One wore the outfit of a waiter. The one currently hugging Slenderman wore a trench coat and a loose pair of jeans with a light brown fedora on his head. Another wore a suit much like a noble would with a top hat and a red bow-tie. The last wore a pair of glasses, a white dress shirt underneath a tan sweater and a pair of black dress pants. The one dressed like a noble and the one currently hugging Slenderman both had mouths unlike the others. The one dressed like a noble even had a pair of eyes. Keira blinked as that one appeared in front of her, " _Your eyes are like emeralds and your hair like the blood stained feathers of a raven. Inside the arms of a monochrome clown, you are a burst of color. A newcomer to this horror filled place where bodies are played with like marionettes-"_

Keira didn't know what to say in reply, but didn't get a chance as the brother hugging Slenderman appeared and slapped him on the back of the head,  _"Stop trying to out do Shakespeare, Splendor!"_

Keira shifted in Laughing Jack's grip as his arms tightened on her. It was slightly uncomfortable, but she could deal with it. The tension in Laughing Jack's body grew as Splendorman replied, " _The little one in Laughing Jack's arms has offered me some inspiration._ "

" _Little one_?" Was muttered by the newcomers and they all seemed to focus on her.

Keira suddenly felt very small like a rabbit surrounded by wolves. It was an uncomfortable feeling and made her press as close to Laughing Jack as possible. The man with the trench coat grinned at her and bent down while holding out a blue rose, " _Little flower, would you take this ro-_ "

Laughing Jack smacked it out of his hand and snarled, "Don't you fucking dare, you damn pervert!"

Keira was slightly surprised as Laughing Jack pulled her into his lap. The man scowled at Laughing Jack, " _The lady has a right to do as she wishes. If she wishes to take my rose, she may. It's not like she's yours."_

Before Laughing Jack could respond, the one wearing the waiters outfit grabbed both Splendorman and the one offering roses. He scolded them, " _Back off, you both are making fools of yourselves in front of the newcomers,"_ He looked at Keira,  _"I apologize for my brothers. They can be very uncultured."_

Keira shook off her confusion and replied, "I-it's fine. You guys just surprised me is all."

Slenderman cleared his throat,  _"I believe introductions are in order. Brothers, I want you to meet Keira Potter and Luna Lovegood. They are soul sisters and will likely partner up quite a bit,"_ He turned towards the one wearing glasses,  _"You may help them figure out their outfits. Splendor, Luna and Keira are in need of weapons which I would like to rectify as soon as possible. Keira is a Slasher while Luna is an impaler."_

Luna smiled brightly at them, "It's nice to finally meet the brothers."

Keira nodded to the group rather than speak. Slenderman continued,  _"In order of our ages, my elder brother, Tenderman. He owns a bar that both Creeps and normal people may go to."_

 _"A pleasure to meet you both,"_ Tenderman told them.

 _"The eldest after me, Splendorman,"_ Slenderman waved a hand towards the nobly dressed brother,  _"He is the one in charge of keeping the true secrets of 'Show Magic' hidden. He is a poet and bipolar which is why it is very common for him to spout out poetry. He is also the one that finds weapons for various Creeps,"_

 _"I look forward to seeing how our relationship may work,"_ Splendorman smiled darkly,  _"I do hope it isn't a tragedy,"_

Slenderman shook his head before waving a hand to the man wearing the glasses, " _My second youngest brother, Trenderman-"_

 _"You both will require fashion advice as your current attire is just not suitable,"_ Trenderman informed them while fixing his glasses,  _"I will not allow you two to make the same mistakes as the others,"_

Keira had a feeling that if Slenderman had visible eyes, they would be rolling. He cleared his throat,  _"And lastly, Offenderman. Do not accept any of his roses-"_

 _"Not you too, Slendy!"_ Offenderman whined with a slight pout,  _"Everyone else is up against me!"_

* * *

Laughing Jack glared at Offenderman over Keira's shoulder. He knew that his grip on her would be uncomfortable, but wasn't about to let go with that pervert so close. The fact he'd already offered Keira a rose when he'd seen her sitting next to Laughing Jack made the clown's blood boil. Splendorman spoke up, " _Where is Jeff? Did he finally kick the bucket like so many were hoping?"_

" _No_ ," Slenderman pinched the bridge of his nose, " _He's in the infirmary. Liu finally caught up with him_ ,"

" _A shame_ ," Splendorman commented, " _But not even you may stop fate and a brother's will to find their sibling,_ "

Keira shifted in his grip and turned her head towards him while whispering, "Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much," Laughing Jack replied with a slight snort.

 _"Slendy!"_  Offenderman singsonged, " _Why is Laughing Jack being so mean to me? I haven't tried anything with him yet,"_

Laughing Jack stiffened and looked at Slenderman with slightly wide eyes. Fuck! He hadn't even tried to tell Keira about their bond. He shouted, "Don't you dare, Slenderman! I haven't told her yet!"

Keira turned to look at him in confusion while Slenderman tilted his head to the side,  _"Why not, Jack? You've had plenty of time."_

Laughing Jack didn't get a chance to reply as Keira asked, "Tell me what?"

Laughing Jack inwardly groaned and muttered, "Let's go to my circus."

Without waiting for a reply, Laughing Jack popped them over there.

* * *

Keira was so confused by what was going on. Laughing Jack gently pushed her off his lap and Keira noticed that it looked a lot like a bedroom. They were sitting on a large king sized bed with a black headboard. The blankets they were sitting on were black and white stripped. The room around them was fairly clean with a few scattered candy wrappers and articles of clothing. A T.V. sat on a small stand. The room had one dresser and a small doorway into what looked to be a bathroom. All over the room, Keira could see claw marks and red stains more than likely from Laughing Jack getting angry. Keira took in the doorway into another tent, but ignored it as she asked, "What's going on, Jack?"

"I need to tell you something, Keira," Laughing Jack looked down at his clawed hands with an uncharacteristic frown on his face, "I shoulda told you a few days after you got here, but I just didn't...I couldn't bring myself to do it,"

Keira was getting a bit scared, "Jack? What's wrong, Darling? You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah," He tried to smile, "But you won't like what I have to say,"

"Why not?" Keira's confusion grew by his words.

Laughing Jack took a deep breath before saying, "You don't like being controlled and you might see it that way."

Keira's eyebrows scrunched up and she asked, "You're attempting to contro-""

"NO!" He burst out as his head shot up to stare at her with wide white eyes, "Never! I would never attempt to control you in any way!"

Keira frowned at him, "Then what makes you think I'd take whatever you're going to say to mean I'm being controlled?"

Laughing Jack groaned softly, "Damn it! I hate having to talk about this."

Keira reached out and took his hands, "Jack, why don't you start from the beginning? It'll be easier on you."

He nodded slightly before asking, "Promise to let me get through this and not get mad at me?"

Keira offered him a confused smile, "Of course."

Laughing Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, Laughing Jack asked, "Do you remember how I've always been confused about not wanting to kill you?"

"Yeah," Keira recalled his various comments on that, "So?"

"You remember when I talked to Slendy alone, right?" Laughing Jack questioned her.

Keira frowned at him, "You were acting a little weird. Whatever he told you, it messed you up. You didn't even know what you wanted for winning our bet," Keira looked at him curiously, "Have you figured that out yet?"

Laughing Jack let out a soft laugh, "I have a few ideas, but I haven't settled on one."

"Do it quick," Keira smirked at him, "I don't like being kept waiting,"

"Impatient little kitten," He chuckled and wrapped his fingers around her own.

"Okay so what happened during your meeting with Slenderman?" Keira got them back on track.

Laughing Jack's smile vanished and he sighed, "Slendy figured out what was going on with us. Apparently, we have a rare bond among Creeps. Only two or three even get discovered in a century," He looked her right in the eye, "Keira, we are soulmates."

Keira's mind froze and she gaped at him. Soulmates? Laughing Jack was her soulmate?! What the fuck?! It took her awhile for her mind to unfreeze and the first thing out of her mouth was, "How the fuck did that happen?"

"I don't actually know," Laughing Jack admitted while looking at her in concern, "You alright?"

Keira shook her head, "I...I'm having trouble wrapping my mind around it. Sure, the Hogwarts library have books on the stuff hidden in the deeper sections. All of them are vague as hell and I only read them to get Hermione off my back for not doing my history homework," She slipped off of the bed and began to pace, "I know it means we're stuck together and it explains a shit load, but why us?"

* * *

Laughing Jack stared at Keira and felt a bit hurt by that question, "You don't want to be my soulmate?"

Keira spun towards him and shook her head, "No, Jack. I'm actually glad since it means I actually know you and won't have to worry about who I'll end up with because I would probably lose anyone else," Keira then said something that made Laughing Jack's black heart beat a little bit faster and he couldn't stop himself from grinning, "Hell, it makes it easier since I'm attracted to you and think I'm falling in love with you-"

Keira froze and Laughing Jack realized she hadn't meant to say that which made him laugh softly. When she got this way, Keira tended to say whatever was on her mind. It was an adorable trait that she'd never gotten out of no matter how embarrassing some of the shit that came out of her mouth was. Laughing Jack couldn't stop himself from teasing, "You have a crush on me, Kitten."

Keira flushed lightly as Laughing Jack realized this was why she'd been blushing a lot recently. Keira opened her mouth and closed it a few times as he drew closer to her. Keira finally swallowed and asked, "So?"

Laughing Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest. He peered down at her and was delighted to find her blushing softly, "It makes it easier for me to admit that I'm attracted to you as well."

"R-really?" Keira looked at him in shock as her blush fell away.

Laughing Jack nodded while guiding her to the bed and pulling her to sit down with him, "Yeah. I don't know about the love part we're supposed to feel, but I do know you're attractive as hell. I probably would've killed anyone you dated if someone had managed to catch your eye," It was then that he asked the question he'd always wondered about, "How come you've never dated anyone?"

Keira flushed again and looked away from him while mumbling something under her breath. Laughing Jack chuckled and grabbed her chin lightly before forcing her to look at him. She continued to avoid eye-contact while saying, "I kept comparing them to you...I guess. No one really matched you save for Fred and George, but they're not my type."

"And what is your 'type'?" Laughing Jack asked while continuing to chuckle.

Keira let out a light huff and pushed away from him, "I don't like red heads or gingers."

Laughing Jack shook his head lightly before idly commenting, "I'm surprised this conversation is going well."

Keira glanced at him before shrugging, "It makes a lot of sense and I don't really feel like attempting to fight against it," She smiled lightly while laying back with her hands under her head, "I doubt you even let me try," She frowned softly as he laid down beside her, "I wouldn't want to fight with you. The few times we've actually fought weren't fun and just hurt both of us," She turned her head towards him, "Do you want this?"

Laughing Jack smiled at her while nodding his head, "Yeah."

"Then, we'll figure things out," Keira rolled onto her side and peered at him.

Laughing Jack rolled onto his side as well so that they were facing one another, "I don't really know what love is."

Keira's smile was warm and soft making the lingering doubt fade away, "With both our backgrounds, I think we'll have a lot of work to do. While I do have my family and I know what that kind of love feels like, I still don't know about romantic love, so we're both going to be in the dark about it."

He grinned brightly at her, "Glad to have you as my partner, Kitten."

Keira giggled softly and shook her head before returning to her former position. Laughing Jack stayed where he was as he observed her. Laying like this, Laughing Jack found he liked it. It wasn't as nice as curling up together while they slept, but it was something he could get used to. Keira spoke after a few moments of silence, "What do you think they're doing back at the mansion?"

"Probably making bets on whether we're fighting or not," Laughing Jack snorted softly, "Or how your taking the news. It could be anything really,"

Keira shook her head, "It's kinda like the betting pools at Hogwarts."

She suddenly began giggling and Laughing Jack had no idea why. He reached out and poked her cheek, "Why are you laughing?"

"A good portion of the betting pools are on who I'm going to end up dating," Keira informed him and Laughing Jack felt a sting of negative emotions, "Among other things,"

Laughing Jack sorted through the emotions and found some very familiars ones. Jealousy and anger were the most prominent with a bit of irritation following it. Laughing Jack muttered, "They shouldn't have done that."

"The school is full of hormonal teenagers, Darling," Keira reminded him with a soft laugh, "I honestly don't care what they think. All of them are going to lose money in the end since the twins bet that I would stay single through Hogwarts,"

Laughing Jack suddenly liked those two ginger haired minions a lot more. Laughing Jack slowly sat up and suggested, "Why don't we head back?"

Keira hummed softly as Laughing Jack was struck by the thought of how much he liked having her in his bed. The bedroom in his tent had gone unused since Keira had become a Creep. Normally, Laughing Jack spent most of his time sleeping in this bedroom rather than the one in the manor simply because it was easier to just sleep here after killing someone. Keira slowly sat up and asked, "Maybe in a little while, I want to see who you picked up last night."

Laughing Jack didn't mind keeping everyone waiting and nodded while getting to his feet, "Sure."

* * *

Offenderman looked at his brother and asked,  _"What the hell were you two talking about?"_

 _"Keira is Laughing Jack's soulmate,"_ Slenderman informed him earning stares from the rest of his brothers.

 _"The 'Girl-Who-Lived' has her fate tied to the homicidal monochrome clown,"_ Splendorman smiled slightly,  _"The mages will have heart-attacks at the sheer thought of their precious messiah bound to a murderous clown with a penchant for killing children. Yes, that is poetic justice in it's truest form,"_


	22. Conversations and Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)  
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss  
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Keira looked over the woman and asked, "Did she really not wanna take them?"

"Yeah," Laughing Jack was standing beside her, "What are you thinking, Kitten?"

Keira pondered that question. In all honesty, Hestia Jones had never struck her as a sheep like most of the order. Hestia had a few sheep-like tendencies, but nothing too bad. If Keira remembered it right, Sirius had told her that Hestia was a half-blood and had been friends with her birth-mother. The thought made her frown softly and she murmured, "I wanna talk to her before I decide anything."

"Alright," Laughing Jack looked at her in concern, "What's bugging you?"

"Sirius told me that she had been one of my birth-mother's friends," Keira looked away from the dark haired witch, "I want to ask her questions about my mother since Sirius mostly talked about my dad,"

Laughing Jack reached out and grabbed her hand, "Kitten, you know that she's going to die, right?"

"I know," Keira didn't need to be told that.

Of the rules that all Creeps lived by, they had two strick rules that everyone went by no matter who they were. The first was the no killing other Creeps unless they risked exposing everyone to the normal people. The second was that any normal person, mage or otherwise, must be killed if they manage to get into the forest. Even if they're brought here by a Creep, they were killed as it would be possible for them to find it once more. Of course, a few exceptions were if children somehow ended up in the forest or if it was someone's family member. Keira knew that, but something inside of her didn't want to kill Hestia. If anything, it wanted her to change the witch, but Keira didn't understand. Laughing Jack spoke softly, "Kitten, what is it?"

"Something in me wants to change her somehow, but I don't understand it," Keira looked at him with a frown, "What the hell does it mean?"

"I think it's one of the powers Luna mentioned," Laughing Jack ran a hand through his hair, "You can transform people into your creatures,"

Keira really wished she'd been coherent when Luna was explaining this because then she could have asked questions. Sighing deeply, Keira shook her head, "We'll figure it out later. For now," She turned to the other three and immediatly grimaced, "Those three are definitely going to be used as practice dummies."

Laughing Jack chuckled softly, "Glad you think so."

"We should probably head back," Keira said while turning away from the three captive males.

"Do you really want to or do you want to play around in my carnival for awhile?" Laughing Jack asked in reply.

Keira thought about it for a few moments before saying, "Can we go on the roller coaster? It's been a long time."

Laughing Jack grinned and tugged her out of the tent, "Roller coaster it is!"

* * *

 

It was time for dinner when the two finally returned and Slenderman offered them a single glance,  _"I assume the talk went a lot better than you thought it would, LJ?"_

"Yeah," Laughing Jack grinned brightly, "So is Tender cooking?"

They both took a seat as Candy Pop informed them, "Like always. So, where have you two been?"

"Roller-coasters and generally playing around in his circus," Keira answered still a bit hyper from the last roller-coaster ride they took before coming back, "It was really fun,"

"You two were alone for four hours and just went on rides?" Jeff asked while eyeing the two with an incredulous look on his face, "Seriously?"

"And played some carnival games," Laughing Jack added with a slight laugh, "After making some more candy,"

Everyone save for Luna and Jason looked at the two incredulously. Even Jane, who was still pissed off at Keira for yesterday, and Laughing Jill were giving the duo an incredulous look. Offenderman put that look into words, " _Why the hell weren't you fucking?"_

"Why would we?" Keira looked at him with a confused look on her face, "Just because we're soulmates and like each other doesn't mean we'll immediatly jump on another,"

Laughing Jack added on, "Besides, we've spent most of the time we've known each other feeling only platonic stuff towards one another. Why would we change now just because we like one another?"

_"Hello!"_ Offenderman jerked a hand towards Keira,  _"She's really fucking pretty and is more than likely a hellcat in bed. You won't fucking tap that shit?"_

Keira's face burned while Laughing Jack glared at Offenderman. A tentacle knocked into the back of Offenderman's head and slamming it into the table with a loud crack. Tenderman spoke,  _"Do not be so crass especially when they've made it clear that they aren't ready for that step in their relationship."_

Food was placed onto the table while Offenderman slowly picked himself up from the crater. The crater on the table immediatly snapped back into place like a rubber band which was a surprise to Keira. Laughing Jack saw the surprised look and informed her, "The table has runes and like engraved on it to make that happen. You wouldn't believe how many tables we went through before one of the past mages put those things on the tables. While we still go through two to three a year, it has saved twenty something tables."

Splenderman spoke as they began to eat, " _Emerald and Seer, you two are coming with me after dinner to find your weapons."_

Keira had to suppress a shiver upon hearing that nickname, "E-emerald?"

Splendorman frowned at her in return. Before either could say anything, Candy Pop cut in, "Splendor gave us all nicknames like that. It's his way of welcoming you to our world."

"Ah," Keira still hated that nickname no matter who used it, "I see,"

_"You do not like it?"_ Splendorman asked her in a slightly tense tone that made everyone in the room bristle save for Keira.

Keira shook her head, "Not really, it just brings back some bad memories."

Immediately, Splendorman looked at her in interest,  _"What do you mean?"_

Keira kept her mouth shut and forced her mind away from the memories that nickname brought up. Luna looked at her with a pained expression on her face. Laughing Jack glared at his plate. Everyone looked at the trio in surprise at their reaction. Keira pushed her barely touched plate away and stood before leaving the room with a mumble of, "I'm not hungry."

Laughing Jack growled under his breath and glared at Splendorman, "When someone says it brings back bad memories, you do not fucking ask that question."

**"LJ, what's wrong with that nickname?"** BEN asked as everyone looked at the suddenly hostile clown.

Laughing Jack stood up without answering and left. They heard the front door open and close with a loud slam that made the mansion vibrate slightly. Luna swallowed as they all focused on her. She stared at her plate while whispering, "Our defense teacher in my first year called Keira that as a nickname. He planned on raping her like a lot of other kids, but he almost never managed to catch her. The one time he did was when Keira used her magic to get him away from her. The only other person to call her that was the defense professor we had during my third year. He was one of the best we had, but he ended up being a death eater in disguise. He was going to kill Keira after Voldemort was revived, but Dumbledore managed to stop him just in time," Luna looked up at them, "So Keira can't stand that nickname and it reminds LJ of the times he couldn't protect Keira," She looked at Splendorman, "Please give her a diffrent one. Even if it was given in order to welcome, it will only bring back bad memories."

* * *

Keira was sitting on the floor with her back to the bed and staring down at the journal in her hands. Devona was curled up against her side and meowing lightly. Keira didn't even look up as the door to her room opened up and closing. She spoke softly, "I must seem childish to them."

"Maybe, maybe not," Laughing Jack walked over and sat down next to her bringing with him the scent of pizza, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you didn't eat dinner, so I got us some,"

Keira looked up from her journal and caught sight of the pizza box, "You got pizza from Freddy's?"

Laughing Jack grinned as he opened the box, "Sure did, I figured that since you couldn't go until you figure out your glamour, I might as well get you some," He glanced at her as his smile dimmed, "How are you?"

Keira sighed deeply as she set her journal down and grabbed a slice of the still hot pizza, "I hate that I can't seem to let go of my hate of that nickname. I know that I offended Splendor, but I honestly can seem to give a shit about it."

Laughing Jack grabbed a slice as well and asked, "So you didn't go with him to find your weapon?"

"Nope," Keira took a bite of the pizza and sighed deeply, "I stayed in my room even when him came knocking and ignored it. I think that they thought I'd left using my window or something,"

"Wouldn't surprise me if you had," Laughing Jack admitted after swallowing his own bite of pizza, "You can easily get down from this height. I've seen you do it before and that was without a broom,"

Keira smiled slightly before glancing at the journal she had, "I was tempted to, but I felt like writing."

Laughing Jack held out a hand and she handed the journal to him without protest.

* * *

Laughing Jack looked over the story that Keira had been working on. Most people didn't know this, but Keira enjoyed writing stories more than anything. Her favorite stories were of the horror genre which he took the blame for with ease. It was his fault that she liked all things horrifying and bloody. He probably shouldn't have taken her with him when he killed his victims, but Laughing Jack had been too curious not to mention Keira had asked to go. Inwardly chuckling, Laughing Jack read it over before asking, "You making this about your snapping point?"

"Why not?" Keira asked him, "I figure that I might as well write it down. Even if no one is going to read them, our stories need to be written down. After all, we're all going to fade one day whether we wish to or not, so having our stories written down will allow others to know them,"

Laughing Jack shook his head while putting the journal down, "I wonder why no one's thought about it before. I mean some of us have our stories on the web and stuff, but very few have them written down on physical paper."

"I'll write about everyone if they want me to save for Jane and Laughing Jill," Keira informed him earning a nod, "After I finish mine, would you like me to write yours?"

"If you want to," Laughing Jack wouldn't mind it, "So what do you wanna do tonight since you're not going to get your weapon just yet?"

Keira was quiet for a few moments before saying, "I'm close to getting my animagus transformation, so why not that?"

"Alright," Laughing Jack really wanted to see her transform.

* * *

Fred and George watched the order members leave with wide smiles on their faces. As soon as they were gone, Fred immediatly started casting wards and destroying the listening spells left by any magical signature save for their own. George carefully searched the shop, caught Rita Skeeter, and sent her flying out of the shop with a scowl. As soon as they were truly alone, Fred turned to his brother, "What are we going to do, Loki?"

"I don't know, Hermes," George replied with a frown, "We need to get into contact with Eris," He leaned back against the wall and looked at his fingers that sparked with green magic, "She won't be happy to know that Dumbledore's increasing his efforts to cage her,"

"Is she ever happy when Dumbledore's involved?" Fred replied with a sigh.

George smiled a rather sadistic smile, "Unless involves driving him into madness or killing him."

Fred returned that smile before turning towards the back, "Since owls do not work, I think we should try the journal."

"It's worth a shot," George let the magic fade and followed his brother, "I wonder if our dear Seer has found her way to Eris yet,"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Fred replied as they entered the back room and headed up the stairs to their apartment, "Shall we pay her home a visit if she has yet to join Eris?"

"Perhaps," George walked into his room and grabbed the large leather bound journal, "Now, let us see if Eris responds,"

* * *

Keira heard a small chiming sound coming from her trunk and headed over to it. Upon seeing the journal that the twins gave her, Keira took it out as Laughing Jack peered at it curiously. Keira grabbed a pen and told Laughing Jack, "This is the journal that let's the twins and I converse without having to write letters using owls."

"The one they charmed so that only the three of you or Luna could touch them?" Laughing Jack clarified and earned a nod, "The owl comment reminded me, where's Hedwig?"

"I'll ask Luna," Keira decided while opening the journal and reading the message out loud, 'Dearest Eris, you've been a very tricky girl to get a hold of. If we didn't know better, we would be thinking that you didn't want us as minions any longer. No contact? Very mean, _'_

Keira let out a light laugh and Laughing Jack cracked a smile as Devona jumped onto Keira's shoulder. Keira reached up to pet her briefly before writing, 'I've been busy in many ways, Loki. Is Hermes with you?'

'Was there any doubt?' Fred's writing was as messy as Keira remembered whereas his brother's was elegant and flowing.

'Perhaps, how is the store going?' Keira asked them before looking at Laughing Jack, "I'm not going to kill these two,"

Laughing Jack inclined his head, "I figured you wouldn't."

'The first few days have been very busy,' George replied as was common for him, 'The goat and his flock have been sniffing around for you. The beetle as well,'

'I figured that the Goat would be since Night spoke of his attempts,' Keira wrote in reply.

Fred disliked writing things unless they were about spells while George enjoyed writing and reading regardless of what was going on. As a result, Fred was the more talkative of the twins while George was the quieter unless writing was involved. Laughing Jack frowned slightly, "Slendy will need to know about this."

"It's a good thing I'll have these two as my spies in that world," Keira mused while watching George write his reply.

George's writing appeared at a swift rate, 'He's going to keep an eye on everyone connected to you. We've already had to take down multiple listening spells not to mention mother dearest attempting to visit multiple times a day. I wouldn't be surprised if he attempted something with your adoptive family.'

'It's been dealt with, but I would appreciate it if you could keep me posted,' Keira glared down at the book.

It would seem that Dumbledore was going to attempt to go after all her friends if it became clear her family was out of the question. A bit of guilt welled up at the thought of Hermione and the others being affected by this, but pushed it down. George hesitated for a few moments before writing, 'We won't ask how, but Hermes and I wish to know where you are if no owl can reach you.'

Keira looked at Laughing Jack and he shook his head earning a soft sigh from Keira. Keira stared at the book for a while before raising her pen to write again. Laughing Jack suddenly snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Keira looked at him with a raised eyebrow while setting her pen down.

"You enjoy having them as your minions, right?" Laughing Jack asked earning a nod, "Then just turn them into your proxies,"

"I thought only Slender could do that," Laughing Jack shook his head.

Laughing Jack quickly explained, "Every Creep can do it, but we're very picky. Not everyone can handle being a proxy and we can only have four at a time if we choose any. I was planning on offering you to become my proxy either after you turned 17 or finished Hogwarts."

Keira bit her lip and thought about it. She loved having Fred and George around not to mention she knew that they could handle a lot of shit. They went out with her into the Forbidden forest and collected fresh potions ingredients. They'd helped her kill Acromantula and the like all the time. Eventually, Keira decided, "I'll need to speak with Slender about it as well as the twins, but I'd love to make them my proxies."

"Then give them an excuse, talk to Slender, and set up a date to go meet them later on in the summer," Laughing Jack suggested with an easy grin, "If you want, I could make them my proxies if Slender doesn't think it's a good idea. They seem like my kind of guys,"

Keira offered him a warm smile for the offer and wrote down, 'I can't tell you where I am at the moment as the owner of the place doesn't like the location being revealed. I'm going to talk to him, but I might have an offer for you two. I can't say what since that would divulge information that isn't mine to give,' Keira reached up to scratch Devona behind the ear, 'I will tell you that this place is so much better than Hogwarts.'

It didn't take long for George to reply, 'We'll wait for the information, Eris. We just need to know if you're safe.'

'As safe as I can be at the moment,' Keira informed them, 'Dumbledore will never be able to reach me here. Sometime soon, I will be writing down a date and time that I wish to meet up. If everything goes well, I might have a place to meet as well,'

'We'll keep watch,' Fred wrote for the first time since the beginning of the conversation, 'Until then, Eris,'

'Until then, Hermes and Loki,' Keira wrote and shut the journal with a soft thump.

She leaned back while pushing the journal onto the floor and pull Devona onto her lap. The kitten had grown even large and was now the size of Crookshanks. Laughing Jack asked, "What do you wanna do?"

"The conversation with Slendy can wait until morning," Keira decided with a low sigh, "For now, I really want to try for my animagus form,"


	23. Transformation and rain storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)  
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss  
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Keira had been meditating for about thirty minutes when it started. Just as Sirius had told her, the feeling of her bones heating up and her blood beginning to boil as her magic wrapped itself around her like a second skin. The feeling of her bones cracking and breaking as they shifted into a strange form was an odd sensation. It didn't hurt as badly as Sirius had said it would. Keira could feel the familiar sensation of her spine lengthening as her ears moved onto the top of her head. It was until her teeth and nails had changed that the pain really started to kick up. It started with her legs and arms. She let out a small gasp as they broke and shifted into the correct places. The feeling of fur growing over the skin felt like ants were crawling beneath her skin. The prickling feeling of whiskers growing out of her face reminded her of being stung by a bee back when she was ten. When her nose began to shift, Keira's eyes water as she began to grow a muzzle. The worst pain came after her legs and arms finished changing. The feeling of her hands and feet breaking and beginning to shift almost made her cry out. What made her do so was when ribs began breaking and her organs began to shift. The only thing that came out was a yowl as her vocal cords shifted into those of a tiger. By the time everything save for her head had finished changing, Keira was exhausted and wanted it to end. The feeling of molten lava engulfing her skull and beginning to change her head made her want to pass out. She was close to do so when it all suddenly stopped leaving a slightly achy feeling in place of the pain. She panted softly as her head laid on the floor and she realized that she was on her stomach. A hand settled on her hand and a familiar scent drifted through her nose. She opened her eyes slowly as Laughing Jack asked, "You okay, Kitten?" Keira let out a low grumble as she slowly raised her head, "I'll take that as a yes, but in pain."

She raised her head and blinked at him as the door opened. Luna walked inside while Slenderman and Splendorman stood outside. They peered at her as Luna dropped onto the floor next to Keira, "I knew that you were going to do this tonight."

Keira blinked at her while Laughing Jack asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to congratulate my sister on obtaining her animagus form and to show her my chosen weapon," Luna informed him before looking at Keira, "You look marvelous, Shade,"

Keira inclined her head and slowly tried to stand up. She almost fell onto the floor, but Laughing Jack managed to catch her. With his help, Keira managed to get used to her new footing. She stumbled a bit attempting to walk forward, but managed to figure it out. Slenderman spoke as she got used to this new form,  _"I am pleased to see that you've managed to get your animagus form. Do you know how to transform back?"_

Keira looked at him for a few moments before attempting to remember.

* * *

Laughing Jack watched Keira while hoping that this part of the transformation wouldn't hurt as bad. He did have to admit that her animal form was perfect for her. The tiger's pelt was mainly black with red stripes and a red belly. The thing that surprised him was the large incisors sticking out of her lips. They looked like something you'd see on a saber-tooth tiger rather than a regular one. He began looking for the differences between her animal form and a regular tiger upon seeing those teeth. It didn't take him long to find them. Keira's ears were both longer and more bushy than a normal tiger. She had red splotches around the back of her neck right where the fur began to tuft a little. Her tail was almost solidly red with a small amount of black on the tip. It could barely be seen, but Laughing Jack could see the smallest hint of white along her stomach right where the black met the red. Amusingly enough, Keira looked like she had a beard of fluffy fur going from underneath her chin to the middle of her stomach. Keira had a ring of fluffy red and black fur over top her paws. It looked a bit funny to Laughing Jack and he had to snicker a little bit. Keira's eyes slid open and he had to admit that they looked eerie on her feline face. He grinned at her, "I'll tell you after you're back in human form."

Keira looked at him suspiciously before closing her eyes again. Laughing Jack noted that she was smaller than most tigers. He couldn't continue his observations as Keira's form began to shimmer. When the shimmer went away, Keira was standing in the tiger's place. She stumbled slightly and he caught her which led to him noting the small tremors running through her body. Keira leaned heavily against him and Luna commented, "Might be best to let her rest."

 _"We will leave you be,"_ Slenderman decided after a few moments.

Splendorman stood at the door and cleared his throat prompting everyone to focus on him. He looked at Keira and told her,  _"I will find another nickname for you though I will not apologize for bringing those memories up. Tomorrow, we will be looking for your weapon or weapons. Goodnight."_

Splendorman left without saying another word. Slenderman sighed deeply and shook his head,  _"I will see you both in the morning. Good night."_

Keira spoke up before he could go, "Slenderman, I have a question to ask you before you go."

" _Oh?"_ He looked at her curiously.

"I have two minions that I know are loyal to me. I would like to have them as proxies either to myself or Laughing Jack," Keira looked at him with a steady gaze, "I enjoy having them around and I know that they can handle this stuff. While they might need time to adjust, I sincerely believe they'll agree,"

Slenderman was silent for a few moments before stating, " _I must think on this. I will have my answer come morning."_

"That's all I ask," Keira told him.

Slenderman inclined his head before leaving them alone. Luna smiled brightly, "Fred and George are going to be good proxies. I'm hoping to have Ginny as my own."

Keira looked at her curiously, "Why Ginny?"

* * *

"You haven't been around her as much as I have, so you wouldn't know about it," Luna sighed softly and actually looked a bit sad, "After Ginny got possessed, the bastard left something inside of her even after the soul piece was destroyed. Ginny has a darker side to her that no one save for me really knows about,"

Keira wondered what Ginny had done as a result of the taint. Keira knew that the soul piece in her head had helped make her more accepting of the darker parts of life. It had more than likely helped cause her snap. She did have to wonder if it would die just as the other soul pieces were. If so, it would make her job a whole lot easier as she didn't want to go near that snake faced bastard. Keira's mind returned to the present as Laughing Jack asked, "Has she killed anyone?"

"No, but she got really close last year," Luna frowned as if the memory was unpleasant which it probably was, "Do you remember the four seventh year ravens that ended up it in the hospital wing?" Keira nodded as she remember going in to ask Madam Pomfrey for something though she couldn't quite recall what, "She's the one that did it,"

Keira's eyes widened and she gasped out, "Those fuckers nearly had to go to the hospital for that," Keira's respect for the ginger haired firecracker went up, "How the hell did she manage it?"

"Poisons and some very sharp needles," Luna looked at Laughing Jack and asked, "Do you think she'll be a good proxy?"

"Hell yes," Laughing Jack was grinning largely, "She'll fit right in,"

Keira smiled slightly before asking, "So what weapon did you pick up?"

Luna reached behind her back and pulled out a dagger before handing it to Keira. Keira could feel something cold radiating from the blade that made her stomach drop. The long blade was curved slightly and made of a dark grey steel that seemed to absorb the light. Along the blade, Keira could see faint splatters of old blood that hadn't flaked off and a series of nicks running across the back of the blade. Two horn-like protrusions sat on either part of the handle that Keira could tell were as wickedly sharp as the blade itself. The handle was covered in a supple dark brown leather that felt a bit rough due to the old blood that had soaked thickly into it. Keira looked at Luna curiously as she handed it to Laughing Jack. Luna quickly explained, "Splendorman told me that it's called the blade of woe."

Laughing Jack handed it back to Luna as he murmured, "I never thought I'd see anyone use it again much less an impaler. The last person to use it was a slasher."

"It called to me," Luna informed him.

"I hope you turn out better than the last bastard that used it," Laughing Jack frowned darkly.

"I plan to," Luna sheathed the blade before giving Keira a hug, "Night,"

"Night," Keira hugged her back and Luna left them.

Laughing Jack looked at Keira as she yawned and suggested, "You should go get ready for bed."

Keira nodded slightly and went to grab her clothes for the night. Laughing Jack disappeared in a poof of smoke. She briefly wondered where he'd gone before deciding that it probably wasn't important.

* * *

Keira woke up to the sound of thunder booming and lighting crackling through the sky. A harsh gasp left her as she shot up and looked around her room. She frowned upon noticing that her door was cracked open. Devona was glaring at it and hissing as her ears pinned back. Keira noticed that Laughing Jack hadn't returned to her room after disappearing earlier. She willed her magic to the surface and listened carefully. Thunder boomed once more as lightning lit up her room. Frowning, Keira slowly got out of her bed as the door creaked open. Keira called out, "Who's there?"

"K-keira?" Sally poked her head inside of the room.

"What's wrong Sally?" Keira kept her magic close as Devona hadn't stopped hissing even once Sally appeared.

The brown haired ghost child darted in and over to Keira, "I don't like storms. I would go to Slendy, but he's with his brothers and I don't like Jane anymore."

"Why come to me?" Keira asked her curiously while bending down to look into the child's pale green eyes.

"I usually go to Laughing Jack or Toby, but I can't find them," Sally explained softly, "I thought Laughing Jack would be in here, but he isn't,"

"I don't know where he is," Keira told Sally as she was reminded of her younger siblings and offered, "Would you like to stay with me instead?"

Sally looked slightly surprised before nodding, "Please."

Keira noticed the lack of Sally's bear and asked, "Where's Charlie?"

"I forgot him in my room," Sally bit her bottom lip.

Frowning, Keira didn't want to leave her room especially with Devona still hissing at the door. Keira looked back at Sally and knew that the child wouldn't sleep without Charlie. She had the same look in her eyes that Keira had seen on both her younger siblings when they forgot their favorite toy in their rooms. Internally sighing, Keira knew that she would have to go get Charlie with Sally. Slowly standing up, Keira said, "Let's go get him from your room and come back here."

"Okay," Sally grabbed her hand in a tight grip that surprised her.

Glancing at Devona, Keira whistled and caught the demonic kitten's attention, "Devona, come with us to get Charlie for Sally."

Devona looked at her before hopping off of the bed. Darting over to Keira, the kitten was quick to jump onto Keira's shoulder sending a dull shock of pain through it. Keira hissed softly through slightly clenched teeth at the surprise shock, but ignored it as she began to walk towards her door. The walk down the hallway towards was eerie and made the hair on the back of her neck rise up. Something was wrong, but Keira couldn't figure out what. They made it down to Sally's level which was the second floor of the house. From there, it was a short walk to her room. Sally had just grabbed Charlie when a scream rent through the air followed by a boom that most certainty wasn't thunder. Sharing a look with Sally, Keira left Sally's room as Devona jumped from her shoulder. Cursing softly, Keira followed the demonic kitten. Sally caught up quickly and asked, "What was that?"

 _"That is something that I'm sure all of us would like to know,"_ Slenderman spoke as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

Devona ignored him as she darted up the opposite stair case and Keira tore after her without a word. Keira almost slipped upon reaching the top of the stairs as water slicked the wood. The only thing keeping her steady was the experience gained from traversing slippery ice in the corridors in order to get to class. She was surprised by the cold water that seeped into her sleep pants and the uncomfortable feeling of it against her feet. She looked around and gasped as Devona was darting down the hallway towards Keira's room. Following after her, Keira was surprised to see her bedroom door wide open and the cold water seeping from inside of it. Keira entered the darkened room and as lightning flashes, a gasp left her. The window was torn open allowing the cold rain to fall inside. Laughing Jack was pinning a withering form to the wall as a second form was pinned to the ground by Devona. Devona was no longer a kitten, but a full fledged tiger-like creature from her dream. Devona roared at the figure on the ground and a whimper echoed from their throat. Keira gasped out, "What the fuck is going on?!"

* * *

_(A few minutes earlier)_

Laughing Jack inwardly grumbled as he left the body of his victim fall to the ground. The urge to kill after being reminded of that fucking traitorous bastard had been too much to ignore. The fact that it still caused him to leave nothing short of a massacre behind him as the family of his victim laid dead all around him made him growl slightly. Laughing Jack didn't mind causing massacres as they were quite fun, but being driven by anger caused by a traitor left a bad taste in his mouth. Sometimes, he wished the fucker hadn't been killed by Jeff. Looking down at himself, Laughing Jack decided to pop into Keira's room and tell her what happened before going to take a shower. Disappearing in his usual puff of smoke, Laughing Jack reappeared in Keira room. Upon finding it dark and Keira no where to be seen, Laughing Jack realized that Sally must've gone to see him as the ghost-child loathed thunderstorms almost as much as BEN hated large bodies of water. Shrugging, Laughing Jack was about to leave when the window was blasted apart. Turning as glass rained down on him alongside drops of cold rain, Laughing Jack growled as someone jumped inside from a broom and was followed by two others. The lead one commented, "This is where the bitches magical signature leads. Let's grab her for our Lord-"

Laughing Jack didn't let him finish that as he sent the bastard flying through the window and into a distant tree. Laughing Jack slammed one of the last two into the wall and would've grabbed the other when Devona darted through the open door. He pinned the bastard in front of him against the wall making him scream which was followed by the sound of a large tree impacting the ground. Laughing Jack watched in interest as the kitten's form seemed to bubble up and explode. Laughing Jack focused on the man withering against the wall as he heard a shout of, "What the fuck is going on?!"

Laughing Jack turned his slightly pissed of gaze towards Keira. Immediately, he noticed that she was wearing a thin black tank top and a pair of blue pajama pants with cartoon clowns on them. Forcing himself to focus as Slenderman stepped into view behind the shocked girl, Laughing Jacked explained, "Three of these fuckers were going to take Keira away. I believe they work for Voldemort."


	24. Numbness and weaponry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)  
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss  
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Slenderman had been quick to order everyone out of the room. Hoodie and Masky were sent to retrieve the intruder that Laughing Jack had sent flying with Puppeteer as back up. Candy Pop and Jeff were ordered to get the one pinned by Devona downstairs into the basement. Laughing Jack was told to do the same with his captive. Devona didn't move when Candy Pop and Jeff approached. She only snarled and snapped at them. Slenderman looked at Keira as she stared at the two death eaters with wide eyes,  _"Child,"_ Keira didn't even twitch at the call prompting Slenderman to use a harsh tone that he'd honestly hoped not to use on Keira or Luna, " _Child!"_ Keira's head snapped towards him as her eyes flashed a faint crimson color,  _"Order Devona to let Candy Pop and Jeff do their job."_

Keira blinked before shaking her head and calling out, "Devona! Jeff and Candy Pop are going to take care of him. Come here."

The demonic tiger let out a low growl and dug her claws into the man below her earning a loud cry of pain. She finally moved after flexing her claws a few times and trotted over to Keira. Keira wrapped her arms around Devona's head and burrowed her face in the demonic beings fur. Slenderman spoke to Keira once the two men had been removed from her room, " _I will have your window fixed. Is there anything in your room that you cannot live without?_ "

Keira didn't move for a few seconds before she held out a hand. A burst of magic followed before a trio of items flew out of the room. Slenderman looked over them curiously. Keira's trunk, a plush tiger, and Laughing Jack's box. Sally looked at Slenderman and asked, "Where's she going to stay?"

 _"With Laughing Jack,"_ Slenderman had a feeling that it would be the only way to settle both of them down.

Slenderman set about sealing her room up and getting rid of the water with his innate energy. Sally was attempting to speak to Keira, but she didn't seem to be hearing it. Luna walked up and wrapped her arms around Keira making the new animagus flinch slightly. She focused on Luna as the blonde said, "Easy, Shade. It won't happen again."

Keira's eyes closed for a few moments before she nodded. Laughing Jack chose that moment to reappear in a poof of smoke. The monochrome clown had a pissed off look on his face and Slenderman didn't blame him. Slenderman hadn't replaced the ward that stopped magical transportation from entering the forest. Of course, he would need samples of both Keira's and Luna's blood in order to allow both of them to bypass the ward. Laughing Jack was almost snarling as he snapped out, "How the hell did they get in?"

" _The ward that prevents magical transportation has yet to be replaced,"_  Slenderman informed the clown, " _I will replace it immediatly though I will require both Keira's and Luna's blood to ensure they can bypass it,"_

Laughing Jack nodded with a scowl before turning towards Keira. Immediately, he made his way over to her as Luna backed away and grabbed Sally's hand. It didn't take long for him to coax Keira into his room with Devona trotting after them. Luna was quick to offer, "Why don't you stay with me, Sally?"

The ghost child nodded and took Luna's hand. Slenderman sighed deeply as he transported himself downstairs. It would seem he'd have to brush up on ways to effectively torture magicals for information once more.

* * *

Laughing Jack had pushed her towards his bed while stating that he would be back after taking a shower. Keira settled on the bed after dropping her trunk off by the door. She set Laughing Jack's box onto the slightly covered desk before laying down on his bed with her stuffed tiger in her arms. Devona let out a low purring sound while laying her head on Keira's stomach. Keira reached out and pet Devona's head while murmuring, "I feel numb," Devona nuzzled her stomach and Keira smiled slightly though it fell quickly, "How did they track me down?"

Devona offered her no answer though Keira hadn't been expecting one. Closing her eyes tiredly, Keira relaxed into the bed. She must have dozed a bit as the next thing she knew, Laughing Jack had laid down beside her and Devona had curled up on the floor. Keira shifted and curled up against Laughing Jack as he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Numb," Keira's voice was barely above a whisper.

"That's normal," Laughing Jack sounded a bit angry.

"How did they track me?" Keira asked him, "Didn't you say that Creeps couldn't be magically tracked unless they were inside wards?"

Laughing Jack nodded as he wrapped an arm around Keira's waist, "I don't know how they managed it. Even if we can be tracked by them, the wards over the forest and the fact it's technically in a seperate dimension of it's own prevent them from succeeding," He looked down at her, "Slendy will figure it out. He's good at dealing with magicals when it comes to forcing them to answer his questions."

Keira cracked a smile at that, "They deserve whatever happens to them."

Laughing Jack grinned at her before suggesting, "Try going to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

Keira nodded as a yawn left her. Before she let herself fall into the black abyss of sleep, Keira had to ask, "Where did you go?"

"I felt the urge to kill," Laughing Jack explained.

Keira yawned again while making a small sound of acknowledgement before she fell asleep.

* * *

Laughing Jack inwardly frowned as he looked down at Keira's sleeping face. He knew that it was due to a mixture of shock and her first transformation earlier, but he hadn't thought she'd fall asleep that quickly. He would make sure Eyeless Jack took a look at her tomorrow. Sometimes, Laughing Jack wished that Doctor Smiley would actually spend time in the mansion. It would make incidents like this a lot easier. Eyeless Jack was alright for most things, but Doctor Smiley was the best to go to when it came to Creep medical needs if anything popped up. Laughing Jack closed his eyes as he relaxed a bit. He would monitor Keira's dreams and if she had a nightmare, pull her into his carnival.

* * *

Voldemort refrained from snarling as Bellatrix reported to him. He hissed out, "None of them have returned?"

"No, Master," Bellatrix shook her head, "We have no clue where the black substance that you gave us to use in the ritual even sent them,"

"Ssssend more," Voldemort growled out, "I don't care what it takessss. We need the girl!"

"Of course, Master," Bellatrix bowed lightly, "Is that all you require of me?"

"For now," Voldemort dismissed her from his chambers.

Nagini hissed from her pillow by the fire, ss'Massster?'ss

Voldemort carefully leaned back into his pillows, ss'The Potter brat isss resssponsssible for thissss. I will have her brought before usss and explain what sssshe'ssss done.'ss

ss'What if the girl doessssn't know the anssswer?'ss Nagini questioned him.

ss'Then we will experiment on her until we do,'ss Voldemort informed her, ss'I will not die like thisss. I will not allow usss to die,'ss

Nagini let out a wordless hiss and laid her head on the pillow she was using. Voldemort closed his eyes as his heart clenched. He would not die like an old man. He would not die period for he was Lord Voldemort!

* * *

Slenderman peered down at the broken men that hung from the chains. It had been years since the dungeon inside of the basement had been used for that purpose. Each of the three intruders were hung from the chains in full view of one another. Reaching towards the one Laughing Jack had crippled by tossing him into a tree, Slenderman asked, " _Who are you_?"

The man jerked slightly and stared at him with wide eyes, "W-what the bloody hell are you?!"

 _"Who I am is not important,"_ Slenderman internally frowned as one of his tentacles grabbed the bastards face,  _"Who are you?"_

"Toric Doul," The man's eyes were focused on the tentacles arching out of Slenderman's back.

 _"How did you get into this forest?"_ Slenderman requested while feeling somewhat disappointed that the man wasn't fighting him.

The man tried to shake his head, "I don't know! It was Dawlish that had everything planned!"

"Traitor!" The man that Laughing Jack had pinned shouted.

Slenderman let go of the paralyzed man and focused in on the one that shouted,  _"You are Dawlish?"_

Slenderman received a weak glare in return, "Fuck you."

Ah, Slenderman internally smirked. It would seem he'd get some entertainment after all.

* * *

Morning dawned with the sound of rain falling, but no thunder nor lightning. Laughing Jack woke up first and looked down at Keira. He had dragged her into his carnival last night the moment her dreams transformed into nightmares. He heard her breathing change and knew she was waking up. After a few moments, Keira didn't open her eyes, but Laughing Jack didn't blame her. He was slightly surprised that Slenderman hadn't called them down to breakfast just yet, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Keira's eyes stayed closed as she commented, "So last night wasn't a dream?"

"No," Laughing Jack murmured as she shifted slightly.

She sighed deeply and slowly opened her eyes, "What's going to happen now?"

"We get up, get ready for the day, and head downstairs to breakfast," Laughing Jack was a little disappointed when she began to sit up, "We'll go from there,"

* * *

Getting ready didn't take very long and the two headed downstairs. Jane and Laughing Jill glared at Keira, but she ignored them. It was a surprise to those inside the dinning room how withdrawn she seemed, but given last nights events, it was understandable. Keira slipped into her seat as breakfast was set onto the table by Tenderman. She only blinked at her food for a few minutes before Laughing Jack nudged her lightly and she began to eat. Breakfast passed in a daze of numbness for Keira. She couldn't tell you what she'd eaten or what it tasted like. Her mind couldn't stop reeling at the fact Voldemort's henchmen had managed to find her. Did that mean that Dumbledore could do it? The thought of Dumbledore coming here and hurting the ones she was close to made Keira shudder.

* * *

Splendorman took Keira up to the attic which held multiple items from all over history. Laughing Jack leaned against the door as he watched Splendorman begin picking up items that were usually used by slashers. Keira didn't do more than hold them for a few seconds before letting them go. Laughing Jack almost cursed as Fawkes appeared in a burst of shadows. Glaring at the phoenix, Laughing Jack demanded, "What are you doing here?"

 _"Watching Keira find her weapon,"_ Fawkes replied with an amused trill.

Before Laughing Jack could reply, Splendorman growled, " _Pick a weapon."_

Keira just blinked at him and Splendorman glared at her with a frown. Fawkes spoke to Keira,  _"You're never going to find a weapon at this rate. Stuck inside of you own mind like a weakling,"_ Keira's eyes flashed faintly and turned to focused on the phoenix,  _"You make me sick. To think I wanted you as a member of my flock."_

"Le-" Laughing Jack began only for the phoenix to continue.

 _"Where's the fire and will to protect those you care for?"_ The phoenix focused on the blood and shadow user,  _"Are you seriously going to let one little attack by your chosen prey render you into an incompetent doormat?"_ Keira's eyes turned a slight crimson red color as she began to glare at the phoenix,  _"You're a weakling if that's the case. You aren't fit to protect yourself let alone those you call a flock,"_

* * *

Keira's growled at the phoenix and snarled, "Shut the hell up! I am not weak!"

She wouldn't let this stupid bird talk that way about her. She'll be damned into the pits of hell before she let herself be called a doormat. She was not a creator be damned weakling! Fawkes glared at her,  _"Then prove it, you fucking cunt. Summon your weapon and prove yourself!"_

Something inside of her snapped as she felt an all consuming anger flow through her. With a roar, she darted towards the bastard while feeling something warm inside of her hand. She didn't concentrate on that as she focused on the phoenix. As she slashed whatever it was in her hand, Fawkes disappeared in a burst of shadows earning a curse from Keira as she slammed into the chair he'd been perched on as the weapon in her hand embedded itself into the wall. Keira's eyes widen as all anger left her when she focused on the weapon. It was the sword of Gryffindor, but slightly diffrent than the last time she wielded it. The blade seemed cracked with black and red veins running through it. The rubies in the hilt seemed to either be cracked or missing save for a few. Gryffindor's name was gone leaving only a black smear. Laughing Jack muttered, "Isn't that the sword you used in your second year? To kill the basilisk?"

Keira nodded slowly as she carefully pulled the sword out of the wall. The hilt had changed as well. It was covered in a leathery substance and engraved with beasts that she could barely recognize. It fit comfortably in her hand and barely weighed more than one of the kitchen knives she used to kill the Dursleys. Splendorman reached out to touch the sword before withdrawing his hand with a slight chuckle as it pulsed slightly,  _"It would seem you've already found your weapon,_ _Schattenkatze."_

Keira looked at Splendorman and asked, "What does that mean?"

" _Schattenkatze_?" Splendorman clarified earning a nod, " _It's German for shadow cat,_ "

Fawkes reappeared a moment later and looked very smug,  _"I knew that would snap you out of it."_

"You knew that the sword of Gryffindor was my chosen weapon," Keira stated rather than asked.

Fawkes let out a trilling chuckling,  _"But of course. You are the only person in over two hundred years to be found worthy enough to wield that blade. You are the first person since Godric himself to change it."_

"Is that why it looks diffrent?" Keira asked him with a frown.

Fawkes bobbed his head,  _"Godric's chosen form for the sword was an English great sword. The way it looks now is merely it's default form. It'll look like a normal sword should any normal person see it. If a mage sees it, they will only see Godric's default form."_

" _What is it's name_?" Splendorman cut in.

Fawkes barely spared Splendorman a glance before replying, " _Godric referred to her as Lion's Claw, but she'll need a new name to go with her new form._ "

Keira looked down at the sword in her hand and something seemed to whisper in her ear. Closing her eyes, Keira listened closely before murmuring, "Her name is Twilight's Caress."

 _"A fine name for a sword meant to kill mages,"_ Splendorman commented before saying, " _You should sheath her,_ "

Keira pondered over what to do before shrugging. If her will had summoned Mage's Bane to her, it would summon the sheath too. Concentrating, Keira willed the sheath to appear and felt a weight settle on her hip. Looking down, she saw a plain looking sheath sitting innocently on her hip. She felt something grab a hold of her muscles and watched her arms move to sheath the sword. Fawkes noticed the look on her face and informed her,  _"Swords like that tend to have minds of their own. Until you master sword play, Twilight's Caress will be helping you."_

Laughing Jack and Splendorman didn't seem to have heard Fawkes. Laughing Jack suggested, "Let's go down to the basement. We have an indoor training room down there."

* * *

The basement training room looked like something you'd find in a gym sans the windows and a few added features. A group of targets were set up near one wall, a set up dummies near them, and a wrestling mat were the added features. Luna was already downstairs with Clockwork working on the blonde's footwork. Upon seeing Luna, Keira recalled a question that had slipped her mind, "Luna? Where is Hedwig?"

"I left her with Daddy," Luna told her with a small huff as Clockwork adjusted Luna's stance again, "She more than likely took off to find either Hermione, the twins, or Ginny. If not them, she's with Neville,"

Keira was about to ask why when Laughing Jack informed her, "Animals save for deer and the stupider woodland creatures avoid the hell out of the forest. The rake and other Creeps like him prey on those animals when they can't find victims."

Well, that was a bit disappointing as Keira missed her owl. It didn't surprise her that Hedwig would be smart enough to avoid the forest as that owl was very intelligent. Keira forced those thoughts out of her mind as Laughing Jack set about her morning training session.


	25. Dealing with three wizards and one witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)  
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss  
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

eff grinned down at Keira as she lay panting on the floor, "And what did we learn?"

"You're an asshole," Keira glared up at him before thrusting her leg out to trip him and reversing their positions, "And gullible,"

Laughing Jack cackled from the side of the mats they were standing on. BEN snickered at Jeff as Liu shook his head. BEN called out,  **"Even I saw that one coming!"**

"Shut the hell up," Jeff growled at the the glitch.

_"It would seem you're all in a good mood,"_ Slenderman strode into the training room downstairs.

It had been raining for the last week or so since the night that Death Eater's managed to break in. Slenderman had been going around the wards and changing them to prevent another occurrence from happening. Keira wiped the sweat from her eyes and asked, "Is something wrong?"

_"No, child,"_ Slenderman looked at her,  _"It's good news actually. The council has sent the item to restore your family's memory of you should it be required. I have also made my decision on whether or not you can create proxies,"_

Keira's breath caught in her throat as she stared at him in shock. She'd forgotten about those things with everything going on. Laughing Jack grinned as he said, "That means we can test out your glamour!"

Laughing Jack had spent the last few days teaching her the surprisingly difficult skill. She was getting better at it, but the glamour ended up fizzling out after an hour much to Keira's annoyance. Keira nodded to Laughing Jack before asking Slenderman,  _"_ When can we go visit them?"

_"In two days,"_ Slenderman replied and Keira nodded,  _"As for the proxies, I will allow it. Due to how new you are to this life, I will be helping you through the process,"_

Keira found herself grinning at the faceless entity while attempting not to squeal. She was going to have the twins as her proxies! She took a deep breath to calm herself and asked, "When will I be able to meet up with them and speak about this?"

_"A few days after the thirty first of July,"_ Slenderman replied making Keira want to groan,  _"If you don't have any questions, I must return to my office,"_

It was currently June 25th which meant that she wouldn't get to see the twins for another month. She was heavily tempted to argue, but decided not to. Slenderman likely had reasons for that and it wasn't like she wouldn't be busy. While she was doing well with her training, it would likely be almost a month before she was finished. Running a hand through her sweat soaked hair, Keira nodded to Slenderman and looked at Jeff as he got up from the ground. Slenderman disappeared as Keira focused on the ever smiling killer with narrowed eyes. He growled at her, "You won't get to do that again."

"We'll see," Keira replied in an even tone making Jeff's eyes narrow as well.

* * *

Laughing Jack brought Keira to his carnival and into the tent where the mages he captured were currently tied up. The men were kept unconscious through the use of special candies while the woman was attempting to break free. She froze upon seeing Keira and whispered, "Willow?"

"Ms. Jones," Keira replied before looking at Laughing Jack, "Mind giving me a few moments alone with her,"

"No problem," Laughing Jack hugged her lightly, "I need to go make some candy. When you're done, you know where to find me,"

Keira nodded to him and watched the monochrome form of her best friend leave. She turned back to Hestia and said, "You're in quite the pickle, aren't you?"

Hestia shook slightly as she stared at Keira with wide eyes, "Y-you actually let him hug you?"

"He's my best friend and the only reason I haven't gone insane yet," Keira walked over to the sole chair in the room and plopped down, "I assume you have questions. I have some as well, so we'll do a trade. You ask me a question and I'll do my best to answer. I ask a question and you do the same. Truthfully as well,"

Hestia was silent for a few moments as she stared at Keira. Keira pulled out a cherry flavored lollipop and unwrapped it before she began to suck on it. Hestia finally spoke after a few moments of silence, "What is he?"

"The question you should be asking is what are 'we' not 'he'," Keira correct her, "And there are quite a few answers to that question. To put it simply, we are what is known as Creeps or in some circles, Creepypastas,"

"W-what the hell does that mean?" Hestia stuttered slightly.

Keira sucked on her lollipop for a few seconds before replying, "Creeps are those that snapped and cannot die by normal methods. We are basically immortal and we kill people."

"K-kill people?" Hestia shook her head, "I-you can't kill people,"

"That isn't true," Keira tsked lightly, "Everyone can kill. I would've done it eventually, but Dumbledore sped up the process. He pushed me too far and I snapped,"

Hestia paled, "Oh god."

Keira sighed softly and leaned back against her chair, "Ms. Jones, I want you to tell me about my mother. It won't change what happened, but it may help you."

Hestia looked at her in confusion, "H-help me?"

Keira closed her eyes and pointed at the three unconscious men hanging from the tent poles, "They're going to die no matter what. They were going to happily help Dumbledore not only kidnap my family, but probably would've help him kill them to draw me out," Keira gestured to Hestia, "From what Jack told me, you didn't want to have any part in that other than to find me," Keira opened her eyes and admitted, "To be honest, I like you, Ms. Jones. Sirius told me about how my mother and you had been friends. I want to know everything you can tell me about my mother."

"T-that's all?" Hestia asked earning a nod, "W-what's the catch?"

Keira giggled softly, "Not many mage's have that kind of common sense," She calmed herself and told the woman, "I will offer you something that I won't be offering those three."

"If I don't accept your offer, I die," Hestia seemed to read in between the lines and Keira inclined her head in reply, "I...I'll tell you what I can,"

* * *

When Hestia finished, Keira was smiling softly, "Thank you, Ms. Jones."

"W-what's your offer?" Hestia asked Keira with fear clouding her voice.

Keira stood up from her chair and said, "You can't leave this forest alive, Ms. Jones," Keira informed her, "Even though I wish to let you go, I cannot. It is against the law here."

"B-but-" Hestia began only for Keira to cut her off.

"I have a power that will be able to help you," Keira moved towards the Hestia, "I've never used it before, but I have a feeling that you're the perfect person to use it on," Keira stood in front of her, "This power will be the only way you survive," Words filled Keira's mind and she knew that it was something she needed to say in order for the power to work, "I can offer you a new life. With this life, you will feel no pain nor hunger again. You will have freedoms that you've never imagined. All you'll need to do in this new life is to come when I call for you, obey me when I give an order, and protect me when I need it," Keira stared right into Hestia's eyes, "All you need to do is consent and pledge yourself to me," Keira turned away from Hestia and began to walk out of the tent, "I will be back soon with Laughing Jack. You must decide if you wish to live or die by the time we've finished with those three men,"

* * *

Laughing Jack pointed towards the big top in the center of the carnival as soon as Keira explained what she wanted to do, "You go in there and we'll play with those three. After that, we'll grab her and see what her reply is."

Keira nodded and headed towards the big top as Devona joined her. They wove their way through the zombie children and Keira commented, "I wonder what she'll chose."

The tiger-like creature growled in response and Keira reached out to rub underneath her chin. Devona let out a purring sound and leaned into her touch.

* * *

Laughing Jack tied up the three men in various places around the stage. One was tied up to a large wheel that knife throwers would use. One was tied up between two large posts in the exact center of the stage. One was tied to a chair that faced the two. With a wave of Keira's hand, the three awakened though all three were placed under a silencing charm for the moment. They all were shouting beneath their silencing charms as Laughing's Jack's zombie children filled the stands. An odd chittering sound escaped a few of the older ones as all of them leered at the men. Hunger filled their hollow and glassy eyes at the sight of what would become their meal. Keira and Laughing Jack offered them a moment to get their outrage out of the way. When they finally noticed the silencing charm and stopped their shouting, Keira cleared her throat bringing the three's attention to her. She offered them a sweet smile as Laughing Jack grinned at them, "You three have been very bad according to my friend here. I assume you recognize him as the one that knock you unconscious?" The glares that she earned for that statement made Keira laugh at little, "You were going to kidnap my adoptive family in order to draw me out. If that hadn't of worked, you probably would've killed them or helped Dumbledore kill them. Now," She looked over them, "Which one to play with first?"

Laughing Jack pointed at the one on the wheel, "Why not start with him?"

Keira hummed softly as she considered it before nodding, "Why not," She unsilenced the man, "What should we do first?"

"Why not test out your throwing skills?" Laughing Jack suggested while gesturing to the barrel filled with sharp implements sat, "You could use the practice,"

"Too true," Keira reached in and pulled out a rusted knife, "Should I go for paralyzing shots?"

"Anything that doesn't kill him too quickly," Laughing Jack leaned back against a large pole set deep into the ground, "Show me what you've got. Once you're done or want to stop, you can show me what Jeff was talking about when we discussed your kills,"

Keira inclined her head and turned towards the man. She grinned at him, "You really should have stayed away from my family."

"Dumbledore will get you for this," The man spat at her and Keira snorted.

"He'll be dead and gone before that can happen," Keira took aim with the rusty knife, "Now, I wonder where this will land,"

* * *

Laughing Jack was impressed by her accuracy by the time she'd emptied the barrel of sharp things. While many of them had been dull, they had all left their mark in the form of either bruises, cuts, or pieces of metal sticking out of the skin. The man had screamed each time one of the sharp items had entered his body and cursed Keira out with a surprising amount of language variety. With a jerk of Keira's hand, all the sharp implements and metal pieces returned to the barrel they came from. Before the man could bleed out from his few serious wounds, Keira burned them closed making the man scream far louder than he had during the whole time Keira was embedding weaponry into his body. Keira glanced at Laughing Jack as he commented, "Nicely done, you managed to keep almost all of it on his body."

Keira smirked in his direction before returning her attention to the barely conscious man. She walked forward slowly as her nails grew into claws and her teeth became fangs, "Don't you see what the old goat has gotten you into?"

"Go fuck yourself, bitch!" The man spat at her and a bit of spit mixed with blood came out of his mouth.

Keira tsked lightly while avoiding the spray, "Loyalty is admirable, but being loyal to the old man will be your down fall," She tapped his chin with her claws and forced him to look at her, "I'm going to be killing you slowly. I suggest praying to whatever god you worship as I won't be very kind."

He attempted to spit at her again only for Keira to slash through his lips and cheeks making the man choke on his own spit. She shook her head and spelled away his shirt. Laughing Jack watched with growing interest as she began to create a beautiful picture made of crimson blood on the man uncovered body. He wondered if she was getting hungry just from smelling the blood, but decided to find out once she'd had her fun. Laughing Jack would admit that Keira looked amazingly hot as she created her work of art and became splattered with blood. The sight caused a shiver of pleasure to run through his body and he honestly couldn't wait to see her do this in an uncontrolled setting. Oh that would be a show worth seeing.

* * *

Keira turned to Laughing Jack as she finished her work and he gave her a wide grin. With a spark in his eye, Laughing Jack walked over to her and exclaimed, "This looks amazing!"

Keira grinned in reply as the man on the wheel shuddered one last time before stilling completely, "So what are we doing to the next one?"

"You wanted to learn how to make balloon animals out of people's intestines, so I'll show you," Laughing Jack walked over to the one tied up between two poles, "I'll help you practice on balloons and stuff while you're learning, but pay close attention,"

Keira nodded while taking off the silencing charm and spelling away the man's shirt. Laughing Jack opened the man up and grabbed his intestines. Much to Keira's disappointment, the man fell unconscious, "Weak."

"It's better this way as you'll be able to hear me talk," Laughing Jack shrugged lightly before grinning, "Now let us begin,"

* * *

Keira was giggling as they turned to the last man. She couldn't stop it as they walked over to him. Laughing Jack was snickering as they saw his unconscious form and a wet spot on the front of his pants. Keira looked towards Devona and suggested, "Why not let her have some fun?"

"What would you suggest?" Laughing Jack asked her curiously.

"Let her kill him," Keira gestured to the two dead bodies, "They'll be devoured by your zombie's, so why not let her feed off live prey. I'll more than likely be using her to do just that later on when I start killing the sheeple of the United Kingdoms,"

Laughing Jack caught onto what she was thinking, "You want her to get a taste for her true prey."

Keira nodded while saying, "I also want to deal with Hestia. We've given her enough time to make that decision."

Laughing Jack glanced at Devona before shrugging, "Sure. They are your prey after all."

With that decided, they untied the man and set him on the ground. Keira whistled lightly and Devona looked away from the zombie children currently staring at the dead bodies with hungry eyes. Keira called her over, "Come here," The tiger-like creature got up from her laid out position and padded over to look at the unconscious man on the floor, "Devona, I hope you're hungry," Devona looked up at Keira then back at the soon to be dead man and Keira giggled softly, "Yes, you may kill him and devour him. Eat your fill then allow the zombie's to do the same."

Devona padded to the unconscious man and set her paw on his chest. Nails dug into the robe he was wearing and the tiger-like being sniffed as the scent of his blood filled the air. The dull throb that Keira had ignored since she spilled the first man's blood seemed to increase as her stomach ached slightly. She watched as the bony spikes on Devona's back and tail raised themselves up and the tiger-like creature growled lowly in her throat. With the quickness of a viper, Devona buried her fangs into the man's neck and ripped it out. Keira turned away from the sight as she forced herself to focus on dealing with Hestia before anything else.

* * *

As they walked to the tent that held Hestia Jones, Laughing Jack glanced at Keira in concern as she winced slightly. He finally asked, "Are you hungry?"

Keira swallowed the saliva that had gathered in her mouth from the scent of blood that clung to her. She nodded lightly, "Y-yeah," She held up a hand before Laughing Jack could speak again, "We'll deal with it after Hestia has given me her answer."

Laughing Jack nodded lightly, "Alright, but right after your done, we'll get you fed."

"I probably won't take much," Keira told him as they drew closer to the tent, "I'm not that hungry,"

"That's fine," Laughing Jack glanced towards the tent as he noticed Keira's nervousness, "You going to be okay?"

Keira took a deep breath as they reached the entrance of the test, "I'll be fine. Whatever her decision, I'll deal with it."

* * *

As Keira walked into the tent, she heard Hestia's breathing pick up and a soft laugh forced its way through her throat. She walked into Hestia's field of view and watched as the woman flinched. It was due to the blood that coated her front. She looked over Hestia as Laughing Jack leaned against one of the poles. She looked at her bloody nails and asked Hestia, "What is your decision?"


	26. A witch's final decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)  
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss  
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Hestia Jones had been a Hufflepuff and loyal to her friends. When Lily wanted to join the Order, Hestia had followed her in order to help watch her back and protect those in need. For Lily, Hestia had learned how to be a healer while learning from the likes of Mad-Eye Moody in order to both heal and protect her friends better. For Lily, Hestia had been there to deliver Willow and Neville. For Lily, Hestia had fought even if she hated violence. It had been for Lily that Hestia broke her family's neutral stance and sided with the light. It had been for Lily that Hestia had done everything in her life. It had been for Lily that she ignored her father and grandfather's stance on Dumbledore. It had been for Lily that she'd done everything she possibly could.

Hestia stared at the bloodstained wall of the carnival tent as she waited for Lily's daughter to come back. She knew that she'd failed Lily just as Sirius had failed James. The fact that Willow had chosen to become friends with a horrifying clown. The fact that Willow was killer. The fact that she'd likely been the one to kill her relatives shook Hestia. She closed her eyes as they burned with unshed tears. Hestia had failed in every way possible and unlike Sirius, she didn't have a valid excuse. Willow looked too much like Lily for Hestia to stand it, so she'd never checked on the girl.

It was as footsteps echoed softly and Hestia opened her eyes to see the bloodstained visage of Will-no Keira. She couldn't stop herself from flinching or paling at the sight. While it was wrong, Hestia had to admit that Keira looked amazing covered in blood. Hestia swallowed as her mind went into overdrive when Keira asked, "What is your decision?"

Hestia remembered everything that Lily had done for her. She remembered the times that Lily become her strength when Hestia's family was killed one by one. She remembered the times Lily included her even when the other members of her house and Gryffindor had not. She remembered meeting Lily for the first time on the train in first year when the red head had let Hestia sit in the compartment with her and Severus. She remembered the times Lily encouraged her to do better when Hestia didn't have the heart to fight.

It had been Lily that had watched over Hestia like an older sibling. It had been Lily that helped Hestia onto the path of the healer. It had been Lily that had kept Hestia from falling into the abyss when everything came crashing down around her. It had always been Lily that kept Hestia going even after the redhead's death. But now, it was time for Hestia to watch over someone. It was time for Hestia to help Lily's daughter and make up for her failure. Taking a deep breath, Hestia looked right in those emerald eyes that made her heart ache and said, "I accept."

The smile that appeared on Keira's face was so much like Lily, yet not. The warmth that appeared in those emerald green eyes that slowly gained a crimson tint warmed her heart as it beat quickened. Keira opened her mouth and spoke in an oddly hypnotic voice, "What will you be, I wonder. A hunter? A defender? A watcher? What is it that you desire to become?"

Hestia's choice was simple, "I want to watch over you as Lily once watched over me."

"Then a watcher you shall become on the wings of a raven," Keira moved forward and held up a hand that covered itself in a shadows.

The shadows gained a crimson flow as the blood covering Keira rose up and joined it. Keira placed the shadow covered hand on Hestia's chest and the Hufflepuff felt sleepy. Hestia looked into Keira's eyes as she said, "I will make it up to Lily and you. I promise."

Keira smiled warmly at her as she leaned forward and whispered, "Fall into the darkness, Dear Raven. When you awaken, your life shall begin anew."

Hestia lost the fight to stay awake as warmth flowed through her body to where the shadows were gathered. It felt like she was falling, yet it wasn't scary like the times she'd had to ride a broom. As Hestia's eyes closed and something warm trickled through her mouth, she wondered what it would be like to fly with wings of her own and never fear falling again.

* * *

Keira stumbled back slightly as soon as Hestia breathed her last breath and the crimson tinted shadows enveloped the woman's body. Laughing Jack was about to reach out to grab her when she held up a hand and shook her head. He frowned at her, but Keira ignored it as she focused on the withering shadows. Soon enough, they formed a ball just in front of Hestia's chest. Hestia's body didn't look much diffrent than it had, but Keira had the feeling that it no longer held any blood inside of it. The ball withered and shook before slowly gaining shape. It wasn't very long until a large raven had formed inside of the shadows. As the shadows dissolved to reveal a raven with dark red almost black feathers. It's eyes were closed and it slowly began to fall onto the ground, but Keira caught the bird before it could. The raven wasn't very heavy, but it wasn't light either. The raven's eyes opened to reveal the dark red that Keira recalled from her dream. The bird let out a low croaking sound sound that Keira somehow understood, 'Keira?'

"Welcome to your new life, Hestia," Keira moved to sit on the chair as Laughing Jack slowly approached, "Though we will need to call you by a new name. It is only fitting,"

'A new name?' Hestia's voice was slightly hesitant and very sleepy, 'I suppose that is a good idea,'

Keira closed her eyes briefly as she thought carefully. It wasn't long until she figured out what to call her, "Alleyah. Your name is now Alleyah."

"Guide or at least something close to it," Laughing Jack said as he reached them.

'It is a good name,' Hestia replied before closing her dark red eyes, 'Tired,'

"Sleep," Keira told the witch turned raven.

Hestia said nothing in reply, but Keira took that to mean that the woman had understood. Looking at Laughing Jack, she opened her mouth to say something only to find herself yawning. Laughing Jack smiled slightly and shook his head, "Take a nap and we'll get you sorted out later."

Keira's eyes were already closing, so she gave a soft hum. Blackness that had been gathering at the edge of her vision darted forward and Keira found herself falling asleep.

* * *

Laughing Jack picked up Keira and the witch turned raven carefully. He transported them into Keira's bedroom. He laid Keira onto the bed and looked at the raven for a few moments before carefully picking her up. The raven didn't do anything which either meant it was way too exhausted or was still getting used to being a raven. Either way, he moved it to the table Keira had and set it there before returning to his carnival. Devona padded up to him with a dismembered arm and butted her head against his stomach after dropping it at his feet. Chuckling slightly, Laughing Jack ran his claws through the tigers fur before saying, "I wonder what I should do with the last body."

He didn't feel like giving it to the zombie children. The two bodies and whatever Devona left them was enough for now. Perhaps, he should give the magicals a message. A devious thought occurred to him and he went into the tent to grab the body. Oh, this was going to be hilarious.

* * *

Ginny was reading one of the defense books that Keira had suggested to her before the whole Department of Mysteries fiasco. She wondered how the elder teen was doing before mentally slapping herself. Keira wouldn't be doing good since Sirius had died and her adoptive family had gotten into an accident that made them forget her. Oh, Ginny knew that Dumbledore had been lying through his teeth when the man had come to speak to Molly and Arthur about having Enya over for the second half of the summer. The diary back in her first year had made it insanely easy to figure out when people do that. Before Ginny's thought process could continue down the painful and unforgettable path, Molly screamed from the kitchen.

Instincts brought out by learning from Keira and getting extra training alongside a select few others sprung to the forefront. The twins had taken Ginny under their wing once summer had started in order to keep up the skills needed to survive the war that was soon to start. Springing from her bed and tossing the book to the side, Ginny snatched up her wand from the bedside table and darted through the door. She ran into the kitchen with her wand drawn only to find her mother staring out of the window and no danger. Frowning, Ginny asked, "Mum? What's going on?"

The sound of her voice snapped Molly out of the state of horrified shock she'd been in. Molly swung around and shouted, "Go up to your room and do not look outside!"

"Mom-" Ronald rushed down the stairs.

"Upstairs, now!" Molly roared at them.

The ingrained reflex to listen to their mother when she was like that sent them skittering upstairs like a pair of well-trained mutts. Ginny headed straight into her room and opened the window to peer out into the backyard. Upon seeing what was outside, Ginny turned a little green. Hestia Jones lay on the grassy ground in the backyard of the house just a bit away from the orchard. Ginny stared at the words written in what looked like black and white candies, 'Keira is not to be bothered by this world any-longer. Any threats to her friends or family will be met with death. It is your only warning.'. Ginny stumbled away from the window and fell onto her back with a shaky breath.

Surprisingly enough, Ginny had a feeling she knew where those candies came from. With a deep breath, Ginny focused on that feeling and dim memories rose up in her mind. Keira had always been a fantastic story teller. The best stories she told were those that horrified the listeners and scared them to death, but everyone always went back for more when she told them. A story drifted to the forefront of her mind and the being known of Laughing Jack was remembered. A shiver went down her spine at the thought of the monochrome clown. Ginny remembered the look in Keira's eyes and the smirk on her face as she told that story. It was a favorite of Keira's and she made certain to tell it every single year at least three times. Ginny found herself wondering if Keira was somehow connected to Laughing Jack and if so, was that where the elder teen has disappeared off to?

* * *

Laughing Jack watched with a wide grin from the safety of a tree in the orchard as the mages worked frantically to figure out what was going on. In his hands, Laughing Jack held a camera that was filming the entire ordeal for Keira and everyone else back at the mansion to enjoy. He knew that Keira would be disappointed that she hadn't gotten to see it in person. She loved this kind of shit if only for the ineptitude police forces had at figure out who killed the victims of every Creep. Laughing Jack would be giving this video to BEN if only so the glitch could figure out how diffrent magical police were from the normal ones.

A shudder ran down his spine and his grin grew wider. It looked like someone knew he existed and it wasn't done by his own power. Who it was, Laughing Jack couldn't tell as they were obscured from his senses. It wasn't often that anyone figured out he actually existed and lived to tell the tale save for the parents of his playmates that went to jail. Even then, they died fairly soon due to suicide. To most, he only existed in the form of a story which was how all Creeps did save for that one guy Slenderman allowed to live simply because he amused the faceless entity a bit too much. Laughing Jack thought it had something to do with 'Marble Hornets' though he honestly hadn't paid much attention.

The sensation reminded Laughing Jack of Keira which intrigued him. Had Keira telling his story and his recent actions caught the attention of someone that had listened to it? If so, Laughing Jack couldn't wait to find the one that pieced it together. Oh, this just made everything a whole lot better!

* * *

Laughing Jack strolled into the mansion a few hours later covered in a bit of blood from killing a few mages and leaving before the magical police could come. As he passed the front room, he found Clockwork, Jason, Candy Pop, and Liu sitting around the room. Jason looked up and asked, "Where have you been?"

"Fucking with mages," Laughing Jack informed him, "You know where BEN is?"

"TV room," Clockwork answered before everyone save for Liu froze.

Laughing Jack inwardly shrugged at their frozen forms and went to the TV room. Sure enough, BEN was inside and playing a video game. Surprisingly enough, Jeff and Toby weren't in the room. BEN didn't look away from the screen as he said,  **"Jeff went out to kill and Toby's downstairs with Sally practicing some techniques. I think Luna's upstairs though I can't be too sure. What's with the camera?"**

Laughing Jack tossed it to him, "I fucked with some mages. I figured it would be a good idea to see just how much the magical police are diffrent from the normal ones. I also wanted to get a message across," Laughing Jack turned, "I'm heading upstairs. If you find anything interesting, you know where to find me."

* * *

Keira groaned softly as she woke up. It felt like her head was filled with cotton and her mouth felt drier than the times Vernon nearly managed to kill her with hydration. It didn't help that her stomach and teeth were aching either. Slowly, Keira sat up and grabbed her head as images swarmed past. They were mostly of Hestia with a beautiful red haired woman. Keira recognized the woman fairly easily due to the pictures she'd seen, but didn't understand where the images came from. Had she somehow gotten some of Hestia's memories? It was the only thing Keira could think of, but why only the memories of her mother? Keira groaned again and decided not to question it at the moment. Keira felt something cool pressed against her mouth and immediatly bit down on it. Blood flowed into her mouth and a shudder ran through her body. The blood tasted like the wind on a cool night after a rain storm with subtle hints of stars and something that made her think of the future. Keira knew that Luna offering her the blood. It didn't take long for Keira to take what she needed and what she knew Luna could provide without hurting the blonde. Keira took a deep breath after licking away the blood and watching with interest as the wound closed. Luna leaned back against Devona and said, "Now, you only need to create a wolf and you'll have all three."

"True," Keira didn't know when she would create the wolf, "It will be awhile before then,"

"That's a good thing, you need to get used to the first two and what abilities they have," Luna looked at Keira with an expectant look, "Cookies,"

Keira knew what she was asking and didn't have a problem with it. It had been too long since she'd gotten to bake and it would be nice to get rid of her actual hunger. With a quick glance at the clock, Keira knew that they had at least three to four hours until dinner.

* * *

Laughing Jack strolled into the kitchen as a heavenly scent began to waft out of it, "Baking without telling me? I feel hurt."

"Luna wanted cookies and I was peckish," Keira informed him, "She also gave me some blood, so I should be good for a bit,"

Laughing Jack wasn't even surprised by that and gave the blonde a look. She merely smiled serenely before biting into the chocolate chip cookie in her hand. Laughing Jack stole one from the platter of them and said, "I'm surprised no one else is in here."

"I erected a ward to keep the scent from coming out of the kitchen until you had a chance to get a cookie," Keira informed him as she fixed up another sheet of cookies though this time they were ginger snaps.

Liu wandered in with Candy Pop, "What's that smell?"

"Chocolate chip cookies with walnut pieces and plain chocolate chip cookies," Keira told the two before offering, "Want one? I'm going to have a batch of oat meal raisin and honey oatmeal raisin coming out in a few minutes,"

Liu grabbed a cookie while Candy Pop eyed the platter in suspicion. He was right to be nervous as no one in the house could really cook let alone bake. Slenderman wasn't a bad cook for the most part, but he couldn't bake for shit. It took a few minutes before the jester took a cookie and bit into it before his eyes widened. He quickly devoured it and grabbed another while exclaiming, "This is amazing!"

"Thank you," Keira told the jester as Laughing Jack grinned in amusement.


	27. First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)  
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss  
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Keira was decorating a cake when the door to the mud room opened and Candy Pop entered. He looked around the room before commenting, "That's a lot of baked goods."

"Uh, yeah," Keira flushed a little as she took in the large amount of sweets she'd made.

Cookies were cooling on racks, pies were sitting on the counter to cool down, and a few already decorated cakes were sitting on the table. Laughing Jack entered the kitchen and snickered, "You're stress baking."

"Shut it," Keira scowled at him.

"Do you do this often?" Candy Pop asked as he eyed the sweets with a mixture of amusement and hunger, "If you do, I doubt anyone would complain,"

Laughing Jack shook his head, "Only when she's really nervous or stressed out, she's going to kill her first victims since she snapped tonight."

Candy Pop offered her an encouraging smile, "You'll do good."

"Thanks," Keira told the jester-styled creep, "Take anything you want that isn't on a blue plate, I made some stuff for EJ,"

"That's really nice of you," Candy Pop grabbed a few cookies, "Do you want me to go tell him?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Keira returned her focus to the cake she was almost finished decorating.

Candy Pop left the room as Laughing Jack pulled her into a hug from behind, "You should relax. Slendy, Jeff, Luna, and I will be there."

"I know, but you know how I am," Keira sighed deeply as she finished decorating the cake.

Laughing Jack shook his head lightly, "How about we clean this stuff up and go play some games?

Keira thought about it before nodding, "That would be nice."

* * *

Laughing Jack looked up the stairs when he heard footsteps. He gasped as soon as he saw Keira walking down them. Keira was now dressed in a red fur-lined black jacket that was left open to reveal the dark purple t-shirt that hugged her figure. On her hands, she wore a pair of thin gloves. On her hips, she had Twilight's Caress strapped to her waist alongside a few knives. She had a pair of baggy black pants with tears along the legs. On her feet, she had a pair of nice black combat boots. What took his attention was the mask on her face and the coloring of her hair. The mask was a bright white that was settled over most of her face leaving only her lips and chin visible. The eye holes were like miniature black holes that seemed to suck away the light. Keira's hair had become a dark purple edged with inky black. Keira lifted up her mask as she reached the bottom and her hair returned to normal, "How does it look? Is the color charm too much? I wasn't too sure about it."

"It suits you," Laughing Jack told her as Jeff whistled.

"LJ's right, you look really awesome," Jeff told her, "You're definitely a legit Creep,"

Slenderman walked out of the hallway,  _"Is everyone ready?"_

Nods were given, Keira told him, "Yeah."

 _"Then let's get started,"_ Slenderman focused on her, " _As of this day and until the day you fade, you shall be known as Huntress,"_

* * *

As Keira entered the house, she was immediately reminded of her dream. The house was dark and quiet as she silently made her way towards the stairs. As she began her quiet accent, she caught the sound of muffled sobbing making her frown softly. As Keira reached the top of the stairs, she listened closely before moving towards the source of the sound. It was coming from one of the nearby doors. She carefully opened the door and felt a growl rise up in her chest at the sight of the child on the ground. The child looked as he had back in her dream, just like she had after Vernon beat her. Ghosting towards the sobbing child, Keira bent down while silencing the room and whispered, "Little one," The child jerked and stared at her with fear filled blue eyes, "Easy child, I won't hurt you."

"W-who are you?" He whispered though it was slightly hard to understand with his bottom lip swollen and a few of his teeth missing.

"Someone that wants to change your life for the better," Keira told the boy, "You can call me Huntress,"

"Huntress?" The boy looked at her in confusion, "Why is your name Huntress?"

Keira shrugged lightly, "It fits me. Now, who did this to you?"

"M-my mom's new husband. S-she doesn't even try to stop him," The boy whispered looking down.

Keira felt flickers of rage though she didn't outwardly show it. Even with the mask over most of her face, Keira wasn't going to let how displeased she was show to the kid in front of her. Reaching out lightly, Keira watched the boy flinch away and she spoke in a soothing voice, "Don't worry, Child. I won't hurt you," He tentatively reached out and Keira focused on her magic, "This will tingle a little," She wouldn't get rid of the injuries, but she wasn't going to let the little five year old suffer from the pain, "I can't heal you, but I can numb the pain."

"H-how?" He gasped softly before his eyes shut as her magic rolled over his body.

She was still slightly surprised to feel the boy’s magic, but pushed it away as she worked. When she was finished, Keira offered the boy a mischievous smile as he stared at her in shock, "Magic, little one."

"M-magic's real?" He asked earning a nod from Keira.

"Yes and one day, you'll be able to use it yourself," Keira smiled lightly down at the boy, "What's your name?"

"S-samule. Samule Wilks," The boy told her.

"I need you to do something for me, Sammy," Keira told him, "In order for you to get that new life, you need to go down stairs and call the police. You need to tell them that you think someone's in the house and that you heard your parents screaming,"

"W-why?" Samule asked her.

"Just do that for me, it'll make sure you get a new life without being hurt," Keira told him earning a slight nod, "After that, I want you to hide under your bed and wait until the police come, alright?"

"A-alright," Samule nodded quickly.

Keira took away her silencing charm as she stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and motioned for Samule to leave the room. She watched him head down the stairs and moved towards the room where she could hear snoring. Opening the door, Keira silenced the room as she shut it behind her. A woman that was the definition of beach blonde bimbo and a man that looked too much like Vernon for her comfort were sleeping. With a grin, Keira took out her knives and began her work. With a wave of her hand, the male was pinned to the wall and kept there by conjured iron poles lined with spines. He woke up with a scream of pain causing the beach blonde bimbo to jerk awake. Keira pinned her to the bed with conjured ropes. She grinned as the woman cried out, "W-who are you?!"

"My name is Huntress and I am here to kill you," Keira informed them.

"What did we do?" The woman whimpered as Keira took out one of her knives.

"Simple, you abused a child and I hate child abusers with a passion," Keira let out a low sigh, "Normally, I would torture you both thoroughly, but since I'm short on time, I'll only torture one of you while the other watches," Keira let her knife drag across the woman's cheek, "And lucky for you, I'm going to torture him!"

Keira turned to the fat man that reminded her too much of Vernon. Much like the walrus, he'd passed out after his brain registered the pain going through his limbs. Keira cut open his shirt before slashing her knife across his face causing the man to jerk awake. Keira grinned as he struggled to get out, "Why are you doing this?"

"You abused a child and I hate child abusers," Keira giggled softly, "I'm going to torture you,"

"That damn freak deserved it!" The man roared and Keira's smile disappeared.

"A freak?" She whispered softly, "You believe that child is a freak?" She grabbed the man's face and pulled it down towards her as her nails extended through the small holes in her gloves, "You're the freak, you prejudiced asshole,"

Her now claw like nails bit into his face making him cry out in pain, Keira heard the woman cry out, "Please no! Don-"

She silenced the woman and told the man, "I am going to enjoy this."

Without another word, Keira cut open the man and began carving designs into the man's organs. When the man died, Keira turned her attention to the bimbo while mentally sighing at the fact she wouldn't be able to enjoy herself fully. Keira strolled over to the woman as she unsilenced her, "W-what are you going to do to me?"

Keira smirked as she cut open the woman's cheeks, "Normally, I would torture you, but I'm unfortunately not able to," She could hear the sound of police sirens, "I'm simply going to kill you."

Without another word, Keira slashed open the woman's chest and stomach before cutting open her throat. With that done, Keira turned to the window facing the backyard and opened it before leaping out. With a twist of her body, Keira landed with barely a sound. She raced into the forest where Slenderman and the others were waiting. Slenderman crushed the stone in his hand causing the ward he'd placed over the house to fall. It was only thanks to the ward that Keira hadn't drawn the attention of MACUSA or any of their Aurors with how much magic she'd used. They moved away from the house and towards the Slender symbol. When they'd reached the halfway point, Jeff told her, "You did a good job, Keira."

"Agreed," Laughing Jack hugged her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I can't wait to see how you do without a time constraint,"

Keira grinned at the thought and Luna finally spoke up, "I can't wait until we get to play together. It'll be so much fun."

Immediately, Keira's grin widened and she laughed, "Oh, I cannot wait!"

Slenderman chuckled softly from his place in the lead. 

**A small chapter, but I wanted to get this out.**

 

 

 

 


	28. The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Keira was reading one of her newer potions books while leaning against Laughing Jack. Laughing Jack was playing Mario Kart with BEN and Toby. She turned the page and snickered softly as she came across an interesting one. Laughing Jack glanced at her, "Find something interesting?"

Rather than say it aloud, Keira showed him the page which caused Laughing Jack to burst out laughing. Grinning brightly, Keira asked, "Wanna play around with this one?"

"Hell yes!" Jack hugged her with a bright grin on his face while Toby and BEN sent the two wary glances.

With the prank war, they knew that the potions that Keira made could cause havoc. Keira noticed the glances and was about to speak up when Slenderman called out, " _Keira come to my office."_

Keira shut the book and handed it to Jack, "I'll be back."

He nodded while taking the book and setting it in his lap, "It's probably about our visit tomorrow."

Keira hummed lightly and left the room. She passed Liu on her way towards Slenderman's office, "Hey, Liu."

"Keira," He greeted her with a light smile, "Where are you going?"

"Slendy wants to see me," She informed him, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Liu let out a sheepish laugh, "By the way, I wanted to thank you for what you did back when I first got here. I don't want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't been there,"

"It's no problem, Liu," Keira assured him with a soft smile, "I see Jeff as my friend, so I had to do something especially when it wasn't you that wanted to kill him,"

Liu nodded while looking determined, "Still. I owe you a favor."

Keira could tell he was one of the people that took things like that seriously, so she just nodded and continued on her way to Slenderman's office. She knocked on the door and entered when he bid her to, "You wanted to see me?"

Slenderman nodded as a pile of papers appeared on his desk, " _Yes, it's about tomorrow. Please take a seat."_

Keira settled down in the chair across from him, "Is there a problem?"

" _Not at all,"_  Slenderman shook his head,  _"I am attempting to figure out who to bring along other than Laughing Jack. Luna is staying here as she still requires a lot of work when it comes along with her glamours and having both of you out at once isn't a good idea with both of you still requiring training. As you know your family best, who do you believe would be best for such a visit?"_

Keira thought about it carefully, "Toby, Sally if she promises to avoid harming my younger siblings, Jason, and I think either E.J or Hoodie would be best."

She would've said Masky, but she'd seen what happened if Masky was in the same room as Toby for longer than thirty minutes. While funny, Keira doubted her mother would be pleased with the chaos not to mention her younger siblings didn't need to learn more bad words. One would never think Masky of all people could swear so much nor knew so many words. She learned a lot of new ones the two times she'd been around when Toby pushed Masky a bit too far. Slenderman inclined his head,  _"I see. I believe I will bring both Hoodie and E.J along with Masky. Hoodie and Masky will guard the outside along with E.J."_

Keira nodded lightly, "Is that all you wanted to know?"

Slenderman pulled out a letter and handed it to her, " _This came from Gringotts, I have not read it, but I have some idea of what they would be writing. I would advise reading it as soon as possible_."

"Right," Keira put the letter into her pocket.

 _"Unless you have anything you wish to ask me, you may leave. Just get your reply to Gringotts to me when you're ready,"_ Slenderman told her.

Keira nodded lightly and got up from the chair. She glanced at the steadily increasing pile and shivered. She never wanted to deal with that much paperwork.

* * *

Keira grabbed her book and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack. Laughing Jack stayed with the other two since they were in the middle of a game and he actually wanted to win it. She headed outside and settled down under a tree. Devona settled down beside her with a low rumbling purr with Alleyah settling on the branch over her head. Keira scratched behind Devona's ears before opening the letter:

 _Dear Lady Willow 'Keira' Seran Potter-Black,  
_ _It has come to the attention of the Goblin nation that you're now a Creep or something close. As with all Mage-Creeps, you'll like be targeting the wizarding world. We, the council of the goblin clans, have deliberated over what to do with this information since our wards alerted us to your change in status. After much thought, we have decided to offer a truce of sorts. You will not attack our nation without being provoked and we will not attack you without being provoked. You will be given the usual services and offered our more unique ones at a discount. We only require that if you kill off the last of a family, the goblin nation is gifted with 20% of the assets minus things such as spell books and the like. We will also require any goblin made items such as weapons or other items._

_We have been informed that you have taken the sword of Gryffindor. While we would usually request that you pay a fee to use it, we are well aware that you could easily slaughter us and wouldn't recognize the claim as the sword has clearly chosen you. In acknowledgement of this, we will no longer list it as a goblin made item. Weapons used by Creeps are tainted in such a way that only they can use it._

_We ask that you come to Gringotts to create a treaty with us that will satisfy both parties. You are also long overdue for a visit to your account manager. Upon reviewing the wards around your former residence and that of your relatives, we have realized you never got any of our owls. To remedy this, we ask that you meet with your account manager to discuss things. You may bring two guests. As you have found your soulmate, you are required to come to the bank to register as well as claim your consort ring for said soulmate alongside your lordship ring._

_Awaiting your reply,  
High King Axebane._

Keira stared at the letter for a few minutes before shaking her head. She needed to talk to Slenderman about making arrangements for this. Keira put the letter away as she heard footsteps and looked up to see what looked like an anthro hedgehog with crimson red eyes and black sclera. Flying next to it was a orange and white fox doll, Keira recognized them to be Sonic.Exe and Tails doll. She peered at the duo as they both paused and looked at her. Tails Doll floated over, "Who are you?"

"Keira also known as Huntress," Keira introduced herself, "I'm a new one. This is Devona and the raven up above us is Alleyah. I made them,"

"Oh, your the one BEN was talking about," Tails doll smiled at her, "Call me Tails and call him Sonic,"

Tails held out a stitched up paw and Keira took it. She was slightly surprised to feel how warm his paw felt, but ignored it, "It's nice to meet you."

Sonic snorted, "Are you really L.J's soulmate? You don't seem like it."

Keira stiffened as Devona raised her head and growled at the game glitch. Tails' nose twitched and he shifted nervously, "Sonic, I don't think-"

"Shut the hell up, you damn doll," Sonic sneered at Tails before smirking at Keira, "What? You got nothin' to say?"

Keira realized he was trying to get a rise out of her and snorted, "Why reply to some jackass that's making assumptions without any real information?"

Tails gasped with wide eyes while Sonic snarled at her, "What the fuck did you say?"

"Why bother repeating it if you didn't hear it the first time, Jackass?" Keira smirked at him.

"Why you little!" Sonic snarled and lept forward with murder clear in his eyes.

Keira snickered as Alleyah swooped down with a caw making the glitch stumble back. Devona got up and pounced on Sonic roaring in his face. The door to the mansion flew open and the current occupants of the mansion rushed out. Laughing Jack immediately headed over to her as everyone else stared at the struggling hedgehog as he attempted to get Devona off of him. Laughing Jack reached her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine though I don't think Sonic will be," Keira could see the glitch beginning to bleed from where Devona's claws were digging into him, "Though the jackass kind of deserves it,"

" **What did the idiot do this time?** " BEN asked her curiously.

"He made assumptions about me being Jack's soulmate in order to piss me off and I decided to turn the tables on him," Keira replied with a smirk making Laughing Jack laugh, "He was easier to bait than Draco Malfoy or Ronald Weasley,"

Laughing Jack snickered, "That's just sad."

 _"What is going on out here?"_  Tenderman asked as he walked out of the house.

The situation was explained and Tenderman had an air of disappointment around him. Keira called Devona over to her causing Sonic to cry out as the cat-like creature didn't both retracting her claws until after she was off the hedgehog. Sonic was taken to the infirmary to get his wounds looked at while Tenderman turned to Keira. Keira looked at the faceless entity and told him, "He reminded me of two people I dislike."

" _Be that as it may, you should not provoke your fellow Creeps,"_ Tender shook his head,  _"Please refrain from doing so again,"_

Keira nodded to him and watched Tenderman walk into the mansion once more. When she was sure he was out of ear shot, Keira told Laughing Jack and a highly amused BEN, "Is it just me or is Tender scarier than Slendy?"

"It's not just you," They told her.

" **Sonic deserves a lot worse than what Dev did to him,"** BEN informed Keira with a grin,  **"He's even more of an asshole than Jeff though he's better than Red. Just watch yourself for awhile since you pissed him off, Sonic can be a cunning bastard when he's pissed,"**

"Noted," Keira mentally sighed at making another enemy.

BEN snapped his fingers,  **"By the way, do you want to play some video games with me?"**

"Do you have pokemon?" Keira asked him curiously earning a nod, "I love pokemon. That reminds me, I've wanted to meet BRVR since I found out about him,"

BEN shook his head with a laugh, " **Stick around and you'll meet him soon enough. What version do you like to play?"**

"I have every single version back home," Keira told him earning a grin, "While I'm home, I'll grab some of my games. I would love to have a good opponent for my teams,"

BEN grinned at her while scratching behind Devona's ears earning a rumbling purr from the tiger-like creature. He headed back inside while Laughing Jack looked at her curiously, "So that was a little out of character."

"He reminded me of Draco and Ronald," Keira replied while running a hand through her hair, "I don't like him,"

Laughing Jack shrugged, "Oh well. What did Slendy want?"

"Wanted to know who I thought we should bring and give me this letter from the goblins," She handed him the letter.

"Who's coming with us?" Laughing Jack looked over the letter.

"Toby, Sally, Jason, E.J, Masky, and Hoodie. Masky, Hoodie, and E.J are going to be guarding the outside while we're there," Keira informed him as Alleyah flew down to land on her shoulder.

Laughing Jack nodded slightly before looking up at her, "Well, that's going to be interesting. You should probably talk to Slendy as soon as possible about this."

"I plan on it," Keira took the letter back, "But it can wait an hour or so. I really want to work on my glamour. If I can get it down, we can go get stuff for my room,"

"Why not," Laughing Jack shrugged lightly, "Let's see if we can increase the time to an hour and thirty minutes. It should give us enough time to go to Freddies and get pizza,"

Grinning, Keira agreed and the two headed off to the training grounds where they'd been working on it.

* * *

As they walked towards the house, Keira felt her heart beat just a little bit faster as they got closer. She could see a few of her former neighbors look at her and do a double take. One of them immediately made her way over, "Keira? Keira Potter is that you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Johanson," Keira greeted her with a light smile, "We're heading to see my parents,"

"Best you do," Mrs. Johanson scowled at her, "You had them very worried with that little disappearing act,"

Keira ducked her head lightly as a call sounded from the woman's house, "MOM! Where's my football?"

"I need to go, but you go on and see your parents," Mrs. Johanson ordered before heading into her house while bellowing at her daughter.

Laughing Jack squeezed her hand, "Guess that tells us your parents remember."

Keira hummed lightly and squeezed his hand back as they resumed walking. Toby commented, "Y-your neighbors s-seem n-nice."

"Most of them are," Keira took a deep breath as they reached the front gate of her house, "Here we are,"

Keira pushed the gate open and immediately smelt the familiar scents of her mother's garden. She sighed softly as they walked along the path towards the door. She noticed that her siblings yard toys were not scattered around the yard meaning her siblings were probably out at a friends house. Considering the time of day, it was very likely. They soon reached the door and Keira raised her hand to knock. She froze for a few moments before knocking when Laughing Jack squeezed her hand again. Almost immediately, Keira heard, "Coming!"

They all heard things began slammed around and Toby asked, "Is your house messy?"

"Usually during the summer," Keira heard the familiar barking of Shasta and smiled lightly, "That would be Shasta saying hello. She's a husky,"

The door opened and her mother said, "Hello-Keira?!"

"Hi, Mom," Keira greeted her with a sheepish smile, "I'm home?"

Her mother's kind sea green eyes widened before softening as tears filled them, "My baby girl."

Keira found it hard to breath as her mother pulled her into a tight hug. Keira returned it feeling her eyes start to tear up. She could hear Slenderman saying something, but ignored it as she focused on her mother.

* * *

After both Keira and her mother had managed to get a hold of themselves, Anya Blake invited the group into the house. Keira immediately got distracted by the sopping wet Husky that came charging down the stairs. With a laugh, Keira hugged Shasta as Anya said, "Dang it, I was trying to give her a bath."

" _Ma'am,"_  Slenderman spoke up,  _"I believe we have a lot to talk about,"_

"Alright," Anya looked at Keira, "Keira why don't you go give Shasta her bath while I talk to your friends here,"

Keira looked at her mother and swallowed at seeing the look in her eyes. She nodded lightly, "Sure, Mom. Can Jack help me?"

Anya's eyes narrowed before widening as she caught sight of Laughing Jack. While Keira had never drawn Jack in his glamoured form, she had drawn him enough in his usual one that her mother could probably put two and two together. Anya looked at Keira, "Alright, but you two have a lot of explaining to do on top of everything else."

"Yes, Ma'am," Keira somewhat dreaded her mother's reaction to everything.

* * *

Jack looked at her as they bathed Shasta, "I kind of expected something like this to happen though the fact she recognizes me despite the glamour is a bit of a shock."

"Mom is really good at putting things together," Keira replied as Shasta licked her cheek, "Since I only ever talked about one Jack, she's probably made some assumptions,"

"I didn't expect you to drag me away," Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's face it, my mom would've attempted to kill you once she found out who you were if I wasn't there to calm her down," Keira massaged the shampoo into Shasta's fur, "She would have made assumptions like assuming you were a pedo or something,"

Jack winced, "She probably does."

"She'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now," Keira began rinsing Shasta off as Jack went to grab a towel, "So we'll need to explain things carefully. Dad is the one you'll have to worry about,"

"Right," Jack shook his head, "Somehow, I didn't think I'd ever have to do the whole meet the parents thing,"

"Let's face it, we never thought half of the things that have happened would have," Keira worked on getting the shampoo of of Shasta and grinned as she helped the dog out of the tub, "Let's get this one outside,"

Jack easily wrapped Shasta in the towel and picked her up. Shasta merely licked him eagerly and Keira was snickered as she drained the tub before getting up to open the door for them both. They headed down the stairs and grabbed Shasta's collar before heading outside. After putting the collar back on the husky, Jack let her loose and they watched Shasta race off to shake off the water. Keira grabbed the towel from Jack and headed towards the laundry basket they kept near the door for such times. Tossing the towel in, Keira smiled lightly prompting Jack to ask," Happy?"

"I'm so glad my family remembers me," Keira turned to Jack with a light grin, "I was so scared that they wouldn't,"

Jack hugged her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Sometimes things work out. Now we just have to survive this meeting and we can go to Freddies to celebrate."

Keira hugged him back, "What did I do to deserve you as my best friend?"

"You found my box," He grinned down at her.

Keira felt the sudden urge to kiss him fill her in that moment. She stared at him for a few seconds before pressing a kiss to his lips making Jack's eyes widen. She pulled away quickly with a blush covering her cheek, "Sorry."

Anya chose that moment to call out, "Keira!"

"Coming!" Keira shouted and headed back into the house while attempting to push down her blush.

* * *

Keira squirmed under her mother's glaring gaze. Anya spoke slowly, "Let me get this straight, you," She pointed at Keira, "Have been friends with a homicidal clown since before we adopted you. Not only that, you haven't seen killing as wrong since six months after that and you've killed not only your relatives, but a wizard and two other people. You're now the Creep known as Huntress and are basically a vampire because your powers require blood to work?"

"Some of my powers, but you have everything else right," Keira tried not to squeak.

Anya took a deep breath, "Keira, you know I love you right?"

"Yes," Keira felt the pit of her stomach drop as dread began to fill her.

"I am only saying this because I am your mother and I love you with every fiber of my being," Anya looked her right in the eye and told her, "Your luck is absolutely insane and I'm struggling to figure out what the hell happened to cause this,"

Keira looked down, "I guess you don't want-"

"Nope," Anya's fingers settled on her chin and pushed her head up, "Baby Girl, you're my daughter no matter what. If you're a killer because of what happened, I can accept that though I really don't like it," Keira looked at her in shock as hope and joy filled her, "You will be coming home whenever you can. I am not about to lose my daughter just because of you're a killer. Keep yourself safe and take care of yourself,"

"Yes, Mom," Keira didn't even think as she hugged her mother.

"Well," Jack commented from his place by the doorway, "That was both unexpected and nice," Anya hugged Keira a little bit harder, "Mrs. Blake, my name is Laughing Jack and I'm Keira's best friend/soulmate. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance,"

"Laughing Jack," Anya's voice was coated in sugar and made Keira shiver violently, "Why don't you come to the kitch-"

"Nope!" Keira jerked away from her mother, "You will not be going anywhere near the kitchen with Jack,"

"I only want to show him how to make your favorite," Anya replied with a sugary smile that made Keira's eyes narrow.

"My best friend is not someone you're allowed to stab, Mom," Keira argued earning a soft intake of breath from Toby.

Anya pouted at Keira, "You're no fun."

"And you're slightly homicidal," Keira snarked in reply.

Anya let out a sigh and hugged Keira again, "My baby girl, you're too passive sometimes."

* * *

When her younger siblings had returned home, they had jumped on Keira and demanded that she never leave again before catching sight of everyone else. By that time, Anya had stopped attempting to kill Jack and was listening to Slenderman's more thorough explanation of what happened. The minute they spotted Sally saw her younger siblings dragging the ghost off to play in the backyard with Shasta. Keira had decided to grab her games and some more clothes from her room. Jason had come up stairs with Toby and Jack a few minutes later. Jason had immediately caught sight of her stuffed animal collection especially the toys he'd made that had gone missing. Jason turned to Keira, "Who gave these to you?"

"Jack did," Keira remembered each time he'd gifted her with one, "Do you want them back?"

Jason looked at the toys for a few moments and even picked up that one bear her little sister had stolen a while back. It had a rip in it's ear that she had fixed once her little sister had returned it. Jason shook his head, "You've taken good care of them, so not this time. What happened to this ear?"

"My little sister stole him from me," Keira explained as she packed away some more games and some books she'd been missing, "I don't know exactly how it happened, but I'm fairly sure she got into a fight with my little brother over him. I patched up his arm too," She walked over and turned the left arm slightly to show the nearly invisible stitching, "I take good care of all my toys out of habit,"

"It's a good practice," Jason put down the bear.

"Keira," Toby called out, "Where did you get these?"

Keira turned her head and caught sight of the puzzle boxes, "My dad gets them for me. It helps me keep my hands busy when I'm having trouble sitting still."

"Where is your dad?" Jason asked her curiously.

Keira shrugged lightly, "Dad travels a lot, so I can't really tell you. He's probably on his way home now if mom's called him like I think she has."

* * *

It was nearly time to return to the mansion when her dad finally got home. He spotted Keira and shouted, "Keira! My little kitty!" He picked her up and swung her around much to the shock of her friends, "Oh, I knew you'd find your way home," Keira's face burned a little, "I knew those magical bastards couldn't keep you down."

"Dad," Keira struggled against him.

"Now that you're home, we can plan on how to kill those manipulative bastards," Trevor continued while ignoring Keira's struggling, "Oh, I am going to have so much fun tearing them to shreds,"

"Trevor," Anya spoke warmly causing Trevor to pause and turned to him, "Put Keira down, we have a lot to discuss,"

"Alright," Trevor put Keira down.

Keira immediately retook her seat between Jack and Jason. Trevor settled down beside Anya and asked, "So why are there so many boys in my house? Do I need to grab my shotgun?"

"No!" Was shouted by both Keira and Anya.

* * *

By the end of the explanation, Trevor looked pensive. He looked at Keira, "Are you alright with it?"

"I finally feel like I'm where I belong," Keira replied with a light smile, "I feel so much happier now,"

Trevor sighed deeply, "I guess that means I can't really protest. Slenderman and the rest of you," They looked at him curiously, "You better make sure my little girl doesn't die."

" _We protect our own,"_ Slenderman replied earning a grin.

"Good," Trevor turned to Jack, "Laughing Jack, right?"

"Yes.." Jack looked at Trevor carefully, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir,"

Trevor grinned brightly, "Why don't you come with me upstairs? I have a collectio-"

"Dad!" Keira felt like banging her head against the nearest solid surface, "No touching my best friend,"

Trevor pouted at her, "Awe c'mon kitty, I was only going to intimidate him a little."

Anya shook her head, "Now, now you two need to calm down."

"But Anya," Trevor whined while Keira looked away from her mom.

* * *

Keira hugged her family goodbye and left with promise. They entered the forest before finally Toby broke the silence, "W-well that was in-teresting."

Keira groaned softly, "Yeah."

"Are they always like that?" Masky asked her curiously.

"Yes," Both Keira and Laughing Jack said.

Sally giggled softly, "I like them. They're nice and your younger siblings are cool."

Keira smiled lightly. Jason commented, "I did not think both of your parents would threaten to kill LJ."

"They're a bit protective over me," Keira ran a hand through her hair.

Laughing Jack squeezed her hand as Eyeless Jack commented, "Your dad seems to like guns."

Yeah, Trevor had threatened them all with his shot gun and some of the others in his collection. Keira rolled her eyes, "Yeah."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a little change. Luna didn't have much of a part, so I took her out of it.


	29. Shopping trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer than the more recent chapters. I've been in a good mood though my inspiration has taken a bit of a hit due to some recent trouble. Hope you guys enjoy this

Keira took a deep breath and focused on the energy within her. She felt her magic and lingered there for a few moments before moving deeper. Almost immediately, she felt the black and red energy of her Creep powers. She concentrated on it before opening her eyes and looking at Jason, "Okay, I've got it."

"Good," Jason looked pleased, "Now, let's try a bit of shadow manipulation,"

"Alright," Keira focused on the shadow of a nearby tree and concentrated on making it move.

It didn't do anything at first, but as she increased her concentration and the shadows wavered a little. Frowning, Keira lifted her hand and focused on using her energy through her hand as a way of directing the shadows. Almost immediately, the shadows began to respond faster. While she could feel her control over them wavering even now, it was far better than when she didn't use her hand to direct the energy. When she couldn't hold on anymore, Keira dropped her hand and let go of the energy feeling tired. Jason nodded lightly, "It looks like your control over them isn't exact."

"I think between us, Luna is the one able to wield just shadows," Keira replied since Luna didn't seem to have any trouble making the shadows do her bidding.

"I suppose," Jason inclined his head, "Now, let's try that thing you mentioned happened when you first tapped into your energy,"

Keira nodded and focused on the energy again. Once she got a grip on it, she immersed herself in it and immediately found the world around her had changed. The world had once more become painted in shades of black, red, and white. Keira spoke without opening her eyes, "I have it."

She saw Jason smile, "Good. What do you see?"

Keira concentrated on the world, "The trees are mostly black with small splatters of faded red. In some cases, the red is either larger or brighter. The ground is a lighter black color outlined with white. It has more red on it though it's like the trees. The bushes are a deep black color than the grass, but lighter than the tress. The sky is a mixture of grey and red."

"Can you see me?" Jason asked her patiently.

Keira nodded lightly, "Yeah. You're mostly painted in shades of black though there's redness around your claws."

"What do you think that the redness around my claws mean?" Jason asked her.

Keira thought about it before saying, "I think it's because you kill with them. If I looked at one of Jeff's knives, I'd probably see them dyed in various shades of red. Your claws look like they're covered in old blood," Keira paused as she looked at them, "I don't think you've killed anyone in the last week or so."

"Close," Jason replied with a chuckle, "I haven't killed anyone in the last five days. I'm planning on going tonight," He looked pleased, "What else do you see? Look around you,"

Keira focused on the area around her and turned her head as she heard a meow. A cat that she hadn't seen before was walking out of the bushes. She saw the redness around it's claws and mouth. The redness was bright and the scent of fresh blood drifted from the cat. Keira swallowed and turned away, "That cat, it's just come back from killing someone."

"That's Grinny the smiling cat," Jason informed her as the cat paused before walking over, "Grinny, this is Keira Potter. She's LJ's soulmate and a new Creep. Her soul bound sister, Luna Lovegood, is inside. Keira is known as Huntress,"

Grinny peered at her and meowed moving closer. Keira hesitated for a moment before picking up the cat. Almost immediately, Keira felt a pulse go through her body and saw images of the cat killing a middle aged woman. She let go of the cat and the image faded immediately. Grimacing, Keira said, "Well, I think I've figured out what else this vision lets me do."

"What happened?" Jason asked as Keira let go of her energy and opened her eyes.

"I felt a pulse go through me when I picked him up," Keira scratched behind Grinny's ears, "I saw him killing a middle aged woman,"

Jason looked surprised before turning contemplative, "We'll have to experiment with that ability to see just what it can do."

"Let's wait, I'm starting to get a headache," Keira rubbed at her temples.

"No problem," Jason looked around, "I'm surprised LJ isn't here,"

"I think Slendy sent him on a mission with Jeff," Keira wasn't sure, "Or was it a mission with Candy Pop and Candy Cane?"

Keira was a little happy Laughing Jack wasn't there since things had been a little awkward between them after she'd kissed him especially since they hadn't had a chance to talk about it. Just thinking about it made Keira blush a little and wonder what the fuck had prompted her to do it. Keira was taken from her thoughts when an arm wrapped around her shoulders and a familiar form plopped down beside her, "We got back an hour ago. Slendy kept Candy Pop, Candy Cane, and I in a meeting until a few minutes ago. How'd it go?"

"Luna has a stronger grip of shadowmancy than Keira does," Jason told him as Grinny disappeared and Laughing Jack pulled Keira into his side.

"I managed to get it under control by using my hand as a focus," Keira added on while leaning into him, "We stumbled across a new ability of mine,"

"Oh?" He looked at her curiously.

"I touched Grinny with my Creep vision, I felt a pulse go through me, and saw images of him killing a middle aged woman," Keira glanced at him, "We need to experiment with my vision. Maybe there are more things it can do,"

Jack hummed lightly, "We'll do that. I actually have good news," Keira looked at him curiously, "Slendy thinks you're ready for a trial run with your glamour. To make sure it's harder for any wizards that manage to track you down, we are going New York city."

"One of the biggest cities in America and has the second largest magical population in the country," Keira informed them earning surprised looks, "The largest population of magicals is in Las Vegas. The third highest is in Hollywood. The fourth is Orlando, Florida,"

"How do you know that?" Jason asked her curiously.

"I wanted to travel the world and spent a lot of my fifth year researching various magical enclaves to make sure that I could restock my magical supplies whenever I needed it," Keira looked at him while shrugging lightly, "It was one of the things I did to keep from murdering the toad. I couldn't just come up with ways of torturing and murdering people since that would just get boring," Keira looked at Jack, "So when are we supposed to go?"

"Tomorrow," Jack looked at Jason while letting go of her to stand up, "Keira and I are going to be in my carnival making candy if anyone needs us,"

Keira yelped as he hauled her over his shoulder and popped them over to his carnival. Rather than appear in the candy making tent, they were in his bedroom tent. Jack dropped her onto his bed as Keira asked, "What's going on?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair, "We need to talk."

Keira looked up at him feeling her heart speed up a bit, "About?"

"About that kiss," Jack looked at her with a frown, "Why did you kiss me?"

Keira groaned softly, "I don't know why. I just felt like it and couldn't stop myself from doing it."

Jack flopped onto the bed next to her, "I should have guessed that since you weren't acting like you usually do."

Keira sighed softly, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kitten," Jack turned his head to grin at her, "I don't mind you kissing me. In fact, I would greatly enjoy it especially since I get to teach you how to kiss properly," Keira turned her head away from him and sat up with a blush, "Ah, you're so cute when you blush, Kitten,"

Jack sat up and pulled her to him with a snicker before kissing her cheek. Keira turned her head towards him, "So we're okay now?"

"Of course," Jack grinned brightly before speaking in a slightly raspy and husky tone, "Now, will you play a game with me?"

Keira shivered slightly feeling her cheeks darken a bit, "A game?"

He hummed lightly, "Do you want to?"

Keira again felt that same feeling that she needed to kiss him and once again followed through with it. Jack immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and slipped a hand around her neck pressing her closer to him. Jack tilted his head a little and licked at her lips earning a soft gasp of surprise from the feeling. Jack immediately took advantage of her surprise and slipped his tongue into her mouth. When his tongue brushed against hers, Keira was surprised by how nice it felt. Jack pulled away with a chuckle after a few moments and Keira panted softly. He pressed a kiss to both her cheeks as Keira said, "That was really nice."

"It gets better," Jack promised with a chuckle, "That's just a small taste of what I'm going to teach you,"

The thought had her flushing a little. Keira coughed lightly, "So are we going to make candy or what?"

"Yeah," Jack told her as she got up, "I need more of my special candies,"

Keira remembered a thought she'd had awhile back, but hadn't been able to ask him, "Jack, have you ever thought of making those candies with potions?"

"I have, but making them is a pain," Jack got up and they started leaving his tent, "If you make the potions, I can add them to my candies,"

Keira grinned brightly, "I have so many ideas."

Jack grinned in reply and wrapped an arm around her waist.

* * *

 

Looking around New York, Keira thought it was kind of like London only filled with a wider array of people. Due to where the closest Slender Port was, they ended up walking through a rather crappy neighborhood near where a fire fight was going on. Keira looked at Jack as they followed Slenderman, EJ, Jeff, Toby, BEN, and Sally towards where they would be shopping. He glanced down at her, "Something wrong, Kitten?"

"Just wondering why there isn't a closer port," Keira told him with a shrug.

"It's easier to hide them in bad areas since no one would look twice at something when it's surrounded by graffiti," Jack told her as they left the neighborhood behind and entered a nicer one.

"I suppose that makes sense," Keira looked at Slenderman and the others, "Do you think I can get Luna a present while we're out here?"

"Sure, but why?" Jack looked at her curiously.

"She's never been to New York and it doesn't seem fair that she isn't going to be able to decorate her room just yet," Keira ran a hand through her hair, "I just want to get her a few things, ya know?"

Jack nodded with a light grin, "We'll find something."

* * *

 

Keira was looking at the fleece comforters when Sally ran up, "Keira!"

"What's up, Sally?" Keira dropped the black fleece she was looking at and turned to the ghostly child.

"Can you help me find a new stuffed animal?" Sally asked her, "Charlie needs a new friend,"

"Sure thing just let me find a good comforter," Keira turned back to the comforters.

Sally looked a them, "You want a fleece one?"

"They're warm and soft," Keira told her, "I've always had one on my bed since I left my relatives house. Not to mention, blood is easy to get out of them if you're using a special potion that I'm planning on making,"

"Ooh," Sally looked at the fleece comforters, "If I get one, will you help me keep it clean?"

"Sure thing," Keira finally found one she wanted and picked it up, "What do you think?"

The comforter was mainly black with white and red swirls. One the edges, it had a dark purple and navy blue wave design. Sally grinned and nodded, "It's awesome! Help me find one."

It took them a few minutes to find one for Sally during which Keira found some new sheets for her bed and some good pillow cases. She also bought two new pillows. They then headed to the toy section of the store they were in and began looking for a new stuffed animal. Keira ended up picking up new puzzle box for herself and a few puzzles to do in her free time. Once they found a black and red dog that looked kind of like Smile, they left that area of the store and went to find the boys. They found Slenderman first and he was looking for more plates as they kept disappearing only to reappear broken. Sally was dropped off with him along with their chosen items. Slenderman told Keira, "We will be checking out in thirty minutes, please find the others and tell them that."

"No problem," Keira gave him a salute and headed off to find the boys.

She found BEN in the electronics section and picked herself up some new headphones as her last ones had kicked the bucket a day before her fifth year at Hogwarts. She gave BEN the warning before heading off to find the others. She found EJ in the medical section, Toby in the book section, Jeff looking through knives, and finally Jack in the game section. Keira ended up picking up a few sets of playing cards as well as some new writing materials before she went to find Slenderman. Jack followed her with his arms full of board games. She was surprised since the ones he'd rigged to make playing with his victims fun were getting a bit too worn out. Slenderman just shook his head and they began heading towards the check out. The others showed up a few moments later though Jeff lagged behind until they were getting ready to check out. Slenderman offered the carved smile killer a glare that Jeff ignored.

Once they finished checking out, Jeff suggested, "Let's get something to eat, it's almost lunch time."

Slenderman turned to Jack. Jack grinned, "I'll put them in my carnival."

Jack took their purchases and disappeared into an alleyway before reappearing beside her.

* * *

 

Keira sipped her soda and leaned back in her seat when she smelt something. It was like a sweet scent that had her mouth watering and her fangs beginning to lengthen. Keira sniffed lightly and turned her head towards where it was coming from. Immediately, Keira felt her stomach drop with dread. She reached out and tugged on Jack's sleeve prompting him to look at her. She pointed to the table across the room from them and he cursed softly. Jack spoke up, "Slendy, the Kitten and I are going to go for a walk."

Slenderman looked at them and Jack tilted his head towards the group of four sitting at the table across the room. Slenderman glanced towards them before nodding, "Don't go too far."

Jack nodded and stood up pulling Keira with him. They left the cafe quickly and headed towards a nearby alleyway. As soon as they were shielded from the passing crowds, Keira leaned back against the brick wall taking a deep breath. Jack looked at her in concern, "You okay?"

Keira opened her mouth revealing the fangs, "Considering the fact I'm hungry and it's because of someone that was once one of my friends, no."

"What is she even doing here?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Considering the fact Hermione is here with Remus, I'd say they're searching for me," Keira closed her eyes for a few moments, "Remus has enhanced senses due to his werewolf side,"

Jack grimaced and wrapped his arms around her, "Fuck, this isn't going to be fun. We don't know if your scent changed enough to fool him."

"I hope it has," Keira really didn't want to deal with Remus or Hermione just yet.

Keira was angry with both of them, but not enough to kill them just yet. Regardless of what she'd done, Hermione was still an old friend and someone Keira still cared about. As for Remus, Sirius loved him deeply and he'd been her birth parents friend. Even if she hated that he'd kept her from attempting to save Sirius, Keira wasn't ready to kill him. Seemingly understanding her wish to avoid further conversation on the matter, Jack suggested, "Drink some of my blood, we can't have you running off to drain the bitchy bookworm."

Keira swallowed softly, "You sure?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't," Jack told her.

Keira wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her. Jack tilted his head and stretched out his neck. Keira leaned forward a little to take in his scent and concentrated on not causing him pain. As her fangs began to tingle and become wet, Keira pressed her lips to his skin. She lapped at the area lightly before opening her mouth fully and biting down. Keira almost moaned as the taste of his blood ran over her tongue as his arms tightened around her and he hissed softly. Keira drank slowly savoring the taste as her hunger slowly began to subside. When she felt full, Keira extracted her fangs and lapped up the blood that coated his neck. She made sure to pay attention to the bite marks and only pulled away once they'd sealed. Keira let out a low sigh and laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you," She felt him shudder, "Jack, are you-"

Keira let out a gasp as Jack let go of her and roughly shoved her into the wall of the alleyway. Keira tried not to wince as her head made contact with the concrete and focused on a shivering Jack. His glamour was shimmering creating a mirage-like effect revealing his true form every few seconds. Keira reached out for Jack to grab both her hands and shove them into the wall with one of his. He growled softly, "Kitten."

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Holding myself back is difficult when you touch me," Jack bit out while taking harsh breaths.

"'Holding yourself back'?" Keira felt confused, "What do you mean?"

Jack let out a hoarse laugh, "Of course you wouldn't know what I mean, you're so fucking innocent sometimes it drives me insane," Jack pressed his body into hers and Keira's eyes widen at the feeling of a certain part of his anatomy pressed against her stomach, "Whenever you bite me, I feel a little bit of pleasure that increases the longer you drink from me and the more blood you take. Keeping myself from fucking you until you're screaming my name in this dirty piss covered alleyway is hard," He took a deep breath, "Sorry if I'm scaring you."

Keira flushed softly feeling a mixture of embarrassment and guilt, "If you don't want me to-"

"I like it when you drink from me," Jack cut her off, "I just hate how hard it is to keep my control,"

Keira shifted slightly earning a hiss and the feeling of one of Jack's glamoured claws dug into her hip. Keira's blush deepened, "Is there anyway I can help?"

"Not in anyway that is either appropriate for this situation or you're ready for," Jack laid his head on hers, "Just give me a few moments,"

Knowing that moving would make it harder for Jack to calm down, Keira said, "Okay."

* * *

 

Jack had managed to calm down and they were walking out of the alleyway when the others had managed to catch up. Jeff took one look at them and grinned, "Did someone get lucky?"

"No," Jack glared at Jeff while mentally promising himself to prank the living hell out of the ever-smiling bastard, "The kitten needed some blood and I gave it to her,"

Keira pressed into his side with a blush and Jack shivered slightly. He still hadn't fully calmed down, but it was enough to function until he managed to take a cold shower or took care of his little problem himself. Jack couldn't wait until Keira was ready for that step in their relationship both because he had a lot to teach her and because it meant he wouldn't have to take another damn cold shower again. Slenderman started walking prompting them to follow while asking, "What exactly happened back there?"

"Two of them were magicals that both knew me before I snapped," Keira informed them as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight into his side as they walked, "The elder male magical is a were of the wolf variety that was important to my godfather and a friend of my parents though it was more my dad than my mom. The younger female magical was an old friend of mine that decided listening to the damn old man was more important than friendship and we had a falling out. I do not want to deal with them just yet as I still feel some lingering attachment,"

"I assume the scent of their blood set you off?" Slenderman asked Keira curiously prompting Jack to look down at her as she shook her head.

"It was Hermione's scent that set me off," Keira was frowning slightly telling Jack that she wasn't exactly happy about that fact, "While they're both my chosen prey, it's odd that her blood is the one that set me off,"

"M-maybe it's because she b-betrayed you?" Toby offered making Keira's frown worse.

"But Remus stopped me from saving Sirius from falling into the veil," Keira murmured softly before shaking her head, "Whatever the reason, I hope this won't happen when I meet up with the twins,"

"That reminds me," Slenderman said as they started heading back towards the Slender port, "We will be going to your realm tomorrow. As both you've had your first kills after snapping, we should be able to enter,"

Keira began to smile and Jack smirked knowing that the faceless entity had chosen to reveal that little detail to improve Keira's mood. While it wasn't outwardly obvious, the entity did give a shit about them all in his own way. Slenderman slapped him with a tendril and Jack stuck his tongue out at him. It was fucking true and Slenderman couldn't change his mind.

* * *

 

Keira set up her bed with a smile before looking up when Luna entered the room. Keira summed the present she'd gotten for her little sister and held it out to the blonde. Luna took it, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to," Keira smiled lightly before returning to setting up her room properly.

Luna's gasp and the following hug told Keira that her gift was success. It had taken Keira until a few days ago to learn how to block Luna's visions of her, but it was totally worth it to be able to surprise the blonde. The gift wasn't very big or outwardly special, but Keira knew her little sister well enough to know the blonde would find it important. It was a simple sketchbook enchanted to never get full or weight very much. She'd had the leather covering it engraved with a simple nightingale in sitting on a K and a tiger lounging on an L. Most people didn't know it, but Luna loved sketching and tended to draw pictures of her visions in order to better understand them. Luna spoke while pressing into Keira's side, "Thank you."

"I know your old one was getting full," Keira replied, "Think of it as a really late snapping day gift,"

Luna giggled softly and let go of her after Keira hugged her back, "I'm going to put it to good use."

"I know you will," Keira grinned at her, "Now, why don't you go show that to Jason?"

Luna giggled again and smiled at her, "Meddling dear sister?"

"Only prompting you into the direction you need to go," Keira replied having seen the glances the toy maker had given her little sister and the ones Luna would give the toy maker, "I want to see both of you happy,"

Luna pressed a kiss to her cheek before disappearing through the door. Jack walked in moments later looking slightly amused, "I just saw Luna skipping off while humming. Did she like the sketchbook that much?"

"That and the round about way I told her that I approved of any relationship she has with Jason," Keira smirked as Jack snorted.

"Playing matchmaker, my darling Kitten?" Jack walked over with a laugh.

"Only for the people I love," Keira pressed a kiss to his cheek when he got close enough to her.

"Would you have done the same thing for me if it hadn't turned out we were soulmates?" Jack asked her curiously as she turned to put the new books she'd gotten onto the bookshelves she had created for them, "Nice work on the bookshelves,"

"I would if only to make sure you were happy," Keira didn't really want to think about Jack getting together with anyone else, "I'm going to need more wood to create a few more. How come the mansion doesn't have a library?"

"Slendy thought it would get destroyed," Jack informed her, "Honestly, you'd think we were destructive idiots simply due to how he talks about us,"

"Well..." Keira let out a laugh, "I don't blame him with how destructive your pranks can get and with Jeff's attitude,"

Jack pouted at her, "Mean."

"I'll have to ask him if there's a Creep library or something," Keira waved her hand to unpack the books she had in her trunk and set some of them on the shelves she created, "I mean there has to be a place to store all of the knowledge that's been gained over the years by various Creeps. I mean the old mage Creeps probably left books filled with tips for the next ones. Maybe if Luna and I find them, we can find a way to keep ourselves from being killed by the other magicals. Once we start killing the magicals, they're probably going to catch on and look through their own books to find ways to kill us. The Unspeakables have tons of magical knowledge stored in the department of mysteries and maybe other places as well," Keira ran a hand through her hair when she realized she was rambling and turned to Jack, "I'm rambling, sorry,"

Jack hugged her, "It's fine and definitely something we need to consider. We'll ask Slendy and see what he has to say. If he doesn't know, he'll find someone that does."

Keira hugged him back taking a deep breath of his scent to help calm her mind. She relaxed against him for a few moments before letting go to look around her room, "Well, I have everything mostly put away. Want to see if Slendy will let us go kill someone?"

"Oh?" Jack looked at her with amusement, "You wanna go kill people?"

"I want to see what I can do with my victims blood is all," Keira replied with a smirk, "Besides, it might help me relax after seeing Hermione and Remus. You always seemed more relaxed after killing someone,"

Jack laughed and tugged her out of the room, "Let's go then!"


	30. Late night/Late morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Keira was humming softly as carved swirls into the teenage boy she had come across with Jack. Jack was currently stuffing the boy's bitchy little sister full of candy. It was kind of funny watching him straining against the bonds she'd created in an attempt to reach the brat. The brat's struggling began to fade making the boy struggle even harder. Keira continued humming Jack's favorite song as the boy struggled to scream at them through the ball of gummie worms she'd stuffed in his mouth. Once his cheeks were covered in swirls, Keira began to carve vine markings into his forehead and flowers by his eyes. It was surprising that the boy hadn't passed out yet, but that just made this whole thing better. She turned her head as Jack snickered out, "Awe, she's dying already."

"Oh dear," Keira giggled as she looked at the boy and watched his eyes widen, "Look!" Keira forced his head towards the brat and kept his eyes open with a some wandless magic, "Awe, you're crying,"

Despair filled eyes watched as the girl convulsed wildly before going still. Jack cackled loudly and Keira smiled fondly at him before turning back to the boy. He was enraged now and struggling against the bonds that held him. Instead of trying to save the brat, he was now trying to break free in an attempt to kill them both. Keira could only imagine the curses streaming from the boy's mouth. Eventually, Keira felt a bit bored and slashed open the boy's neck. Blood splattered against her visible skin and the mask she was wearing. She backed away from the boy while licking away the blood that had splattered against her lips. It didn't taste as good as Jack's blood or even that guy Luna had her drink from. It did taste better than Vernon's which wasn't surprising since the walrus had been horribly over weight. Arms wrapped around her waist and Jack's mouth settled close to her ear, "Kitten, you look absolutist divine covered in blood."

Keira's cheeks heated a little and she opened her mouth to say something when she heard the tell tale crack of apparition coming from outside. Keira turned her head towards him, "We need to get out of here. The magicals are coming."

"Let's stay, they might not be here for you," Jack said pulling her towards the windows.

Keira was hesitant, but knew that if need be, Jack could just take them to his carnival. They settled by the window with her pressed against his chest and watched as a group of magicals surveyed the area. They weren't dressed like the Aurors of England, but they were likely the ones belonging to America's Ministry. Jack's head settled on her shoulder and his hands settled on her hips. Keira watched as the magicals took out their wands and began splitting up. The wands lit up in a mixture of pale greens, dark reds, and whites. The pale greens and whites were numerous though the green was more so. The dark reds were few and far between though they clustered together. One of the magicals with a dark red glow to their wand was standing near the house while the others were further down the street. Keira blinked as she observed them, "I wonder what those colors mean."

"Let me," Jack removed a hand and fiddled with something before opening the window, "This should work," Keira caught sight of the flesh colored string and realized Jack had stolen one of the twins' inventions, "I modified these,"

"When did you get them?" Keira asked him curiously.

"During the rush to pack everything before your fifth year," Jack grinned brightly before widening the end he held, "Now listen,"

Sound came through almost immediately, Keira winced slightly at the onrush of noise, but focused on the sounds coming through. The witch beneath them spoke, "I don't understand it, why is there only a small amount of red?"

"Stiker!" Another magical came over, "What's the hold up?"

"Sir, there seems to be a small amount of magic here," The witch explained with a frown, "Just a minor spells worth, I don't understand why that is since curses or any other spell that could kill someone require more magic then that,"

Keira peered at where the other red spots are and wondered who else was using magic to kill. It certainly wasn't her. Inwardly shaking her head, Keira listened at the other magical barked out, "Investigate you idiot. We're here to find out if those British 'Death Eaters' have managed to make it over here."

The witch flinched, "Yes sir!"

"Good," The wizard turned on his heel and stalked off.

The witch turned to the house and Jack pulled the extendable ear back, "Well, that gives us our answer."

"What should we do?" Keira asked him curiously.

Jack was quiet for a few moments before asking, "Are you hungry?"

Keira frowned slightly before shaking her head, "Not at the moment, why?"

"I was going to suggest that you drink her blood to start building a resistance to the effects of magical blood," Jack informed her, "How about using her to create another creature?"

Keira thought about it before shaking her head, "I don't have the urge to do it."

Jack hummed softly, "Want to kill her then?"

Keira frowned as she thought about it. While killing the witch would be easy, it would draw more attention to this place. Considering the fact she didn't know if the American magicals had any knowledge of Creeps, Keira didn't want to chance their ability to track her down. Neither Luna nor Keira were ready to deal with the magicals knowing about them just yet, Keira finally made a decision, "No. We can't draw anymore attention then we already have without knowing if the American magicals have anyway of tracking Creeps down, trapping us, or anything like that. We should leave."

"Alright," Jack popped them over to his carnival, "You should go take a shower,"

He pointed to the bathroom he had in his tent and Keira nodded, "Alright. Would you grab me some clothes from my room?"

"Sure," Jack shrugged lightly.

Keira turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away.

* * *

 

* * *

When Keira got out, she found some clothes settled on the sink and recognized them to be Jack's. Frowning slightly, Keira pulled on the clothes Jack had put on the sink. The shirt was one of Jack's few t-shirts that were slightly loose on him. On her, it fell just below her hips. A pair of boxers sat beneath them. Keira flushed as she pulled on the candy covered boxers and slipped out of the bathroom, "Jack, how come you didn't bring me any of my clothes?"

"You didn't have any clean ones," He explained as he looked over note book earning a groan from Keira, "Just realized you needed to do laundry?"

"Fuck, I thought I still had enough for tomorrow," Keira ran a hand through her damp hair, "Thanks for lending me some of yours,"

Jack looked up as she walked over while saying, "No probl-"

Jack froze with wide eyes and Keira found her cheeks heating up at the look in his eyes. It wasn't something she was used to seeing from him. Usually, it was directed towards her by the various fan-boys and other guys that found her attractive. She had even seen some of the girls throw it at her too, but not Jack. She forced herself to not grip the edge of the t-shirt she was wearing and continue walking over to the bed, "Jack?"

Jack shook his head with a low chuckle dropping the note book onto the floor, "You look absolutely delicious in my clothes, Kitten."

Keira reached the bed, but didn't get to sit down as Jack moved to sit before her. He reached out and cupped her flushed cheek. Keira found her eyes closing as she leaned into his touch. Jack's hand drifted to Keira's neck and surprised her by tugging her into his lap. Keira ended up straddling his lap and grabbing his shoulders to steady herself, "Jack?"

Jack pressed a hand against the small of her back and pushed her closer to him. He licked his lips and murmured, "Mine."

Keira barely had time to register his words before his mouth was on hers. Jack licked the seam of her lips and Keira opened her mouth to him as his head tilted to the side. Instead of coaxing her tongue to play with his, Jack began mapping her mouth and Keira shivered as she felt a hand slip under her shirt to rest on her side. Keira pulled away panting as it became hard to breath only to gasp as Jack began kissing his way from her chin to her neck. Keira's fingers clutched his shoulders as he kissed a spot right just under her jaw and a soft moan left her as he began sucking on it. He finally pulled away and Keira relaxed her grip on his shoulders. It took a few moments for the haze that had filled her mind to fade. When it did, Keira asked, "What's gotten into you?"

"I really like seeing you in my clothes," He told her with a husky chuckle.

Keira shook her head lightly shifting only to pause as she felt something press up against her and hearing Jack moaned. Jack's hand underneath her shirt tightened on her side. Keira flushed lightly before attempting to scoot back only for Jack to keep her from doing so, "J-jack."

Jack took a deep breath and laid back pulling her with him. Jack allowed her to slip off of him, but kept her against his side. Jack spoke after a few moments, "Kitten, I really want to give you time to be ready, but it's fucking difficult."

Keira felt a mixture of feelings. On one hand, she felt amazing that Jack was having such a hard time controlling himself when he was around her. On the other, she felt bad that he was having such a hard time. Keira sighed softly, "I'm sorr-"

"Nope," Jack turned his head towards her and poked her nose, "Don't be sorry, you shouldn't feel bad. We're going the pace you set because I don't want you to regret anything,"

Keira found her heart beat faster and her cheeks flushed softly. She felt so happy that she could burst. Keira wrapped her arms around Jack and hugged him, "I love you, Jack."

Jack stiffened in her arms as Keira did the same. Jack looked down at her with wide eyes, "K-kitten?"

Keira's flush worsened and she looked away from him, "I-i'm sorry it just slipped ou-"

Jack cut her off with a searing kiss that took her breath away. When he pulled back, Jack was grinning so brightly that Keira feared his face would split apart. He laughed and said, "Don't say sorry! I'm so happy hearing you say that, that I could die right now!"

Keira burrowed her face in his chest feeling relieved that he was so happy. She yawned softly feeling tired earning a chuckle from Jack, "Why am I so tired all of a sudden?"

Jack tilted his head and peaked over his body, "It's almost two in the morning. We should probably get some rest."

"But I need to do my laundry," Keira attempted to push herself up only for Jack to pull her back down, "Jack!"

"Luna came in your room while I was looking for clothes and said she'd do it for you," Jack smiled at her, "So you're stay right here and we'll be going to sleep," Jack's smile turned into a smirk and the hand he still had beneath her shirt shifted causing Keira to stiffen, "Unless you want to continue your kissing lessons,"

Keira shook her head, "Sleep sounds good, let's go to sleep."

Jack snickered before sitting up while removing his hand, "Alright, you get comfortable. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Keira watched him walk over to his dresser before shaking her head lightly and getting off the bed. She pulled the comforter down and found the bed covered in a multitude of candy wrappers. Keira rolled her eyes and used wandless magic to vanish them before getting comfortable. Jack got into bed soon after and Keira immediately twisted her body to curl up against him. Jack wrapped his arms around her after pulling the comforter over them and nuzzled her lightly. Keira sighed softly, "G'night, Jack."

"Night, Keira," Jack murmured softly.

* * *

Jack woke up hearing his former playmates chatter nearby. Normally, that wouldn't bother him and he'd sleep through it, but he could feel something else. Like all realm holders, he could feel if someone was in his realm. Most of the time, he ignored it since only his fellow Creeps were allowed in unless he brought someone. Right now, he wasn't able to ignore it since the Creep inside his carnival was someone that rarely ever visited. Considering how rarely the Creep spent time around others, Jack knew that the Creep probably didn't know about his Kitten. Mentally grumbling as he began to get up, Jack gently touched his Kitten's cheek to calm her as she began shifting into wakefulness and used his power to keep her asleep for the moment. He didn't bother pulling on a shirt or proper pants as he left his tent. Soon enough, Jack reached the Creep and spoke, "Itsy Bitsy, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

"Laughing Jack," Itsy turned his head with a soft chuckle, "How nice it is to see you once again,"

"Itsy," Jack glared at the spider-like clown, "Why are you here?"

"I thought you allowed all of us to come and go as we please?" Itsy turned towards Jack, "Am I wrong? You didn't close your boarders, so I thought it would be alright,"

"Itsy, it is late and I do not have the patience to deal with you right now," Jack was tired and wanted to be back in bed with Keira.

Itsy chuckled softly, "I suppose it is impolite of me to come here at such a late hour and try to play games when it's quite clear you're tired," Itsy shifted slightly, "I'm curious about the things I've heard."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "And what have you heard?"

"Acording to Jill, you've found a new playthi-" Itsy began only to be cut off by Jack's hand gripping his throat.

Itsy scrabbled to grip his hand as Jack slammed him into the side of a ticket booth with a low snarl. Jack glared at the spider themed Creep, "My Kitten is not a fucking toy and Jill is a bitter bitch," Itsy nodded as best he could, "Talk about Keira like that again and I will hurt you."

With that said, Jack dropped the Creep and watched with a grin as Itsy gripped his neck. When Itsy had gotten his breath back, he coughed out, "Is it true then, she's your soulmate."

"Yes," Jack eyed the other, "Why?"

Itsy smiled lightly, "My spiders are everywhere, Jack," Jack stiffened and growled at him, "Do not worry, I won't harm her. She is one of the few humans that don't immediately attempt to crush any spider they see. From what I've seen, she only dislikes the Acromantula which isn't a surprise seeing as they are uncouth even for spiders."

Jack relaxed a little, "What do you want, Itsy?"

"I wish to observe her," Itsy rubbed at his neck and stood up, "I also wish to meet her sister and observe her as well,"

"If you're attempting to find a companion, you're too late. She's Jason's or will be soon enough," Jack turned away from the spider, "I'm going back to bed. Keep your spiders out of my personal tent, Keira's room, and my room,"

"Of course," Itsy replied, "Good night, Jack,"

Jack waved him off and returned to his tent. He was surprised to find Keira sitting up with a confused expression on her face. Keira focused on him, "Jack? Is everything alright?"

"It's fine," Jack slipped back into bed beside her and kissed her cheek, "I just had to go deal with someone. Let's go back to sleep,"

Keira yawned softly and nuzzled into him, "M'kay."

* * *

 

* * *

Keira ran a hand through her hair with a yawn as she walked beside Jack towards the mansion. They had stayed in bed until nearly eleven and it was closing in on noon. Instead of simply popping over to the mansion, they had decided to walk there both to allow them to wake up and to enjoy the fact Slenderman hadn't woken them up. Keira was wearing some clothes that she had transfigured from some that Jack had given her that morning. Keira leaned into Jack as they walked earning a smile from him. Jack wrapped an arm around her and asked, "How angry do you think Slendy will be with us?"

"He shouldn't get angry since he never told us what time we should return not to mention we stayed in your carnival, so we were safe," Keira shrugged lightly.

They were nearly at the mansion when Jeff burst out of the trees in front of them with Liu following him close behind. Jeff froze mid step causing Liu to crash into him causing Jeff to fall over. Jack began laughing while Keira giggled softly at the dumbstruck expressions on their faces. Keira walked over and helped Liu get off of Jeff before doing the same for the carved smile killer. Jeff shook his head, "Where the fuck have you two been? Slendy's pissed at you."

"He didn't tell us what time we should return nor if we had to return to the mansion," Keira replied with an eye-roll, "We stayed in Jack's carnival last night," Keira eyed the two, "What are you two doing out here looking like you rolled around in a muddle puddle and decided to roll around in a pile of leaves afterwards?"

"Slendy had us looking for you," Liu answered while Jeff eyed her.

Jeff's eyes focused on her neck, "Are those hickies?" Keira's cheeks flushed while Jack chuckled with a grin, "Did you fuck?"

"No," Keira glared at him, "What the hell is it with you and sex?"

"It's just how he is," Jack replied with a chuckle, "So why did Slendy send you two out here looking for us and none of the others?"

"Slendy wanted us to attempt to work together," Liu answered with a low sigh.

"Let me guess, it hasn't been working?" Keira asked him curiously earning a nod, "Maybe you're going about it wrong? I wou-"

 _"Laughing Jack and Keira please report to my office immediately,"_ Slenderman practically growled.

Keira winced feeling her head begin to hurt while Jack shook his head with a groan. Jeff said, "You two better go before he gets angrier."

"Yeah," Keira pressed a hand to her forehead, "You need to improve your communication and listen to one another's ideas. If you do, your teamwork will probably improve since communication is important,"

Jack tugged her away and they continued on their way towards the mansion.

* * *

 

* * *

Even without a face, Keira could tell Slenderman was glaring at them which was kind of unsettling. She shifted uneasily as she settled down in the chair beside Jack, "So Slendy, what can we do for you?"

Slenderman took a deep breath before saying, " _Where have you been?"_

"We went out hunting," Jack explained while reaching out to grab her hand, "We killed a few people, almost encountered a few magicals, and spent the night at my carnival,"

" _And you didn't bother to inform anyone, why?"_ Slenderman asked.

Keira ran a hand through her hair, "Did we have to?"

 _"Yes,"_ Slenderman was radiating disapproval, " _I understand that while you may not like the current lack of freedom, you are still quite new to this life and don't have the experience many of us do,"_

Jack's eyes narrowed at the faceless entity, "I have the experience, Slendy. She was perfectly safe with me. Do you honestly think I'd do anything that would get her hurt?"

The feeling that Slenderman was irritated with Jack increased, " _Laughing Jack, you can be careless-"_

"No with Keira!" Jack hissed at him and Keira felt Jack's grip on her tighten, "I managed to keep everyone from finding out about her! When it comes to her, I won't be careless. I refuse to be,"

Keira grabbed Jack's hand with her other one and began rubbing soothing circles on his skin. Keira spoke before Slenderman could, "Slenderman, I understand the risks, but being angry when nothing happened is useless. It'll only lead to everyone getting pissed off. Luna and I need to get experience."

Jack had started to calm down as she spoke and looked at Slenderman with a frown, "She is right."

Slenderman sighed deeply,  _"I am aware of that fact, but figuring out ways to get you that experience without putting you both at high risk is difficult."_

"Asking for help might work," Jack muttered with an eye roll.

Keira squeezed his hand before asking, "So when can we go check out my realm?"

Slenderman turned his head towards her,  _"After lunch."_

Keira nodded lightly, "Alright."

Slenderman dismissed them and Keira sighed softly as they left. They headed upstairs and Jack muttered, "That was bullshit."

"Kind of," Keira rubbed at her temples as they walked towards her room, "I'm going to change into my actual clothes,"

"I need to go look through those games I bought and figure out how I'm going to adjust them," Jack replied as they reached her room.

Keira pressed a kiss to his cheek before opening her door and heading inside.

* * *

 

* * *

BEN kept glancing at her along with Jeff as they ate lunch and Keira was beginning to get annoyed. Finally, she snapped at them, "What?"

Everyone else looked at her in surprise before looking at the game glitch and the carved smile killer. BEN finally asked, " **Why the hell haven't you two fucked yet? You were away the entire night, yet you didn't fuck."**

"Probably because he finds her disgusting," Jane commented with a smirk.

Keira snorted as Jack chuckle, "Nope. I find my Kitten very attractive. In fact, I would love to tie her to my bed and thoroughly ravish her while she screams my name."

Keira's face turned bright red at both his words and the look in his eyes. He was going to do it as soon as she was ready and Keira found herself wondering what it would be like. Jeff looked at him then at Keira, "Then why the hell haven't you?"

Jack wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her burning cheek, "Easy, I'm waiting for her to be ready for that step in our relationship. I don't want her to regret it."

The males save for Jason looked at Jack like he was an alien while Candy Cane and Clockwork let out an 'awe' sound. Clockwork grinned, "That is so thoughtful of you, LJ. I hope that if I ever find a guy I like, he waits for me."

Jack smirked at the boys and Keira elbowed him earning a chuckle. She went back to eating her lunch only to pause as she felt her head and tail bone itch. She turned to Luna, "Really?"

"I did your laundry," Luna replied with a shrug.

Keira shook her head and flicked her new tail, "How long?"

"The rest of the day," Luna looked at her with a frown, "Have you thought of adding them to your Creep image?"

Keira shook her head, "It's too recognizable. Remember last January 21th? The twins used my partial animagus potion on the whole school."

"Everyone was struggling with their instincts and didn't pay much attention to anyone beside themselves," Luna retorted before adding, "You could change the coloring with a potion,"

Keira thought about it for a little before shrugging, "I'll think about it and Jack stop trying to grab my damn tail."

She jerked her tail away from Jack's wandering hands while Jack replied, "But your tail looks so soft and fluffy, I just want to pet it."

A few snickers and Keira rolled her eyes. BEN snickered,  **"Jack wants to pet his pussy."**

BEN got a slap to the back of his head for his joke alongside a few laughs. Keira wrapped her tail around her waist as she replied, "At least he has one."

BEN gaped at her while Masky chuckled, "She's got you there, BEN. How long has it been since you had someone willing to fuck you much less a girlfriend?"

BEN glared at him without replying and Jack kissed Keira's cheek with a laugh.


	31. Realms and Bank Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Keira followed Slenderman through the forest with Luna and Jack on either side of her. The others trailed behind them looking curious for the most part though Jeff was looking annoyed at having to travel through the forest. Slenderman had denied his request to simply be teleported stating that it wasn't tradition. Soon enough, they were near Jack's circus, but instead of following the path towards it, Slenderman turned in the opposite direction. They walked along a path that no one in the group had seen before and soon reached an archway. The arch way looked like two gigantic trees had been bent and twisted together with some metal rods sticking out of it. Keira felt something inside of her resonate with the archway and the feeling of coming home filled her. Keira started walking towards it with Luna following after her. Devona and Alleyah appeared from within the forest to join them. Keira stared at the archway feeling her Creep powers rise up and she slowly extended a hand to the space inside the archway. The feeling of something hot, yet warm rushed over her hand causing her Creep powers to pulse. Black and red energy emanated from her hand and pulsed outward.

A soft gasp slipped through her lips as she felt a connection form between her and the realm beyond the archway. Immediately, the knowledge of what was beyond the archway filtered into her mind. The knowledge that she could change it anyway she wished and how to do so entered her mind. Concentrating on what was beyond, Keira created what she would eventually call the lighter side which would be active until she was hunting. Keira opened her eyes when she finished and turned her head towards everyone with a grin, "Ready to go inside?"

"Hell yes!" Jeff shouted in irritation.

Keira nodded before looking straight at Jane, "You go back to the mansion. You are not welcome within my realm."

Jane sneered at her, "You can't jus-"

" _As Keira is the realm holder, she is fully within her right to ban you for entering her realm_ ," Slenderman informed Jane, " _Return to the mansion,"_

Keira watched with a smirk as Jane let out an irritated growl and stalked off in the direction of the mansion. Keira turned forward and pressed a hand to the archway while willing it to allow everyone here to be able to enter. The archway was lit up with her energy and pulsed twice before returning to it's normal state. She walked inside and felt her breath freeze in her chest. It was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

Keira's realm was both simple, yet complex much like Jack's. A pathway of healthy trees with deep green leaves that shown in the sunlight surrounded a cobblestone pathway that led to a place that screamed Keira. A half circle of buildings sat around a fountain that contained sprouted purple tinted water. The buildings were empty for now, but he knew Keira would be filling them soon enough. The things that took his attention was the forest around them, the castle that sat off in the distance near a mountain, and the oddly colored sky. The forest contained trees with brownish red bark and emerald green leaves that practically glowed in the light. The castle looked kind of like Keira's memories of Hogwarts. The sky was a light purplish blue with a few black edged crimson red clouds. Jack looked at Keira as she walked ahead of them and watched as she bent down by the side of the path. She closed her eyes before slamming her hand onto the ground. The ground shook prompting him to use his power to defy gravity to float over to where Keira was. Keira breathed out, "Grow!"

The ground slowly stopped shaking and flowers began to bloom all over the place. Keira's favorite flowers were the most numerous of the ones she grew. Violets sprung up alongside blood red roses and spider flowers. Unsurprisingly, the spider flowers were not their usual color rather a beautiful silvery color that shimmered in the sunlight. Keira slowly stood up with a grin on her face and turned to him as the ground stopped shaking. Jack grinned at her in return as he returned to earth, "Absolutely you, Kitten."

"Shade," Luna called to Keira causing her to look at the blonde, "Where's my stuff?"

"Deeper in the forest," Keira informed her, "Our rooms are in the castle,"

"Oooh," Luna hummed softly, "The mountain?"

"Thinking of turning it into a treasure trove/Library of our own," Keira told her, "The castle will be full of things for us to do alongside various traps and the like when we're hunting,"

Luna gained a vacant look on her face for a few seconds, "A dark side?"

"I'll show you later," Keira promised earning a nod.

"I like it," Luna decided as that vacant look went away.

Keira beamed at her as Sally squealed, "Pretty flowers!"

Jack chuckled as Keira went over to Sally to talk. Clearly, Keira was going to be filling the place with flowers among other things. BEN frowned after picking himself up,  **"How come this place is bigger than yours, LJ? Hell it's bigger than Jason's."**

 _"Realm Holders are able to make their realms as big as they wish as it is theirs,"_ Slenderman answered the question before Jack could,  _"Keira clearly wished for a bigger realm. Jack's realm is fairly big as is Jason's. You've only seen the tip of the iceberg so to speak when it comes to the realm holders and their powers over said realm,"_

Candy Pop spoke up, "Jack's realm is fairly big. He just never lets you guys see it since you don't live there."

"Those of us that crash there haven't seen it all though," Candy Cane added with a light smile.

Keira turned to Jack with a frown, "Have I?"

"Not yet, I'm messing around with a part of my realm right now, but you've seen everything save for that," Jack informed her earning a light smile and a nod before Keira turned back to Sally.

Jack ignored the glances he was being given and walked over to the two. He was curious as to what else Keira could add.

* * *

Keira looked at Jack, "Do you think I can teleport now?"

"You should be able to," Jack replied as they walked deeper into the forest of her realm, "Let's try, okay? Picture the little village you have in your realm as best you can. Get every last detail and keep it at the forefront of your mind while willing yourself to appear there,"

Keira closed her eyes and pictured the village as Jack had asked. She thought of the flowers she had grown, the feeling of the energy that had been swirling around her, the feeling of the slightly long grass brushing against her ankles, the scent of the flowers, the scent of the forest, and so many other details. Keira felt a hand touch her shoulder, but ignored it as her energy began to spike. The hot, yet cold energy of her Creep powers rushed over her alongside something that reminded her of Jack. It was a misty energy that felt warm to her and the faint scent of his carnival filled her nose. Keira felt her feet lift off of the ground and would have panicked if it weren't for Jack's energy surrounding her. A fierce wind blew through the air and the feeling of something heavy coiled around her. It was a slightly uncomfortable sensation that only became more uncomfortable due to the whispers that echoed through her ears. They were numerous and Keira was having a hard time keeping her mind on the village. Suddenly, it all cut off and Keira found herself unable to stand up causing her to lean heavily against Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around her as Toby asked, "I-is she alright?"

"She'll be fine," Jack told him as Keira slowly opened her eyes to see Toby looking at her in concern, "The first few times a realm holder transports is always rough,"

"It's why most of us decide to create a traveling gateway like my blue doors," Jason added as he walked over to peer at Keira, "You should probably rest a little. You look drained,"

Keira nodded slowly feeling really unsteady despite Jack holding her. Jack headed over to one of the nearby houses and carefully settled them down against it's side. Keira immediately slipped down to curl up against him with her head in his lap. Jack started running his fingers through her hair and scratched behind on of her ears causing Keira to start purring softly. Keira was slightly startled by the fact she was purring, but ignore it due to just how good Jack's scratching felt. She nuzzled into his stomach with a soft sigh as she continued to purr. Jack was chuckling softly and Keira was slightly tempted to slap him for it. Keira stiffened as she felt something grab her tail and growled in a warning tone, "Jack."

He let out a low chuckle, "Sorry, Kitten. Your tail is just so interesting."

Keira seriously contemplated slapping him at that moment, "Jack, let go of my damn tail."

Sally chose that moment to approach and blinked at the hissed tone Keira used, "Keira, why don't you like Jack touching your tail?"

Keira shifted to turn her head towards the ghost, "Every single time I have one, Jack plays with it. It was funny the first few times, but not every single time."

BEN snickered, " **That sounds so wrong, Keira."**

"Only because you're a damn pervert," Keira snapped feeling irritated.

Jack let go of her tail and returned to scratching behind her ears. Keira slowly began to relax and burrowed her face into his stomach again. Jack spoke after a few moments, "Sorry, Kitten."

Keira hummed softly, "It's okay. Why are you so fascinated by my tail?"

Jack was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "Partly because it's a part of yours, partly because you look absolutely adorable with it, and partly because the fur is so soft. There's something hypnotic about it that just makes me want to grab it and play with it."

Keira's face was burning a little because of Jack's last statement. For the love of fuck, he just compared her tail to someone's ass or a girl's breasts. Mentally groaning, Keira muttered, "I'm going to kill BEN."

"Why?" Jack asked her curiously.

"Think about the last thing and BEN's last comment," Keira kept her head pressed into his stomach.

Jack started laughing after a few moments of thinking which only caused her face to turn a deeper red. Eventually, he stopped laughing and commented, "Kitten, your embarrassment is adorable."

"So tempted to hit you," Keira growled softly.

"Do you want some chocolate?" Jack asked her immediately improving Keira's mood.

"Yes," Keira shifted slightly so that she could look up at him.

Jack created a bowl full of chocolates and plucked one out, "Open."

Keira looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"I want to feed them to you," Jack informed her earning a snort.

"Why?" Keira repeated while opening her mouth.

"Because I want to," Jack dropped one into her mouth and Keira let out a low moan at the taste of the chocolate.

Jack grinned brightly and Keira felt a little suspicious before deciding it wasn't important right now. There was chocolate, it was more important than Jack pulling anything. The chocolates were steadily eaten though they ended up melting a little coating Jack's fingers in chocolate. When the chocolates were gone, Keira pouted as she still wanted more. She eyed Jack's fingers before mentally shrugging and licking one of them causing Jack to freeze. He looked down at her in shock, but Keira ignored it as she continued licking the chocolate off of his fingers. When they were free of chocolate, Keira hummed softly, "You taste good with chocolate."

"Kitten," Jack's voice was strained, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Keira looked at him blankly before realizing what was wrong, "Oops."

Jack let out a low sound, "You're going to kill me."

Keira shifted into a sitting position, "It's your own fault for feeding me chocolates, but why did you give me chocolate in the first place?"

Jack smirked and pulled her into his lap before pressing a kiss to her lips. Keira decided to take initiative and licked his bottom lip. Jack's mouth open as he let out a surprised sound. Keira immediately slipped her tongue into his mouth and almost moaned at the taste of him mixed with the taste of chocolate lingering within her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him earning a low groan. Jack slipped a hand beneath her shirt and Keira shivered at the feeling of his hand on her bare skin. Eventually, Keira pulled away to take a deep breath and Jack commented, "I didn't think you'd do that."

Keira smiled lightly, "I felt like it."

Keira pressed a kiss to his lips and initiated another make out session.

* * *

Eventually, Slenderman pulled them apart radiating irritation though neither Keira nor Jack felt overly apologetic. Jack could only grin at the faceless entity since getting to kiss Keira and causing the bastard irritation was fun. Of course, Jack knew he couldn't push it too much if he didn't want Slenderman to do something like assign someone else as Keira's mentor not that she would need it much longer. After all, Keira only need a little bit more physical training to be good enough for the first few missions she'd take. Experience and learning more about her powers was all she really needed. Jack glanced down at Keira as they left her realm behind and headed back to the mansion. It was going to be awesome seeing how she developed as a Creep especially when it came to how she dealt with the magicals. Of course, everything would get even better once Keira was ready for the next step in their relationship. Now, he just needed to figure out how to help his Kitten get ready for that step.

* * *

Yawning softly, Keira walked down the stairs trying to keep her eyes open. Keira wished that she could go back to sleep, but she had to go see the goblins. Considering they would be going to the English Gringotts branch due to her accounts being there, they had to be up early. Keira was just glad the goblins had fucked with the wards so that Slenderman and a few others would be going as well. Keira almost tripped as she reached the bottom stairs, but managed to catch herself before she fell flat on her face. She slipped into the dinning room where Masky, Hoodie, and Eyeless Jack were waiting. Masky looked up from his breakfast and commented, "Jack still sleeping?"

"He popped off to take a shower," Keira yawned out as she plopped down.

"You're wearing you hunting outfit?" Eyeless Jack asked her.

Slenderman set a plat in front of her and Keira was relieved to find it was her favorite. Taking a bite from her breakfast, Keira chewed it and swallowed before informing him, "Goblins respect warriors and will take better to us being dressed to kill rather than dressed like a magical. Besides, it's better to make sure those that know me back in England won't be able to recognize me."

Jack popped into his chair next to her and pressed a sleepy kiss to her cheek, "Mornin'."

Slenderman spoke once everyone had breakfast in front of them, " _We will be leaving within the hour. Child_ ," Keira focused on him,  _"After our trip to the bank, we will be visiting the wand-maker's shop. I do not believe your current wand is correct for you any longer. Other than that, you may take some time to restock your supplies. I assume your current stock of potion ingredients is getting a bit low?"_

Keira nodded lightly, "Yes."

" _The goblins will be gifting us with concealing bracelets that will allows us to stay within the wizarding wards for a few hours once we're done at the bank,_ " Slenderman looked at each of them, " _I will be giving you all an allowance save for Keira as she has vaults that she can use. Any questions?"_

"Slender," Keira looked at him with a frown, "How come no one said anything about those bracelets?"

 _"They are a fairly new invention that the goblins are heavily reluctant to give to anyone,"_ Slenderman explained, " _It is not a permanent solution and very rarely will anyone be allowed to use them. Though,"_ Slenderman eyed Jack, " _I do not believe LJ will need one,"_

Jack looked at him in confusion, "How come?"

 _"You've been inside the Hogwarts wards, have you not?"_ Slenderman asked earning a slow nod,  _"You've also been inside the wards of two magical residences,"_ Jack nodded again with a contemplative look on his face,  _"I believe that due to your connection to Keira, you are able to circumvent the wards that can detect us,"_

Keira spoke up, "Why not wait to find out? I really think we should play this safe."

Slenderman inclined his head, " _I was planning on waiting._ "

Keira flushed lightly and returned to eating her breakfast. Jack wrapped an arm around her and hugged her lightly.

* * *

Travel by portkey sucked and continued to suck, Keira was thankful to have Jack by her if only because he kept her from falling on her face. Jack was somewhat unsteady, but managed to stay on his feet while steadying her. Keira took one look at the goblin that was standing in the room with them and felt annoyed at the disappointed look on it's face. The goblin cleared it's throat and spoke, "Lord Slenderman and companions, Account manager Whither is waiting for you."

The goblin led them towards a rather large office with two crests on the door. Keira only recognized one of them due to seeing it all over Grimmauld Place. An old goblin sat at a rather large desk laden with papers and scrolls. The goblin looked up and paled slightly, "Lord Slenderman welcome."

 _"Honorable Whither, I hope we can finish our business quickly,"_ Slenderman replied earning a nod.

"Please take a seat and introduce yourselves," Whither told them.

They all took their seats though there weren't enough chairs. Keira ended up in Jack's lap and leaned against him. Whither looked surprised by the lack of requests for another chair before shaking his head as Slenderman spoke, " _In order by seating, Masky, Hoodie, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, and Keira Potter."_

Whither looked at Keira, "Lady Potter, I need to verify that it's you."

Whither took out a rune covered dagger and a black piece of parchment. Keira took the dagger and carefully cut her palm before turning her hand over above the parchment. She had heard about this from Sirius, so doing this wasn't that bad. She still didn't like giving her blood for any reason. The parchment began to glow as the cut on Keira's hand sealed itself and the dagger turned supper hot. Keira dropped the dagger and the goblin picked it up slowly. When the glow faded from the parchment, it had turned a stark white with black letters:

 _Given Name: Willow Seran Potter_  
Current Name: Keira Potter-Black  
Alias: Nightshade  
Huntress

_Parents: Lily Ann Potter nee Evans  
James Charles Potter_

_God parents: Sirius Orion Black  
Alice Nicole Longbottom nee Bones_

_Bonds: Laughing Jack (Soulmate)_  
Luna Lovegood Alias Nightingale (Sister)  
Tobias 'Tony' Rogers Alias Tic-Toby (Brother)

The rest was simply a list of inheritance like vaults, properties, and titles. Keira was surprised to see just how many people had left vaults to her. She rolled her eyes at that part of the list before pushing it back towards the goblin. He looked it over before nodding to himself. Slenderman cleared his throat, " _Can we get down to business?"_

"Ah yes," Whither put down the parchment and began looking through the papers on his desk, "Give me one moment to find the correct papers. Lord Slenderman, you will be the one we're creating a treaty with, correct?"

" _Indeed,"_ Slenderman inclined his head, " _Once everything with Keira is taken care of, my companions will be leaving while we take care of business,"_

"Of course," Whither pulled out two papers along with a blood quill, "Lady Potter, I need both your soulmate and you to look over these forms. If they are satisfactory, you must sign them to get the consort ring for your soulmate alongside your lordship rings,"

Keira shifted out of the way and Jack snagged one of the papers while Keira did the same with the other. Keira looked it over and nodded before glancing towards Jack. It was a simple contract that was used with soulmate bonds that basically meant they would never stray from one another. Jack smiled and nodded while reaching for the quill. Jack signed his and handed the quill to Keira. Keira signed hers while grimacing at the fact she had to use another blood quill. Handing everything back to Whither, the goblin nodded and sent the papers off with some magic before taking out a box. Keira took the box and opened it to reveal two lordship rings and a pair of consort rings. Keira picked up the lordship rings, "I assume both rings will meld together?"

"Indeed," Whither looked surprised by her knowledge.

Keira handed Jack the consort rings and he immediately put them on as she did the same with her lordship rings. Warmth flowed from where the rings were settled on her left hand, Keira watched as they combined. Keira fiddled with it for a moment before nodding to herself. Jack shivered slightly and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "That felt odd."

"Now," Whither looked at Keira, "I have books full of information on your accounts,"

"They're in a trunk right?" Keira asked earning a nod, "Please give Slenderman the trunk, I will look through them at a later time. Is there anything pressing I need to know?"

"At the current moment, I have stopped any and all transactions coming from your accounts save for your share in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Whither informed her, "Until everything is properly reviewed, we are not allowing for any transactions save for those that you personally come to the bank for,"

Hearing that, Keira felt pleased and nodded to Whither, "Thank you, I will review everything as soon as possible."

"Good," Whither pulled out a shrunken trunk and handed it to Slenderman, "As it currently stands, you no longer have any active marriage contacts as of your bonding with Mr. Laughing Jack,"

Keira frowned at Whither, "What marriage contacts?"

Whither pulled out a sheet of paper, "One to Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley, one to Heir Longbottom, one to heir Zabini, and one non-active contract to the Greengrass family as they have no male heirs."

Keira took a deep breath to contain the anger she felt, "Which ones were created recently?"

"Only the marriage contact to Weasley," Whither informed her as Jack tightened his grip on her with a low growl, "The Longbottom contract has been a long standing one that only went active due to the opposite genders between heirs. The Zabini contract came into being a year after your father's birth, but was rendered inactive due to neither heir showing interest in the other. The Greengrass contract has been a long standing contract for many years due to an alliance between your families,"

Keira frowned darkly, "I see."

Whither inclined his head, "Other than that, I have nothing left to speak with you about outside of what it is inside the trunk."

 _"Then, I believe it's time for us to create our treaty,"_ Slenderman said earning a nod, " _Masky,"_ Slenderman took out four sacks, " _Please get these exchanged, they are your allowance. Whither, the bracelets?"_

The goblin took out another box and pushed it towards Slenderman, "Here you are, they will work with or without any glamours. I would advise that Lady Potter-Black, Consort Laughing Jack, and Mr. Eyeless Jack put on their glamours."

Everyone save for Keira took one of the bracelets and left the office. A goblin stood waiting for them and quickly led them into the bank proper after everyone had adorned their glamours. Keira only did a few minor changes with her glamour since that was easier than doing the full thing. Keira headed down to her vault to get some money with Jack. She also pulled out a few books from her other vaults before they left Gringotts.


	32. Diagon Alley, Wands, and the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

As they left the bank, Keira looked at Diagonally with a mixture of pity and amusement. Every magical was either a downtrodden sheep or a suspicious deer ready to bolt the moment a wolf decided to show itself. She recognized those that belonged to Dumbledore's flock and could see the ones that belonged under Voldemort's feet. Dumbledore's flock walked around with a wariness that they tried to hide. Voldemort's lackeys walked with a confident swagger and looked around themselves with glee. Keira barely refrained from sneering at the magicals and turned to Masky, "What do you guys want to do first?"

"Where's the twins' Joke shop?" Jack asked her curiously.

"They never said," Keira looked around for a few moments before shaking her head, "It probably isn't open just yet,"

"Pity," Jack muttered with a slight pout.

Masky looked around, "Where's the bookshop?"

Keira pointed to Flourish and Blotts, "That would be the main one, it has the basic stuff. The bookshops in Knockturn Alley and a few of the other ones are better. They have a lot of interesting books that aren't really considered appropriate."

"Show me at some point," Masky muttered, "I'm going to the bookshop,"

With that said, Masky set off and Hoodie followed after him. Eyeless Jack looked at Keira, "The Apothecary?"

"There are tons," Keira pointed out the one Hogwarts students got theirs from, "That has a wide array of things available and is good for beginner to get their things from. Jack and I are heading to the one I personally like though it isn't exactly cheep,"

Eyeless Jack inclined his head, "See you both later."

Eyeless Jack headed off and Keira turned to Jack. Jack grinned at her, "Shall we?"

"Mhmm," Keira grabbed his hand and led him towards Knocturn Alley while pulling the cloaks she had in the bag on she carried on her waist.

They pulled them on and headed into the alleyway. Jack leaned down and asked, "When did you get that bag?"

"I got it during one of my past trips to Diagon," Keira answered as they walked through the darker alley.

"Ah," Jack grinned, "Have I mentioned that I love not having to hide anymore?"

"No, but the feelings mutual," Keira replied with a laugh.

* * *

After getting the potion ingredients and a few new cauldrons that were immediately transported to Jack's realm since Keira hadn't gotten the hang of transporting things to her realm just yet, they went to the writing supplies shop that Keira preferred to pick up a bit of everything. Once they finished that, the duo headed to the local branch of Honeydukes and splurged on candy. Keira ensured that she kept over 200 galleons back even if she was really tempted to spend it. She had a feeling that her next wand would be fairly expensive. Keira and Jack held hands as they left the candy shop with Keira sucking on a blood pop. She spoke as they walked together, "You know something Jack?" He hummed lightly, "I've always liked bloodpops, but they taste a lot better now."

"I suppose that's because of your new cravings," Jack leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek, "Now, is there anywhere else you want to go?"

Keira thought about it before shaking her head, "Not really. You?"

"Might as well go look at what Zonko's has to offer even if it isn't as good as the twins' products," Jack said earning a shrug.

Jack ended up picking up two cases of fireworks and a few minor things he was interested in tinkering with. They were thinking about where else to go when Slenderman contacted them, " _Meet me in front of the bank."_

"Well that answers that," Keira commented as they headed out.

They reached the bank just as the others did. Jack sent their purchases to his realm to be picked up later and they headed to Olivanders. As they entered, Keira noted with a slight smile that it hadn't changed a bit. Keira spoke as the others looked around, "It hasn't changed at all."

"My family isn't known for changing our shop, Miss Potter," Olivander replied with a low chuckle as he seemed to appear out of no where, "Only our techniques have changed since we began selling wands. I see that you've changed, Miss Potter, though I cannot say whether it is for the better or the worse. I suppose it depends on the view point," Olivander's eyes flicked to the Creeps around her, "It isn't surprising considering your company. Lord Slenderman, I am surprised to see you again,"

" _Garrick_ ," Slenderman inclined his head and Keira's eyes widen in shock as she turned to the faceless entity, " _Keira requires a new wand. While her old wand works, it would be preferable that she had a proper one,"_

"No trace?" Olivander asked with a curious look on his face and Slenderman inclined his head again, "Mhmm, I'll have to make her one. The pre-made wands are good enough for regular magicals, but for young Keira, she'll need something far more powerful. Follow me,"

Olivander flipped the open sign to the closed side before heading deeper into the shop. They walked passed multiple shelves filled with wand boxes and dust. As they walked, Keira asked, "How do you two know each other?"

"My family has worked for the Operator and the council of Creeps for many years," Olivander informed her, "It's required if we were to get the ingredients we needed to properly bond the wand woods and cores together with the various magicals," Olivander glanced back at her, "My family has a treaty with the Creeps,"

"Why do you talk about magicals as if you aren't one?" Keira asked him as she decided to wonder about the implications of what Olivander was talking about.

Olivander chuckled softly, "My family have the ability to use magic just as any magical can, but we are not magicals. We are a species of Fea that are not very well known anymore."

"Ah," Keira hummed lightly, "I suppose that explains it,"

"Now, your wand is going to special as I'm not going to be using the regular ingredients I normally would," Olivander glanced at Slenderman, "I assume the other one will be making an appearance soon enough?"

" _Yes_ ," Slenderman murmured.

Soon enough, they were walking down a rickety set of steps that reminded her of the mansion's stair case only a bit more dangerous. Olivander informed them, "I do not usually come down this far anymore since very few magicals are worthy of using any of the wands that can be created down here."

Soon enough, they reached a large stone room filled with tables and shelves stuffed to the brim with wand making supplies. An open door sat at the other end of the room and Keira caught sight of a ritual circle, "A circle? Blood magic?"

"Yes and no," Olivander glanced at her, "Now, you need to close your eyes and focus on the various energies you have at your finger tips. Let it guide you to the ingredients that will make your perfect wand,"

Keira nodded and closed her eyes while carefully focusing on her energies. Almost immediately, Keira felt multiple things ping against her senses. Keira followed the strongest connection first before grabbing the next few. When she finished, Keira had a total of six items. Two of the items felt like vials, two of them felt like feathers, one of them felt like some type of fang, and the felt like a shard of some type of wood. It was familiar for some odd reason. Opening her eyes, Keira looked down at the item's she'd picked up and immediately understood why the last one was familiar. It was a shard from Jack's box, "Dear creator, where the hell did you get this?"

"My father picked it up when he was a young one," Olivander replied with a chuckle, "One of his mortal friends had a younger sibling that became a victim. The parents of this friend attempted to destroy the box,"

"They tried to crush it," Jack murmured softly, "I remember that one. The kid was a blonde brat that reminded me of-"

Jack cut himself off with a growl and Keira immediatly put the things she'd gathered down to hug him. Jack leaned against her and laid his head on her's. After a few moments, he managed to calm himself down and Keira looked Olivander, "The wand wood?"

Olivander walked over to one of the shelf covered walls and pulled out a tray of wood samples. He brought it over and instructed Keira to do the same thing she had before. Keira found two of the many woods ping against her senses. When everything was said and done, Olivander picked everything up and moved towards the back room, "Give me a few moments to do my job."

The door to the room shut and Slenderman turned to Jack, " _Will you be alright, LJ?"_

"I'll be fine," Jack hugged Keira to him, "I just didn't expect that,"

Jack burrowed his face into her hair and Keira leaned into him. She placed a hand on his and rubbed soothing circles.

* * *

When Olivander returned, he carried a cloth covered tray. He smiled as he held it out to Keira, "Your wand, Keira."

Keira removed the cloth and felt her breath still in her chest even as she reached to pick up the wand. The wand was a beautiful work of art to Keira with its duel coloring. The main color was a blackish red that reminded her of her Creep energy. The secondary coloring was a pale silvery black coloring that reminded her of Jack. The handle of her wand looked almost like the tail of her cat-like creatures only coiled making the small spikes jut out and ended in a wickedly sharp point. The handle was an even mix of the two colors. The rest of the wand was relatively straight with a few coils that looked like knots of thorns. It was mostly the blackish red color with swirls of the silvery black color that made it look like smoke. As soon as Keira wrapped her hand around the wand, she felt all of her energies rush forward making her gasp. The room around her was quickly covered in shadows as howls, yowls, and the shrieking cries of her creations filled the air. Ghostly forms of her creations sprung forward from the wand with the wolves appearing last. Each creation darted around the room with snarls before dissipating. The scent of blood filled her nose for a few seconds alongside the scent of her realm before fading. Just as suddenly as it had occurred, the room returned to normal. Keira looked at Olivander as she leaned against Jack feeling tired, yet ecstatic, "That was a lot better than bonding with my holly and phoenix feather."

"As it should be," Olivander smirked at her.

 _"What was it made of?"_ Slenderman asked in a slightly breathless voice.

"Ah yes," Olivander smiled lightly, "The main ingredients other than Mr. LJ's box shard are the fang of a two thousand year old cave basilisk, the feather of a shadow phoenix, and the feather of a black swan. The tears of a twilight phoenix and the blood of thestral bind the other ingredients together," Olivander looked at Keira, "Now, the wood you chose for the body of your wand are rather unique. One came from a yew tree that survived being struck by lightning multiple times and grew upon a battlefield that had been soaked in blood of Fea for over a thousand years. The second came from Slenderman's own forest though which tree I cannot say other than it grew not far from the center of the realm,"

Keira looked down at her wand in appreciation, "Wow."

"Of course," Olivander continued with a chuckle, "It has nothing on the wand my father made for the last magical Creep. It nearly destroyed the shop when it bonded with that Creep,"

"Whatever," Keira hugged her wand to her chest, "It's the best wand for me,"

"Now, we should head upstairs to finalize things," Olivander said and they headed upstairs, "Now, is there any preference when it comes to a wand holster?"

"It needs to be durable, I want to be able to summon my wand to my hand with a flick of my wrist," Keira began knowing that she might need to stop by the bank to pick up a bit more money for this purchase, "It needs to have spells on it that prevent my wand from being summoned by anyone but me, it needs to have spells that hide my wand, and it needs to be able to summon my wand to itself if it leaves my hand,"

Olivander chuckled softly, "You're a lot more thorough than most magicals. Now do you have a coloring preference?"

"Preferably either black with red or black with white," Keira paused slightly, "Some purple with either would be nice though it needs to be a dark purple,"

"Noted," Olivander looked amused.

Soon enough, they were paying though Keira did have to take a small trip to the bank. All together, her wand cost over 200 hundred galleons and the holster cost a little over 60 because of the spells she'd asked for. The holster ended up being mostly black with a few red highlights and her name engraved in amethyst near the base. She currently had it on her left arm since her right had her other wand holster on it with her holly wand in it. Masky spoke as they left the shop, "That was ridiculously expensive."

"It's worth it," Keira replied with a grin, "Trust me,"

Masky shook his head and Slenderman spoke,  _"We should get something to eat. It's almost lunch time."_

Keira rolled her eyes as they turned to her expectantly, "Follow me."

She led them to the Leaky Cauldron. Even if it was a bit of a dump, the food was decent enough and Keira did enjoy their treacle tart. Soon enough, they were ordering food and settled down at a table. Keira took the chance to get some fire whisky since she hadn't had any since Christmas. Slenderman gave her a look that Keira ignored simply because she wasn't going to get drunk on it. Funny thing about her and fire whisky, she couldn't get drunk off of it. It was just an abnormality caused by her magic along with the basilisk venom and phoenix tears lingering in her veins. Masky, Hoodie, and Eyeless Jack offered the steaming mug a dubious look when it came. Keira snickered at them and Masky asked, "What is that?"

"Fire Whisky," Keira informed them as she picked up the steaming mug with a grin, "It's one of the staple alcohols of the wizarding world. Of course, I can't get drunk off of it, but it's nice to drink,"

" _You can't?"_ Slenderman asked with a surprised look on his glamoured face.

Keira nodded as she took a sip and sighed out smoke at the pleasant burn, "Due to an imbalance in my magic caused by the lingering basilisk venom and phoenix tears in my blood, I cannot get drunk off of it."

" _An interesting quirk,"_ Slenderman commented.

Soon enough, they were given their food. Keira leaned back in her chair as she ate when she noticed a silence settle over the pub. Looking around, Keira noticed that everyone was looking at the Diagon alley entrance. Keira almost immediately felt annoyed at the sight of Draco Malfoy walking in. A hand settled on her's and Keira turned her head to Jack before dropping her gaze to her hand. Immediately, Keira let go of the mangled fork with a slight flush and repaired it as Jack asked, "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Keira began eating once more.

She kept a careful eye on Draco. He didn't linger long in the pub much to her surprise and actually seemed to hate the attention on him. Keira only relaxed once he'd disappeared through the floo. Eyeless Jack spoke up, "What was that about?"

"I'd rather not say," Keira muttered softly.

Jack distracted her when his hand settled on her thigh. Keira glanced at him in surprise before dropping her hand down to hold his. Almost immediately, the tension in her body fled and Keira began to relax as she continued to eat her lunch.

* * *

As soon as they got back, Keira had headed straight to her realm to get it set up leaving Jack to head back to the mansion with the others once they'd gotten everything from his realm. He understood that she wanted to distract herself to keep from going after Draco or Ron. Jack just didn't like leaving her alone when she got like this since she tended to lose herself in what she was doing and not notice time passing. Jack walked to the gaming room and plopped down on the couch. Candy Cane looked up from her seat beside Clockwork watching Toby trash Jeff and Puppeteer in Call of Duty, "You okay, Jack?"

"I'm fine," Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Did everything go okay?" Clockwork asked him with a frown, "Where's Keira?"

"Keira went to go set up her realm," Jack closed his eyes for a few moments, "She just had a really stressful day and wanted to distract herself,"

"I don't blame her," Masky said as he walked in, "If it had been me, I would've killed that Weasley guy even if he didn't know about the contract,"

"What contract?" Toby asked as the game of Call of Duty ended.

Jack internally growled at the reminder, "Apparently the magical world still has betrothal contracts. Thanks to our bond, Keira managed to avoid them. She is highly tempted to kill Ron and has been for years. I have as well."

That statement earned surprised looks though Jack couldn't blame them, he wasn't known to hold back with anyone when it came to wanting to murder them. The only ones he didn't murder despite wanting to were Creeps. Jeff burst out, "Why the fuck haven't you?"

"Keira's twin friends are two of his elder siblings and wouldn't take his death well," Jack paused for a second, "At least that was true when I last saw them, I'm not particularly sure if that hasn't changed in the last year or so,"

"So what happened with Keira back at the pub?" Masky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened?" Candy Cane looked slightly concerned.

Eyeless Jack chuckled, "Keira saw a blonde boy and mangled a fork."

Everyone turned to him and Jack groaned softly. Jeff looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What the fuck made her do that?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair, "Draco Malfoy," Snorts echoed from hearing that name, "Yeah wizards fucking suck at naming their kids," Jack shook his head, "Anyway, he was very rude to Keira since the first day they met back when they were eleven and met in Diagon Alley. He's a fucking ferret that never leaves her alone and I have a feeling he has a crush on her. Keira's been tempted to kill him since he tried something against Luna last year that almost killed her," Jack wished he could have been there if only to see the overwhelming rage that had filled her, "Keira's going to kill the ferret as soon as she can. I'm looking forward to watching."

"Damn," Jeff whistled softly, "She's got patience,"

"She has to to be able to deal with me sometimes when I was in a bad mood," Jack admitted since he knew very well he could be absolutely horrible sometimes.

He inwardly winced at the reminder of the times he'd hurt her during some of his worst moods. He always made sure to help patch her up, but still made him feel like shit when he wasn't angry anymore. Somehow, Keira always forgave him no matter how he may have hurt her. Of course, he'd never done more than scratch her with his claws, bruised her by gripping her a bit too hard, or sprain a wrist sometimes which he was thankful for. Jack's eyes closed and he dropped his head with a low sigh at those memories. He opened his eyes after a few moments when BEN asked,  **"What's going on?"**

"I'm going to go make some candy," Jack said as he got up and headed out.

He was going to make Keira some of her favorites and try his hand at making some blood pops. If that didn't work, he had a bunch of other ideas to try out.

* * *

Looking out at the sky, Keira was curled up on one of the towers in her realm. She had gotten the potions lab, the library, and her personal baking lab set up. After that, she'd checked her potions supplies before making the ones she needed. Keira sighed softly as she murmured, "Jack, I'm still annoyed."

"I figured that was why you're still in her even though it's almost midnight," Jack plopped down beside her, "I love what you've done with the place,"

Keira had added a few new features to the castle and created a few pathways through the forest towards it. She added some lamp posts and a few fire pits while she was working. Keira still wasn't quite satisfied with her realm, but it was good enough for now. Keira turned her head to him feeling slightly surprised it was so late, "It's really almost Midnight? I didn't..."

"Notice?" Jack smiled at her, "I know. Hungry?" Keira's stomach answered for her, "Good, I saved some food for you,"

Keira smiled back at him as she sat up and he pulled out a pizza box, a thing of cheese fires, and some soda for them. He dished them up food on the paper plates he'd brought them and Keira created some mugs for them to drink the soda out of. Keira kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Jack, is this from Freddies?"

"Mhmm," Jack smiled lightly, "Slendy ordered it earlier since Smile, Grinny, and Seedeater ate everything in the fridge,"

"How the fuck did they get in there?" Keira burst out with wide eyes.

Jack shrugged as they began eating, "Don't know, they always manage it at some point."

Keira let out a soft laugh, "Damn, I wonder if one of them has a human form their hiding."

Jack snorted softly, "That would explain so much."

Keira hummed softly as she ate some cheese fries, "Jack, do you think the twins would let me kill Ron? I mean he annoyed them badly last year, but he's still their brother. I don't want them to hate me for doing that."

"Ask them," Jack suggested as he glanced at her, "It's all you can do. If they say no, I'll kill him for you. I've been planning on killing him ever since he abandoned you in second year because of your parseltongue,"

"Thanks, Jack," Keira leaned against him, "So want to think up hilarious ways to kill the ferret?"

Jack let out a chuckle and nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Fred and George looked at their younger siblings with slight frowns. Ginny had been quiet since Hestia Jones' body was discovered in the backyard surrounded by candies with that rather creepy message. It concerned them that she hadn't said a word since then and rarely came out of her room. When they checked on her, Ginny was always staring off into the distance playing with those weird needles Luna had given her before the blonde had disappeared.

Ron seemed to jump at every shadow and looked far too pale nowadays. Of course, he had shouted that Keira had gone to the dark side or some variation of it almost everyday. At first, it was annoying and the twins were heavily tempted to hex him. Now though, they were concerned about him. He was eating less and vehemently refused to eat any candy he was given. Molly had gotten angry at them thinking they'd done something to him, but they hadn't. As a result, everyone save for Ginny was watching their youngest brother with concern. Fred looked at his brother as they watched Ron reluctantly head upstairs to go to bed, "Brother mine, I think there might be a little problem with Ronnikins."

"Agreed," George murmured softly, "I think there's a problem with Gin too,"

"He deserves it, but I feel kind of bad," Fred admitted as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "With how he's treated Keira and what he's saying about her, I know that I shouldn't feel bad about what's happening to him, but I do. He's our little brother after all,"

"Maybe we should drag him to the shop tomorrow since it might do him some good," George suggested, "Ask him what's been going on,"

"Force him to answer us?" Fred asked earning a nod, "Sure,"

* * *

Jack chuckled as he looked down at the red haired brat that he was tormenting. He was really enjoying himself and knew Keira would approve if she knew. Come to think of it, Keira would love to join him. Jack contemplated bringing her into his world to help before shoving it back. She needed the rest after today. Jack smirked as he watched the red haired brat run away from his zombie children when he felt two somethings enter his realm. Based on their signature, they were dreaming, but it was odd to find them in his realm. No one save for fan-girls really fell into his carnival while dreaming unless he pulled their minds there. Curious, Jack walked towards the part of his carnival they were in. It was one of the areas that weren't creepy as fuck that he brought all his new victims too to make it easier for them to trust him. Upon reaching that area, Jack felt surprised and pleased at the sight of the Weasley twins, "Well, well, well this is surprising."

The two jolted and Jack grinned as they spun around to face him. They attempted to grab for their wands, but found they weren't where they should have been. Jack held them up as Fred swore, "What the actual fuck? Who the hel-"

"Laughing Jack," George shivered, "Bro, that's Laughing Jack. I recognize him from the stories Keira told us,"

"Oh fuck," Fred paled, "We're so dead,"

Jack chuckled and shook his head, "Nope! Keira likes you and I'm not about to piss her off by killing you."

"Oh thank go-" Fred froze along with George and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you know Keira?" George swallowed earning a nod from Jack.

Jack twirled their wands with grin, "It's hard not to know her since I'm the one that gave her that name."

"Holy hell," Fred breathed out, "The best friend she ever had is the one and only Laughing Jack. Not only that, she survived where few others had,"

It took a few moments for them to calm down and George asked, "So why'd you bring us here if you aren't going to murder us? By the way, did you kill Jones? I mean from the stories Keira told us, you're not the type to drain your victims of blood."

"I didn't bring you here," Jack informed them, "You somehow managed to bring yourselves here while dreaming. As for killing Jones, that was all my Kitten and Jones isn't exactly dead. She's just been changed,"

"How the hell did we end up here?" Fred demanded with wide eyes.

Jack inwardly chuckled as he recalled what Keira had told him about the twins, "My Kitten was right, you're the more vulgar of the twins. As for how, I'm not quite sure. What were you thinking when you fell asleep?"

"We were planning on how to confront Ron about how he's been acting lately," George answered with a frown, "Since we ended up here, I suppose you're the one fucking with our little brother. Are you planning on killing him?"

"Not yet," Jack leaned back against one of the light poles he had here, "Tell me, if I did, would you be angry at me?"

The two looked at one another before shaking their heads. George looked solemn as he said, "It's a forgone conclusion. If you're friends with Keira, you're probably really angry about how he's treated her."

"You got that right," Jack tossed them their wands, "I'm surprised you haven't asked about where Keira has been or what happened with Jones,"

Fred grinned brightly, "We'll find out soon enough. While we are curious about what happened with Jones, it's quite clear Keira had a reason for doing it. It's probably the same reason she can't tell us where she is."

George looked at Jack with narrowed eyes, "So what's going on with our little brother?"

"He's been pissing me off especially since it was revealed there was a betrothal contract between my Kitten and him," Jack scowled at the memory of it, "Did either of you know about that?"

"No," George shook his head with a scowl, "No wonder he seemed so sure Eris would be his. Fucking idiot,"

"It's probably all Mom and Dumbledore," Fred added with a furious looking scowl, "Mom's always fantasized about how more money and Dumbledore probably banked on that. He's always trying to cage up Eris," Fred smirked, "Too bad our Eris is a tiger that won't be caged,"

Jack let out a laugh, "Want to help me torment him? I have him right now."

The two looked at one another before shaking their heads. George smiled darkly, "No, we'd rather watch. You're a master at torment after all."

Yeah, Jack liked these two a lot. With how these two were, Jack would love to have them as his proxies. If Keira hadn't wanted them, he would snap him up right away. With a cackle, Jack transported them to his big top and set them in the stands just as Ron came running in with his zombie children following him.


	33. Visit's home and the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Cuddling into Jack as she woke up, Keira breathed in his scent only to gag. The scent of sulfur stung her nose and made her feel sick. Shifting, Keira tried to scent where it was coming from only for it to get worse. Covering her nose, Keira poked Jack, "Jack."

"Mmm," He groaned and twitched a little.

"Jack," She poked him a bit harder.

Jack mumbled something under his breath and rolled on top of her. Keira inwardly growled and sent a low powered stinging hex to his ass. Jack jumped up, "Ow! Kitten, what the-" He froze and sniffed before covering his nose, "What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know, but it fucking stinks," Keira said with a grimace.

They heard a crash coming from downstairs and looked at one another. Another crash sounded, and Keira took off towards the door while using her magic to grab her favorite Gryffindor scarf. Covering her nose and mouth with it, Keira threw open the door and headed towards the stairs with Jack on her tail. They met up with Candy Pop, Candy Cane, Jeff, and Liu at the top of the stairs. Keira grimaced beneath her scarf and asked, "Anyone know what's causing that smell?"

"I have a feeling and it isn't a good one," Candy Pop frowned darkly.

Before Keira could ask for more information, another crash sounded from below and everyone headed downstairs. Fire licked at various places in the hallway prompting Keira to cast a few water-based charms to put them out. Following the sound of the crashes, they ended up in the living room with Keira tossing more fire quenching charms than the time Seamus started a fire in the Room of Requirement due to mispronouncing a spell. A growl sounded and Keira had to duck to avoid being hit by some flaming debris. Keira peaked around the wall to find Eyeless Jack fighting with what looked like fire given the form of an ogre/bear/pig hybrid. Something about this being of fire made Keira wary and caused her heart to ache though she didn't understand why. Before anyone could say anything, the air filled with static and warped. Keira's vision started going white and the taste of copper filled her mouth.

With a ringing head and body aching like she'd run through the forbidden forest with acromantula on her tail again, Keira slowly opened her eyes. She immediately shut them with a groan as the pain in her head increased. She heard a low curse before Jack asked, "Kitten, how do you feel?"

"Like I'm twelve again and ran through the Forbidden forest with acromantula on my tail," Keira kept her eyes shut, "And got hit in the head with a bludger. What the hell happened?"

"Slendy got extremely pissed off when one of Zalgo's minions decided to make an unannounced visit and attacked EJ," Jack answered in a slightly strained voice, "Since this is the first time you've been faced with Slendy's true anger, you ended up have a fairly bad reaction,"

"Is EJ alright?" Keira asked feeling a bit worried about the eyeless man.

He was one of the few people regularly in the mansion that she could discuss books with. He was also someone she could trust to fix her up when she was injured and didn't force her to stay in the infirmary when she was stitched up so long as she followed his instructions exactly. He also had some really cool idea's for when she cut people open and didn't mind helping her perfect her cutting skills. Jack let out a soft sigh, "He'll be fine, but he's out of commission for a little while. As a result, Slendy called Dr. Bhairava to return to the mansion until EJ is better."

"Dr. Bhairava?" Keira couldn't really remember any Creep that went by that name.

At the least, she couldn't remember Jack mentioning anyone with that name. Considering the fact his voice sounded a little strained, Keira didn't quite know what to say. Jack let out another sigh and Keira felt his claws begin to run through her hair, "They aren't a really well known Creep. I honestly would have preferred it if you never met them since they can be somewhat intense when it comes to new people."

"You don't like them?" Keira figured this was one of the Creeps that were gender neutral/fluid and preferred not being called either.

"Yes and no, but don't worry too much," Jack said and Keira felt him pushing her into a sitting position, "Oh fuck, your nose is bleeding,"

"Is it?" Keira sluggishly reached up and touch her nose feeling something wet, "Huh,"

Jack helped her take care of her bleeding nose and pressed a vial to her lips. Keira drank it and figured out it was a headache relief potion. It eased the pain radiating from her head and decreased the ringing. Sadly enough, Keira still felt like she'd gone running through the forbidden forest with an acromantula on her tail again. Slowly opening her eyes, Keira found that they were in her room. Jack looked at her in concern, "You feel better now?"

"Still feel shitty, but my head doesn't hurt anymore though the ringing is still there," Keira ran a hand through her hair, "You took me to my room?"

"You've been out for an hour," He informed her making Keira jolt, "I know you'd be more comfortable waking up in here than in the infirmary not to mention it smells really bad downstairs. Slendy agreed since it was a little crowded in the infirmary. Jeff and the other former human Creeps currently living in the mansion had an adverse reaction,"

"Oh," Keira felt a little sleepy and hungry.

"Do you feel like you can get up?" Jack asked her curiously, "Since we haven't gotten the chance to eat anything yet, we could go out and grab something,"

Keira nodded slowly, "I think so. I'm feeling hungry."

Jack got off of the bed and Keira slowly followed him. She had to lean heavily against him for a few moments since she felt fairly light headed. Jack looked down at her in concern, "You going to be okay, Kitten?"

"I'll be fine," Keira smiled weakly, "Just a little light headed, I think a shower might help,"

Jack looked dubious, but helped her over to the bathroom, "Will you be able to shower by yourself?"

"I should be able to," Keira pushed away from him when they reached the bathroom, "Can you ask Slendy if we can take a visit to my mom?"

"Sure thing," Jack nodded and waited until she'd closed the door before doing what she'd asked.

* * *

"We have to figure out a way for you to call me when you're going to show up," Anya shook her head with a light sigh while placing a plate of Keira's favorite in front of her, "But you are fine, right?"

"So long as she rests and takes it easy for awhile, she should be fine," Jack said as Anya handed him a plate as well, "Thanks for this,"

"It's no trouble," Anya smiled lightly and sat down across from them, "So why would that guy send something like that?"

Jack frowned slightly, "I'm not too sure. He doesn't usually send anyone to Slendy without a reason, but no one can figure out why he sent it this time."

"Couldn't you just ask him?" Anya asked with a light frown, "And what is his name?"

Jack shook his head, "Only Slendy and the council know how to contact him, the council is the only one that can get an actual truthful answer out of the bastard. As for his name, we don't say it outside of the Ark since it tends to draw his attention and we don't want him coming after you."

"That's understandable, I think," Anya shook her head and looked at Keira, "How have you been other than the whole mess up this morning?"

Keira smiled lightly, "I'm doing good. According to the others, I'm almost finished my training. I still have a bit to go, but I'm nearly done. I can now access my realm without any trouble though the whole teleportation thing is difficult for me. I also haven't made any new creatures, but that's because I haven't felt the need to."

"Don't push yourself," Anya said after taking a sip of coffee, "You're still learning about using your powers after all. Everything will come in time,"

"I know," Keira felt something in her relax, "How is everyone?"

"Your father is doing great and I managed to sell a new novel," Keira perked up and Anya let out a soft laugh, "I'll give you a copy before you leave. Evan has been fairly good, but he's been trying to stay late. I think he might be thinking you'll come visit us or something,"

"I'll talk to him," Keira promised earning a smile.

"As for Thalia, she has been getting into trouble lately," Anya frowned softly, "She just seems so angry lately,"

Keira frowned as well, "Is she here?"

"She's up stairs," Anya sighed deeply, "I grounded her for throwing some glasses at the wall,"

"I'll go talk to her now and talk to Evan later," Keira promised while carefully standing up.

"Alright," Anya looked at Jack, "Jack, would you like to help me make some of Keira's favorites?"

"Sure," Jack smiled lightly, "I need to ask you a few things as well, so this works out,"

Keira was slightly worried about what those two were planning, but was more worried about Thalia. Keira headed up the stairs and walked down the hall to her sister's room. She knocked on the door and flinched when Thalia shouted, "Go away!"

"Thals," Keira called out and carefully opened the door, "It's me,"

"Sis?" Keira stuck her head in and saw the trashed state of Thalia's normally clean room, "Y-you're home,"

"For a little bit," Keira looked at her sister and inwardly winced at the tear stained face, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Thalia laid down on her bed, "Did mom send you?"

Keira entered the room and stepped over the broken remains of a porcelain doll that Trevor had gotten Thalia from Sweden. She closed the door behind her and walked over to Thalia. Settling down on the bed, Keira shook her head, "No, I heard that you'd been really angry lately and ended up grounded. I wanted to see what's wrong?"

Thalia groaned softly, "Sis, I just...I miss you so much and keep getting angry when you don't show up. I know you're busy, but that doesn't help me out," She looked at Keira with watery eyes, "Sis, I'm scared that one day you'll forget about us."

Keira opened her arms and Thalia quickly pulled herself into Keira's lap. Hugging her little sister, Keira felt angry at herself. She had been so focused on her own pain that she hadn't thought about her younger siblings. Sure, she had gotten wrapped up with the wizarding world and her magic before, but she'd always made time for her family. She constantly wrote letters home and spent as much time as possible with her siblings even when she was hurting. Keira laid her head on Thalia's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Thals. I didn't mean to neglect you. Everything's been happening so quickly and I'v been busy with my training. I would never forget any of you. You're my family and I love you. I'll try to visit more often, but it might be awhile before I can. Dumbledore and his goons can't know we're still in contact."

Thalia sniffled and hugged Keira tighter, "Sis, I-I just miss you so much."

"I know and I miss you too," Keira ignored the tears running down her own face, "I'll try to stay in contact. Just bare with me, Thals. I'll try to be a better big sister,"

Thalia pulled away, "Y-you promise."

"I promise," Keira smiled weakly at her, "Just be patient, alright?"

"O-okay," Thalia hugged her again before pulling away and looked at her room with a frown, "Mom's going to be so angry with me,"

"She won't if you tell her what you told me," Keira looked over the room, "Let's go downstairs, I'll see if Jack can pop back to the mansion and get that ward-thing Slendy has for when Luna and I need to use magic on our jobs. I'll set it up and use my magic to repair everything," Keira got up and walked over to the doll, "I'm really surprised you broke this one," Keira picked up the head of the porcelain doll and looked at Thalia, "I thought you loved this thing,"

Thalia looked at it in horror, "I do love it. I just got really angry."

Keira turned to her, "I'll fix it first."

"But what if you can't?" Thalia looked heartbroken at the thought.

"I'll find a new one just as nice as this one," Keira wondered if she could convince Jason to make one for her sister.

Thalia looked like she didn't want to think about it, but nodded none the less. Keira put down the doll's head carefully and grabbed Thalia's hand before heading downstairs. They headed to the kitchen and immediately froze. Jack was covered in flour and some type icing. Anya was covered in much the same along with some berries and sprinkles. Keira covered Thalia's mouth to prevent the girl from making a sound and took the phone BEN had given her a week ago out of her pocket. She took four pictures. She sent them to BEN, Jeff, Liu, and everyone else on her contacts save for Slenderman. She cleared her throat causing both the junk coated people to jump, "I thought you two were making something for me."

"I, Uh..." Jack looked sheepish while Anya was giving her a look of suspicion.

Keira shook her head, "Jack, can you please go and ask Slendy for that ward thing he used back during my first job to keep my magic from being detected? I need it to fix a few things."

"Sure," Jack popped away quickly.

"Mom," Keira looked at her mouth as Thalia burst out laughing, "Really?"

"I just wanted to make sure he was right for you," She frowned slightly, "You took pictures didn't you?"

"And sent them off," Keira watched her eyes narrow, "Don't worry, I haven't sent any to dad just yet. By the way, I need your numbers so that I can call next time I'm coming over and to check in," Anya nodded and rattled off the numbers while moving to clean up the mess she'd made of the kitchen with Jack, "Mom," Keira said after she finished putting the numbers in her phone and pushed Thalia forward, "Thalia has something to say to you,"

Anya paused in her cleaning and turned towards her youngest daughter. Thalia looked down at her feet and rubbed her left arm, "I...I'm really sorry for how I've been acting. I've just been missing Keira so much and I've been getting angry."

"Oh, Thalia," Anya pulled her into a hug and Keira smiled softly.

Jack appeared next to her scowling, "Kitt-"

She covered his mouth and pointed towards the scene in the kitchen. Jack's expression eased a bit and he nodded prompting Keira to remove her hand. She took the small pyramid shaped device from him and kissed his cheek. Thankfully, he'd gotten cleaned up while he was gone, so Keira wasn't tasting flour. Keira waited a few more minutes before saying, "Mom, Thals," They turned to her, "I'm going to get Thalia's room fixed up. Why don't you two work on the kitchen and talk for a bit?"

"I think that's an excellent idea," Anya said with a warm smile.

Thalia nodded and gave Keira a pleading look. Keira nodded to her in reply before heading towards the stairs. Jack followed after her and whistled when they reached Thalia's room. Keira looked over the pyramid shaped device carefully before finding a switch. Flicking it, the pyramid began to glow a dark green color. It began to enlarge itself and pulse. Keira looked at Jack and he explained, "It takes a few minutes to cover an area. I honestly didn't expect her to do this much damage."

"Me neither, but anger just has a way of making you do something unexpected," Keira watched the glow from the pyramid began to cover the room starting from the edges, "Let me guess, BEN showed you the picture I sent?"

"BEN, Jeff, and Toby," Jack scowled at her, "Why did you do that?"

"I thought you looked hilarious and watched to show the others," Keira smiled sheepishly, "Think of it as me getting back at you for not telling me about you torturing Ronald,"

Jack pouted, but accepted that. To be honest, Keira had been looking for a way to get back at him for that since she found out. She was eagerly waiting for when he told her that he'd figure out how to get into Malfoy's dreams. She couldn't wait to torment the stupid ferret. Soon enough, the pyramid felt warm in her hands and the green glow had covered the room. Keira got to work fixing the damage Thalia had done to her room. She saved the doll for last and was happy to see that she could fix it. She wasn't happy to find that the doll was far more fragile than before. Picking it up carefully, Keira put the ballerina in her usual place on the shelf above Thalia's desk before turning to Jack as she flicked off the pyramid. Jack looked at her in concern, "Something wrong, Kitten?"

"Thalia's ballerina isn't going to last much longer," Keira explained making Jack's eyes widen in realization, "Do you think Jason would mind making a new one for her?"

"Considering the fact she's taken care of that doll since Trevor gave it to her three years ago, I think so," Jack took the pyramid from her, "I'll go ask him while I take this back to Slendy. Why don't you spend some time with your family? It is an off day for you,"

Keira hummed softly, "I wouldn't mind it. You sure? I thought you wanted to work out some new candy ideas."

"We can do that another time," Jack grinned at her, "Besides, I know you've been missing your family. Spend the day with them and I'll come by to grab you around ten, alright?"

"Sure," Keira pressed a kiss to his lips in thanks.

Jack kissed her back before pulling away, "Alright, have fun."

Keira hugged him goodbye before he popped away. Heading downstairs, Keira was excited to spend time with her family after so long. Even if it was only for the rest of the day, it would be nice. Considering everyone's stories, Keira knew she was lucky to be able to spend time with her family. She wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

When Jack returned for Keira, he found her sitting on the couch with her siblings curled up against her and Shasta sleeping in front of them. She looked away from the TV when he knocked on the wall and smiled sleepily at him, "Hey Jack."

"Ready to go?" Jack asked earning a nod.

"I just gotta get these guys up to bed," Keira said with a soft yawn.

"I'll help," Jack said as he walked over.

Jack picked up Evan and popped up to the boy's room. He smiled slightly as he put the four year old to bed. If there was one part of being around kids that actually made him feel happy, it was putting them to bed. He didn't know why, but he greatly enjoyed their peacefulness at times like this. Of course, he also loved scaring the crap out of them with nightmares. He popped himself into Thalia's room and found Keira frowning as she looked down at her little sister. He tapped her shoulder and she jerked slightly with a hand moving to grab a knife that wasn't there. Keira's frown increased before she offered him a sheepish look, "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

"It's fine, but are you okay?" He asked earning a shrug.

"Just worried about Thals," Keira stood up, "I'm going to say bye to my mom real quick,"

"I'll wait downstairs," Jack said while internally frowning.

Keira headed to her mom's room and he headed downstairs. He ran a hand through his hair as he inwardly sighed. He didn't blame Thalia for what was going on, but damn did he hate it when Keira got worried. It always managed to put him in a bad mood. Keira walked downstairs and over to him, "Let's go," He hugged her to him before popping them to his circus, "Jack?"

She looked at him in curiosity and he grinned down at her. Oh, he had a feeling she would greatly enjoy this, "I hope you aren't too tired. I have something I want you to help me with."

* * *

Keira was laughing hysterically at the sight of Ronald running away from Jack's former playmates. She couldn't believe how quickly the dick was managing to move, but it made her happy since it would mean a far more entertaining/enjoyable chase when it came time to kill the rat. She briefly wondered where Jack had gotten off to before pushing the thought out of her mind as she watched Ronald trip and fall. She had to applaud him for how quickly he managed to get up and continue running. She got up from her comfortable seat when one of Jack's more intact children tugged on her shirt and pointed towards the big top. She walked towards the big top and found herself being led towards the throne-like chair Issac had made and Jack had kept all of these years. Instead of sitting correctly on it, she decided to lounge on it like Jack had done multiple times before. It was actually far more comfortable than most would think. She heard two laughs and jerked upward to see the twins. Both looked at her with matching impish smiles, "Hello, Eris!"

"Loki, Hermes!" Keira grinned as she got up and rushed over to hug them, "What are you doing here?"

George, Loki, hugged her first before passing her to Hermes, Fred. Fred hugged her tightly as he said, "Jack brought us along tonight."

"I thought it might help keep your mind from worrying too much," Jack told her as he popped into the tent near them.

Fred let her go and Keira moved to hug Jack. She pushed herself up to press a kiss to his lips, "Thank you, Jack. This is an awesome present."

"No problem, Kitten," He kissed her in reply before pushing her towards the chair, "Sit down and enjoy the show,"

Letting out a laugh, Keira settled down in Jack's chair with the twins sitting next to her on the crates Jack had placed beside it. The light's in the big top went out when Jack popped away and Keira watched the entrance of the big top. She glanced towards Fred as he commented, "I never thought you'd end up with Jack."

"Sure, you were always fond of his story, but this is unexpected," George added earning a slight smile from Keira.

She relaxed in her seat, "Jack and I are bound together in ways I can't say just yet. By the way, the big man gave me a date for our meeting. The second of August."

"Awesome," Fred grinned brightly.

"Where?" George asked her curiously.

A zombie child walked up carrying a plate of candies alongside a bottle of her favorite soft drink. Taking the items, Keira thanked the child before saying, "A letter from Gringotts will come with the details. Follow them exactly."

"And what exactly is it that you're planning to offer us?" George asked her curiously.

Keira took a bite of chocolate and sighed softly at the sweet taste of it before saying, "It's a way for you to join us which is all I'm going to say. You need to think carefully as it will change your lives."

Both looked at one another before nodding to Keira, she knew they likely had an idea of what the offer was. Before the conversation could continue, the sound of rushing footsteps and panicked shouting sounded from the big top's entrance. It would seem Ronald was going to be joining them tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made my own Creepypasta. I am attempting to post it on Creepypasta.com.


	34. Entertainment and murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

The tent was dark as Ronald rushed inside with the zombie children on his tail. The look of complete fear on his face and the torn state of his clothing made Keira want to cackle wildly at the sight of him. The times he'd tripped, knocked into something, or been too slow to run away from the children left him in a horrid state. He was covered in scratches, mud, blood, and other types of grime. Keira watched as the children immediately headed into the stands and the doorway seal itself up leaving the tent in darkness. Keira heard a sharp intake of breath and turned her head to find Fred staring at her. He pointed to her eyes and whispered, "Your eyes are glowing."

Keira frowned at him and lifted up a hand in front of her eyes. Immediately, she could see the dim glow reflecting off of it. Humming softly at the new development, she lowered her hand and wondered if she'd be able to turn that glow off. Guess that was yet another thing she'd have to work on, Keira inwardly mused as she returned to watching Ronald. He was shivering as he walked slowly into the center of the room. He swallowed and called out, "Is anyone here?" No one said anything and Ronald sighed in relief, "Oh thank Merlin, I thought I'd end up meeting that black and white bastar-"

Jack kicked Ronald sending the idiotic wizard flying into the giant torture wheel he kept in the tent for when he brought his victims to his carnival to kill them. Jack grinned as a beam of light formed over him, "Now, now, there are children present, you shouldn't curse in front of them."

Keira had to withhold her laughter at that. Jack had done that and worse around his zombie children. Ronald slowly pulled himself up with a whimper of pain, "What the hell am I doing here? Why do you keep bringing me back here?! What have I ever done to deserve this?!"

The questions caused Keira to snort as Jack gave a breathy chuckle that caused warmth to coat her cheeks. Jack grinned at him, "Why are you here? To entertain my guests, of course!" Jack threw out his arms and light filled the room though the area around Keira was still cloaked in shadows, "Why I brought you here tonight? To entertain my special guests," Jack pointed towards the shadowed area revealing the twins causing Ronald to gap at his brothers in betrayal, "And what you've done?" The light over Keira went on and she waved her drink towards Ronald, "You befriended Keira in order to spy on her for an old goat that wanted her to become his martyr. You gave away her secrets for money. You were going to use and abuse her," Jack stalked towards the boy with a dark grin, "And lastly, you thought that you could take her as your wife without her consent," Jack pinned the boy to the wheel, "I'm going to torture you for the pleasure of my Kitten and your twin brothers."

Ronald squirmed against him while shouting, "Let go of me."

With a chuckle, Jack did as Ronald asked only to send the bastard flying, "Now, what should I do to you? Kitten?"

Jack offered her a mischievous look as he popped up behind Ronald and held the idiot up to face her. Keira hummed softly and took a sip from her drink before saying, "I've always wanted to see what would happen if someone tied him to a giant wheel and spun it as fast as they could."

"Good idea!" Jack cackled loudly.

Jack tied the struggling red head to the torture wheel and set the wheel spinning at a fast pace. While she had seen him make the wheel go faster, Keira knew that Jack was testing to see just how much Ronald could handle. The whole reason he was fucking with Ronald was to figure out what the bastard could handle so that Keira could enjoy torturing the sloth natured wizard. Of course, he was taking as much enjoyment in the process of figuring this out as he possibly could. Keira watched with a grin as Ronald spun around the wheel shouting to make it stop. Keira quickly set up a ward to prevent any vomit from touching the stands since Ronald was probably going to puke at some point. Fred whistled, "Damn, I didn't expect you to use wandless magic."

"I've been able to use it for years thanks to Jack teaching me," Keira took a sip of her drink and ate some of the gummies she'd picked up, "Not to mention, it's useful,"

"Definitely and it explains how none of your prank spells showed up on your wand," George replied earning a light smirk.

"Old wand," She corrected, "I got a new one recently,"

Before either of them could ask any questions, Ronald began puking. It was disgusting and the smell made Keira wish she'd chosen a diffrent activity. Jack stopped the wheel and snapped his fingers causing the puke to disappear. He shook his head, "Honestly, you mortal humans have such weak stomachs," Jack looked at Keira, "What else do you wanna do?"

"I really want to see him bleed," Keira grinned brightly.

"Good idea!" Jack cut open Ronald's cheeks with his claws.

It reminded her of Jeff's Glasgow-smile only a lot bloodier. Keira watched as Ronald began to thrash making Jack's lines a bit messy. She felt her hand twitch slightly as Jack moved onto shredding Ronald's clothes to make it easier for him to cut into the ginger haired bastard's hide. As Jack continued to cut, Keira's need to join in and spill some blood increased. It was a struggle to stay still. Almost immediately, Keira gained a moment of clarity. The one who's blood and magic would become the vessel for her first wolf was Ronald. It was a startling realization that cut through the slight haze that had formed in her mind and she was able to calm herself. Jack finished up as Fred muttered, "You know something," Keira glanced at him, "I never realized just how much you could do to a human body without killing them."

Ronald was covered in scratches and cuts that oozed blood. Keira took a sip of her drink while noting that her fangs were aching slightly. She would need to drink some blood soon. Keira spoke after a few seconds, "Jack's been around for awhile, so he knows a ton of tricks."

Jack turned to them, "Anything else?"

Keira shook her head and looked at the twins. They shook their heads and Jack snapped his fingers causing Ronald to disappear. He looked at the twins and they quickly stood to hug Keira. Fred told her, "We'll see you in August. Be careful."

"You too," Keira hugged both of them and they disappeared with a snap of Jack's fingers.

Jack popped over to her, "You okay, Kitten?"

Keira nodded with a slight smile, "Yeah, I'm really glad that I got to see them both. Jack, I finally figured out why I haven't had the desire to make my wolf."

"Oh?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"After our meeting with the twins, we need to capture Ronald," Keira explained with a light smile, "He holds the blood and magic that will become my first wolf,"

Jack frowned slightly, "Why not kidnap him before then and just get it over with?"

Keira shook her head, "If Ronald disappeared, the twins wouldn't be able to get away long enough to meet us. Adding on, we can prepare quite the list of entertaining things we can do to him before I create my wolf. He has to be breathing and his heart barely beating in order for me to create my wolf. If he isn't just barely alive, he might be able to resist the process and I really don't want to risk that. If he's dead, his magic will disperse into the earth."

"And you definitely want him?" Jack asked earning a nod.

"Think of it as revenge," Keira offered as she got up, "Of course, I won't be doing what I did with Hestia Jones,"

"Ah," Jack nodded slowly, "And what's the difference exactly?"

Keira thought about how to explain it for a few moments before settling on something simple, "With Jones, I took her soul along with her blood and magic. With Ronald, I will not be taking his soul. It's a little bit difficult to explain since the soul is where our magic's spiritual side comes from while our blood produces the physical side of things thus giving us a perfect balance of energy which allows magicals to use our magic."

Jack was silent for a few minutes before snapping his fingers, "You're taking his soul, but not his consciousness."

Keira ran that through her head before nodding, "Yup!" Keira licked her lips, "By the way, the scent of Ronald's blood is making me a little hungry."

Jack smiled lightly, "Let's head back to the mansion and check in with Slendy before we do anything."

* * *

Keira went upstairs to change into her nightclothes while Jack went to talk with Slenderman. Keira took a seat on her bed and began brushing through her hair as Devona padded into the room. After brushing through her hair, Keira grabbed the brush Masky and Hoodie had bought back when Devona was a kitten. Keira slipped onto the floor and patted the area in front of her. Devona settled down and Keira began brushing through her fur. Despite not being brushed before, Devona's fur was relatively knot-free though it was a lot rougher than it had been before. Keira felt a weight settle on her shoulder and glanced up to find Alleyah sitting there, "Hey, Alleyah."

'Where have you been?' Alleyah asked her curiously.

"With my family," Keira answered as she reached a rather thick knot of fur and began to work through while attempting to ensure Devona wasn't in any pain, "My siblings needed me, so I stayed there until a little bit ago. Jack took me to his circus and had a little fun,"

'It's been a good day?' Alleyah's head tilted slightly.

Keira hummed softly, "A very good day despite the shitty start."

"Glad to hear it," Jack said as he walked in, "Kitten, you'll be happy to know that Slendy thinks you're ready for a test job,"

"Really?" Keira looked up at him in excitement and got a nod in return, "Awesome! Details?"

"You'll get them tomorrow," He said earning a nod, "Slendy hasn't gotten the full details just yet, but it shouldn't be too hard. Slendy also told me to make sure you went to sleep soon,"

"Which means we're getting up early," Keira mentally groaned at the prospect and hoped it would be worth it.

She put down the brush once she finished getting that knot out of Devona's fur and mentally promised herself to give the tiger-like creature a bath. Devona nuzzled her before getting up and leaving with Alleyah taking off through the window. Keira watched them go for a few moments before getting up and grabbing the brush to put it away. She walked over to her bed where Jack was already reclining against the headboard. She got onto the bed and Jack pulled her to sit in his lap. She hesitated to bite him. Jack kissed her lightly and smiled, "Relax, I really do enjoy it when you bite me."

Keira hesitated a little bit more before biting him. She felt him shift beneath her and his arms wrap around her as she moaned at the taste of his blood. When the slight hunger faded, Keira licked the puncture wounds closed before pulling away slightly. Jack immediately pulled her into a demanding kiss that left her breathless. Jack's hands had slipped beneath her shirt at some point during the kiss. She shivered slightly as his fingers stroked the skin of her back near her spine. He nipped at her neck and Keira's head tilted to the side as a soft moan left her. Keira shifted slightly as a giggle left her due to Jack's claws dragging lightly across her side. Jack pulled away from her neck with a groan and stilled his hands, "Kitten."

"Jack?" She panted softly.

"Can I please take off your shirt?" He asked making her cheeks flush.

The idea of him seeing her half-naked was both exciting and nerve wreaking. It took her a few minutes before she slowly nodded and carefully pulled her over-side t-shirt off, "Alright."

The noise of appreciation and adoration Jack made as she pulled her shirt over her head increased blush. She dropped her shirt on the ground and covered her chest. While she wasn't exactly small, she wasn't as large as certain girls. Out of her entire year, Hermione and Daphne Greengrass had the largest breasts. Jack pulled her arms down, "Kitten, you're absolutely gorgeous."

Keira's flush increased at his words and she let her arms relax at her sides. Jack kissed her again and pulled her closer. Keira broke the kiss with a gasp when she felt a hand grab her left breast. Jack smiled and pushed her to lay on her back. Keira looked up at him curiously feeling a mixture of nervousness and unease, "Jack?"

He kissed her gently as his fingers ran along her sides. She slowly got lost in the kiss and began to relax. Jack kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone which made Keira giggle a little since the feeling was so strange, yet pleasurable. Jack smiled against her skin and stayed there for a few moments before moving away. He cupped both of her breasts and squeezed slightly making Keira squirm a little at the unfamiliar feeling. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but it was a little nerve wreaking to feel someone other than herself touch them. Jack squeezed a little bit harder before moving his thumb to her nipples. He put a little bit of pressure on them making Keira squirm again. She gasped when he pinched them earning a chuckle. Jack leaned down and took one of them into his mouth while beginning to play with the other. Keira's head dropped to the pillows as his tongue lapped at the nipple in his mouth and he sucked on it earning a soft moan. Jack sucked a bit harder and swirled his tongue around her nipple making an unfamiliar heat form in her core. Jack released her nipple with a pop and chuckled, "Liked that, Kitten?"

"Y-yeah," Keira's face was probably as red as the cherries she loved to eat.

"Good," Jack proceeded to do the same with her other nipple.

The only difference this time was Jack lightly nipping at her nipple earning a slight yelp from her. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was unfamiliar. Jack continued to explore her chest and how she'd react to his actions. Eventually, he pulled away with a nuzzle to her breasts and reached over the side of the bed to grab her shirt. He handed it to her and Keira carefully put it on feeling her slightly sore nipples rub a little roughly against the fabric of her shirt making her inwardly wince. Jack kissed her lightly before pulling at the blanket. Keira shifted enough for him to get the blanket out from under her before settling back down. Soon enough, Jack was pulling the blanket over them both and pulled her to his chest. Keira relaxed in his hold feeling her day catch up to her. She yawned softly and murmured, "Thank you for today, Jack."

"No problem, Kitten," Jack smiled lightly as she nuzzled into his chest, "Did you like it?"

Keira hummed softly, "Yeah."

"Good, I was a little worried that I did something wrong," Jack admitted earning a snort from Keira.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Keira looked at him curiously, "Did that help you keep control?"

"It made it a bit easier, yeah," He said after a few minutes, "When you're ready to have sex, I don't want you to drink from me. I really don't know if I could control myself if you do and I can't stand the thought of hurting you because I moved too fast,"

Considering the horror stories she'd heard from other girls about their first time, Keira was glad Jack was keeping her comfort in mind. Nodding as her eyes began to slip closed and she yawned again, "Okay."

Jack chuckled as he nuzzled her lightly, "Night, Kitten."

"G'night, Darling," Keira yawned out.

* * *

Keira trudged through the mud beside Jack following Masky. She shivered and tugged her jacket closer wishing that she'd grabbed something warmer. They were somewhere in Canada where someone had apparently seen something they shouldn't have. At the current moment, it was raining and not a gentle rain. No, it was a cold and heavy rain that made you feel like someone was stabbing you every time a raindrop managed to touch skin. Keira looked at Masky and asked, "Why couldn't Slendy have just ported us closer to the target?"

"There isn't one," Masky glanced back at her, "You alright?"

"Just fine," Keira smiled weakly at him, "Just want to get out of this rain,"

She would have used her magic to block the rain, but Slenderman had forbidden her from using it outside of the ark until they managed to find someway to keep her magic from setting off the Ministry sensors. Of course, she was free to use it if they were in magical areas since it was incredibly difficult for magicals to figure out who used what spell in areas that held a lot of diffrent magical signatures. Keira was going to see if she could get the goblins to come up with something. Making a mental note to ask Slenderman, she let out a low sigh and walked a little bit closer to Jack. He pulled her to his side, "Sucky first job, huh?"

"Started out that way, but I won't say it's sucky until we're finished," Keira shivered a little, "Once we're done, you can pop us back, right?"

"Yeah," Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Soon enough, you'll be able to do it yourself, so long as you've been to the place you're going to,"

Keira was both eager for the day that happened and dreading it. She wanted the freedom to go wherever she chose, but a big part of her didn't want to stop having Jack pop them wherever they needed to go. He'd always been her favorite mode of transportation and the only one that proved to always be reliable. Inwardly shaking her head, Keira decided not to think about it for now and to talk to Jack about it later.

* * *

Jason Lewis had never been an extraordinary kind of guy. He was just an average guy that traveled for his work and always came home to his loving wife after a trip to the bar. He'd just been returning home from a long flight when he found his ordinary life turned upside down. He had expected to be greeted by his wife when he opened the door only to find her not there. Considering the fact that she had a tendency to loose track of time when she was reading, Jason had put his things down and went looking through their house for her. He headed upstairs when he heard some movement and opened the door to his bedroom thinking his wife had gone to bed early. What he found would chill him to the bone and give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

On their bed, his wife laid gutted like a fish with half her organs sitting out of her body in a blood stained bag and the other half being removed by some kind of demon with dusky grey skin and an African shamans mask. A whimper left him and the demon's head shot up causing him to stumble back. When it got up from the bed, he'd turned around and took off running. He'd managed to make it out of the house when the demon managed to hit cut him with something. He managed to get into his car and drive away before it had gotten out of the house. He'd heard screeching as he sped away attempting to keep from sobbing.

Since that day, Jason had been hiding in a hunting cabin that he'd rented a few times and frantically attempting to make calls about what happened. He'd been unable to get through and feared that the demon would be coming after him. Like anyone with a computer, he knew about Creepypasta and had thought they were just stories people used to scare others. Sure, they had some realistic ones, but that hadn't really meant anything.

A shiver ran down his spine as the rain continued to fall outside. He pulled the blanket he had tighter around himself and glanced out of the window. Thunder-boomed and lighting lit up the area outside. He jolted slightly as he caught sight of something outside only for it to disappear the next time lightning flashed. Taking a deep breath, Jason attempted to calm himself down. It was probably just some unfortunate animal stuck outside in the storm attempting to find somewhere to wait it out. He jolted again as a knocking sound echoed through the air. He stayed where he was for a few moments and hoped that it had just been his imagination. The knocking sound echoed through the air again and Jason tugged his blanket tighter. He hesitated before standing up and moving towards the door. He'd read enough horror stories and seen enough movies to know that he was damned if he did anything. He wondered if it was someone that had rented the cabin out and mentally slapped himself. Just because he'd seen some kind of demon, it didn't make the world stop turning. Jason opened the door and immediately relaxed at the sight before him. Two guys and a girl stood on the porch. The eldest looking of the group wore a yellow jacket and some darkly colored pants. He smiled weakly, "Excuse us, do you think we could stay here until the rain stops? Our car broke down a few miles back and we've been trying to find shelter since then."

"Of course," Jason threw open the door and let them in, "Take a seat,"

Soon enough, they were all sitting on the two couches in the hunting cabin. Jason took that moment to get a better look at the group. The second eldest, the other guy, had slightly long and messy black hair. He was pale which probably meant he was one of those guys that spent a lot of time inside. He had light blue that looked white a certain light. He wore a black jacket with white stripes and feathers with a dark colored t-shirt beneath it. Jason could make out a monochrome clown on the t-shirt and wondered if the guy was a fan of Laughing Jack.

Turning to the girl, Jason wondered if the two guys had kidnapped her. She looked barely sixteen and had delicate features. Long black and dark red hair fell to her waist, she had a heart shaped face with a slightly sharp chin. She had bright emerald green eyes that shown slightly in the light and lightly tanned skin. She was a bit shorter than normal with a rather athletic build which made him wonder if she was on some kind of sports team. She wore a black jacket with some sort of black fur dyed in red in some places and a dark red t-shirt. She was leaning into the pale guy and looked kind of like a miserable little kitten. Jason tore his eyes from the girl to the first guy as he said, "Thanks again for letting us stay here until the rain stopped. I thought Willow was going to freeze to death if we had to walk anymore in this rain."

The girl scowled at him as Jason chuckled, "It's fine though may I ask what you're doing up here? There aren't a lot of people that come around these parts unless they're hunting."

"We're visiting some family," The first guy replied, "Willow and I were asked to come visit our cousins. Jack came along since he needed to get away from his family for a little while and spend some extra time with Willow,"

"You kids seem a bit young to be traveling alone," Jason commented earning a small laugh from the first guy, "What's your name? I'm Jason,"

"Name Tim," The guy said earning a nod, "I'm twenty eight almost twenty four and Jack's twenty. Willow's almost 16," The guy reached into his pocket and pulled out some cigarets, "Oh good, they didn't get wet," He groaned softly as he reached, "Damn, I forgot my lighter in the damn car,"

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled one of those plain looking lighters you could get at a gas station. She held it out to him and spoke. Jason was a bit thrown by the slightly husky sound of the girl's voice since he'd been expecting something a bit higher pitch. She spoke softly, "Here, you can take mine."

"Thanks," Tim took the lighter and headed towards the front door.

The other guy, Jack, spoke up, "I'll go with him."

Jason was startled by the raspy voice Jack had and the fact he was willing to leave Willow alone with a stranger. Instead of protesting, Willow nodded and waved him off. Jack got up and slipped out of the front door after Tim. Willow leaned back into her seat with a soft hum. Jason shifted slightly feeling a bit uneasy as Willow stared at him. Something about how she stared at him was unsettling, it was like some kind of big cat was staring at him. She blinked slightly and asked, "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Hunting," Jason answered earning a nod.

"Hunting deer or something else?" Willow asked him curiously.

"Something else," Jason replied earning a smile.

"What are you hunting?" Willow asked sitting forward, "Bear, Big cats, or something more mystical?"

Alarm swept through him at the last word, "M-mystical?"

"Like a wendigo or something," She replied making him relax again.

"Something like that," Jason swallowed and forced himself to relax.

"That's cool," She stood up and stretched, "Why are you hunting it?"

"No reason," Jason felt something wrong when she started walking towards him, "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm cold," She took a seat next to him and peered at him, "Does that bother you?"

"J-just a bit," He shifted away from her, "Not to mention, you should probably wait over there for those two to come back,"

She hummed softly, "Perhaps, but I don't want to."

"And why not?" Jason moved until he was pressed against the arm of the couch.

"Because you're warm and I'm absolutely hungry," She grinned at him with a mouthful of fangs.

"W-what?!" Jason scrambled away from her.

He managed to get to the other couch when a heavy weight slammed into him. A shout of pain left him as something that felt like claws sank into the skin of his back and his breath left him. He barely managed to turn his head and found himself face to face with a fucking tiger. He heard footsteps and looked up to find the other two. Tim had put on a mask and Jason nearly screamed as he realized just who that guy was. He was fucking Masky! The other, Jack, shimmered slightly before gaining a bit of height and taking on the features often associated with Laughing Jack. Jason felt light headed and his vision began to darken as Laughing Jack spoke, "Kitten, you sure didn't take long to start off though using your animal form is a bit of a shock since Slendy said you shouldn't use magic."

"Animagus forms are one of the few magics that can't be tracked," Masky said earning an odd sounding purr-like growl from the tiger holding him down, "So she can use it if she so wishes so long as she's careful,"

"Awesome," Laughing Jack grinned before looking at Jason, "So you're the one that saw one of the Shaman kill your wife, right?"

"So you're in league with that damn demon," Jason snarled only to let out a scream of pain as the tiger on top of him bit down on his shoulder.

Laughing Jack chuckled, "You could say we're cleaning up his mess, but we aren't in league with him."

Cleaning up his mess? Jason felt like a hot stone had settled at the bottom of his stomach, "Y-you're going to kill me?"

"Can't leave witnesses alive," Masky said before looking at the tiger, "Maul him, we can make this look like a bear had broken in looking for shelter and he pissed it off,"

The tiger growled before Jason's world was filled with pain. As his vision went black, he felt teeth piercing his neck and the feeling of it being stretched out before everything faded away.

* * *

Keira padded beside Jack as they walked up to the mansion. She had decided to not transform back into her human form since the blood and gore covering her would transfer over. Considering she liked her current outfit, she wasn't going to transform back until she was able to clean up. Jack's hand dropped onto her head and she purred softly as his fingers began scratching just behind her ears, "Well, Kitten," Keira glanced up at him, "It looks like you could really use a bath."

Keira let out a growl of agreement as they reached the mansion. Before they could get inside, the door opened and Tenderman walked out much to their surprise. The brothers had left a few days after her first kill. Tenderman looked at them before telling Keira, " _Stay outside, Keira. Jack, hose her down."_

Letting out an irritated hiss, Keira bared her teeth at him. Jack shook his head and walked towards the hose saying, "Let's get this over with, Kitten. He won't let you inside until you clean up. Luckily for you, the other animal and animal-lie Creeps had Slenderman install a hose that links to warm water."

Keira's ears pinned back, but she trotted over to Jack. The first blast of water made Keira jump back with a hiss of displeasure due to the water being cold. Jack fiddled with the nob and tested the water before spraying her again. Keira felt a little humiliated at having to use a hose, but it wasn't as bad as the times her mother made her do it. On too many occasions to count, the entire family had gotten covered in various things and ran through the house to get cleaned. As a result, the floor and walls constantly got dirty which prompted Anya to make everyone hose off outside if they're covered in something. Keira was grateful that the water was hot rather than cold as ice. Soon enough, they managed to get most of the blood and gore off. Jack created a few towels and helped her dry off before they returned to the front. Tenderman looked at Keira before nodding, " _You may enter, but you should take a proper shower."_

Keira grunted in acknowledgement before darting past him and up the stairs.


	35. Enemies and discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Dumbledore was growing increasingly anxious and angry as time passed on. It was closing in on the damned brat's sixteenth birthday and she was still missing along with the Seer. It wouldn't surprise him if they were together. If he could find one of them, he could find both brats and drag them back under his control. The fact none of the people he sent after the brat's adoptive family had come back was aggravating. With Fawkes breaking their bond and the horcrux he'd managed to retrieve from the old Gaunt shake slowly melting into a blackish liquid that burned him when he touched it, Dumbledore didn't know what to do. Distracted by his thoughts, Dumbledore didn't notice the shadows around his office shifting and forming into a shadowy figure with eyes the color of molten lava.

* * *

The shadowy figure grinned brightly revealing needle sharp teeth as it stared hungrily at Dumbledore. It sucked in a deep breath causing some of Dumbledore magic seep from the old man and into the figures mouth. It shuddered violently due to the pleasure it felt at the taste of the old man's energy. Inwardly grumbling at the fact it couldn't devour the old man due to his master's interest in pissing off the Operator, the shadowy figure dropped the book it's master bid it to deliver and disappeared. It headed back to it's master's realm feeling happy that it had done it's task and hoped that it's master would grant it the ability to feed off some more magicals. It had been too long since it had held one of the shielding items it's master had made for them to go undetected into magical areas.

* * *

Dumbledore jumped slightly as he heard a book dropping and turned to his desk. Frowning, Dumbledore scanned the book to see if it was cursed in someway only to find nothing. Walking over to it, he checked for poisons or potions only to come up empty. Carefully, he picked up the book and looked over the cover only to find it blank. Opening the book, he found a short letter written:

_Dear Reader,_   
_If this book has entered into your possession, you have likely garnered the attention of a being far more powerful than anyone on the mortal plane. This book is not for the faint of heart or the sain, it will twist you and consume you until nothing is left save for the darkest parts of you. I bid you to get rid of the book if you do not wish for darkness to consume your soul. This book contains knowledge of how to find your enemies, summon beings of blackness to do your bidding, and rituals for almost anything. Take heed of these words, Reader:_   
_Once it has begun, nothing will stop this book from consuming your soul._

Dumbledore's eyes widened before a grin appeared on his face. This was exactly what he needed, the warning didn't even matter. Everything he did was for the greater good even at the cost of his soul. Perhaps the book would allow him to trade the Potter brat's soul for his. Turning the page, Dumbledore couldn't wait to begin.

* * *

Voldemort coughed feeling his body shudder as pain seared through his entire body. He dimly registered a potions vile being pressed to his lips and drank it. He opened his eyes to find Snape frowning down at him, "SSS-severus?"

"My lord," Snape's eyebrows were drawn together, "I can do nothing more than dull the pain until the Potter brat is captured and I can experiment on her to figure out what's going on,"

Voldemort wanted to throttle Snape for how useless he was, but knew he couldn't really blame the potion's master. Voldemort took as deep a breath as possible, "Nagini?"

"She's getting worse, My lord," Snape replied looking to the side where Nagini was resting, "I'm no expert on animals, but I do not believe she will last much longer,"

Voldemort felt a burst of panic fill him. To know that his faithful familiar who had stayed with him even after his descent into the darkest of magics was dying caused the Dark lord to feel pained. Nagini had been with him since he'd rescued her during the summer before his sixth year and before he'd made his diary. She had faithfully served him all these years and yet, she will die in pain because of the damn Potter brat. Taking another deep breath as a plan formed in his mind, Voldemort ordered, "Collect all the sssamplessss of the black sssssubssssstance you possssibly can, I will be ussssssing a ritual to either ssssssummon the Potter brat to me or transport myssssself to her. Be quick. I want this to be done as ssssssoon as posssssible."

"As you command, My lord," Snape bowed lightly.

Voldemort patiently allowed Snape to take as much of the black substance his body created as possible before sending the man off to do his task. Forcing himself onto his side, Voldemort weakly reached over to run his fingers over Nagini's increasingly brittle and dry scales, ss'Do not worry my dear, we will be well again ssssoon.'ss

Nagini gave a weak hiss that he couldn't understand. He could feel the life literally slowly draining out of her and knew she could likely sense the same for him. Inwardly growling, he promised that he wouldn't let either of them die as long as he could help it.

* * *

Slenderman felt the wards ripple and inwardly smiled. It looked like Dr. Bhairava had arrived and sooner than he'd thought the old creep would. Standing up, Slenderman moved out of his office and walked towards the door. He paused at the entrance to the game room where Toby and Jeff were fighting against Sonic in some type of game. Sitting on one of the couches, Keira was laying with her head in Laughing Jack's lap fiddling with a puzzle box while Jack ran his finger's through her hair as he watched the gaming trio. He glanced down at Keira and smiled with an uncharacteristically warm look in his eyes. Slenderman could only shake his head at the sight that showed that the monochrome killer had changed since meeting Keira. Slenderman cleared his throat and everyone jumped before turning to him, " _Dr. Bhairava has arrived. Once he has settled in, you will likely be required to go through a short physical. I ask that you bear with it."_

Everyone nodded with Laughing Jack grimacing and tugging Keira up to hug her to him. Jeff was scowling darkly as was Sonic which made it quite clear the those three knew recalled the doctor's past visits. Of course, Jeff had encountered the doctor outside of said visits quite a few times. Slenderman looked forward to how the carved smile killer interacted with the doctor.

* * *

Jack cuddled Keira to his chest with a grimace. Keira didn't seem to mind in the least as she sank into him. Jack knew that he was worrying Keira, but couldn't help it. He didn't want Bhairava to get any bright ideas about changing Keira. The only reason the being left him alone was due to Jack's apparently symmetrical appearance. Of course, it didn't change the fact that Bhairava often commented that Jack needed more color, but the doctor usually left the clown alone. Jack did look forward to Jeff fighting with the doctor which made everything a bit better. Jack snickered softly earning a curious look from Keira from over her shoulder. Jack lightened his grip, "Just thinking about the inevitable fun that's going to happen when Jeff sees the good doctor."

"Oh?" Keira twisted around to look at him in curiosity, "Do tell,"

Let out a laugh, Jack shook his head, "Nope. It's something that has to be experienced first hand. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Keira pouted at him, "No fair."

Without a real thought, Jack kissed her right on the pouting lips. Keira soon began kiss him back and Jack almost forgot about the doctor's impending arrival. Jack slid a hand beneath Keira's shirt and rubbed at the area just above the base of her spine. Funnily enough, the area just above the base of Keira's spine became sensitive once she completed her first full animagus transformation. Hearing her moan softly against his lips and press closer to him, Jack thanked the Creator for it. He groaned softly when Keira squirmed against him and rubbed against his growing arousal. A low growl left him when someone cleared their throat and made Keira jolt away from him with a red face. Jack glared at the doorway where Candy Pop was standing with a lazy grin on his face, "Seriously?"

"Sorry, LJ," The damn incubus jester didn't even look sincere, "I didn't think your kitten putting on a show in front of others especially with the good doctor returning,"

Jack opened his mouth to say something when he felt Keira burrow her face into his neck. He glanced down and saw just how embarrassed she was and realized that Candy Pop was right. Mentally grumbling, Jack removed his hand from under Keira's shirt and rubbed her back lightly, "Sorry, Kitten."

She mumbled something against his neck causing Jack shivered slightly at the feeling of her mouth against his skin. Jack was more than a little surprised to feel her tongue brush against his neck and groaned softly pushed her back a bit. Jack saw the tips of her fangs and realized she must be a little bit hungry. Jack was about to offer her some blood when Luna popped into the room carrying a glass filled with crimson liquid. Luna held it out to Keira prompting his kitten to twist her body back around to grab the glass and begin drinking. She let out a low moan and Jack felt his cock twitch at that sound. Luna looked pleased with herself and Jack wondered why that was. When Keira drained the glass completely, Luna took it from her as Keira began purring softly. Luna spoke as Jack looked down at Keira in surprise, "I got her some magical blood during my mission this morning."

"Ah," Jack tightened his grip on Keira for a few moments when she attempted to get up, "Will this always happen?"

"No," Luna shook her head lightly, "Once she get's used to drinking it, she won't be really affected unless she decides to gorge herself on it,"

Jack nodded in understanding as he released his grip on Keira when he felt her begin to transform into her animagus form. Once she'd transformed, Keira curled up with her head on his lap and her body pressing itself against his side. He was surprised to find that Keira's animal form had grown a bit since he'd seen it a week ago. Jack looked up at Luna as he began to scratch behind Keira's ears, "Is she going to keep growing in this form?"

Luna looked contemplative for a few moments before nodding, "Yes though it won't be anything major until she turns sixteen. Once that happens, she'll grow rapidly to her full height in this form."

"Why?" Jeff asked reminding Jack that they weren't alone in the room.

Fawkes flashed into the room and settled on Luna's shoulder, " _It's part of the Potter family magical inheritance. If the Potter family is a magical animagus, they will gain half their magical inheritance to help keep their animal instincts under control as this is the time that their animal sides fully mature. Once they turn seventeen, they will gain the rest plus an increased affinity for some form of element. Due to her snapping, Keira gained an increase in her elemental affinity sooner than she normally would."_

Jack looked down at Keira in surprise before asking, "And what's her affinity?"

 _"She has a dual affinity,"_ Fawkes informed them as he peered down at Keira from Luna's shoulder, " _Life and darkness are the two affinities though both have been stunted slightly due to how early that part of her inheritance occurred. It is due to her body not being mature enough to hold both affinities at their full power. Whether this will be corrected or not when she's old enough, I am unsure as no Potter has ever become a Creep nor gotten this part of their inheritance so early,"_

"That kind of sucks, but it explains why Keira has such a hard time manipulating the shadows," Candy Pop commented, "Though her ability to create those creatures of hers is life magic, right?"

" _Yes,"_ Fawkes bobbed his head lightly.

"Then that means her life magic isn't as bad as her darkness, right?" Jack asked curiously as Keira turned into a puddle of tiger goo in his lap.

" _Yes and no,"_ Fawkes was silent for a few moments,  _"I can not be certain of the true degree of power she has over those two affinities until I can get a good grasp of them. I will say this,"_ Fawkes pinned them with a stare,  _"Do not allow Keira to heal anyone. Healing is one off the many branches of life magic and it is very likely that she will end up killing her patient,"_ They all nodded, " _Of course, Keira's potions are safe, so you don't need to worry about that,"_

"Right," Laughing Jack leaned down and pressed a kiss to Keira's furry head earning a nuzzle from the animagus, "Guess we still have a lot to learn about you, Kitten,"

She yawned softly and snuggled close to him. Jack felt her fall asleep and shook his head in amusement.

* * *

Keira yawned as she walked into the dining room after Jack. It was dinner time and she'd napped for almost four hours. She was surprised to find herself still feeling tired, but chalked that up to her animagus form. Big cats tended to sleep quite a bit after all. She sniffed the air curiously when she smelt something odd. It was a slightly sweet scent mixed with what smelt like bleach and a mix of other chemicals. Underneath that, the scent of sulfur and something else swirled around. Looking for the source, Keira was surprised to find what looked like a pale-bluish white husk-like creature sat in one of the chairs. It was dressed in a bloodstained doctor's coat and scrubs. When it turned its head to look at her, Keira saw that its eyes were a dark imperial purple on obsidian colored sclera. Bits of smoke flaked off of the creature as it raised its hand to wave and revealed its scalpel like nails. It opened its mouth revealing needle-like teeth. When it spoke, Keira was reminded of the crunch of gravel underneath a car's tires though she was sure she detected some sort of accent that she swore she'd heard before, but couldn't remember, "Ah, you must be Laughing Jack's soulmate, Keira Potter."

"Just Keira is fine," Keira replied while eyeing the creature, "You must be Doctor Bhairava,"

"Indeed," It chuckled.

Jack pulled her to him, "You're not going to be touching her."

"Do not worry," Bhairava looked decidedly amused by Jack's actions, "Slenderman has already informed me that I am not to attempt anything on her or Miss Lovegood unless they ask for it,"

Jack frowned, but let go of Keira when they reached the table. Keira looked at Bhairava curiously, "Are you one of those that identify as both?"

A few of the others choked on their drinks or food while shooting her shocked looks. Bhairava let out a decidedly creepy chuckle and inclined their head, "Yes. I prefer they/them/their pronouns."

"I figured by the way Jack talked when he told me a bit about you," Keira smiled lightly at them, "I know a few people at my magic school and one of my former neighbors that prefer it,"

"Not many ask," Bhairava said earning a shrug from Keira.

"My parents taught me to be polite and ask," Keira informed them, "Most of the time, it's more polite to ask in order to avoid accidentally offending the person down the road,"

Bhairava blinked before smiling at Keira, "It is a pleasure to see that times are changing."

"Despite some of the more idiotic and barbaric ways of the wizarding world, they are more advanced when it comes to accepting people's genders," Keira said earning looks of surprise from most of the table, "There are actually quite a few potions that allow for one to change their gender though the permanent ones are hellishly expensive if you're an adult. I'm not quite certain why that is other than it has to do with hormones,"

"A-and why do you k-know that s-stuff?" Toby asked her in surprise.

Keira flushed lightly, "Back in my first year, I got curious since some of the other students had their genders changes and wondered how that was possible. I also did a paper on it for my potions class this year. I think I might have the paper if anyone wants to check it out."

"If you wouldn't mind, I think that I'll take a look at that paper," Bhairava looked curious, "And I would also like to see your potions book. It has been a very long time since I've met a mage-Creep and haven't had a chance to read any new potions books,"

"I don't mind," Keira would love to discuss potions with someone that knew potions, "Just make sure you return them in the same condition I gave them to you, I have a few that can't be replaced due to how old they are,"

"They're the ones we got from your families vaults, right?" Jack asked as dinner was placed on the table and everyone began serving themselves.

"Yeah though there is that one from the really old bookshop in Knockturn alley," Keira took a bite from the pasta she'd been grabbed.

Bhairava inclined their head, "Of course, I promise to return them in the correct condition. May I ask how you ended up getting into potion making?"

Keira had to think about it for a few moments, "Well, my love of potion making didn't really develop until Christmas of my first year. You see, the potions master at my magic school is a complete bastard that hates my guts and didn't teach the basics like he should have. He's one of those natural genius' when it comes to potions making."

"So you got into it just to spite him?" Bhairava asked earning a nod from Keira, "Why is he the teacher?"

"From what I've been led to understand, he's a spy for the headmaster and the current Dark lord," Keira replied after a few moments, "I think the headmaster wants to keep his pet Death Muncher close," Keira shook her head, "As I was saying, I really started to love potions making when the goblin in charge of my vaults at Gringotts sent a package that my mother had placed there until such a time as I was old enough to learn how to properly brew. Despite being a charms genius, my mother was an amazing potions mistress despite never taking the mastery exam. From her notes and the books she left me, I was able to see just how much fun and interesting potions making was," Keira flushed lightly as she admitted, "I never realized just how closely potions making, cooking, and chemistry really were until I got those books,"

"You know chemistry?" Candy Pop asked looking surprised.

Keira jerked her thumb towards Jack, "Blame him, he uses chemistry to help make his special candies among other things. Since he trusted me enough to help him make that stuff, I've been learning chemistry. It's not that bad and I really enjoy it," She paused before looking at Toby, "I think you'd enjoy it too."

Toby looked at her in surprise, "W-why?"

"You can make a lot of pretty fires and cool explosions with the help of chemistry," Keira informed him earning a contemplative look, "Chemistry is a lot more than that, but it's a lot of fun once you get past how much of a headache it is to learn it,"

"Not to mention, it helps make you patient," Jack added earning a nod from Keira, "I remember how many times you got frustraited enough to scream and throw things when you were younger,"

Keira flushed and glared at him, "Some of those were your fault."

"Yeah," Jack shrugged lightly, "It still helped,"

"It did," Keira grudgingly agreed with that statement.

"I'm surprised," Bhairava commented earning the attention of the talking duo, "LJ isn't known for being very patient,"

"I can be," Jack replied after take a drink from his cup, "I just choose not to be,"

"You're calmer now," Bhairava looked at Jack curiously, "I suppose finding your other half has assisted with that. Despite how calm you are now, the darkest parts of you are still quite active. It has been a very long time since I've seen one of our kind balanced,"

"Balanced?" was murmured by many of the room.

Candy Pop nodded at that word, "They're right. You've balanced each other out," Candy Pop eyed the two with a newly contemplative look, "You can't really tell unless someone points it out."

There was a moment of silence as everyone digested those words, Keira broke the silence, "It actually makes sense," She tried not to fidget at the attention that was being placed on her, "Now that I think back to the times we've been apart, I can see that I'm a lot more rash and harsh. I'm also quicker to anger and far more vindictive when it comes to people pissing me off," Keira looked at Jack, "I don't have as much patience either. During Hogwarts, I always send at least ten people to the hospital wing every other month. During the last year, the number increased."

"Not to mention," Keira turned to Luna as the blonde spoke, "You seem less motivated. When you prank people, you don't really have as much flair unless Jack gave you some idea. The twins easily picked up the slack during those times making it a bit hard to see it. You were also a lot more quiet,"

Keira took a bite of her food as she took in those words. Looking back, she could see that Luna was right. The blonde didn't mention that she had trouble thinking things through leading to incidents like rushing after the stone, going into the forbidden forest, getting into a fight with the basilisk, and the list went on. It was somewhat disquieting and showed how much she relied on Jack. She suddenly understood why the Creeps that lost their soulmates faded away. A shiver went down her spine at the thought of losing Jack and a whine left her. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and immediately leaned into Jack. She took comfort in his presence and immediately moved to settle in his lap before pressing her nose into his neck while wrapping her arms around him. He held her against him while asking, "What's wrong, Kitten?"

"She's just realized how much she needs you," Luna murmured sounding sad.

Jack tightened his grip on her, "What do you mean?"

"Whenever she hasn't had you around her, she has trouble thinking things through," Luna murmured as Keira tightened her grip on Jack, "The incidents with the stone, the whole basilisk business, and the like," Jack's grip tightened on her at the reminder of how many times she's almost died at Hogwarts, "She's realized why Creeps fade without their soulmates. Soulmates are needed to balance each other out and without that balancing influence, they lose themselves. Creeps that have met their soulmates and lost them realize just how bad off they are without them. To them, death is better than living without them,"

 _"Which causes them to fade away_ ," Slenderman murmured.

Silence fell over the table and Keira stayed in Jack's lap. Dinner passed in silence as everyone digested what had been discussed. Once it was done, everyone headed off to where they usually went after dinner.

* * *

Jack looked down at Keira as she laid silently against him. He knew what was wrong and understood it. Losing her would be far worse than the whole thing with Issac, it was a scary thought. Look back at how his life had gone since Issac forgot him, Jack had enjoyed it greatly, but it felt plain. He didn't feel any real emotion other than rage, depression, and happiness. He lacked true joy, excitement, and so many other emotions. With Keira, he experienced them fully. Jack didn't want to go back to that. He didn't want to go back to not fully feeling anything.

He wanted to feel her warmth and listen to her heart beat. He wanted to hear her laugh and smile that lazy grin at him when they played pranks. He wanted to see her pout and scowl at him when he out did her. He wanted to watch her kill and feel her drink his blood. He wanted to hear her babble about potions and talk about the stories she wanted to write. He wanted to see her blush. He wanted to kiss her and show her just how fun not being innocent was. He wanted to fuck her until she passes out. He wanted to panic every time she cried and hear her yell at him for worrying about her. He wanted to hear her berate him for blaming didn't want to go back to his bleak world. He never wanted to lose his kitten.

Jack pulled Keira on top of him earning a surprise yelp. Keira placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up to stare at him in surprise. Jack cupped her cheek and spoke softly, "Kitten, I never want to lose you. I don't want to lose what we have."

"I don't either," Keira's eyes were watering and Jack nearly cursed when he saw them.

"Then we make a promise," Jack rubbed her cheek gently, "We promise to never leave one another. We promise to watch each other's back and keep each other safe,"

"Alright," Keira turned her head slightly and nuzzled his hand.

He leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips feeling his heart beat just a bit more. Feeling her lips on his and the warmth of her body sinking into his, Jack could only thank the creator for what he had now. No, he would never allow himself to lose this and if he did, he would gladly welcome death.

* * *

Keira was surprised to wake up just a little bit after one in the morning to a growling stomach. She should have expected it since she hadn't eaten much of her dinner thanks to that little talk. She attempted to push herself into a sitting position only for Jack to tighten his grip on her. Keira twisted her body to look at him and smiled slightly. He really was cute when he slept. When her stomach growled again, Keira decided to try something that she'd read about in some of her mother's romance novels. Leaning down, Keira pressed a kiss to Jack's lips before pulling back. Seeing that he hadn't woken up yet, Keira kissed him again and licked at his bottom lip. Jack let out a low sound and twitched a bit, but didn't wake up. Inwardly laughing, Keira continued to kiss him until Jack began to respond. Pulling away from him, Keira watched his eyes slowly open as he yawned out, "Kitten?"

"Jack, I'm hungry," She told him.

He blinked at her for a few moments before asking, "And?"

"Let go of me so I can get something to eat," Keira told him.

Jack kissed her lightly before letting her go, "Come back soon."

"I will," Keira kissed him back before getting up.

She opened the door before grabbing her jacket since it got cold at night in the mansion. Pulling it on, Keira walked down the hall and headed down the stairs. She glanced into the game room and found BEN gaming. The blonde game glitch turned his head towards her, " **What are you doing up?"**

"I didn't finish my dinner, so I came down to eat something before going back to bed," Keira informed him as she headed into the room, "What about you? Did you just get back?"

 **"A little bit ago,"** BEN replied turning back to the TV, " **I can't head to bed until Jeff finishes his latest job since he has to kill someone in an area with a few security cameras,"**

"Ah," Keira yawned softly, "I hope he gets done soon. Don't stay up too late once he's done, BEN,"

 **"I won't,"** BEN waved her off, " **Go eat, I'm fairly sure LJ'll kill me if I keep you too long,"**

Keira rolled her eyes, but headed into the kitchen. She checked the cabinets and fridge before deciding to make herself two sandwiches. She also made Jack one just in case while also making three cups of hot chocolate. She put some peppermint in Jack's while adding some cinnamon and a dash of whiskey that she'd found hidden behind some boxes of cereal. Putting it all on one of the handy trays, Keira headed back to the game room and handed BEN the plain hot chocolate, "Here."

 **"Nothing in it?"** He asked while taking the cup earning a nod, " **Thanks,"**

"No problem," Keira told him before heading back upstairs.

She got to her room and found Jack sitting up with a yawn. She handed him his sandwich and half of one of hers alongside his hot chocolate. Jack took the offerings with a light smile, "Thanks, Kitten."

"Thought you'd like something," Keira told him with a light smile as she sat down beside him, "I put some peppermint in yours. I couldn't find any white chocolate or any bitter chocolate,"

"It's fine," Jack leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Thank you,"

"No problem," Keira took a bite of her sandwich, "By the way," She smiled lightly at him, "I forgot to thank you for what you did all those years ago with the animals,"

Jack grinned at her, "No problem, Kitten. I would do it again in a heart beat."

They quickly finished the food she'd gotten them and drank their hot chocolate. Keira as about to put her things down when she felt a slight tugging feeling. It was centered in the area behind her heart where her magical core sat. She frowned and pressed a hand over her heart as the tugging increased. Keira swallowed and said, "Jack."

He turned to her and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Something's tugging at my magic," Keira told him as she quickly put down her things, "It's increasing by the moment,"

"Let's get you to the infirmary and I'll go get Slendy," Jack said as he got out of bed.

Keira got up feeling drained and they quickly left her room. By the time they reached the stairs, she was having a hard time breathing as the pulling feeling had started to hurt. They made it halfway down the stairs before Keira started feeling light headed and ended up stumbling. Jack was quick to pick her up and carry her towards the infirmary. Jack settled her down on one of the bed's near EJ's and called out, "Bhairava!"

* * *

"Jack?" Bhairava sounded surprised as they stuck their head out of the back storage room, "What's wron-" Bhairava cut himself off as he caught sight of Keira gripping her chest and looking pale, "What happened?"

Jack frowned as he said, "We just finished eating a late night snack and were going to go back to bed when Keira said something was tugging on her magic. I decided to take her down here encase something was wrong with her health before going to get Slendy."

"I see," Bhairava walked over, "Go get Slender, I will watch over her and see if I can't discern what's going on,"

Jack nodded and kissed Keira's cheek, "I'll be right back, Kitten."

Keira managed to smile despite the fact she was obviously in pain, "I-I know."

Jack touched her cheek lightly before popping into Slenderman's office. Creator, he hoped that Keira would be alright.


	36. Voldemort's demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Voldemort took a deep breath as he drew out the last of the ritual symbols with the black substance Severus had collected. It had almost a day for him to find the ritual he needed and review it as well as draw the ritual circle, but he was almost finished. Voldemort shakily stood up and looked at Severus, "When midnight strikes, I shall begin the ritual. I need you to stand by and watch. If I disappear, you are to inform the others that I've found a way to Potter. If she appears, you are to apprehend her. We do not need her to get away from us."

"Yes, Master," Severus replied while looking over the circle with trepidation.

Something about this seemed off and Severus couldn't shake the thought that Voldemort had bitten off more than he could chew. Soon enough, the clock struck twelve and the dark lord began the ritual. Magic built up and something darker than ever his lords magic filled the air. It was heavy and thick making Severus feel as if he was attempting to breath in water. A crackling sound echoed through the air as Voldemort continued to speak words that Severus couldn't even begin to understand. Severus found himself falling to his knees unable to breath as a strange pressure filled the room. It felt like every part of his body was being pressed down into the ground below him by a dragon's paw. He swore his bones cracked and were on the verge of shattering as wind whipped through the room. Severus' vision began to darken as shadows seeped out of the black substance and coiled through the air. Severus lost consciousness as a screeching roar echoed through the air followed by an earth shattering boom and the feeling of the earth shaking beneath him.

* * *

Keira panted as she struggled to breath properly and keep herself from whimpering due to the pain running through her. The tugging on her magic had worsened to the point that it felt like something was attempting to rip it free. She could faintly hear Dr. Bhairava saying something near her, but couldn't focus enough to make out what he said. Accompanying the tugging sensation was some type of voice, it reminded her of the imperious curse only it didn't grant any form of bliss or peace. It was saying that the pain would end if she let it take her somewhere, but Keira refused to listen to it. Jack was getting Slenderman to help her and she wouldn't go anywhere without him in this state. She felt a bit of relief when a hand that she recognized to be Jack's curled around her right one. She felt another run through her hair and forced open her eyes to look at him. Jack tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she could tell he was stressed about seeing her in this state. Keira continued to forced back the whimpers that wanted to leave her feeling determined to not stress him out worse. Jack spoke and Keira managed to focus on him enough to hear it, "Everything will be alright, Kitten. Slendy's working it out with Bhairava."

Keira opened her mouth only to shut it as a whimper escape her as the pain worsened to unbearable levels. She screwed her eyes shut again in a fruitless attempt to force the pain away. She could feel Jack's fingers tightening and the slight sting of his claws digging into her skin which allowed her to focus on something other than the pain. Keira managed to pant out, "Jack, it hurts."

"I know, Kitten," Jack's voice carried a bitter tint, "I don't know how to help you,"

"Just talk," Keira's voice cracked slightly, "P-Please j-just t-talk,"

Jack's voice was strained as he said, "Okay, Kitten. I'll talk," He tightened his grip a little, "I hate your luck sometimes, Kitten. It seems like every time things settle down, it acts up causing problems. I wish we could find a way to shut it off sometimes."

"M-me too," Keira forced herself to focus on him as the pain continued to worsen by the minute.

"Do you remember what happened after you got off for the summer before Hogwarts?" Jack asked as he relaxed his grip slightly, "You were so happy to get off of school not only because it would mean we could spend more time together, but because you couldn't wait to get away from that group of shit headed ten year olds that were always picking on you," Keira managed to get her eyes open to look at him and saw Jack smile slightly at her, "I really wanted to kill them, but you didn't let me. I could never understand back then how you could let yourself be targeted, but preventing other people from getting targeted," Jack let out a soft laugh, "Then, you had me go into their dreams with you and prank the hell out of them. I never thought I'd see you of all people being that vindictive, but I was so proud to see just what you did with what I taught you,"

The pain spiked so sharply that Keira's mouth opened in a silent scream as blood roared in her ears and her magic lashed out against her veins. The voice that had been speaking to her began to wordlessly screech at her. Keira barely held onto her consciousness as the pain suddenly stopped increasing before disappearing as a loud boom echoed through the air. Keira must have lost consciousness since that would explain why she found herself in Jack's arms near the entrance to the infirmary. Groaning softly, Keira asked, "Jack? What's going on?"

"Potter," Keira froze as she heard the voice of someone she wanted to kill almost if not more than Dumbledore.

* * *

If he didn't know just how weird Keira's luck was, Jack would have been too shocked to react when some bastard appeared in a burst of magic over top of Keira's bed. Jack hadn't even needed to see the asshole appear before he grabbed Keira and popped to the entrance to the infirmary. Jack looked down at Keira's pain flushed and tear stained cheeks feeling something in him relax when he realized she didn't seem to be in pain anymore. Inwardly sighing in relief, Jack focused on the bastard that had appeared and bared his teeth in anger at the sight of him. Of all the things he expected to be the cause of Keira's pain, he hadn't thought that the snake-bastard would be the cause which was bad in hindsight as Voldemort was as bad as Dumbledore. Jack looked down at Keira as she groaned and shifted against him, "Jack? What's going on?"

Before Jack could answer, Voldemort spoke causing Keira to freeze, "Potter."

Jack held Keira tightly to his chest as she whispered, "Voldemort."

"While I would have preferred you appearing before me," Jack did not like the look the bastard was giving Keira, "But it won't ssstop me,"

Jack growled as he realized his thoughts about the bastard causing Keira pain were right, "You're the one that hurt my Kitten."

The bastard's eyes settled on him and the creep sneered at him, "Ssso you're the one that'ssss been hiding the brat, I was wondering who I was going to kill. Are you the one that taught her to make that black ssssubssstance?"

"Black substance?" Jack muttered feel slightly confused, "What black substance?"

Voldemort snorted, "Ssso not even you know about it, no matter," He lifted his wand and pointed it at Jack, "I'll kill you and take the girl back with me. If your tone isss anything to go by, the brat will be devasssstated by your death."

Before the bastard could shoot off a spell, Slenderman announced his presence by grabbing the insane wizard in his tentacles and breaking the asshole's wand. Voldemort's eyes widen as Slenderman spoke, " _I would advise rethinking your position, Wizard."_

Voldemort gasped out, "The operator."

Slenderman's head tilted slightly, " _So not all of the wizarding world has forgotten my legends, you'll have to tell me how you know it,"_ Slenderman looked at Keira and Jack, " _LJ, Child, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine," Jack looked down at Keira, "Kitten?"

Keira was silent for a few moments before murmuring, "Achy and extremely tired."

Slenderman nodded lightly,  _"I see. Lj,"_ Jack looked at him,  _"Take Keira up to her room and watch over her,"_ Jack nodded to him, " _Child,"_ Keira looked away from the shell-shocked wizard and at the faceless entity, " _Am I to assume that you wish to be the one to kill him?"_

Keira nodded slowly, "Yes."

 _"Sometime tomorrow, I will call on you to come to me,"_ Slenderman informed her as Jack carefully adjusted Keira into a better hold, " _You will be able to kill him then,"_

"Alright," Keira murmured as a yawn escaped her.

"If you feel any pain, have a headache, or anything abnormal tomorrow, I want you to come here so that I may attempt to help you," Bhairava told Keira before looking at Jack, "If she seems off tomorrow, you shouldn't even hesitate to bring her to me,"

"I will," Jack wasn't going to take any chances with Keira's health especially after today.

Slenderman dismissed them and Jack popped them into Keira's room. He carefully settled Keira down on the bed before picking up the discarded tray of cups and plates. He was about to pop away when Keira grabbed his arm as she whispered, "Jack."

Jack smiled at her, "I'll be right back. I need to take these downstairs."

Keira held onto him for a few moments before releasing him. Jack quickly popped downstairs and left the tray on the counter before popping back to Keira's room. Keira had sat up and was looking at her sweat drenched clothes with a grimace when he returned. She looked up at Jack when he reached out to touch her cheek, "I should go take a shower."

"Do you feel up for a shower?" Jack asked earning a frown from Keira, "If you really want to get cleaned up, I could draw you a bath,"

He'd done it before when she was younger especially after the first time she'd seen him kill someone, but this would be the first time he'd done it since after her second year. It would be the first time since they'd found out about the soulmate bond and went from strictly friends to whatever they were now. He waited for a few minutes before Keira murmured, "Bath. I don't really want to risk falling."

Jack nodded and moved towards the bathroom, "Be right back."

* * *

Keira's magic was sluggish and she felt as weak as a new born foal as she let herself fall back onto her bed. Voldemort was downstairs which freaked her out. The thought of him harming her new found friends, unlikely as it was, made everything inside of her scream to get rid of the threat. Keira heard a low growl and sat up to see Devona stalking into the room with Alleyah on her back. The two looked a little worn out and Keira wondered if it was due to what had happened to her. Devona settled down beside the bed with a low groan and Alleyah spoke, 'Keira, what happened?'

Keira slowly explained what she could of the situation and by the end, both her creations were angry. Devona was growling darkly and Keira wondered what she would be saying if she had the ability to talk as Alleyah did. Alleyah's feather's fluffed up and Keira knew that the raven would be wanting a piece of Voldemort tomorrow. Keira looked up when Jack spoke up from the bathroom doorway, "What's with them?"

"I told them about what happened," Keira replied earning a look of understanding from Jack.

"I see," Jack walked over and bent down to scratch behind Devona's ears growls cutting them off, "I don't blame them for being pissed. You going to let them help tomorrow?"

"If they want," Keira shrugged slightly before glancing towards the bathroom, "The tub filling up?"

"Yup," Jack stood up and reached out to pick her up.

Keira wrapped her arms around his neck and settled her head against his shoulder as he turned to walk towards the bathroom. The bathroom was already warming up due to the steam coming off the water. Jack placed her on the rim of the tub and Keira checked the water before reaching for the knob to cool it down just a small bit. Keira checked the water after a few moments before nodding to herself, "Perfect."

"Good," Jack moved towards the door, "I'm going to grab you some new night clothes,"

"Okay," Keira watched him leave before beginning to remove her clothes.

She slipped into the tub just as he walked back into the bathroom carrying her new clothes. Keira let out a low sigh and laid her head back against the rim of the tub. Jack chuckled softly and asked, "Feel better?"

"A bit," Keira opened her eyes to see Jack set her clothes on the toilet, "Thank you, Darling,"

Jack smiled at her, "It's no trouble, Kitten. You going to be okay alone?"

Keira thought about it for a few moments before nodding, "I think so."

"I'll check on you in a few minutes," Jack told her, "I'm going to see if Slendy's giving that job we were supposed to go on tomorrow to someone else,"

"Okay," Keira nodded and watched him pop away.

Instead of laying back to enjoy the heat, Keira began to wash herself since there was a good chance she was going to pass out soon enough. Once she was done, Keira let the water that had filled the tub drain out and filled the tub once more. According to the runes inscribed on the faucet, the water would only stop flowing if someone stopped it or the water started reaching the faucet which made her wonder who came up with it. Regardless, Keira stopped the water just over her collarbone and settled back against the rim of the tub with a low sigh. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth surrounding her. It really loosened up her achy muscles and eased the lingering pain in her veins caused by her magic.

* * *

Jack popped back into Keira's bathroom and found her nodding off. Inwardly chuckling at the sight, Jack walked over to the tub, "You ready to get out, Kitten?"

Keira just hummed softly in reply and Jack snickered before reaching to unplug the tub. Jack grabbed a towel and held it out to her when the water fully drained out. She slowly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself before attempting to get up only to slip a little. Somewhat expecting it, Jack picked Keira up and set her on the rim of the tub before grabbing a second towel. He began to dry her hair off which seemed to wake her up a bit. By the time her hair wasn't dripping anymore, Keira was awake enough to finish drying off and pulling on the clothes he'd brought her. Jack walked out of the bathroom once she was awake enough and waited for her to call him back in before picking her back up and taking her over to the bed. Jack pulled down the covers and set her down before getting into bed as well. Immediatly, Keira curled up against him. Keira sleepily asked, "Tomorrow?"

"Slendy's giving the job to Jason and Luna," Jack replied earning a sleepy hum of acknowledgement, "You feeling better?"

"Mhmm," Keira nuzzled into his chest, "G'night, Jack,"

"Night, Kitten," Jack replied and watched her fall asleep.

Jack stayed up for an hour once she fell asleep just to make sure she wouldn't be bothered by bad dreams before joining her in sleep.

* * *

When Keira woke up the next morning, she felt like she'd had the flu mixed with someone deciding to dig needles into her veins a few times. She checked her magic carefully and mentally sighed at the sluggish feel of it. It was better than last night, but it still wasn't flowing as it normally would. Considering what had happened last night, Keira wasn't really surprised by that fact and wondered if she was dealing with a bit of magical exhaustion which wouldn't surprise her. Keira enjoyed the feeling of a clawed hand running through her hair and Jack's unique scent filling her nose. She was tempted to fall back asleep, but knew that she needed to eat something. If there was one thing that was reliably taught at Hogwarts, it was how dangerous magical exhaustion was and what to do if they were in a situation like that. With a low sigh, Keira opened her eyes, "Jack?"

"Morning, Kitten," Jack replied sounding fairly awake making her wonder when he'd woken up, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I had the flue and someone decided to dig needles into my veins," Keira sluggishly moved her arm to settle it over his waist, "My magic's sluggish, but that's to be expected with last night. I think I might have some form of magical exhaustion,"

She sluggishly moved to look towards him and settle her head on his chest in a way that would allow her to look at his face. He was grimacing as he asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

"I need food," Keira told him while thinking back to what she'd been told to do, "I need meat and something with a lot of sugar to help my body produce more energy needed to heal what damage whatever the snake-bastard did to me last night caused," Keira closed her eyes for a brief moment, "I definitely need some fruit. Red apples, some oranges, strawberries, sweet cherries, and black berries though maybe eating some pineapple with help as well. Banana's need to be avoided,"

"Why?" Jack asked her curiously.

"To be quite honest, I'm not too sure. I think it has something to do with them disrupting whatever system helps regulate our magic," Keira shook her head, "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon," Jack informed her earning a wide eyed look, "It's fine since Slendy know's you'd need some rest,"

Keira let out a small sigh of relief and relaxed, "Good."

"I'll go get you something to eat," Jack told her carefully pushing her away, "I'll be right back,"

"M'kay," Keira watched him go.

She thought about it before carefully attempting to get up. While her movements were sluggish and slightly painful, Keira was able to get out of bed and move over to her dresser. She grabbed some clothes for the day before carefully getting dressed and shoving her night clothes into the laundry basket while making note to do her laundry soon since it was getting full. As soon as Keira reached her bed, she almost collapsed and settled down with a low sigh feeling her body ache sharply in protest from the amount of movement she'd done. Keira stared up at the ceiling feeling incredibly sleepy. She forced herself to stay awake since Jack was getting her breakfast. Once she'd eaten, she would go back to sleep. With that in mind, Keira pushed herself up into a sitting position and moved to sit back against the pillows. She heard a knock on the door and looked towards it when it opened to reveal Luna with Fawkes on her shoulder. The two made their way over to Keira and Luna asked, "How do you feel?"

"Extremely tired," Keira told her as the blonde settled on the bed next to her, "I think last night caused some form of magical exhaustion,"

"Understandable," Luna nodded lightly, "Do you think you'll be ready to deal with the bastard tonight?"

"If I take a nap as soon as I finish eating breakfast," Keira said earning a light smile, "Want to watch?"

"Of course," Luna reached out to hug her lightly, "So we have a week until your birthday and two days after that we'll be seeing the twins,"

"Mhmm," Keira hummed softly as Luna released her, "You okay with going on the job with Jason?"

Luna nodded with a warm smile, "It'll be nice and it'll give us some experience working together."

* * *

Jack entered Keira's room and found her laughing with Luna. Fawkes was sitting on the post that Keira had for Alleyah to sit on. Keira looked up at him with a bright smile that caused his heart to beat a little bit faster, "Jack!"

"Having fun, Kitten?" Jack asked with a slight grin while making note that she was still a little bit paler than he'd like.

"Mhmm," Keira's eyes settled on the tray filled with food that he'd gotten for her, "That's a lot of food,"

"You'll need it," Luna slipped off of the bed and Fawkes took off to land on her shoulder, "We'll be going to see Jason about our mission. Have a nice rest, Shade,"

"You too," Keira replied and watched Luna leave.

Jack walked over to the bed and handed the tray of food over to Keira, "Here's your breakfast, you feeling any better?"

"Just a bit," Keira picked up the smoothie he'd made her, "A smoothie?"

"The easiest way for you eat all the fruits you need while also tasting good since I know that you don't really like black berries," Jack said with a small smile, "I got you some double chocolate chip pancakes, a few slices of bacon, some sausages, a few pieces of toast with grape jelly, a few cinnamon pretzel twists, two multi-berry muffins, and two slices of apple pie,"

Keira stared at the food then at him, "Where did you get the cinnamon pretzel twists, muffins, and pie from?"

"I got it from your favorite bakery near your old house," Jack told her earning a warm smile, "Eat up,"

Keira immediately dug into the food he'd brought her after saying thank you. Jack took out the cinnamon pretzel twists he'd gotten himself while he'd been out. When she finished eating, Jack was surprised to see every last bite of food gone. Even if he'd gotten it all for her, he hadn't thought she'd eat everything. Keira yawned softly, "I didn't think I'd eat all that."

"Me either," Jack shook his head and got up while grabbing the tray, "You go back to sleep while I take this downstairs and see how everythings going, alright,"

"M'kay," Keira yawned as she got under the covers, "Wake me up for dinner, please,"

"I will," Jack pressed a kiss to her lips and left the room.

* * *

Jack and Keira walked into the dinning room with the witch yawned softly. Sally perked up, "Keira!"

"Hey, Sally," Keira smiled at her as she rubbed against her eyes.

"A-are you okay, K-keira?" Toby asked as they took their seats.

Keira nodded with a soft yawn, "Yeah, I still don't feel at my best, but I'm a lot better than I was last night," Keira noticed that Bhairava was missing, "Where's Bhairava?"

" _He is running tests on the wizard and ensuring that it doesn't die until you're ready to kill it,"_ Slenderman answered as he laid food onto the table,  _"How do you feel?"_

"To be quite honest, I still feel like someone decided it would be fun to stab needles into my veins, but I don't feel quite like I had the flu anymore," Keira replied feeling slightly happy, "I'm surprised how easily I'm recovering from magical exhaustion,"

"Magical exhaustion?" Liu asked with a frown.

Keira served herself some food, "Magical exhaustion is a lot like a hybrid mix between physical exhaustion and mental exhaustion making it very dangerous to any magical affected by it," She ate some shredded pork before continuing, "There are diffrent forms of magical exhaustion and I am lucky that it was one of the lighter ones otherwise, I probably would've been a lot worse off."

"So you can die from it?" Jeff asked earning a nod, "That must suck,"

"For the ones that are stupid enough to exert that much magical energy, yes," Keira drank some of the smoothie Slenderman had set down by her plate, "To be quite honest, it's more of a problem for those involved in jobs like curse breaking, warding, and other magic heavy jobs. You can't really avoid, but some people look at it as a way to gauge how much magic you can use. In terms of magic, I'm fairly strong even if I haven't had my magical inheritance yet, but I'm not the strongest in my age group,"

"Who is?" Jack asked her curiously.

"Surprisingly it's Neville," Keira replied earning a raised eyebrow from Jack, "I know, but he can't really show his strength because of his wand,"

"Why would his wand matter?" Sally looked at Keira with curious green eyes.

Keira thought about how to explain it before saying, "Imagine magic as a large river," Sally nodded slowly, "And imagine my wand as a dam," Sally hummed softly, "There are mechanisms inside dam that allow water to flow out, right?"

"Yeah," Sally frowned slightly before saying, "So his wand is broken or something which isn't allowing him to access his full strength?"

"More along the line of the wand he's using isn't actually his," Keira took a bite of corn, "From what I understand, Neville is using his father's wand due to his grandmother hoping it'll make him more like his father. The only problem is that a magical's wand needs to have a connection to the magical which is why we go through a process of trial and error to find said wand. Neville can use his father's wand, but he has to over power any spells he casts just to make them work," Keira sighed softly, "To be honest, I'm halfway tempted to kill the old bat for not allowing Neville to get his own wand since he's not a bad guy,"

"Are you friends with him?" Sally asked taking a bite of her own dinner.

Keira shrugged lightly, "Not really, I guess we're just acquaintances," Keira shook her head before looking at Slenderman, "So when can I deal with Riddle?"

" _In about two hours if you wish_ ," Slenderman told her earning a nod, " _Very well, LJ?"_ Jack looked up at him,  _"Bring Keira down to the secondary basement once I call for you,"_

* * *

Keira grabbed Twilight's Caress from it's place above her dresser and secured it to her waist before turning to Jack. For the last two hours or so, they'd been playing card games with Sally and Toby which turned interesting due to Toby's tics. Jack looked at her in surprise, "Not going to dress up?"

"No point in it," Keira smiled lightly, "Besides, he should know that someone he thought of as a pathetic little girl is going to be the one to kill him,"

Jack chuckled softly and led the way downstairs, "Well, I'm looking forward to see you kill him."

Luna met up with them at the bottom of the stair case along with Devona and Alleyah. Soon enough, they were in the sub basement where Voldemort was handing from the wall with shackles around his wrists. He was unconscious which was a good thing since Keira had a few questions to ask Slenderman and Bhairava. The two were standing near Voldemort with Bhairava draw some kind of black substance from Voldemort. Inwardly frowning, Keira walked towards the trio, "Slenderman, Doctor Bhairava."

"Keira," Bhairava greeted her with a slight smile, "I take it you'll be killing him?"

"In a few moments," Keira looked at Slenderman, "First things first, how did he manage to transport himself here? I thought you adjusted the wards to ensure that the only magicals allowed inside were Luna and I,"

 _"I did, but it seems that Riddle managed to find one of the old rituals capable of getting past the wards,"_ Slenderman informed her, " _And I believe that due to the ritual he used to gain a new body made it so the blood he took from you would keep circulating his body,"_

"That's worrying," Keira was somewhat glad Voldemort did what he had, "And the black substance?"

"I believe that it's your blood," Bhairava said hold up the vial of black substance they'd taken from Voldemort, "While I am currently unsure about it, I believe that any blood that isn't being contained inside your body or used by your creatures will become this substance as a way to protect yourself," Bhairava glanced down at the substance, "I cannot be sure until I have more evidence. While I'm here, I hope you will allow me to study the substance,"

"You won't need to take any blood?" Keira asked them.

Bhairava was quiet for a few moments, "Not at the moment, I may require a small amount to discover if I'm right once I've studied what I have collected from this thing."

A thought occurred to Keira, "Maybe it's because I didn't give that blood willingly?"

Bhairava's head tilted slightly in thought before they nodded, "That is very likely, I will attempt to figure out if it's true."

Keira couldn't think of anything else to ask, so she decided to wake up Voldemort. Bhairava and Slenderman moved towards the entrance where Jack stood with Luna. Devona and Alleyah settled beside her as she hit Voldemort with a Rennervate. Voldemort stirred slowly as Keira hit him with a silencer since she didn't feel like hearing him talk. The moment he was alert enough to notice her, he began screaming and cursing beneath the silencing spell she hit him with. It took him five whole minutes to realize she'd hit him with a silencer and glared at her. Keira set her hand on Twilight's caress' hilt and spoke, "Tom Riddle, it seems that it's time for you to die and I'm going to be your executioner. It seems fitting considering how much trouble and pain you've caused me. I will admit that I hate you, Riddle. I hate you, but I hate Dumbledore more. I have no idea which of you is worse. The manipulative old goat that wanted to cage me and use me as a martyr or the person that killed my parents while also being the source of so much pain," Keira shook her head with a slight sigh, "I suppose I should thank you for it. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have met Jack or become a Creep. Regardless of my feels, I have to ask, do you have anything to say before I kill you?"

Keira released the silencing spell she'd placed on him and he spat at her, "I will not die by your hands, Potter. No matter what you've done to Nagini and I, my horcux's will ensure my survival."

"Don't be so sure about that," Keira told him, "They will be found and destroyed,"

Voldemort laughed at her and Keira rolled her eyes drawing her sword. He stopped laughing as he took in the blade and hissed, "What is that?"

"Meet Twilight's caress," Keira pointed it at his neck, "Formally the sword of Gryffindor. It's my Creep weapon,"

"You are a Creep?" The snake looked shocked and Keira smirked at him, "How?"

"It's called snapping," Keira drew back her sword and approached him, "Any last words?"

"We could have been partners," Voldemort told her.

Keira snorted softly and shook her head, "I would never become partners with the likes of you. Die."

Without another word, Keira slashed her sword through his neck and cleaved off his head in one smooth swing. Keira backed up to avoid the black substance as best she could and managed to only get hit with a bit of it on her cheek. She wiped it off quickly and took the cloth that Jack held out to her. She used it to clean her sword before strapping it to her hip again. Keira watched as a wraith appeared out of Voldemort's body and was captured by a crystallized sphere. Slenderman held it in his hands and looked at Keira, " _I will be putting this up where it can't be messed with until we manage to destroy the soul pieces. Child, I would advise getting some rest."_

"I will," Keira replied and watched the faceless entity disappear.

Jack grabbed her arm and popped them up to her room, "You okay, Kitten?"

"Yeah," Keira sighed softly, "I think it'll take a little before the fact Riddle's really gone hits me. I'm going to clean up my face. If I'm not tired afterward, do you want to go through my father's pranking journals again?"

"Sure," Jack smiled lightly, "I'll get them out,"

Keira nodded and went into the bathroom after putting her sword in it's usual place. She washed her face and ensured none of the black substance had gotten in her hair.

**Alright, the chapter's done. I would have made Voldemort's death a lot more graphic, but felt that the bastard deserved something low key. There are so many diffrent fanfics with Voldemort's death being graphic and drawn out. I decided to do something diffrent.**


	37. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Jack opened his eyes as the door to Keira's room opened and saw Luna stick her head inside. Jack looked down at Keira and smiled softly at the sight of her peaceful face. He looked back at Luna as she waved at him with Sally peaking around her along with Toby. Mentally sighing, Jack carefully got out of Keira's grip before getting out of bed. Keira grabbed his wrist and Jack looked at her face to see her sleepy eyes staring at him as she yawned out, "Darlin'?"

"I need to go check on something. Go back to sleep, Kitten," Jack told her.

She let out a yawn, "Okay. Be back soon."

"I will," Jack promised and bent down to kiss her forehead.

Keira fell back asleep and Jack headed to the door. He walked outside and closed the door behind him before turning to the trio with a raised eyebrow. Sally grinned up at him, "We thought you'd like to help make breakfast in bed for Keira."

"And you want to make it before Slendy gets up since he banned you two from cooking," Jack said earning a sheepish grin from Toby and an innocent smile from Sally before he looked at Luna, "And apparently anything you make ends up alive no matter how simple,"

"Unless it's donuts," Luna replied earning an eye roll from Jack.

"Right," Jack shook his head, "Luckily, I've been taking lessons from her mother and can easily make her favorite,"

* * *

When Keira finally woke up, it was to the feeling of someone jumping on her bed. Opening her eyes, she found Sally grinning at her, "Happy Birthday Keira!"

Smiling softly at the ghost-child as she sat up, Keira grabbed her, "Thank you, Sally."

"We made you breakfast!" Sally informed her as Luna walked in carrying a tray of glasses and a mug.

Keira stared at Luna and the blonde rolled her eyes, "Jack only let me watch and make sure these two didn't cause any fires."

"Oh, good," Keira relaxed and let go of Sally as Jack walked in with Toby, "I really didn't want to get food poisoning on my sixteenth birthday,"

"And that is something I would never let happen," Jack said as with a pair of trays on his arms carrying her favorite breakfast while Toby carried a tray of plates and utensils.

Keira smiled softly, "Thank you guys, this is one of the best starts to my birthday so far."

Soon enough, they were digging into their food and enjoying their drinks. Jack had made her favorite chocolate-chip pancakes with some scrambled eggs, hickory smoked bacon, hash browns, sausage gravy, and soft pretzel pieces with cinnamon sugar icing that tasted just like her mother's. Jack was drinking dark chocolate milkshake with various add ins that Keira wasn't too sure about, Toby was drinking a strawberry milkshake, Sally was drinking a chocolate milkshake, Luna was drinking her favorite earl grey, and Keira was drinking an Oreo milkshake. Toby looked at Keira and asked, "So what are you planning to do today? With Slendy giving those of us that know our birthdays and aren't too old to celebrate them, you have to be planning something."

Keira hummed softly as she took a bite of bacon, "My mom wants me to visit for dinner, so I'll definitely be doing that. Which reminds me," Keira fished her phone out from under the pillows behind her and checked it, "She's invited Jack, Luna, Toby, Sally, and Slenderman. Of course, she doesn't mind if anyone else decides to come though she asks that I texted her to tell her if they decide to come and to tell me if you have any allergies so that she can adjust the dinner she has planned as need. Other than that, we just have to follow the house rules."

"So no Jane or Jill," Sally said earning a nod from Keira, "So other than that, you're free?"

"Until after midnight tonight," Keira confirmed earning a curious look from Sally, "Jack managed to find a way into Draco's dreams, so we're going to be playing with him tonight," Keira turned and kissed Jack's cheek, "Thanks for that,"

"No problem, Kitten," Jack replied with a grin before asking, "Is there anywhere you want to go today?"

Keira thought about it before shrugging, "Not really. I mean we've gone to the various Disney parks multiple times before, we've gone to the movies, we've gone to concerts, and done a run of the water parks currently active. To be honest, I would be happy if we went to Freddies for lunch."

"Of course, it is tradition after all," Jack reminded her, "Well, we have time to figure it out,"

Keira hummed lightly and continued eating her breakfast.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Keira," Jason told her with a smile and held out a wrapped present, "Here,"

"Thank you, Jason," Keira was currently sitting with Jack on one of the TV room couches, "You didn't have to,"

Keira took the present with a light smile and carefully began unwrapping it. The wrapping paper was pretty and would be a nice addition to the scrapbook she had been making since Jack first gave her a birthday present. Jason smiled in return, "It's no trouble. I really hope you like it since I made it myself."

"A puzzle box?" It was about the size of a medium sized jewelry box with tigers carved into the varnished red wood.

"It's a special one that's always changing its patterns once you solve it," Jason grinned slightly, "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Keira placed it beside her and got up to hug the toy-maker, "Thank you so much, Jason. I've been needing a new one since I've solved all my old ones,"

Jason hugged her back, "I'm glad."

Keira let him go and sat back down beside Jack. Jeff walked into the room and tossed a bag onto her lap. Keira opened it and saw quite a few throwing knives, "Thanks, Jeff."

"No problem," Jeff shrugged and flopped onto the ground beside Toby to wait for his turn.

Toby had gifted her a fire starting kit and a book on satisfying chemical reactions, Sally had given her some rather nice hair ties, and Luna had gifted her with a new potions kit along with refills for the supplies she'd run out of. Slenderman had given her two journals that had belonged to a pair of mage-creeps that she was going to be sharing with Luna. Masky and Hoodie had given her some books on general care for various animals. Candy Pop and Candy Cane had gotten her some books and supplies for when Jack and she started the next step of their relationship. Keira had hidden it under her bed as soon as possible with a fierce blush covering her cheeks. Jack had given both of them an annoyed look, but Keira could tell he would probably be going through them a later point in time to see just what the two had given them. Eyeless Jack had gotten Dr. Bhairava to help him get some books on anatomy for Keira.

Jack took the bag from Keira and sent it up to her room as she hadn't gotten the hang of sending items to any place other than her realm. Even then, the items tended to end up in random places. Keira kissed him on the cheek as her phone rang. Keira got up and headed out of the room to answer it, "Hello?"

"Keira," Thalia's voice came through and Keira smiled brightly.

"Hey, Thals," Keira greeted her as she leaned against the wall, "What's up?"

"Mom wanted to know how many people were coming with you," Thalia answered earning a hum from Keira.

"Give me a second," Keira stuck her head back in the room, "Who all is coming to my house?" Jason nodded to her while Jeff snorted, "Jack, Sally, Luna, Toby, Jason, and BEN. Candy Pop and Candy Cane have to do something tonight. Jeff just doesn't want to come along. Slenderman's busy and the rest have stuff to do,"

"Noted," Keira could heard Thalia shouting to their mother before the kid asked, "How's your birthday so far?"

"Not too bad," Keira laid her head against the wall, "I got breakfast in bed, some really cool gifts, I got some new wrapping paper for my birthday scrapbook, and Jack's taking me Freddies for lunch,"

"No Disney world?" Thalia asked earning a snort from Keira.

"Too crowded and we've been there multiple times before," Keira spotted Liu walking out of Slenderman's office, "Who did Mom invite?"

"It'll just be the family and your friends from what Mom told me," Thalia answered earning a sigh of relief from Keira, "Mom's calling for me to help her. She says you should be here by five to spend time with us before dinner which should begin at six. I can't wait to see you, Sis,"

"I can't wait either, Thals," Keira replied, "I won't keep you any longer since Mom's going to need all the help she can get. Knowing her, she's making may too much food,"

Thalia laughed and they said their goodbyes and the call ended. Liu walked over, "Little sister?"

"Mhmm," Keira put her phone away, "Heading out?"

"Yeah," Liu smiled lightly at her, "Happy Birthday, Keira,"

"Thanks, Liu," Keira told him before heading back into the living room.

* * *

Freddies was alive with a mixture of kids and teenagers. They were currently in the newest incarnation of Freddies which had almost every single one of the animatronics from the originals to the newest incarnations. Keira took a bite of pizza and almost moaned at the heavenly taste. It was a bit greasy, but perfect. Sally was running around with Toby near Pirate Cove where Keira could see Foxy playing with some of the kids. Keira spoke as Jack sat down next to her, "I'm honestly surprised they decided to clean up the animatronics. Not that it's a bad thing, but it's kind of surprising given that they're still killing the night guards."

"I guess a few of the concerned parents complained about how dingy they were before," Jack shrugged lightly as he picked up a slice of meatlovers pizza and took a bite.

"I'm happy for them," Keira saw Toy-Chica staring at Jack and her for a few moments, "I have to wonder what they're thinking every time we come in here,"

"Who knows," Jack shook his head, "Are you enjoying your birthday so far?"

"Definitely," Keira grinned slightly, "I just can't wait until tonight. It's going to be so much fun,"

Jack grinned in return, "Neither can I."

* * *

Anya pounced on Keira and Luna the moment they came through the door. Keira was given a hug and Luna was held at arms length in a tight grip. Anya studied the blonde seer for a few moments before grinning and hugging the girl, "I always wanted another little girl to spoil and you're absolutely adorable!"

Luna looked to Keira for help and found her being hugged to death by Trevor. Luna tapped Anya's shoulder and said, "I think Shade needs some help."

Anya blinked before looking towards where Keira was and saying, "Trevor, Keira's turning blue."

"Oops!" Trevor let go of Keira and she stumbled back slightly as she attempted to regain the breath that the bear hug had taken from her, "Sorry, Kitty!"

"It's fine, Dad," Keira gasped out with a weak smile, "I missed you the last time I was here,"

Trevor pulled her into another hug though this time it was far softer. Keira hugged him in return and breathed in his scent with a contented sigh. Trevor released her after a few moments with a warm grin, "Happy birthday, Kitty."

"Thanks, Dad," Keira pointed to Luna, "That's Luna and that," She pointed to BEN, "BEN Drowned,"

Trevor looked over Luna and offered her a warm smile, "Hello, Little bird. It's a pleasure to finally meet my eldest's adoptive sister."

"It's nice to meet you to," Luna smiled at him in return.

"Okay!" Anya clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention again, "Dinner is in a little under an hour. Trevor and the kids set up some games out back. No one is allowed into the kitchen without my permission or I'll show you just how good I am at making sushi," The smile she offered them sent shivers down most of their spines, "Keira," Keira looked at her mother, "Happy birthday and stay out of the kitchen. I won't need any help,"

"Aye, Aye Captain," Keira offered her mother a mock salute earning an eye roll.

* * *

Jack smiled as Keira tricked Thalia, Evan, Luna, Sally, and Toby into tackling Trevor in stead of continuing to play twister like they had been. The funniest part was Shasta getting in on the action and covering Trevor's face in slobber. Keira hid behind him with a giggle and Jack reached behind him to pull her against his back. She burrowed her face in between his shoulders with a soft laugh and he asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mhmm," Keira hummed against his back.

Jack turned around and pressed a kiss to Keira's lips making her stop giggling. She blinked up at him and Jack grinned, "I'm happy that you're enjoying yourself."

Keira grinned at him in return, "I'll be enjoying myself even more tonight."

Hearing that, Jack's grin widened even more. He wondered what she would think of his other gift to her before pushing down that thought. Wondering about that wouldn't do anything, he just had to be patient for a little while longer. Jack mentally shook his head and focused back on Keira as her smile turned mischievous. Inwardly groaning at the expression on her face, Jack asked, "What's with that look, Kitten?"

"What do you think my dad would think about a real live tiger pouncing on him?" Keira asked earning a cackle from Jack.

"Do it!" He told her, "I'll take a video,"

Keira kissed his cheek before disappearing behind one of the shed.

* * *

The girlish scream that left Trevor had hurt Keira's ears, but it was totally worth it. Of course, she should have expected her younger siblings to ask for rides on her back. She didn't really mind it so long as they didn't pull too hard on her fur. She trotted along the fence of the backyard at a steady pace as Evan gripped the fur around her neck. She sped up when Evan shouted, "Faster! Faster, Sister!"

Mentally smiling, Keira was glad for moments like this. She knew that eventually her family would die which made moments like this more precious. She forced her mind to stay away from that thought as she sped up a bit more. Evan's cries of joy helped keep them away. Keira slowed to a stop when she spotted Anya walking out of the house. Anya walked over to Keira and bent down to rub between her ears earning a soft purr of pleasure from the animagus. Anya smiled down at her, "Having fun?"

Keira purred in reply as Evan said, "Mom! Move!"

"Nope," Anya picked up Evan, "It's almost time for dinner. Go get washed up,"

"Fine," Evan pouted at her before racing off into the house.

Keira shifted back into her human form and stretched causing the minor ache that had been present in her bones since she first transformed to fade away. Anya shook her head lightly, "I don't think I'll even get used to seeing you do that," She smiled at Keira, "Ready to eat?"

"Definitely," Keira's stomach rumbled earning a laugh from Anya.

* * *

Dinner was roast venison with home-made venison gravy, loaded mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and mac and cheese for those that didn't want the vegetables. Considering the fact it had been over a year since she'd last eaten it, Keira was in heaven and knew it would only get better when dessert came. Toby grinned as he swallowed another bite, "This is amazing, Anya!"

"Thank you, Toby," Anya was practically preening under the praise, "I'm glad you enjoy it. Keira's the only one in the house that likes it so much,"

"I can see why she likes it. It's awesome," Sally said before stuffing her cheeks with food.

Anya smiled before looking at Keira, "So, has anything interesting happen recently?"

Keira swallowed the food she ha in her mouth and took a drink before answering, "The snake is dead, so we don't need to fear him coming after you guys. Though, his followers will be a bit of problem for a while longer."

"But you're sure he's dead?" Trevor asked earning a nod.

It had been decided that if her family had asked about it, Voldemort was dead. Considering all the fact, he was as good as dead, so Keira didn't feel bad for the slight lie. Trevor sighed deeply in relief, "Good. Now we only have to seriously worry about Dumbledore."

"He'll be taken care of," Keira promised earning a sad look from Trevor, "But why are we talking about an old goat?" Keira didn't want to make this moment depressing in the least, "It's my birthday party which means no depressing thoughts. We should be having fun!"

Trevor opened his mouth, but Anya spoke before he could get a word out, "Keira's right. Let's stop talking about such things."

Trevor shook his head and smiled, "Right. So what did you do today?"

* * *

They had Oreo ice cream cake and freshly baked brownies. With dessert, Keira was gifted her birthday present from her family. Anya gifted Keira with a photo album and a signed leather bound original copy of her first book. Trevor gifted Keira with a carving set and a book on carving for newbies. Thalia and Evan had pooled their allowances together to gift Keira with a ton of her favorite candies from milk chocolate to cheery flavored hard candies. Anya had rolled her eyes upon seeing the massive amount of candy the two kids had gotten Keira with a mutter of, "I should have known."

Keira hugged them both, "Thank you though I have a feeling you two kept some for yourselves."

"Ask us no questions and we shall tell you no lies," Thalia replied with a mischievous grin.

Keira let out a laugh and ruffled their hair. Evan preened while Thalia swatted at her hand with a scowl though anyone that knew her could see she liked the attention. Keira dropped her hand as she leaned back into her chair, "So movie marathon next?"

"Of course," Trevor grinned at her, "I grab some new movies just for tonight,"

* * *

Jack was giving Keira a piggy back ride since she had fallen asleep with Sally and her siblings at some point during the movie marathon. Jack glanced over at Jason and smiled slightly as the toy maker was carrying Luna bridal style. It was quite obvious by the look in his eyes that Jason really liked Luna. Of course, the toy maker was somewhat oblivious to his feelings, but Luna would probably not let that go on for too long especially since Keira had given her approval of the relationship. From his understanding of the seer, Luna could be fairly blunt when she wanted to be. Jack just hoped he was there to see what she did since it would probably be funny as hell. While it was unlikely the two were soulmates, Jack knew that the toy maker could use some kind of relationship. After all, Jason was rarely ever attracted to anyone.

Jack turned his head as Slenderman asked, " _Am I to assume you're going to spend the night in your realm?"_

"Yeah," Jack felt Keira shifted and nuzzle into his neck, "It'll be nice to have some alone time,"

" _Very well,"_ Slenderman was walking ahead of him, " _Do try to be back at the mansion at a decent time tomorrow. You need to be back by five P.M. at the latest as the council has a job for us to do,"_

Jack looked at him curiously, but the faceless entity didn't give any more information. Deciding to worry about it tomorrow, Jack tightened his grip on Keira as they reached the Slender symbol. BEN said, " **Keira's family is kind of nice. I have to say that their gaming collection is fucking awesome."**

Jack let out a laugh, "Surprisingly, Anya's the one responsible for the whole collection. She's really good too."

BEN looked both surprised and pleased at that. Soon enough, Slenderman transported them back to the forest and Jack felt Keira jerk awake with a groan. Jack felt a little bit sorry for her, but knew it would be for the best. She would be disappointed if she wasn't fully alert when they were fucking with Malfoy. Keira's grip on him tightened and he shivered slightly as she spoke against his neck, "What's going on?"

"We're back in the forest," Jack told her, "Slendy doesn't mind us staying in my realm for the night,"

"Good," Keira yawned softly, "Means we can really enjoy ourselves,"

"Are we killing him tonight?" Jack asked her curiously as he followed after the group for a bit before breaking off to walk down the path to his realm, "You never did say what you wanted to do with him,"

"No killing him tonight," Keira told him, "I want the pleasure of killing him in the real world,"

Jack snickered softly, "And I'm definitely looking forward to it."

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into his bedroom feeling achy due to his aunt Bellatrix taking her anger about the Dark Lord's disappearance on him. Luckily, his mother stepped in before she could drive him insane or worse. It still didn't change the fact he felt like shit. He changed into his night clothes hoping that he wouldn't have nightmares about what the Dark Lord had done to him or about what he'd had to do in order to get the dark mark. He fell onto the bed and closed his eyes hoping sleep claimed him quickly.

Draco opened his eyes when he heard a rather out of place sound. While his mother sometimes played the piano, it never sounded quite like that. He gasped as he noticed that he wasn't in his bed anymore or in his room. He was in some place with a lot of tents and stalls. It reminded him of the wizarding carnival his mother had taken him to when he was younger. He could see some rather odd contraptions that he didn't recognize in the distance. Getting off of the ground as he wondered how the hell he got there, Draco got up and started walking around. Hopefully, he could find someone to ask about how he got there. He heard the sound of a giggle and found a child that reminded him a lot of Potter only they looked to be four with some rather ragged clothing. Draco walked over to the girl wondering about what the hell had happened. The child spun towards him and stared up at him with liquid emerald green eyes that were almost exactly like Potter's. They widened before the girl asked, "Who're you?"

"I am Draco Malfoy," Draco replied as he reached her, "Who ar-"

"Like a dragon?" The kid interrupted making Draco's eyebrow twitch.

"Yes, like a dragon, but that is-" Draco was once again interrupted by the kid.

"That's stupid since you're nothing like a dragon," The kid shook her head, "I think I'll call you Blondie! It makes more sense!"

Draco took a deep breath and centered himself. Getting into a fight with some little kid wasn't something Malfoy's did, Draco spoke once he was sure he wouldn't snap at what was probably his only link to finding out where he was, "And who are you?"

"Jackie calls me Kitten," The kid said.

"Jackie?" Draco asked with a frown, "Who's that?"

"Laughing Jack, duh," The kid said making Draco's frown widen.

He remembered Potter talking about something like that or at least, one of the Gryffindorks talking about it. Draco wondered if there was some sort of connection before shaking it off for a moment. Draco decided to get back on track, "K-kitten-"

"That's Kit to you," The kid interrupted earning a grimace.

"Kit, then," Draco sighed deeply, "What is this place?"

"This is Jackie's carnival," 'Kit' answered with a bright grin, "It's so much fun,"

"If this place is...Jack's carnival, then would he be able to tell me why I'm here?" Draco asked earning a nod, "Do you perhaps know where I can find him?"

"Yup!" She nodded rapidly, "I can take you too him,"

"That's great," Hopefully, it was all some kind of misunderstanding, "Let's g-"

"Ah ah ah," 'Kit' cut him off, "You haven't said the magic word,"

Draco forced himself to take another few deep breaths. She was just a kid and probably a muggle one at that, "Please take me to him."

Instead of answering, 'Kit' grabbed his hand and began walking. Draco stumbled slightly as he wasn't expecting her to be so strong since she looked rather skinny. He managed to regain his footing and walk with her as 'Kit' said, "Jackie sometimes brings people here."

"How do you know Jack?" Draco asked her curiously.

'Kit' was silent for a few moments before saying, "Jackie saved me from my relatives. They were bad people."

Draco wondered just how old she was if that was the case. Draco noticed that the carnival around them was becoming more decrepit the further they walked into it. He began to notice odd stains splashing all over the place and wondered what they were. Soon enough, they were heading towards a rather large tent, "What's in there?"

"Jackie is!" 'Kit' let go of his hand and darted towards the tent, "Come on, Blondie! There's no time to waste!"

Unable to do anything else, Draco followed after the kid and noticed some other oddities as he made his way towards the opening of the big top. There were other children in this place only they weren't like 'Kit', 'Kit' was lively while the others seemed rather subdued. They didn't laugh or giggle. In fact, they didn't seem to be saying anything at all. An odd scent seemed to overpower the smell of carnival food. He couldn't put his finger on just what the scent was, but it struck him as odd. Soon enough, he reached the tent and walked inside only to find it completely dark. Draco paused slightly, "'Kit'? Where are you?" The tent flap closed behind him and Draco attempted to push it open only to find it sealed behind him, "What the hell is going on?!" A light flickered on behind him and he turned to find 'Kit' standing in the center with a grin on her face, "What's going on?!"

"Come here, Blondie!" 'Kit' ignored his question, "Don't you want to meet Jackie?"

Draco inwardly growled and stalked towards her, "You know what's going on, don't you?"

'Kit's' grin widened and he paled as he noticed the fangs in her mouth, "Awe, is Blondie scared?"

Draco scowled at her as he reached the edge of the circle and walked inside of it. Just as he was about to reach her, the light went out abruptly. He reached out grab her only to meet air. He spun around as he felt something brush against his side only to find nothing when he reached out. He reached for his wand only to find it missing, "What the bloody hell?"

"Looking for this?" The familiar voice of Potter sounded as a light appeared somewhere towards his left.

Draco spun around, "Pott-"

He froze at the sight of her. She was sitting in a chair that looked like it was made of bones. What made it even worse was the fact she was practically laying across the lap of a rather odd looking clown. He completely monochrome with a cone-like nose, feathers covering his shoulders, arms that were far too long for his body, long black claws, and long inky black hair. White eyes with black circles around them stared at Draco as the clown draped it's long arms around Potter's waist and grinned at him revealing razor sharp teeth that would have looked better on a shark. The clown chuckled, "Looks like a cat has our guests tongue, Kitten."

"I don't have it, Devona doesn't have it, and Grinny isn't around here, so I wonder where it is," Potter tapped her chin with his wand.

"Stop this bullshit at once and give my bloody wand back, Potter!" Draco shouted at her feeling his anger boil up.

The clown let out a laugh, "Awe, the little brat thinks he can tell you what to do. So adorable."

"Who the fuck are you?" Draco demanded with a growl, "Why the hell am I here?!"

"I am Laughing Jack," The clown informed him, "As for why you're here, I brought you here as a present for my Kitten,"

"Kitten," Draco muttered before realizing something, "You were that little brat?!"

"Yup," Potter grinned at him as she sat in the clown's lap properly, "It's so easy to change your appearance in a dream. You just need some will power,"

Potter began twirling his wand causing Draco to snap, "Give me back my wand!"

Laughing Jack snorted, "He's rather dependent on that stick of his."

"Most magicals are," Potter told the clown, "He couldn't even defend himself from Hermione punching him, remember?"

Draco flushed and gripped his nose due to phantom pain at the reminder as the clown snickered, "Oh right, I really wish I could have seen it."

Potter pointed his wand at him, "Malfoy, you want this stick, don't you?"

"Yes!" Draco doubted Potter would just give it to him.

"I'll give it to you if you can put on a good show for us," Potter grinned brightly at him, "Give us a good show, you get your wand back, and we send you home. Don't give us a good show and well, let's just say this stick of yours stays with me,"

Draco growled at the thought of playing by her rules, but she had his wand. Scowling, Draco clarified, "Just give you a good show? What kind of show?"

Potter turned to the clown, "Jack, if you would."

The clown snapped his fingers and Draco had to close his eyes as light filled the tent. When he opened his eyes, Draco found a himself surrounded by an obstacle course that looked even more unsafe than the school brooms. Swallowing, Draco realized this would not be easy, "You want me to do that?!"

"Yup!" Potter grinned at him as she began twirling his wand, "If you want this back, you give us a good show. If you can't give us a good show tonight, I suppose that means we'll just have to bring you back again to see if you can do better tomorrow and so on,"

Draco felt fury like never before flood his veins and shouted, "Why the hell should I play your d-"

"If you don't," The clown cut him off with a dark chuckle, "That little stick of yours will be destroyed,"

"D-destroyed?" Draco whispered with wide eyes as coldness swept through him.

"Mhmm," Potter hummed lightly and pointed his wand at him, "You do as we say or your wand gets destroyed. It won't even be that hard," Potter looked at his wand, "And based on your reaction, I suppose this is a perfect fit for you. It would be a shame if such a wand were destroyed. The likeliness of you finding another one that fit so well is horribly low. Wouldn't it be easier to just do as we ask?"

Draco looked back at the obstacle course and swallowed thickly, "R-right."

"Well, go on," The clown waved at him, "And if you need encouragement, you only need to look at the rest of the audience,"

Draco looked at him in confusion before catching sight of the children that filled the standing. Immediatly, he felt sick to his stomach at the sight of them. Mutilated bodies with dull or sightless eyes stared at him. Many of them were missing a limb or had horrific cuts all over their bodies. The thing that made the sight so much worse were their mouths. Many of the children had no tongue, it made him want to puke. Draco realized the scent he couldn't put his finger on was that of decay. Looking back at Potter, Draco could only wonder what had happened to her to be around someone that kept those things around. Draco wondered if he was going to die in this place.

**I would have gotten this out yesterday, but things happened.**


	38. The twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

Keira watched in amusement as Draco tried to keep his balance on the tightrope they had set up. He was doing fairly well despite it being his first time on a tightrope, but it was going to get a lot worse when he reached the middle of the rope. Some of Jack's children began to use a sling shot to send rocks at Draco, they missed most of the time, but some of them were good enough to hit the blonde. Hearing Draco cry out in pain was music to Keira's ears, she let out a giggle and shouted, "C'mon Draco! Any Black worth their salt can take a bit of pain!"

"Make them stop!" Draco screamed at them.

Jack snickered, "Nope! You haven't completed the tightrope portion, so they're allowed!"

Keira turned her head to kiss Jack on the cheek, "Thank you again for this, Darling."

"No problem, Kitten," Jack grinned down at her as he squeezed her hip lightly.

He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips and Keira smiled as she kissed him back. Eventually, she returned her attention to Draco as the blonde began to scream. He fell to the ground and landed heavily on the ground. The tightrope was only six feet off of the ground, so the fall wouldn't do more than bruise him. Keira rolled her eyes as he groaned and rolled around the ground, "Draco, if you don't get up this instant and try again, I'm going to snap your wand."

Draco groaned and rolled onto his stomach to stare at her. Keira held up his wand with both hands and began to bend it. Draco squeaked and scrambled to his feet. Keira snickered as he tripped over himself to get over to the start of the obstacle course. She put down Draco's wand and leaned back against Jack as Draco shakily resumed his attempt to cross the tightrope. Keira was a little startled when Jack moved her hair away from her neck, but relaxed when he pressed a kiss to the revealed skin. Enjoying the feeling, Keira tilted her head to the side to give him more room while keeping an eye on Draco's progress. The hand on her hip began creep up to her waist where it moved beneath her shirt. Keira shivered slightly as she dimly wondered what he was doing as his fingers began to stroke the skin of her stomach.

Draco managed to once again reach the middle of the tightrope and Jack's children began pelting him with rocks. Keira's eyes almost shut as pleasure sparked through her when Jack kissed the spot just above her carotid and a soft moan left her. Jack chuckled softly as he kissed that spot again, "Looks like I found one of your sweet spots."

Keira shivered as Jack began to lightly suck on that specific spot which only made her moan again. Keira forced her eyes to stay open as Draco fell again though he had managed to get a few steps away from the middle of the tightrope this time. When Jack began to nip at her sweet spot, Keira let out a sound that was half a squeak and half a moan. Jack smirked against the skin of her neck when Keira shakily said his name, "J-jack."

"Yes, Kitten?" He hummed lightly.

"S-stop please," She forced herself to say despite not wanting to, "You're making it hard to focus on Draco,"

"Of course," Jack pulled his mouth away and Keira inwardly groaned at the loss, "My apologies, Kitten,"

Jack shifted back, but kept his hand beneath Keira's shirt. Keira ignored it as him stroking the skin beneath her shirt was rather soothing. She refocused on Draco as he got to his feet without her prompting him. Draco seemed to take a deep breath as he reached the tightrope platform again. Keira spoke as Draco began to steadily make his way towards the middle of the tightrope, "Perhaps tomorrow, we should raise the tightrope a bit."

"Oh?" Jack asked as Keira turned her head towards him.

She grinned lightly, "Every night, we raise the tightrope just a little bit and let the kids hit him sooner when he starts moving faster over the tightrope."

"Start making him paranoid?" Jack asked earning a nod, "Why?"

Keira's smile widened and turned a little nasty, "It will make the hunt all the more interesting when the time comes for me to kill him. I want to be able to fully enjoy myself."

Jack began to grin as well, "That sounds perfect, I don't see why we cannot."

"Cool!" Keira kissed him softly before turning back to the gift Jack had given her.

* * *

Eventually, Jack kicked Draco out of his realm with Keira returning his wand. Jack looked at Keira curiously when she returned Draco's wand, "Kitten?"

"Let him think that it was a nightmare," Keira said as they began making their way to his tent, "I want to lure him into a sense of security before taking his wand for real. I want to make things interesting after all,"

Once again, Jack was reminded that Keira could be extremely patient especially when it came to games. Jack could only shake his head feeling slightly amused at the fact she was treating this as one big game. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Well, I look forward to seeing how this game of yours goes."

"You can take a few shots at him if you want," Keira said as she leaned against him, "I know you want to,"

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Jack had quite a few ideas since he'd been wanting to kill the brat for years.

Of course, he wouldn't be using the lethal stuff, but he had so many other non-lethal things he could use against the ferret. Jack mentally paused after thinking that thought before grinning. He wondered what would happen if the brat had a second stint as a ferret. Now, how would he go about doing that? As soon as Keira disappeared into the bathroom, Jack headed to his prank tent to write down his ideas and maybe start working on a few of them.

* * *

Keira left the bathroom after changing into her night clothes and found Jack absent. Humming softly, she headed to the living room portion of the tent and found him missing. She left the tent and looked around in an attempt to see if he was outside only to come up empty. Yawning, Keira decided to head to bed since he was probably working on something. More than likely, he'd gotten some inspiration for one prank or another from tonight. Pulling down the covers, Keira laid down and pulled them back over her before closing her eyes.

* * *

Keira shifted as she tried to wait patiently for the twins to arrive with Masky and Hoodie. At the current moment, she was waiting with Jack in some random park in Germany. Considering the fact this was around where the Brother's Man actually originated from, they had a lot of power here which would provide any allies of their extra protection. Well, so long as you had one of the Slender symbols imbued with some of Slenderman's energy somewhere on your body. Keira fiddled with the pendant she was currently wearing around her neck which Slenderman had gifted her much like all of the inhabitants of the mansion. Lucky for Keira and Luna, it meant they couldn't be hit with any tracking charms. A hand grabbed hers and Keira found Jack looking at her in concern. Flushing lightly, Keira dropped her hand, "I'm just a bit nervous is all."

"I get it," Jack offered her a reassuring smile, "Why don't you eat some ice cream to take your mind off of the wait?"

He produced two waffle cone bowls filled with soft serve ice cream. He handed her the vanilla bean ice cream with strawberry sauce, M&Ms, and some walnut pieces. Smiling Keira settled down properly on the table she was sitting on and dug into the ice cream, she asked, "Where'd you get these? I didn't see any ice cream stands nearby."

"I got some from a nearby shop," Jack explained before taking a bite of what looked like death's by chocolate in a chocolate waffle cone.

"Thanks," Keira leaned over and pecked him on the lips before taking a bite of her own ice cream, "When did they say they'd get here?"

"Masky texted me that they'd be here in about five minutes, so fairly soon," Jack grabbed one of the cherries he had on top of his ice cream and held it out to her.

Keira took the cherry and popped it into her mouth. She was surprised when Jack pulled her into a kiss, but kissed him back. Jack slipped his tongue into her mouth and Keira moaned as the bitter, yet sweet chocolate mixed with the sweetness of the vanilla bean. Jack pulled away and Keira realized that he'd stolen the cherry from her, "Jack, that was my cherry."

"Mine now," He replied with a grin.

A cough sounded from near them and Keira flushed as she noticed Masky standing there. Hoodie was snickering as the twins gaped at them. Fred quickly shook off his surprise with a perverted grin and teased, "Speaking of cherries, has the clown popped yours?"

"No since she isn't ready yet," Jack answered as Keira stared at Fred in shock, "Now, how about we go somewhere private and have our talk?"

Keira snagged one of the cherries still on Jack's ice cream and ate it quickly earning a snicker from Jack. The twins nodded and Keira got off of the table she was sitting on along with Jack. Masky spoke, "Hoodie and I have a job to do. We'll leave you to your talk."

"Have fun," Keira told them.

"Don't die~" Jack added earning an eye roll.

Keira looked at Jack and asked, "So how are we doing this?"

"Since you've never teleported with anyone not like us, I'll take them," Jack told her earning a nod from Keira, "Once the big man gives us the clear, we'll start working on that,"

"Cool," Keira smiled lightly, "Mine or yours?"

"Since they're here for you, yours," Jack replied earning another nod, "Okay, you two," Jack turned to the two, "What's about to happen is going to feel odd, but don't resist it,"

"Right," The twins looked a little unsure about this.

Keira offered them a reassuring smile, "It'll be fine, guys. It feels a hell of a lot better than apparition. Jack does it with me all the time."

"Alright," George muttered as Fred nodded.

Jack grabbed the two and Keira popped herself to her realm. The heavy feeling had become comforting and the whispers were less. They spoke of the important things going on in her realm and where the inhabitants of her realm were. She still stumbled a bit when she landed, but considering how often she used to face-plant or end up in completely random places around her realm, she was doing a lot better. Jack appeared next to her with the twins and the two stumbled when he let them go. Fred dropped to the ground with a groan of, "A little bit more warning, Eris!"

"Sorry, Hermes," Keira offered him a sheepish grin.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" George asked looking around the village curiously.

"We're in the realm I share with Luna," Keira walked over to the table she had set up, "C'mon, I have drinks and snacks for our little talk,"

Keira sat down on the chair she'd conjured up. Funnily enough, anything she conjured in her realm stuck no matter how long ago she'd conjured it. Keira poured everyone some tea and watched in amusement when Jack promptly overloaded his with copious amounts of sugar. Keira poured a bit of milk and a bit of honey into her mint tea. The twins settled down across from Keira and Jack. George spoke once they'd all taken a drink from their tea, "So what happened to you?"

"As you know, Sirius died," Keira said earning nods, "Instead of allowing me to go home to my family, Dumbledore forced me to return to the Dursleys,"

"What?!" Fred spat out his tea, "That fucking goat bastard forced you back with those abusive shitstains?!"

George placed a calming hand onto his brother's shoulder before asking, "How is that possible? Didn't they go to jail?"

"They did," Keira ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know how he did it, but he did. Even my cousin was there. To put things plainly, I snapped,"

"Snapped?" Fred frowned at her, "What do you mean by 'snapped'?"

Keira opened her mouth to answer only to pause as she didn't know how to explain it. Looking to Jack, she cocked her head to the side earning a chuckle. Jack put down his cup and told them, "Snapping is what we call it when someone becomes like us. Something within us breaks and suddenly, we are no longer bound by human standards. In many cases, it unlocks powers that we wouldn't otherwise be able to use. It happens differently for all of us."

"I can't explain what exactly happened, but something in me broke," Keira explained when Jack finished, "I just...I was tired of not having any control in my life. I was tired of Dumbledore. A memory from my past came to me and I snapped. I killed my relatives and that wizard that Dumbledore had watching me," Keira took a drink from her cup, "I ended up with Jack and the others learning to control my new powers. I've found a home for myself and my family has accepted everything as much as they could,"

Keira fell silent and waited for the twins to speak. They were both silent for awhile before George asked, "Can you give us anymore details?"

Nodding, Keira told them in detail about what had happened so far though she glossed over certain mundane bits and private things that they didn't really need to know. When she finished, Fred summed everything up with a, "Well, Fuck. Your luck really is odd."

"Never said it wasn't," Keira replied earning a snort.

"So what exactly do you want with us?" George asked with a frown, "I assume since you brought us here and shared that information, you're not allowed to let us leave alive,"

"That was one stipulation that I couldn't get Slendy to change," Keira shook her head with a sigh, "As you no doubt know, Slenderman has proxies and that isn't something only he can have. Most Creeps don't see a purpose in having proxies. Had things turned out differently, Jack would have taken me on as his proxy,"

George gained an expression of realization, "So you want us as your proxies?"

"Really?" Fred asked with wide eyes earning a nod, "Why us?"

"You're the only ones aside from Luna to really stand by me over the years," Keira explained earning matching grins from them, "You both have an amazing sense of humor that matches mine. You're amazing at potions, charms, and creating things. I genuinely like you both and things would be a lot less fun if you both died. Since Luna and I have magicals as our desired prey, it's highly likely we'd end up killing you,"

Fred scowled softly, "What about Ginny? We may not love our entire family anymore, but she's our little sister."

"Luna is planning to take her on as a proxy though it's highly likely due to what happened in the chamber that she might end up snapping without becoming a proxy," Keira explained earning two relieved looks.

"What does being a proxy entail exactly?" George asked curiously.

"Proxies are basically servants of whatever Creep takes them on," Keira offered them an abridged explanation of what Slenderman and Jack had told her, "To be honest, I would mostly have you guys help me make potions, create new spells to help me out, and just generally be helpful,"

"Would we have to kill people?" Fred asked looking a bit pale.

Keira looked at Jack and he shook his head, "No. Proxies have diffrent rules. At most, you guys would have to help Keira torture her victims or otherwise help kill them. You wouldn't physically have to kill anyone if you didn't want to. You do have to be within a certain proximity of Keira at least once a week to ensure your energy is at a good level otherwise you'd start getting week. At least, you would need to do that in the beginning."

Fred looked slightly relieved. George leaned back against his chair, "So what do we stand to gain when we become proxies?"

"You would gain a larger magical core and have an easier time recouping your magic when you drain it," Keira explained earning a considering look from George, "You'll gain more power and some ability to use my powers though what exactly you'd gain can't be known until you become my proxies since this is the first time I've ever taken any on. Other than that, you wouldn't age past your peak which would be around 24 if not a bit older depending on how things go,"

Jack picked up a brownie from the plate she'd made, "I can honestly say that proxies are stronger than normal humans though how strong they truly are depends on the Creep that takes them on. My proxies tend to be a bit stronger than a magical vampire or a werewolf. They also tend to be able to use my ability to manipulate the dream realm and create things. Slendy's proxies tend to be fairly strong and manipulate some of his radiation. Depending on the proxy, they can have other abilities, but that's just the usual stuff."

"Right," George frowned softly and looked at his brother before looking back at Keira, "Can we have time to think about it?"

"Sure, but don't try to leave. You have until six which gives you," Keira checked the time on her watch, "Four hours and thirty minutes to come up with a decision," Keira stood up with Jack, "We'll be up at the castle. Take your time and think things through,"

"We will," Fred promised softly earning a small smile from Keira.

Keira grabbed Jack's hand and teleported them to the entrance of the castle. Jack kept her from stumbling and whistled as he looked up at the castle, "Damn, I will never get over how cool this place looks."

The castle looked kind of like Hogwarts only larger. All over the castle, you could find carvings or statues of the creatures she's created so far. The castle was mostly made of cherry red stone with a smattering of other colors ranging from white to purple. However, the castle changed just as the rest of the realm did when she was hunting. The castle became a ruin of black stone, cobwebs, and shattered rocks. Of course, Keira still hadn't finished changing her realm just yet. Keira smiled slightly as she pushed open the doors, "It's only going to get better."

"Can't wait to see how you change it," Jack followed her as she walked inside, "So what are we going to do?"

"I want to show you some of the rooms that I've created since you were last here," Keira told him as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

The forest around them was silent save for the rustle of leaves in the cool breeze. George looked at his younger twin and could see the conflict in his eyes. George understood why since he most likely had the same expression on his face. George sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, "Brother mine, we seem to have a problem."

"George," Fred's voice was surprisingly soft, "What do we do?"

"I don't know," George admitted as he looked at the clouds that slowly moved across the sky, "We should probably start talking," George ran a hand through his slightly shaggy hair, "Keira isn't going to force us to kill,"

"Yeah," Fred shakily picked up his cup and took a sip, "Being practically immortal sounds kind of nice since we'd be able to perfect and create so many new pranks,"

"We'd be around Ginny and be able to support her," George added earning a nod from Fred.

"Mom would never be able to force us to do anything again," Fred's habitual smile was less forced, "We might even be able to find ways to keep Bill and Charlie safe,"

George picked up his own cup and drank some of the tea, "I bet that they have tons of old books that we could go through and use to create even better pranks."

Fred took a deep breath, "Loki, we would eventually end up changing."

"Yeah, but I can't see a problem with that," George closed his eyes, "Hermes, everything comes at a price. We wouldn't change right away,"

"True," Fred muttered prompting George to open his eyes and look at his brother.

George placed his hand on Fred's shoulder, "No matter what happens, we'll be together. We are twins after all."

Fred relaxed and nodded with a soft smile, "Yeah."

* * *

Keira popped back to the twins with Jack and found the twins waiting for them in the place they'd been hours before. She looked them over for a few moments before asking, "Have you two made a decision?"

"We have," George began as he stood with Fred.

"Loki and I-" Fred continued with a slight grin.

"Have decided-" George continued with a laugh.

"To become your proxies!" The two finished with a slight bow.

Keira beamed at them feeling a vast amount of relief sweep through her, "Good! Now, let's head in the little area Slendy and Jack helped me set up."

She started walking towards the norther part of her realm with the twins following after her. Jack walked beside her with a small smile on his face and a hand in his pocket. He reached out for her left one and Keira took it as her smile widened a bit. Jack spoke as they walked, "Becoming proxies involves a few words and a vow which is the easy part. Keira will infuse you with her power in someway. Since you're her first proxies, I don't know of anyway I could prepare you for it. For me, I use candy infused with my powers. Either way, you two will bare her mark which will offer you some protection and tell every other Creep that you're off limits. What her mark will be is currently unknown."

"What's your mark?" George asked the clown curiously.

"My mark is three pieces of black and white striped candy," Jack explained as he squeezed Keira's hand, "Normally, I add a bit extra into the mix depending on the person I make into a proxy. For Keira, I would have a black cat with red stripes,"

"And us?" Fred asked curiously.

"Jester hats," Jack replied almost immediately.

Before the two could question Jack, they had reached the area they'd been heading to. The area was relatively simple in nature, but complex if you understood the runes that covered it. A circle of rock pillars surrounded an alter in the middle with candles, a bowl of gem stones, an empty bowl, and a ritual dagger. Power pulsed through the air as Keira stepped into the area, she let go of Jack's hand and headed towards the alter. She bent down and nicked her thumb on one of her fangs and drew the bloody digit across the symbol hidden near the base. Licking the rest of the blood off, Keira felt the wound heal as the symbol glowed and a medium sized door slid open. She reached inside and pulled out the book Slenderman had gifted her. She stood up and set the book down on the alter. Opening it, she turned to the page that Slenderman had gone over with her and read the directions carefully. Lighting the candles, Keira turned to the twins and spoke, "Fredric Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley. You stand before me untainted and pure in the eyes of the Creator. You children on Mother Magic stand before me, a being of darkness and taint. You who have come before me, speak now and tell me what is it you wish."

George and Fred strode forward. George spoke and clearly Jack had told them what to say, "I, George Fabian Weasley, offer myself to thee. I offer myself as a servant to do as you bid no matter the order. I will be both sword and shield. I will offer what council I can provide and do my best to follow your orders no matter what. I will be your proxy. I will live only to serve you, my master. My life before now is over and nothing will ever be the same again. By your orders and by your will, I shall stand behind you as your proxy. I will accept any mission you give to me without any questions. My mind, body, blood, magic, and very soul belong to you. I will not disobey nor question your orders. I am yours to use as you see fit and to be thrown away when my usefulness is at an end. I will no longer be human or magic. I will be your proxy."

Fred repeated the words and the magic within the area pulsed wildly. Keira turned from the two and picked up the ritual dagger. She cut her palm over top of the bowl. She infused her magic and Creep powers into the blood as it dripped into the bowl. She pulled away her hand once the bowl had become halfway full and watched her palm heal immediately. Keira put the knife down and picked up with bowl before turning back to the two. Keira gestured to George to step forward, "George Fabian Weasley, step forward and kneel before me," He did as she asked, "Do you accept that as my proxy, that you will no longer be free?"

"Yes," George looked her in the eye.

"Do you accept that your life is no longer your own?" Keira asked as the magic within the air tensed.

"Yes," George repeated.

"Do you accept that I shall be your master from this day till your very last?" Keira asked feeling the magic beneath her skin bubble up.

"Yes," George swallowed, "I, George Fabian Weasley, accept everything that comes with being your proxy from this day till my last,"

Keira smiled warmly breaking the rather cold facade she'd put up since the ceremony started, "Then drink until I stop you."

Keira pressed the rim of the bowl to his lips and tilted it to allow the blood to hit his lips. He parted his lips and began to drink. She could tell he wanted to gag at the taste, but he managed to avoid doing so. Soon enough, Keira pulled the bowl away and George gasped as he bent over shuddering. Keira called Fred forward and spoke the words she had to George. Fred gagged a bit, but swallowed the blood. Keira returned to the alter and placed the bowl down. She pulled two diamonds from the bowl which happened to be the twin's birthstones. She walked over to the two and dropped to her knees before George. She forced his head up and stared into his eyes as he rasped out, "I-it hurts."

"I know," Keira smiled softly at him, "I need you to hold this stone," She held out one of the diamonds to him and he shakily forced himself to take it, "Through the pain and fire that sings through your veins, you shall be reborn. Take my mark with pride, George Fabian Weasley for your human life is at it's end,"

Without another word, Keira darted forward and burrowed her fangs into the crook of George's neck. The magic of the ceremony would prevent her from killing either twin when she bit them and from now on, they would no longer have to fear her draining them dry. George let out a low moan of pain as she injected her energy into his blood stream. Keira felt a connection form between them and it reminded her of the connection she shared with Luna only a bit diffrent. If Keira had to describe it, she would say that it was like a mix between the connection she shared with Luna and the connection she had with her realm. When she repeated the action with Fred, a second connection formed and she shivered slightly. It was both amazing and terrifying to feel not one, but two new connections. The magic in the area surged wildly before dying down and Keira laid back on the ground feeling tired. Jack pushed off the tree he'd been leaning again and walked over to her, "You okay, Kitten?"

"I'm fine, Darling," Keira smiled wearily up at him, "Just tired. I know Slendy and you said that I'd feel tired, but I didn't expect this,"

"You did two at once which is bound to be exhausting," Jack dropped down to sit next to her and pulled her against his chest, "It'll be a little bit before they wake up, so relax and take a little nap. I'll wake you when they're waking up,"

Keira nodded slowly and pressed a kiss to his cheek before laying her head on his neck. Closing her eyes, she relaxed fully against him and let herself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took awhile to get this out and I'm still not exactly happy with it


	39. Talking and tentative plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile. Real life sucks for me right now, but I managed to write this chapter even if it took a long time. Sorry for the wait. It's been what? A month and a week give or take a few days. I'm really sorry, but I can't do updates too frequently. I will say this that smut is to come though it'll only be posted on this website. My fanfiction readers will either have to come here or miss out.

Keira pressed into Jack's side not quite ready to wake up even if she could feel the twins waking. Jack paused his rather pleasant perusal of her back and began touching her sides and digging into the ticklish spots. With a squeal, she pushed herself away from him, "Damn it, Jack! I was comfortable."

"I know, Kitten," Jack smiled as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of himself, "I just thought you'd like some time to wake up properly before those two wake up,"

Despite the tempting thought of hexing him, she would admit that it was sweet of him for doing that. She was definitely going to hit him with a prank though she would need to figure out something fairly low key. Climbing to her feet, she stretched lightly and let out a soft moan of pleasure as some of the ache in her back went away as it cracked in a few places. She yelped softly as she was pinned to a tree, "Jac-"

Jack cut her off with a kiss pressing his body against her's. Keira was caught of guard, but quickly began responding. She curled a hand around his neck as her other went into his hair. He licked her bottom lip and playfully denied him only for him to nip her bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. When she opened her mouth to gasp in pain, he slid his tongue inside. As their tongue slid together, Jack's hands began to wander over her body. She broke the kiss with a squeak when Jack's hand cupped her ass under her pants. He chuckled as she let out a similar sound when he squeezed lightly, "Have I ever mentioned how much I like your ass? It's the perfect size to grip."

Blushing slightly, she removed her hands and tried to push him away from her, "No, you haven't."

"Well, you do have an amazing ass though I will always prefer your hips to it," Jack moved his unoccupied hand to her hip.

"What's gotten into you?" Keira asked as Jack pressed her into the tree again.

"I love it when you moan," Jack told her as he began pressing kisses all over her face, "I also love watching you bite people. There's just something sexy about it that I can't explain,"

Before it could get anymore heated, twin groans sounded from the two new proxies. Jack finally allowed her to push him away with a tsk and a minor glare towards the awakening duo. Keira fixed her clothes while mentally frowning at the loss of Jack's warmth. She would have to instigate a cuddle session at some point once they were done here because it had been so long since they'd had a proper chance to do it. Moving towards the twins, she bent down by their heads while asking Jack, "Can you get these two some water?"

"Sure," Jack said with a cheery tone.

"No potions or anything," Keira told him earning a pout from the monochrome clown, "I love you, Darling, but I'm not about to lose my proxies because their bodies are still changing,"

Jack nodded with a goofy grin as he went to go grab the water bottles she had nearby. She supposed it was the fact she'd told him that she loved him again. Mentally smiling, she checked over the twins and found the marks informing the world they were her proxies. Luckily, they would be hidden by the collars of their shirts otherwise any chance they had of spying would be ruined. She took a close look at both their marks and found them similar for the most part. Both had a snarling black and red tiger, the difference between them was what the tiger had between it's front paws. George had a vial filled with some kind of green potion and Loki's symbol. Fred had a wand and the symbol of Hermes. Both began shifting a bit before George's eyes opened, she looked at them in fascination. The pupil glowed bright red and turned slitted for a few moments before returning to normal. The wizard turned proxy groaned out, "Eris, next time I agree to something like that, hit me hard."

Giggling at his words, Keira asked, "How are you feeling?"

"My body feels like it used to after one of Oliver's more insane training sessions and my head feels like I let the Slytherin quidditch team take turns beating my head in with a beaters bat," George answered as Jack returned, "I also feel like my skins way too tight,"

"The first two are usual, but the last isn't," Jack handed him a water bottle, "I guess its something specific to do with Keira,"

"You might be able to shift into some kind of animal," Keira offered earning a confused look from George, "My skin felt way too tight in the days leading up to my first transformation. Wait for a few days before attempting to try transforming, it might just be an effect of my abilities transferring over to you,"

"Right," George lifted a hand to his neck where she'd bitten him, "You have very sharp teeth, Keira,"

"I need them to be that sharp," Keira replied as he opened his water bottle.

Fred woke up and groaned out, "Sweet Morgana's frozen tits and fanged cunt, I could have gone without experiencing that. No offense, Eris, but that fucking sucked worse than cleaning cleaning the trophy room after dropping dung-bombs in it."

"Sorry, Fred. I didn't think it would be that bad," Keira offered him an apologetic smile as Jack handed him a water bottle.

"Any idea why my skin feels too tight?" Fred asked after opening his water bottle and taking a swig of it.

"You may be able to shift into some kind of animal, but you should wait a few days," Keira sat down beside him as Jack did the same, "Though it might just be an effect of my abilities transferring over to you,"

Fred groaned, "This is going to suck."

"Probably," Keira leaned against Jack, "Other than the ache and stuff, how do you feel?"

"I feel..." George paused as his eyes narrowed, "Like I could do anything I want,"

"Yeah," Fred grinned revealing slightly sharp incisors making her wonder if he would be able to drink blood like she does.

"It'll take a few days for your powers to settle," Jack said prompting the two to look at him, "You'll probably feel sick in a few hours once the high of becoming a proxy wears off,"

George frowned, "That kind of sucks."

Jack pushed her to sit up and got up before pulling her along, "It will give us just enough time to introduce you to everyone and see where Slenderman's going to put you."

* * *

The meeting everyone part didn't go too bad though Keira kind of wanted to kill both her new proxies when they started giving Laughing Jill goo goo eyes. The urge faded the moment they caught sight of their fellow twins. She greatly enjoyed seeing both boys tongue tied as they tried to introduce themselves to the two. The Incubus and Succubus both seemed amused by the antics of their fellow twins. She heavily contemplated playing match maker before deciding to let nature take its course. After all, the four weren't soulmates as far as she could tell which meant any relationship they had would end at some point. She just hoped it went well enough if they ended up together.

Soon enough, the two started getting sick and were given to Doctor Bhairava to make sure they didn't die. Keira stayed with them for an hour before go to eat dinner with everyone. BEN spoke as they began to eat, " **So those are the two trickster twins you talked about. They don't seem to bad."**

"They'll get worse once they settle in," Keira smirked at the thought of what chaos those two idiots could cause, "Trust me, you'll be praying for the days it was just Jack here,"

"So we're screwed?" Jeff asked earning nod, "Joy,"

"I'll try to keep them from doing too much, but it's natural for them to prank everyone they can as a greeting," It had happened to her and every other first year Gryffindor.

Slenderman spoke causing everyone to fall silent as they turned to the faceless entity, " _And what do you plan on doing next, child? You have your proxies and Luna will be gaining one of her own as soon as she can get the chance."_

Keira began to smile, "My plan is simple to be honest. I want to start off slowly. First, I will be completing the set of my creations then I'll end the blonde pounce. After that, I'll begin spreading Luna and I's stories. Dumbledore is the end game, but I want to ensure hunting him will be fun."

 _"You'll be planning as you go, won't you?"_ Slenderman asked sounding amused.

Keira picked up her glass, "What can I say? The hunt can be far more fun with just the basis of a plan. I also intend to see just what effects I can cause with my fangs."

Masky spoke up at that, "What do you mean?"

"When I bite Jack, he doesn't feel pain save for the first few seconds of me biting him," Keira explained as Jack nodded along, "Neither does Luna. With them, I focus on not wanting to hurt them. I believe that I secret some kind of venom that depends on what I want the person I'm biting to feel,"

" _An effect of the basilisk bite, I suppose_ ," Slenderman murmured softly, " _Keep me informed as this may prove to be a very useful ability,"_

Keira gave the faceless entity a salute before taking a drink from her glass. BEN looked at Jack and asked, "What does it feel like when Keira bites you?"

"Pleasurable," Jack answered earning a few interesting reactions.

Jeff's beer went down the wrong bite, Masky did a spit take along with Hoodie, Candy Pop and Candy Cane offered Keira a considering look, Jason looked surprised, and everyone else had varying degrees of those reactions. Luna pipped up, "I just feel warm and comfortable."

"Does the pleasure increase or decrease the longer she bites you?" Doctor Bhairava asked while eyeing Keira with a look of incredible interest.

"Increase," Jack answered while reaching over to pull Keira closer to him.

Doctor Bhairava hummed lightly before asking, "Keira, would you mind allowing me to take some of your venom? I would like it test it alongside the black substance."

Keira thought about it carefully before nodding, "I suppose I don't mind, but I honestly don't know if I can produce it without biting someone."

It was better to find out somethings earlier rather than later when it came to her powers. Doctor Bhairava nodded as Jack growled out, "You are not turning my kitten into a science experiment."

"Of course not," Doctor Bhairava offered the monochrome clown an even look, "If she had said no, I would not have pressed. As interesting as her biology is, I am unwilling to force the issue especially as she is one of the only ones that can get me more books on potions,"

"It's fine, Jack," Keira soothed as she hugged him, "I like the idea of not having to stumble through discovering my powers. Besides, it's not like he's asking for some irreplaceable like one of my fangs or a kidney,"

"Still," Jack glared at the good doctor.

Keira pressed a kiss to his cheek and decided to make him one of his favorite desserts later. She didn't like the idea of being used for anything, but the thought of not having to stumble so much with her powers made it easy to ignore the fact she was technically being used.

* * *

Doctor Bhairava took out a small jar with a some kind of film covering the top before handing it to Keira, "Bite down on the top with your fangs."

Keira focused on how her fangs felt whenever she needed blood before doing as the doctor ordered. She glanced towards where Jack was leaning against the wall. Jack looked at her, "It's not uncomfortable is it?"

She shook her head lightly as Doctor Bhairava eyed the jar. They commented, "Your fangs aren't producing venom. What do you think about when you're biting LJ?"

She thought of not wanting to hurt him and felt her fangs tingle a little. It was something she would've ignored had she actually been biting Jack or Luna. Doctor Bhairava told her to stop and she did as they asked. Removing her fangs from the covering of the jar, she stared at the almost clear liquid inside, "It almost looks pink."

"Would you mind doing another only this time thinking about when you bite Luna?" Doctor Bhairava asked earning a nod.

The venom had an almost blue tint to it this time. They did it once more with Keira thinking of biting Ronald and wanting to cause him pain. The venom was orange tinted and burned a hole into the table when Doctor Bhairava accidentally spilled a few drops. She stared at the hole before saying, "Note to self: Don't drink any blood from Ron if I can help it."

While she is interested in seeing of that venom on someone, she needed to avoid killing Ron since he was the source of her wolf. Jack let out a whistle, "We have got to put those into some candies."

"Only if I can see the results and none of them end up being used on anyone here...Save for maybe Jill and Jane," Keira replied earning a laugh from the clown, "Is that enough?"

"For now," Doctor Bhairava offered her a smile, "Thank you,"

"No problem," Keira slipped off the table she was sitting on, "How are the twins doing?"

"They will hopefully have some sort of reprieve from the symptoms tomorrow though it will be a few days before they stop feeling sick," Doctor Bhairava answered as Keira looked at her two new proxies, "It will be fairly harsh on them since magicals often take the process harder than nonmagicals due to the magic within their systems will rebel against the energy seeping into them. Once their magic can blend with the energy, the process will go fairly quickly, but it will take time,"

Keira felt a little bit guilty about putting them through this, but knew it was needed if she wanted to avoid losing some of those she cared about. She left with Jack after checking on Eyeless Jack before heading into the game room. Instead of it being used for games, they would be watching movies tonight.

* * *

Jack felt Keira's head settle on his shoulder midway through the second Underworld movie. He glanced down at her and found her eyes slowly beginning to close. Clearly, she was feeling the effects of taking on two proxies at once. He pulled her into his lap which barely got a reaction out of her save for a soft sigh. He popped them to her room after the movie ended and she was asleep. Pulling off her shoes and favorite jacket, he put her in bed before taking off his shoes and laying down with her. He would leave in a few hours to continue torturing Draco, but that was going to wait. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. He closed his eyes with a slight smile and let himself drift off.

* * *

When Keira woke up the next day, it was almost noon and she didn't feel like moving at all. She was warm, comfortable, and far too tired to even try. When she did move, it was to go to the bathroom. She did note that she was in her clothes from yesterday and would shower after getting something to eat. She did wonder where Jack was as she left her room and headed downstairs. She found him in the kitchen making lunch with Toby making some form of waffles, "Mornin'."

"G-good morning, Keira," Toby greeted her with a grin.

Keira walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist. He glanced down at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Keira nuzzled into his shirt before telling Toby, "Your waffles are about to burn,"

Toby quickly removed his food from the toaster, "Thanks, Keira."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" She asked Jack as she leaned into him.

"Taking on one proxy can leave someone tired for a few days following the procedure. Can you grab me the milk?" Keira moved away from him and went to the fridge to grab the milk while making a note to tell Slenderman they would need to go grocery shopping at some point since the fridge was a little bare, "You took on two which is bound to have some consequences. Slenderman's giving you the next few days off and I'm going to be grabbing some victims for you to drain since you'll probably need a lot of blood too,"

"Oh," Keira handed him the milk before glancing at the pans he was using, "What are you making?"

"Home made Mac and Cheese, steak with yours being medium rare just how you like it, and some mashed potatoes," He answered earning a low hum of approval from her as she smelt all of them, "Grab some plates, eating utensils, and some cups for us. Everyone is pretty much fending for themselves today since Slenderman's restocking the kitchen,"

Keira did as Jack asked not really minding helping out despite being tired. He was a fairly good cook even when it didn't include sugary foods though she absolutely refused to eat any fish he made. He just couldn't cook sea food very well. Either he over cooked it, under cooked it, or accidentally cooked spoiled stuff. Then again, she absolutely sucked at making rice based dishes. She also had trouble making vegetable dishes, but they were passable so long as someone was helping her. Soon enough, the two were eating the meal Jack had made them and she asked, "What can we do that won't make me too tired?"

"I was thinking we could go through the prank journals again," Jack said earning a curious look, "I might have a few ideas that can improve them. I also wanted to take another look at that two-way mirror you have. Between the two of us, Jason, and maybe the twins, we could probably come up with something that will make it easier to contact one another without having to rely on cell-phone signals,"

Keira hummed softly as she thought back to the mirror Sirius had given her, "It isn't a bad idea, but we should probably run it by Slenderman as well when we have a chance. He might have some tips or could point us in the right direction."

"True enough," Jack said as they worked through the food he'd made, "By the way, have you figured out the Creep names for those two? While they'll be able to pick in the end, it's nice to have some choices,"

"Yeah, but nothing really sticks out," It had been something she'd thought about a lot in the days leading up to yesterday, "I have a list for them to look through,"

* * *

Keira and Jack eventually set themselves up in the living room with the animagus sprawled across the clown's lap on her stomach allowing the monochrome male to explore her back to his heart's content. Eventually, she stopped reading and just enjoyed the attention he was paying to her as her eyes slid closed. She was slightly startled when she started purring causing her head to jerk up and Jack to stop whatever he was doing. She blushed as Jack said, "Well, it looks like you can purr in human form."

"Yeah," She turned her head towards him, "What were you doing?"

"Not sure, but I want to figure it out," Jack grinned at her, "I like it when you purr. It's adorable,"

Keira's blush worsened as she returned to her former position. Jack's fingers began searching for the spot that had caused her to purr. It ended up being a spot in between her shoulders. Just rubbing the spot left Keira a boneless mess as pleasure ran through her body, it was a barely there kind of pleasure that was very enjoyable to feel. She didn't mind him touching that spot at all something he seemed to pick up on. She slowly began falling into the space between being awake and dreaming. She wasn't about to fully fall asleep since she did want to sleep at some point tonight, but this would allow her to get some rest without actively sleeping. It was rare that she had the time or peace to fall into such a state.

* * *

Once the twins' powers had settled down, they were filled with energy and ready for anything. They needed that energy for the training they were about to be put through. Jack held Keira in his lap as they watched the twins get their asses kicked by Masky and Hoodie. Keira spoke as the twins were given a few moments to rest and regain their breath, "So what's the story you told your family?"

"We're on a business trip getting sponsors for our shop and looking for ingredients," George informed her earning a slow nod, "We have at least another week before we need to go back to England to keep people from getting too suspicious,"

"Getting you up to our standards in that time is impossible," Masky said as he tossed a water bottle to the two, "We can get you somewhat trained up in that time. LJ, how hard would it be to train them in your realm?"

Jack thought about it for a few moments while doing some mental calculations before replying, "The most you can do is twice a week otherwise their minds and bodies will suffer greatly. You might be able to swing a few extra lessons every once in awhile, but not too often."

Masky made a tsking sound, "We can work with that, but it'll be a bitch and a half training them up."

"Once I get my teleporting ability down and they can set up permanent base away from their family, we can do more," Keira said making George and Fred give her betrayed looks, "Don't give me that look, I had to deal with a lot more than you two are,"

"Then again, you had a head start with all the activities your parents put you through when you needed to get all that energy out," Jack reminded her earning a shrug and he leaned down to press a kiss to her neck enjoying the way she shivered against him, "You were a pretty active kid once you got healthy,"

"Really?" Fred looked at Keira in surprise.

"Yup," Keira hummed lightly, "Let's see what all I ended up doing by the time I started Hogwarts," She began to tick them off on her fingers, "Gymnastics, track, figure skating after I expressed an interest, rock climbing, knot tying, Self-defense mostly because Trevor didn't want me to get hurt, cooking classes, the survival classes, yoga with Anya, soccer, and..."

"There was also the swimming classes and horse back riding," Jack added remembering the fun ones, "You also ended up going through every other sport you could though you never stuck with anything save for Soccer,"

"They got boring," Keira replied making him snicker.

She had only listed the ones she actually ended up spending a lot of time on though eventually stopped doing most of them come Hogwarts. Masky whistled at the amount of things she'd done, "Man, you've done a lot in your short life."

"I've done more than that, but yeah pretty much," Keira sounded a bit smug and he didn't blame her.

Thanks to his interference, Keira had been driven to experience life as much as possible since there was no telling when it would end. She never really had to worry about dying so long as he was around simply because he would have taken her on as his proxy the moment it became clear her life truly threatened. The temptation to turn her into his proxy had increased quite heavily over the years once she began Hogwarts, but it had faded away completely the moment she'd snapped. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek earning a smile from him.

* * *

They were once again torturing Draco once again only this time Ron ended up joining him. Both of their wands had been confiscated and the two were attempting to make their way through an obstacle course filled with all kinds of fun things. She wondered where Jack had gotten the piranhas that were currently trying to take a piece out of the duo who were currently tied together. She turned her head away from the show to ask him, "Where the hell did you get the piranhas?"

"I've had them for awhile. I used them to prank Jeff a couple months before you snapped," Jack answered as he rubbed her arms lightly, "They're cheaper and easier to care for than the sharks I planned on getting not to mention you can fit them more comfortably into bathtubs. They're also far more aggressive than sharks well at least this breed of piranha,"

"I'm surprised Slendy wasn't pissed at you for that prank," Keira couldn't imagine it going over too well with the faceless entity.

"He did punish me, but not as badly as he normally would if Jeff hadn't pissed him off the day I pulled the prank," Jack answered looking pleased with himself, "There is also the fact that we can recover from any injury and regenerate our limbs if they get cut off so Jeff wasn't in danger of dying or being crippled. It hurts like a bitch and can take time for our limbs to regenerate but there usually isn't any permanent damage save for the limb being a bit weaker than before,"

Good to know she didn't have to be scared of crippling herself if it some how happened. It didn't mean she'd get careless, but it was still nice to know. She did have to ask, "Where did they bite him?"

"Somewhere he really doesn't want to be bitten," Jack answered with a grin.

Keira stared at him in shock, "What did he do to deserve that?"

"He was being extra annoying and attempting to call me a pedophile since I never really showed much interest in bed partners since meeting him," Jack answered and Keira could understand why he thought Jeff deserved that prank, "He also called me a Pennywise reject which is not something I can condone. If anything, it's the other way around," Jack looked at the wands she held in her hands, "What are you going to do with them?"

"I'm keeping Draco's for when it's time to kill him," Keira answered earning a grin, "As for this one, I'm letting Ron have it back. I need you to stop going after him. Focus on Draco instead,"

"Luring him into a false sense of security, Kitten?" Jack asked as he took Draco's wand from her and placed it on the table beside his throne.

Keira hummed lightly as she played with Ron's wand, "We're taking him into my realm. I want to test out the Night-Side and let my instincts take over. My animal instincts have been begging for a proper hunt and it's driving me a little insane."

"I look forward to see how it goes. You'll let me watch, right?" Jack asked prompting her to nod, "Good. I really can't wait to see how you hunt your prey,"

Keira smiled as she dropped Ron's wand onto the table and pressed a kiss to Jack's lips. She pulled away and turned back to the show with a slight grin on her face. Mental images of the hunt ahead left her shivering with anticipation, she couldn't wait to start. She just had to make sure she didn't kill Ron since that would put a damper in her plans to make a wolf. It was funny that what would become the most loyal and obedient of her creations was going to come from a traitorous rat. She was brought out of her thoughts went Jack's fingers slipped under her shirt. She looked up at Jack curiously only to get a grin in reply. She was distracted from him when she heard Ron start screaming at Draco, "This is your bloody fault, you fucking pounce!"

"My fault?! This is your fault!" Draco screamed in return as both of them tried to avoid falling into the puddle of sludge that laid beneath them.

Jack's fingers slipped under her bra to cup her right breast as she continued to watch the two wizards scream at one another. She shifted a bit closer to Jack when he ran his thumb across the nipple as his other hand stroked the skin of her waist. She gasped when Jack squeezed her nipple between two claws and jerked against him. It was an unfamiliar feeling that was a tiny bit painful due to Jack's claws. She looked at Jack as he asked, "Did that hurt?"

"Not really," A blush was starting to coat her cheeks at the fact they were technically doing this in public even if it was in front of the two wizards and some of Jack's zombie children, "It was a tiny bit painful,"

He gently ran his thumb across her nipple, "Sorry, Kitten."

"It's fine, but what brought this on?" She was aware of his other hand inching ever closer to the waistline of her pants.

"Having you laid out in such a delicious position in my lap makes it hard not to want to abuse it as thoroughly as possible," Jack answered with a grin as unfamiliar warmth started to gather in her midsection.

"Oh," Keira felt his hand reach the waistline of her pants.

He kept it there though a finger occasionally slipped underneath to stroke the skin hidden beneath the clothing. Eventually, she started squirming as the warmth in her midsection began to get uncomfortable. She knew it was arousal or some form of it from the romance stories she liked to read. Anya hadn't any trouble allowing her to read such books once she hit thirteen after being promised that none of the information found in said books was used before she was old enough/had found a good partner. Feeling it instead of reading about it was an interesting difference though she wasn't sure she liked how uncomfortable she was feeling. She wanted something and she had a small idea of what, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for another step into a more mature relationship with Jack. She felt Jack's fingers stop moving and his hands slid out from under her clothes. She opened her eyes though she didn't remember when she closed them and found him looking at her in concern. She offered him a look of confusion and he said, "You started to tense up, Keira. I wasn't about to do anything more when you're obviously not ready for that."

She felt her heart melt a little bit at that statement and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled her close to him and she murmured against his lips, "I love you, Jack."


	40. Weasleys and the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

A gasping breath tore itself from Keira's throat as she managed to surface. She spat out the water that had ended up in her mouth and breathed in as she looked around herself. She had been sent on her first solo job near one of the great lakes. She had gotten it done only to be ambushed by some kind of shadowy beast. She would've teleported away, but she was still working on not needing to focus on where she wanted to go. As a result, she had taken off run since nothing she could do would work against it.

Not long into the chase, she'd reached a bridge and a group of magicals with one of Dumbledore's dogs among them had appeared. While she did give them some credit for attempting to get her to come with them, they had stopped the moment they spotted the bloody knives she'd used to kill her target and immediately began attempting to stun her. she had managed to avoid their attacks, but the beast that had been chasing her decided to show up. While she could've killed the magicals, she couldn't do it with the beast there. As a result, she'd done the only thing she could do in that situation and jumped off the bridge.

She looked towards the bridge and saw the beast killing magicals causing her to mentally sigh. She swam towards the shore and teleported to Slenderman's forest. She made sure she hadn't left anything behind while feeling glad that she hadn't taken any cash with her. Once she was sure nothing had been left behind, she headed towards the mansion while using her magic to dry herself off as best she could. She mentally sighed as she looked at her boots knowing that she would need to buy new ones since they would never fully dry out even with magic. Entering the mansion, she took off her boots and set them in the boot stand by the door. Masky stuck his head out of the living room and commented, "You look wet."

"Took a swan dive into a lake from a bridge," Keira told him with a grimace, "I got chased by a shadowy beast and ended up in a fight with some magicals. I jumped off when the beast appeared,"

Masky grimaced, "That sucks. Did you do your job?"

"Yeah," Keira grimaced lightly, "Slenderman in his office? I need to give him my report and go take a shower,"

* * *

Jack walked back into the mansion cackling as he thought of his last victim. The terror written across the brats face as he squirmed in an attempt to survive was just hilarious. He stopped cackling as he spotted Masky and asked, "Did Keira get back yet?"

"Yeah, but she didn't look too happy," Masky told him earning a confused look, "She completed the mission, but ended up having a run in with some magicals on top of being chased by one of Zalgo's creatures-"

"Where is she?" Jack knew she shouldn't have gone alone.

"In her room, but-" Masky started as Jack popped away.

He appeared in Keira's room, "Kitt-Oh."

Keira just walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her chest that barely managed to cover the top of her thighs. She jumped slightly at the sight of him, but relaxed, "Jack, you scared me a bit. Did you just get back?"

"Y-yeah," Jack's eyes were glued on how nicely that towel hugged her curves.

"Did you have fun?" Keira walked towards her dresser as Jack's pants began to feel a bit uncomfortable and he grunted softly as he watched her hips sway as she moved, "Good. I managed to finish the job, but had to take a dive into the lake to get out of a shitty situation. You wouldn't believe what I ran into,"

Jack forced himself to ignore the arousing sight in front of him as he said, "Masky said something about you encountering one of Zalgo's creatures and some magicals. Are you alright?"

"For the most part, I ended up with a few scratches, but they don't hurt. I took a shower and made sure they were cleaned up," Keira replied making him inwardly relax as she began pulling out clothes.

Jack adjusted his pants as he asked, "Where did you end up getting scratched?"

Keira took the clothes over to her desk before replying, "On my legs though they're mostly from bushes and sticks that managed to get through my clothes. I'm going to have to buy some new ones since mine are getting worn out not to mention my shirts are getting a bit tighter than I'd like. I'm pretty sure I went up a bra size now that I think about it."

"Did the creature get you?" Jack asked as he walked over to her.

Keira turned to him with a curious look on her face, "Yeah, but Dr. Bhairava said it wasn't that bad. He disinfected it and stuff. I didn't even need a bandage."

"Let me see it," Jack wanted to make sure of it himself.

Keira flushed slightly, "Do you really need to?"

"Yes," He wondered just where the scratch was if she was blushing, "What's wrong? You never blush when I want to check your injuries,"

"I...It's just..." Keira shifted slightly, "It isn't in a very good place,"

"C'mon, Kitten," Jack began smiling, "Just let me take a look,"

* * *

Keira soon found herself sitting on the edge of her bed with Jack between her legs. He was running carefully running his fingers over the edge of the wicked looking scratch that went from the top of her left thigh to the inside of her knee. She shivered at the feeling of his skin hands there especially when his fingers drifted away from the scratch. She tightened her grip on the towel covering her feeling it slip slightly and found Jack's eyes on hers. She shivered at the look in his eyes, "Jack, you've seen the scratch. I should probably-"

"Kitten," Jack's voice was soft and husky, "Do you trust me?" She nodded feeling a bit offended he would even have to ask, "You know I would never purposefully hurt you, don't you?"

"Yeah. Why?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Let me try something," He said and she realized what he wanted to do, "If you don't like it, I'll stop,"

She hesitated for a few moments before finally nodding. If she kept hesitating then they would never move onto the next part of their relationship, she would keep making excuses and that wasn't something she wanted to do. She spoke as she squeezed the hand settled on her right knee, "Alright."

"Lay back against the pillows," He told her and she slowly did as he asked keeping the towel where it was, "Just relax,"

"Okay," She murmured as he slowly pushed her knees apart.

Instead of going straight forward, he rubbed her thighs lightly and pressed kisses into the skin which slowly made her relax. By the time he got close to her core, Keira was fairly relaxed. She enjoyed the attention he was giving her though she tensed when he touched somewhere that hadn't been touched before. He paused and resumed his former actions until she'd relaxed again. She shivered at the feeling of his fingers spreading her folds and almost closed her legs. She jolted at the feeling of his fingers exploring her folds. She let out a gasp as his fingers brushed against her clit and he chuckled softly, "How does this feel?"

"Odd," It wasn't a painful sensation.

A finger pushed inside her and she tensed at the unfamiliar feeling. Jack didn't move it and she eventually relaxed around the digit as Jack rubbed her circled her clit slowly. When he finally moved the finger, he withdrew it before pushing it back in. She began to squirm as the feeling of arousal began to form in her midsection and Jack murmured, "You're doing good, Kitten."

She jolted as she felt something wet touch her clit, "J-Jack?"

"Just focus on the feelings, Kitten," He told her and she shivered at the feeling of his breath puffing against her sensitive skin.

A hand slowly slipped away from the towel to lay against Jack's head as her eyes closed. The feeling of his tongue swirling around her clit and dipping into her core made it hard to focus. A second fingers slid into her core as Jack withdrew his tongue and wrapped his mouth around her clit before sucking made her moan loudly. Pleasure built up into a coil within her midsection and soon she couldn't bare the feeling. She gasped out, "J-Jack."

"You're almost there, Kitten," Jack murmured against her and a moan slipped from between her lips.

Soon after, the coil within her burst and she came with a gasping moan as white filled her head. As the feeling of pleasure dimmed, she breathed harshly as she murmured, "Wow."

"Did you enjoy it?" Jack asked as he moved from between her legs to lay beside her.

Keira nodded slowly, "Y-yeah."

"Good," Jack pulled her to his chest and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "That's the whole reason I did it,"

* * *

When Ron Wealsey woke up that day, he felt a sense of relief when he realized that he hadn't had any nightmares of the monochrome clown or Potter. He should've realized that the last five days without a nightmare in sight should've clued him in that it was the calm before the storm. Instead, he thought that he'd managed to somehow block them out. Getting up, he went to take care of his morning needs before heading downstairs for breakfast. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

* * *

Keira eyed the Weasley property from her perch on one of the apple trees. Luna was peering at the tree from her place a few feet below her on another tree. The twins were inside the house where their targets were. She could see Molly in the kitchen window while Arthur flooed inside. Ron was no where to be seen nor was Ginny, but the twins had assured her they'd be there. Percy was supposed to be there too though it was unlikely he would show up. Charlie was still in Romania and Bill would be working late tonight. She spoke as Jack popped up underneath the tree, "Everyone inside?"

"Yes even the one with the glasses. The older two are missing though," Jack informed her, "That's what we wanted, right?"

"Yes. I do not see the need to kill either Charlie or Bill," Keira looked towards Luna, "Are you still set on seeing if Ginny will become your proxy?"

Luna smiled at her, "Of course, Shade."

"Now we just have to wait until the twins give us the signal," Keira felt excited as she looked back towards the house.

* * *

"I'm going to go get some air," Fred said as he pushed away from the table.

Ron frowned as George quickly followed after him, "What's with them?"

"They were friends with Willow," Percy said watching them with a frown, "It really is a shame that she disappeared,"

"Has the Ministry not found anything yet?" Molly asked both Percy and her husband making Ron frown darkly.

He didn't want to hear about anything that had to do with Potter anymore. Percy shook his head, "No, the Aurors haven't found anything yet. I-"

Percy was cut off by a shout echoing from outside. Arthur got to his feet, "Molly, keep Ron and Ginny inside. We'll go see what's going on."

* * *

Keira mentally snickered as the twins began wailing about how happy they were she was safe. They really were good actors and so was she if the fact Arthur was looking so relieved at seeing her. Arthur stumbled slightly before rushing towards her while shouting, "Percy go get your mother! Willow's here!"

"Yes, Father," Percy was staring at her in shock.

Ah, glamours were so much fun now that she'd gotten them down for the most part. Arthur rushed up to her as the twins pulled away slightly. Fred began the next part of their act, "Dad, it's Keira!"

"Willow," Keira internally twitched at that name and had to bite back a snarl, "Y-you're alive and alright,"

"M-mostly," It pained her to sound like a weak little girl, "M-mr. W-Weasley..." Fake tears began sliding down her face, "I-it was horrible!" She trembled and acted like her legs were failing her, "S-"

Arthur bought the act, "Boys, let's get her inside. Being outside can't be good for her."

* * *

Ron scowled when Potter was brought inside, "What the hell is she doing he-"

"RONALD!" Molly shouted at him making Ron flinch back and fall silent.

He watched as Keira was fussed over with a glare. How could they act like she was a saint when she'd been torturing him? He jumped back when the monochrome bastard appeared behind Keira with a smirk on his face, "GAH!"

"Ron? What's wrong?" Keira asked looking innocent, but he could see the gleam in her eyes.

The murderous gleam that had been there since the day they'd met, but his younger-self had ignored it. He'd only realized just how stupid he was after Diggory was killed. Couldn't anyone else see just how much of a monster she was? Ron glared at her as he scrambled to get away, "You brought that thing in here, you Merlin be damned dyke!"

Amusement appeared in her eyes as the clown glared at Ron, he ignored the shouting of his mother as he scrambled to get away from her. He wouldn't die here. He refused to let that bitch play any sick games with him.

* * *

Keira watched Ron run away as Jack cackled loudly in a way on she could hear. She looked towards the twins and they quickly nodded as they took off after Ron. She leaned back into her chair as Molly said, "I'm so sorry about that Willow. He's been so jumpy since we got news of you disappearing."

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley," Keira told the woman.

"How did you manage to escape the death eaters?" Percy asked making Molly scowl at him.

"Percy! Don't ask questions like that, Willow's been through so much," Molly growled at him.

Arthur had disappeared both to get some kind of medical kit and to contact the Aurors. Keira heard the muted sound of a thump coming from upstairs and Luna's soft giggling. Ginny spoke as she glanced towards the stairs, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Without waiting for an answer, Ginny got up and took off towards the stairs. Keira wondered if the girl had heard the thump and Luna's giggling. She would have to figure that out later as the next part of the plan began. Keira began to hum softly only to stop when Molly looked at her, "S-sorry. It helps me calm down."

"That's fine, dear," Molly assured her, "You can sing if you want,"

"Are you sure? It's an odd song," Keira feigned being uncomfortable.

"I'm sure," Molly smiled warmly at her.

Keira mentally grinned, but outwardly took a deep breath and began to sing:

_London Bridge is burning down,_

_Burning down, burning down,_

_London Bridge is burning down,_

_My fair Lady._

~.~.~

_Build it up with men in chains,_

_Men in chains, men in chains,_

_Build it up with men in chains,_

_My fair Lady._

_~.~.~_

_Men in chains will run away,_

_Run away, run away,_

_Men in chains will run away,_

_My fair Lady._

_~.~.~_

_Build it up with heads and hands,_

_Head and hands, heads and hands,_

_Build it up with heads and hands,_

_My fair Lady._

_~.~.~_

_Heads and hands will rot away,_

_Rot away, rot away,_

_Heads and hands will rot away,_

_My fair Lady._

_~.~.~_

_Build it up with bone and fangs,_

_Bone and fangs, bone and fangs,_

_Build it up with bone and fangs,_

_My fair Lady._

_~.~.~_

_Bone and fangs will crumble away,_

_Crumble away, crumble away,_

_Bone and fangs will crumble away,_

_My fair Lady._

_~.~.~_

_Build it up with ash and blood,_

_Ash and blood, ash and blood,_

_Build it up with ash and blood,_

_My fair Lady._

_~.~.~_

_Ash and Blood will flake away,_

_Flake away, flake away,_

_Ash and blood will flake away,_

_My fair Lady._

_~.~.~_

_Build it up with souls and sin,_

_Souls and sin, souls and sin,_

_Build it up with souls and sin,_

_My fair Lady._

_~.~.~_

_Souls and sin will be stolen away,_

_Stolen away, stolen away,_

_Souls and sin will be stolen away,_

_My fair Lady._

_~.~.~_

_Let London Bridge burn down,_

_Burn down, burn down,_

_Let London bridge burn down,_

_My fair Lady._

Keira finished singing and caught the look of horror on Molly's face. She offered her an innocent look, "Is something wrong?"

"W-willow..." Molly trailed off.

"Did you not like song?" Keira scowled slightly.

"It's just..." Molly looked like she was lost for words.

"Did you like it, Percy?" Keira turned to him as Jack giggled softly.

Percy frowned at her, "No. It was creepy."

"A shame," Keira frowned at him, "If you had liked it, I might've let you go,"

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a frown.

Keira reached into her pocket and pulled out the smoke pellet she had worked hard crafting with Jack, "Good night, Percy."

With that, she tossed the pellet to the ground and immediately the world was engulfed in light blue tinted smoke. Immediatly, the two magicals slowly began to slump over as she pulled the scarf coated with the counter potion over her mouth and nose. Breathing it in, she felt any effects of the potion in the smoke fade away. As soon as both magicals fell into the sweet embrace of sleep, she cleared away the smoke with a harsh breeze through the back door. Jack bent down over the magicals and popped away with them as she headed towards the living room. She found the twins sitting on top of Ronald as she pulled away her scarf, "Any trouble with this one?"

"Nope," Ron's mouth was covered by a thick layer of duck tape but he was very much awake.

"We weren't sure how you wanted us to knock him out," George told her earning a nod.

Bending down, she removed the vial containing the same potion that she'd used on his mother and elder brother, "Take off of the duck tape and hold his nose shut."

Fred tore off the duck tape none too gently before George held Ronald's nose shut. Keira forced the potion into Ronald's mouth before clamping her hand of it while ensuring his jaw couldn't move. Ronald attempted to keep from swallowing the potion and wiggled around in an attempt to get free, but Fred kept him pinned down. The lack of air got to Ronald swallow and they quickly moved back to allow the boy to breath. Ronald spat at her, "This isn't over."

"You're right," Keira smirked down at him as Jack reappeared behind her, "It isn't over yet,"

"D-dumbledore w-will stop y..you," Ronald was losing the fight to stay awake as the potion started to work.

"He will never be able to stop me," Keira stood up fully, "And you'll be dead long before he'll even start to find a way,"

Ronald slumped over fully and the twins got off of him allowing Jack to pick him up, "You want him in your realm, right?"

"Yup. Just set him down in the clearing, I'll take care of everything afterward," Keira looked at Jack, "The other two in your realm?"

"Already snug as a bug in a rug in their cages," Jack answered before popping away.

The twins shifted slightly and she looked at them with concern. It was their family that they were talking about. The family that they born and raised with. Keira spoke feeling a little bit regretful, "You two don't have to watch what happens. I won't force you to do that."

They looked at her gratefully, "Thank you, Eris."

"No problem, but do you want to watch me chase Ronald around my realm?" The prospect of hunting the meddlesome boy was making the hunter within her practically purr.

The two shared a look before Fred grinned at her, "Hell yes!"

Luna came downstairs with Ginny carrying Arthur with a spell. Keira looked at the two curiously and Ginny flushed slightly, "I will become Luna's proxy."

"Welcome to the team, Ginny," Keira told her earning an awkward smile.

Jack came back and picked up Arthur, "I see that at least one of the females in this family has some sense. I am Laughing Jack."

Ginny squeaked slightly as her face lit up cherry red and Keira felt annoyed. Jack disappeared and Keira told Ginny, "He's mine. Try anything with him and proxy of Luna or not, I will tear you into bloody chunks."

"R-right," Ginny paled and Keira winced slightly.

"I do not do well with jealousy," She admitted with a sheepish smile before shaking her head, "Anyway, is there anything in this house that any of you want to keep? Get it now, we're going to be leaving a rather exciting message for the goat bastard,"

Ginny raced upstairs with her brothers following. Keira had debated heavily with herself about doing this especially since it was the twin's childhood home before deciding that it was best to start this off right.

* * *

Fred and George held their sister to them as they watched the house they'd grown up in go up in flames. Keira was pouring the flames into everything save for the orchard. She had loved that orchard when she'd first seen it back when she'd though that Ronald was her friend. The trees were climbable and the apples delicious. When she finished, her work and made sure a message was burning into the ground, they took their leave.

* * *

Entering her realm, Keira could feel it responding to her current mindset. As she dropped into the clearing, she noted the differences. The forest was no long green and filled with life. Black trees went on for miles in most directions, the branches either bare or filled with purplish red leaves. The bushes carried the same coloring as the trees while the grass was a pale off-white color. The flowers were either a dark reddish purple or black. The path was made of blackened earth with the occasional bone sticking out of it. The sky was a dark wine red with small burst of white or purple stars. The moon was a soft purple with a crimson red center that pulsed softly.

The clearing that usually held the small circle of houses was empty save for a single statue sitting inside of a fountain sat in the middle. She hadn't been able to settle one a design for it, so the statue tended to change frequently. Right now, it was of a crying woman with angle wings. Keira glanced towards the cliff and spotted the castle which would be where Ronald would meet his end tonight. Ronald was laid on his back near the statue and she felt her blood lust rising within her though she managed to quell it. She turned to Jack and the twins as Luna would be giving Ginny more information about being a proxy. She spoke as the three finished looking around, "Jack take them to the viewing room that I showed you yesterday."

"No problem," Jack grabbed them and popped away before returning to kiss her deeply.

She pulled away fairly quickly despite enjoying the kiss though Jack didn't really mind since he knew how eager she was to begin the hunt, "I'll try to keep things a bit slow at first."

"Have fun, Kitten, but remember not to kill him. He is the source of your wolf after all," Jack reminded her earning a nod, "I'll pop them away once you reach the castle. Do you want me to come back?"

"Yes," She wanted Jack to be there since he'd been there for the birth of her first two creations, "I want you there. It is your right since you've been here since the beginning," She kissed him on the cheek, "I love you,"

He hugged her tightly in return. She knew he wasn't ready to utter those words, but that made her all the more eager for when he was.

* * *

Jack returned to the viewing room and found the twins sitting down on the comfortable couch. He sat down next to them as the gigantic orb in the center of the room lit up. Ron became visible on it as did Keira. He created food and some drinks for them, "This is going to be fun."

"Definitely," Fred agreed with a grin, "I can't wait to see it,"

"Ron deserves this," George murmured watching his youngest brother.

Jack knew that neither of them would actually be able to deal with seeing their family killed at this point. Perhaps if they had been proxies longer or their family had been absolutely shitty to them, they might have been able to deal with it. There was a chance they wouldn't have been which was highly likely, some creeps and proxies that had come along could never kill their kin no matter what. He didn't quite understand it as he'd never really had a family before, but he accepted it fairly easy. There were just some things out there that you couldn't kill no matter how much you wanted to, he hadn't had that problem until he'd met Keira, but that was alright with him. He noticed Ronald moving and spoke, "It's about to begin."

* * *

Ron's head was pounding as he slowly woke up and he wondered what the hell had happened before his mind decided to remind him. Potter had appeared and drugged hi-Where was his family?! Ron shot up only to regret it as pain ran through his skull. Gripping his head, he closed his eyes and willed the ache away. When it had faded a bit, he opened his eyes back up and noticed something very wrong with the sky. It was a dark red color and the stars weren't all white. The moon was the freakiest part of it all being both larger and oddly colored. It was pulsing too which made him cringe. He slowly sat up and looked around to find a creepy as hell forest.

He noticed something white in the corner of his eye and turned to see the fountain sitting there. Pulling himself up, he walked over to it and found that the thing was bone dry. He then heard something that made his heart stop for a moment before speeding up. A low growl that sounded as if it had come from a beast. Slowly, he turned to find an odd looking cat-like creature staring at him hungrily from the bushes. With a scream, he turned tail and ran.

* * *

Keira internally chuckled as Devona started off their hunt by sending the boy running. Devona peered at her as Alleyah stared after the boy. Keira spoke, "Remember, we aren't killing him. We're just herding him to the castle and having fun."

With that, she took off after Ronald with her form changing mid-step into her animal form. Each step was filled with fluid grace as her heart beat quickly in her chest as the thrill of actually hunting someone hit her. She allowed her animal instincts to take over for the most part which eased an ache within her that she hadn't noticed before.

* * *

A second cat-like beast had joined the first though this one looked more normal. He hated its eyes with a passion though. They reminded him strongly of Potter who'd sent him to whatever this place was. He screamed as something slammed into his head and he fell to the ground as he stumbled over a bone sticking out of the ground. Pain lanced through his leg and he knew without having to look that he'd probably sprained it. Damn it! Looking up as he heard a mocking croak, he saw an oddly colored raven flying above him and realized with a start that it was probably leading those cats to him.

* * *

It took until they were half-way to the castle and Ronald getting injured for him to start using magic. It was fun dodging the spells as she raced after the crippled boy and it only made her longing to taste his blood increase. She knew that the wolf she would make from him would be one of her greatest creations not to mention the one that would run beside her when Devona could not. The thought made her roar with glee which only made Ronald scream with terror and attempt to hit her with a cutting curse.

* * *

Ron spotted the castle ahead of him and picked up the pace as best he could. If he could reach it, he could hide inside the castle and maybe find his family. If he could find them, they could find a way out of here and go tell Dumbledore what happened. Yes, he only needed to reach the castle.

* * *

Keira watched Ronald enter the castle and inwardly chuckled as she slowed to a stop with Devona and Alleyah. She transformed back and spoke, "Alleyah, go to throne room through the window. Devona chase Ronald into the throne room."

The two nodded and they headed off. Keira made a beeline to the throne room where the hunt would finally end and her wolf would be born. Oh, she knew that she could have done more with this hunt, but she wanted to get started on creating her wolf. If it hadn't been for wanting her wolf, she would've drawn this out for a few more hours not to mention make him hurt a lot more. Unfortunately, she needed to ensure that most of his blood near his body otherwise there might not be enough for her wolf.


	41. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to fix something with the chapter.

Jack let out a cackle as Ron was chased into the castle. Fred whistled softly, "Damn, they're good at getting him where they want him."

"You should watch her stalk someone when she doesn't have to hold herself back from following her instincts," Jack commented as he stood up and began to stretch, "It's adorable how sadistic she becomes,"

George shook his head lightly, "I suppose we're being taken to the mansion?"

"Yup. I need to be down there to support Keira not to mention she wants me to witness the creation of her first wolf," Jack held out a hand to the twins, "So we gotta get going,"

Once they grabbed on, Jack popped over to the mansion and landed in the game room. BEN looked up, " **Keira done yet?"**

"She's just getting started," Jack was going to enjoy this so much, "We should be back in an hour though she might not be conscious when we return,"

 **"Going to pop her cherry?"** BEN asked earning a snort, " **I still don't understand how you haven't tapped that yet. She's fucking hot,"**

"She isn't ready," Jack was starting to get frustrated with him and Jeff.

Maybe Slenderman would give Keira and him a mini vacation away from the mansion. Deciding to think about it later, Jack popped back to Keira's castle and headed towards the throne room where he found her sprawled out on one of the bone thrones seemingly sleeping. She raised her head and smiled, "The twins gone."

"Yup," He walked over to her, "What do you plan on doing?"

"Playing around and practicing my spells on him until he's ready," Keira held out a hand to him and he took it pressing a kiss to her wrist earning a slight shudder from her, "I'll be able to feel when it's time,"

"Want any help from me?" Jack asked her as he bent down to kiss her.

She kissed him back licking his bottom lip. Opening his mouth, he groaned softly as her tongue slipped inside. Dear Creator, she tasted like chocolate covered strawberries dipped in fresh blood. He nipped her bottom lip earning a soft yelp from her and lapped at the blood that welled up. He loved the taste of her blood and the feeling of her against him. Eventually, they pulled away from one another when the sound of rushing footsteps sounded. She nuzzled him lightly, "In a little bit, now keep out of sight for now."

With a low chuckle, Jack did as she asked and walked over to the second bone throne. Getting comfortable, he used his powers to be invisible to all but Keira. The door was slammed open and Ronald ran inside.

* * *

Ron panted as he slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it as he heard the sound of claws skittering across the ground followed by a pissed off yowl. Shivering at the bone chilling sound, Ron closed his eyes as he worked on getting back his breath and felt the injuries he'd gained up until this point pulse in pain. He was sure one of his wrists were sprained alongside his ankle. He definitely had bruises from slamming into the stone walls on top of the ones he'd gotten when he had twisted his ankle. Mentally cursing Potter for putting him in this position, he opened his eyes and looked at the dark room he'd found himself in only to freeze as he caught sight of Potter.

She was laying on what looked like a throne of bones and seemed to be sleeping. He looked around carefully, but couldn't see anything outside of the pool of light shining down on Potter which he hoped meant that the demon clown wouldn't be around. Clenching his hands into fists while ignoring the pain that shot through his wrist, Ron made his way towards the bitch. He would get her back for putting him in this position. He swore it. After a few steps, he paused as he heard a soft sound.

_Drip._

Was there a facet or something in here? Shaking his head, Ron continued walking towards the bitch intent on getting back at her for every bad thing that had happened in his life.

_Drip. Drip._

Where was that coming from? Ron looked around only to find darkness everywhere save for where Potter was laying. He shook his head again and kept moving forward while ignoring the dripping sound. Ron froze as something wet came into contact with his feet. He had lost his shoes after entering the castle while attempting to flee that weird tiger creature. Damn, he wished that his wand hadn't been taken from him otherwise he'd see what it was. Somehow, he didn't think it was water.

_Drip. Drip. Slosh. Drip._

The wetness had completely coated his sock and he wasn't even close to Potter yet. Each step only made whatever liquid it was rise up. He continued making his way through it towards Potter as the scent of something he didn't recognize entered his nose. It smelt a bit like one of those rusted iron nails his muggle-loving father kept in his shed. Something about it made his heart pound and he thought about turning back before pushing that thought down. He needed to make Potter pay and force her to take him home. Eventually, the liquid reached his shins and Potter opened her eyes.

Ron flinched back as he caught sight of them. Unnaturally glowing emerald green stared at him, he jolted at the  _hunger_  within them. Potter rose up and grinned at him revealing a pair of razor sharp fangs, "Finally showed up, Rat-boy? I got bored waiting."

"Potter!" Ron's voice stayed strong despite how scared he felt, "Send me back home!"

Potter's head tilted lightly and she blinked at him, "Send you home? Why? We haven't even started playing yet."

"Send me home right now, you Merlin be damned bitch!" Ron shouted wondering just what the hell happened to the girl that he'd met on the train.

Potter had always been a little off, but never like this. Potter let out a soft laugh, "Whine, whine, whine that's all you do. 'Willow play chess with me.' 'Help me with my homework.'. You whine way too much. Did mommy really spoil you so badly?"

Ron flushed at that and shot her a glare. While he had been a bit of a whiny brat, he didn't deserve this, "Send me home right now."

Potter tsked at him and shook her head, "Honestly, you're so damn rude. Not even a please," She sat up fully and smirked, "Besides, I can't send you home. It's been burned down already."

Ron's stomach dropped and he felt like he'd been splashed with ice cold water. His home is gone? The burrow went up in flames? No, she wouldn't do that to the twins. But then again, she had become a lunatic and so had they. Rage clawed its way through him even as he tried to push it back. He let out a scream of rage and ran forward intent on getting back at her, "I'll kill you!"

Only to stumble to a stop as the light went out, Ron stared at the spot where the light had been just as a soft giggle sounded. He looked around wildly as Potter said, "Kill me? Oh, Ronald, you foolish little boy. You're too weak and lack the skills needed to kill me."

"Where are you?!" He snarled as he spun around hearing the sound of footsteps on stone.

He caught sight of glowing green eyes before they winked out and disappeared from his sight. It continued like that for a while before Potter finally replied, "Getting scared, Ronald? Poor baby."

"Show yourself!" Ron's heart was beating faster and faster.

"Okay!" He hadn't thought that would wor-

Light blinded him and he shut his eyes with a yelp. When he could finally open them, the first thing he noticed was blood. Lots and lots of blood. Ron did the only thing he could and screamed before stumbling back as he realized that he was standing in a pool of blood. Laughter rang out as Ron tripped back and lost consciousness.

* * *

Keira pouted at the sight of Ronald passing out before shrugging lightly. Oh well, not everyone could stand the sight of so much blood. Keira levitated him over to the chains that were attached to the stone wall and shackled him. She left him hanging there as Jack got up, "So what now, Kitten?"

"I need to get all those fun tools out and ready," Keira told him.

Jack helped her pull the tables out as he asked, "Where did you get all that blood or all those torture devices?"

It looked like any medieval torturers wet dream from the iron maiden to the rack and the Judas Cradle to the Brazen Bull. Keira let out a laugh as she pulled two of the rolling tables close to where Ronald was shackled, "For effect and hopefully to test out on some of my future victims. It's mostly Luna's idea since she's interested in seeing how many of the old methods work. I'm kinda looking forward to it as well."

"Did you conjure all these?" Jack asked as they set everything up.

Keira hummed softly as she shook her head, "Some of them yes, others not so much. It's actually surprising that the Potter family was considered a Light family considering the amount of these things I found in some of the lower vaults back at Gringotts. More than in the Black family vaults, that's for sure."

Jack snorted, "Remind me to tag along next time you decide to go through those vaults."

"No problem!" She chirped feeling rather cheerful.

Eventually, they had everything set up. Jack peered at Ronald, "So what now?"

"I wake him up like I did Vernon," Keira answered as she extended her claws.

With a grin, she slashed across Ronald's face earning a loud cry of pain as the wizard jerked awake. Keira lapped the blood off of her claws with a hum almost moaning at how good it tasted as Ronald shook his head. He froze as he caught sight of her and she beamed at him earning a glare and an attempt to charge forward, "I'll-What the hell?!" He tugged on the chains holding him against the wall, "What is this?"

"I chained you up so we can play some games without you running away or moving too much," Keira informed the boy.

"'We'? I'm not playing your sick games!" Ronald snapped earning a laugh.

Keira felt Jack hug her as he settled his head on her shoulder, "We as in you, Jack, and I."

"C-clown," Ronald paled as Jack waved at him.

"Hello, Rat-boy!" Jack beamed at him, "Ready to have some fun?"

"This must be a fucked up dream. Yeah, I'll wake up any moment," Ronald nodded to himself, "Mom will wake me u-Ack!"

Ronald tried to double over as she kicked him in the stomach. It wasn't hard enough to kill him, but it was hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Keira moved forward as Jack let go of her. She picked up Ronald's head with her claws feeling the razor sharp trips break through his weak skin, "Oh, Ronald, this isn't a dream. It can't be a dream if you can actually feel pain. Did you feel that or do you feel my claws biting into your skin?" Ronald glared at her and she could tell he was going to attempt to spit at her prompting her to wrap her fingers around his neck before squeezing until he was struggling to breath, "Does this prove it to you?"

Keira relaxed his grip as while running her finger along his pulse point and mentally grinned at how fast his pulse was, "F-fuck you."

"I'd rather not since there is no telling how many diseases you have and I do believe Jack would be annoyed with me if I even thought about it," Keira grinned at him, "Now, we're going to play a few games and then I'm going to end this pitiful little life of yours,"

First, Keira removed his finger and toe nails.

Ronald screamed and tried to jerk himself free only to end up causing himself more pain. Jack cheerfully held him down when she asked while digging his claws into Ronald's skin. Keira then began to slowly skin Ronald's hands making him howl in pain. When he began to pass out, she used Enervate on him and kept him awake.

Eventually, Keira moved on from that part of the torture. She began carving up his skin making sure to keep from nicking any of the veins before going over the carvings with a welding torch making sure to burn the skin closed causing Ronald to scream even louder. When she finished, she allowed Jack to have some fun. Jack nailed Ronald's limbs to the wall and cut him open though she made sure he didn't take out Ronald's tongue. When that was done and it was finally time for her to gain her wolf, she sent Jack back as Ronald whimpered, "P-please...Let me go home."

"You are going home," Keira murmured feeling oddly light headed as she gazed at the vessel containing her wolf.

The feeling she got making Alleyah returned as she breathed in. It was a heady feeling that made her heart beat quicker, yet also slower as she breathed out. She walked closer as Ronald stared at her, "W-what are you doing?"

She ignored him as she murmured, "What will you be? My wolf of course. Bound to my side..." Ronald jerked gaining more awareness but she ignored that as she placed her hand over his heart and felt her powers jolt forward as the shadows coiled around her, "Come to me, my wolf. It's time."

Ronald let out a scream as his body began jerking around. Unlike with Hestia, she didn't sooth his pain. Instead, she reveled in it as she tore the magic and blood from his body. The shadows engulfed his form as she began directing them to combine with the blood and magic to create her wolf. Ronald's screams echoed through the air before dying off completely as his body died. A ball of shadows, blood, and magic formed in front of Ronald's body before it began to form her first wolf. Over sized paws that belonged to something that would become gigantic formed first along with a fluffy tail. A stocky body with a large head and fluffy ears formed next. A long muzzle filled with blunt fangs that would become razor sharp formed last. When the puppyish form of her wolf fully formed, he was a ball of white streaked black fur. She reached out and caught the pup before he could fall prompting him to open his eyes which turned out to be a bright milky white though she knew he would be able to see out of them. The pup yawned softly, 'Mama?'

Keira wanted to laugh at the fact what was formally Ronald calling her 'Mama' before pushing that urge down as she smiled warmly at her pup, "Welcome to your new life, Little one."

He cocked his head to the side, 'New life? Did I have an old one?'

"You used to which is why you need a new name," Keira said earning a tail wag.

'Okay, Mama!' Such an eager puppy.

Keira ran names through her mind before finding one she liked, "I name you Chase."

The newly christened Chase let out a bark of happiness before growling as he caught sight of Jack, 'Who's that?'

"Jack. He's my other half meaning you can't hurt him," Keira told Chase as she set him down and her realm returned to 'Day', "Enjoy the show,"

"Yup!" Jack looked down at Chase as the puppy began sniffing at him, "How can something adorable come from something so ugly?"

Keira shrugged as she looked back at Ronald's body, "Want to go dump this at the gates of Hogwarts?"

* * *

With careful use of Keira's magic and Jack's powers, they tied Ron's body to the gates with a note saying, 'Is using someone and betraying them for Dumbledore really worth this?'

They headed back to the mansion after setting off some fire works that would surely bring the attention of not only the castle, but Hogsmeade. Sally immediately liked the puppy and promptly decided to adopt him. Keira didn't really care so long as he was taken care of while she got some rest. She found herself stumbling a bit when she reached her room and Jack steadied her, "You okay, Kitten."

"Tired," She leaned against him, "I think all the energy I used today is hitting me," Jack helped her into her room, "I feel almost as tired as I did back when I made Alleyah,"

"Will you be able to shower alone?" Jack asked as he closed the door behind them.

Considering the fact she could barely keep her eyes open, she shook her head, "Nope. I don't think I'll be able to take a bath either. I'm likely going to fall asleep in the water."

Jack made a suggestion that made her inwardly freeze a bit, "Do you want me to help you?"

Keira needed to get cleaned up since there was no way in hell she was going to be able to sleep covered in sweat and blood. But bathing with Jack, it was something she hadn't done since she was ten and starting to go through puberty. She heavily debated on what to do before the fact she desperately needed to be cleaned up won out. She nodded slowly, "Y-yes, but nothing but bathing will happen."

It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before and it was just a bath.

* * *

Jack walked into the bathroom supporting Keira and helped her settled down on the edge of the tub. He reached around her to start the water and plug up the tub. He then moved away, "I'm going to go grab your night clothes. Any requests?"

"Anything is fine," She told him playing with the edge of her jacket.

He bent down and kissed her softly before pulling away, "I'll be right back."

Jack knew she was a little nervous about taking a bath with him, but that was just something she would need to get over. It was another step in their relationship that he was looking forward to even if he wouldn't try to do anything this time. After all, it was no use upsetting his kitten.

* * *

Keira got undressed before checking the water which was perfect. She slipped inside as Jack entered the bathroom, "The water is perfect."

"Good," Jack set her clothes on the counter and went to take off his prompting her to look away from him.

Keira looked at the bath water which was already turning pink from blood. They would need to drain it a few times not to mention she was definitely going to have to clean the bathroom tomorrow. She felt Jack step into the tub behind her before he sat down with his long legs settling on either side of her. He pulled her to him and she shivered at the feeling of his member against her back. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he reached around her to grab the shampoo, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Keira jolted as Jack poured a pitcher of water over her head which was quickly followed by the chill of her shampoo. She was about to tell him that she wasn't so tired that she couldn't do it, but found her words taken from her as he began to massage the shampoo into her hair. As his fingers massaged her head, a low purr slipped from her throat as she closed her eyes in pleasure. A soft chuckle sounded from Jack, but she ignored it as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands in her hair. Eventually, he finished earning a whine from her, "Jack."

"Sorry, Kitten," He poured more water over her head and she fell silent.

Eventually, he drained the water from the tub and refilled it as he worked to finish getting the shampoo out of her hair. He went to grab the conditioner and she regretfully grabbed his hand, "I don't need to use that tonight since I used it this morning."

"I was wondering why your hair smelt like strawberries as well as orange blossoms," Jack said as he reached for the soap and wash rag.

Jack pushed her hair over her shoulders and she lifted it away from her neck allowing him to do what he wanted. Jack pressed a kiss to the middle of her neck and she jolted backwards with a soft moan making him groan softly. She flushed lightly, "Sorry, Jack."

"It's fine, Kitten," He pushed her a little bit forward and started scrubbing her back, "Guess I found another one of your sweet spots. I look forward to finding more,"

Keira grabbed the second rag and started cleaning up her legs. Eventually, she cleaned up. Instead of getting out of the tub once it drained, Jack filled it up and pulled her to him. She turned her head, "Jack?"

"Let's just stay in here a bit longer, okay?" Jack leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips, "Just a bit longer,"

"Okay," She didn't really mind since the warm water was really soothing and it was nice to lay in there with Jack.

* * *

Jack looked down at Keira as the bath water started getting cooler and chuckled at seeing her sleeping. Even if he really wanted to let her sleep, she needed to get up and get dried off. He woke her up, "We need to get out of the tub and dried off, Kitten."

"M'kay," She tried to get up only to find herself a bit too weak.

Smiling a bit, he got up and picked her up earning a soft hum as she cuddled into him. Feeling her in his arms as she nuzzled him made his cock twitch, he was heavily tempted to have her wrap those toned legs of hers against his waist and take her against the bathroom wall. He resisted that urge and got out of the bathtub before carefully setting her down on the toilet. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before grabbing another one to wrap around his waist. He worked on drying her off which helped keep her awake and convinced her to help. Eventually, Keira was dry and ready to get dressed. And then, she dropped her towel to get dressed.

Sometimes, she made it really hard not to resist going at a quicker pace. Jack had to repeat in his head that she was too sleepy to realize what she was doing. Swallowing heavily as his erection pressed against his towel, he began drying off himself. Fuck cold showers, he would need to use his hand to get rid of this one. He stilled as one of Keira's hands settled on his chest. He looked at her and noticed the lust in her eyes, "Kitten?"

Keira didn't seem as sleepy as she did before. She didn't reply for a few moments as her fingers traced across his abs. He was torn between wanting her to keep touching him and stopping her. Eventually, he grabbed her hand even as he moved a bit closer to her. She looked down at her hand before looking up at him, "Jack, can I touch you?"

* * *

Holy hell, she hadn't meant to voice that request, but now that she had, she felt that it was the right time. Something about making her wolf had brought her some courage that wiped away some of the nervousness she felt when it came to sex. Oh, she wasn't ready to do more than touch him a little and maybe see his body fully. She also wanted to make him feel good like he'd made her feel. He'd already touched her and she wanted to see all of him. Jack stared at her in shock which she couldn't blame him for since she hadn't asked something like that before. He finally nodded as he slowly released her hand, "You sure, Kitten?"

Keira nodded as she leaned upward to press a kiss to him cheek, "Mhmm. I'm sure."

"Do you want to go to your bedroom?" He asked as he got a bit closer and leaned down to kiss her gently.

It was sweet of him to ask that, but she knew that if she didn't do it now, she'd probably lose her never. She didn't know when't she'd be able to gather up the courage to ask him again which meant now was the best time especially since it didn't mean they'd be going any further. When he pulled away, Keira shook her head, "I'll probably lose my nerve if I do."

Jack kissed her again and she slipped her hands into his hair. He wrapped his arms around her as he pressed closer prompting her to open her legs a bit. Eventually, she broke the kiss and moved to explore his neck as she fingers fell to his shoulders. She nipped at the skin of his pulse point earning a low groan. As her hands found his pectorals, Keira pulled away from his neck to marvel at the feeling of his skin beneath her fingers. Jack chuckled, "Like them?"

"Mhmm," She squeezed them lightly before returning to her exploration.

When she reached the area just below his collar bone, Jack let out a moan and pressed closer to her. She toyed with that spot for a few minutes before moving on when Jack bit out, "Keira."

Keira giggled at his tone finally realizing why he loved to play with her sweet spots so much. She toyed with his nipples a little surprise to hear him moan under her administrations. Eventually, she made it to his waist and toyed with the edge of his towel looking up at him, "Jack."

"Touch me, Kitten," Jack murmured and the towel was unwound from his waist.

Keira looked down at Jack's member and snickered a bit despite feeling a bit of anxiety form in her stomach, "Black and white all over, huh, Darling?"

Jack's member was generously sized and stood up proudly. Swirls of black and white ran from his white balls up to the black head which was stained with a bit of pre-cum staining it white. Keira reached out and wrapped a hand around it. Stroking it lightly, she felt it twitch in her hands as Jack groaned softly, "Kitten."

Jack's cock was warm in her hands as she squeezed it lightly. She started moving her hand up and down as she reach out to run her unoccupied hand over his balls. Jack's groans picked up and turned to moans which sent warmth to her core. She looked up at him to see his head bowed towards her with a light flush decorating his cheeks, "Do you like that, Jack?"

"Yes," He panted softly, "So much better than any of my dreams,"

"You dream of me touching you like this?" Keira asked earning a nod, "Can you show me what you want me to do?"

Jack swallowed and nodded as his arms unwound. With his hands, he showed Keira how to grip him and how he liked his balls played with. Eventually, he removed his hands and she did as he showed her. She looked towards the tip of his cock which was stained white from how much pre-cum was cover it. She smiled lightly knowing that it was a sign that she was doing something right outside of his vocalizations. She shifted slightly feeling heat gather in her midsection as she watched Jack's head fall back slightly and his hips jerk forward. Eventually, she used the pre-cum to make it easier to slide her hands up and down his cock. A swear left him as his hips jerked forward and thick ropes of cum came out of his cock hitting her t-shirt and dripping onto her night pants. He panted as he leaned against her. She released his cock as Jack pulled away and muttered, "You're going to have to change your clothes."

"It happens," Keira was happy that she'd managed to provide him some form of pleasure, "How was that?"

"Not bad considering the fact you've never done something like that before," Jack leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Keira kissed him back before pulling away and looking at her hands which had some cum on them. Curious about how it tasted, she lifted her right hand up to her lips and licked away the cum coating her fingers making Jack's breath hitch. In her dorm, she'd heard about how cum tasted disgustingly bitter and salty. Jack's cum tasted bitter, but had a sweetness to it that made her hum softly. He didn't taste bad and when she finally got up the courage to actually give him a blow job, she wouldn't spit it out. She looked at Jack and giggled at his flushed face, "You taste kinda good, Darling."

Jack snorted softly, "I did not expect you to do that."

"Don you know? Cat's are curious," Keira cleaned off her hands and took off her shirt, "I'm going to go get changed into something else after I wash my hands,"

* * *

After getting cleaned up, Jack got dressed and got the bathroom cleaned up. When he left the bathroom, he found Keira curled up on her bed. Walking over, he got into bed and pulled her to him. She rolled onto her side and nuzzled into his chest already dropping off. He couldn't believe that she'd done what she had, but he supposed it probably had something to do with making her wolf. Perhaps it made her horny or something? Or perhaps it offered her some courage or lessened her nerves? It was something to consider and play around with later.


	42. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slenderman speaking/Mental conversations " (Italics)
> 
> 'Speaking over Cellphones' (Italics)
> 
> ss'Parseltongue'ss
> 
> "BEN SPEAKING" (Bolded)

"Damn Mutts!" Jeff screamed from the kitchen.

Keira looked up from her potions book in time to see Chase and Smile dart out of said room with both their muzzles stained red. She snickered softly as Jack muttered, "Thank the creator, I thought we would have to suffer Slendy's version of meatball marinara."

"I hope we can get Chinese food. I haven't had any egg rolls or pork fried rice in over a year," Keira replied watching as Jeff chased after the two.

Masky stuck his head into the game-room, "Keira, you really need to start training your puppy."

"I have. He hasn't shit or pissed in the house since that first night besides he's only a two weeks old, so give him some slack," Keira retorted earning a snort from Masky, "But I suppose I should work on keeping him out of the kitchen,"

Masky nodded to her, "See that you do. By the way, Slender wants you in his office."

"Just me?" Keira asked earning a nod, "I'll be right there,"

With a bit of reluctance, Keira got up from her comfortable seat against Jack. Jack frowned lightly, "I wonder what he wants you to do."

"Maybe another solo run or maybe a job with Luna," Keira wouldn't mind either of those things, "I'll tell you later,"

Keira kissed him lightly and he murmured, "K."

She pulled away and headed out of the game room towards Slenderman's office. She knocked on the door when she reached it. The door opened as Slenderman called out, " _Enter, Child."_

Keira walked inside, "What can I do for you, Slendy?"

" _As you know, Luna, yourself, and LJ are the only ones able to enter the magical world without setting off any alarms,"_ Slenderman answered as she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, " _I have made note of it and sent that information to the council in hopes they could supply us with the materials needed to keep the magical populace from sensing the magic you use,"_

"Are they going to?" Keira asked eager to have more room to work with.

Slenderman inclined his head making her grin brightly only for it to dim as he said, " _While they have agreed to give us the materials to do so, it wasn't done without wishing for something in return. Quite a few jobs have piled up do being inside the magical community, they wish for yourself, Luna, and LJ to complete them. They have also asked for you to find anymore like yourself either to kill them or to bring them on."_

"That doesn't seem too hard especially since it would allow us to spread our stories," Keira's grin returned, "It'll also let me drink and get used to magical blood,"

" _Yes,"_  Slenderman radiated a bit of amusement before it disappeared and the suited entity became serious, " _Due to the fact that the council knows of your existence as well as Luna's, another entity that runs something quite similar to the mansion has been alerted to your existence as well,"_

Keira froze feeling a cold sensation run down her spine, "You mean Zalgo knows of us?"

Zalgo. The demonic entity that Jack had taken great pains to keep the knowledge of her existence from. The dangerous entity that wouldn't have hesitated to snap her up and use her to break Jack. The thought of it made her growl and bare her teeth. She winced as a small dose of radiation slammed into her and quickly calmed herself down. Slenderman spoke once the radiation vanished and she had recovered, " _Yes however he has been warned against trying anything with any of you. Now that you're one of us, you have a measure of protection that will keep him from harming any of you. Unfortunately, it will not stop him from attempting to gain your favor."_

"It will never happen," Any cruelty that she had seen or caused was nothing compared to what Zalgo had done, "I prefer life as it is,"

Slenderman chuckled, " _I am glad to hear it, but you must step carefully when dealing with Zalgo if he tries to approach you. It is very likely he may try to go after your famil-"_  A growl cut him off, " _We will do our best to ensure that he cannot touch them, Child."_

Keira nodded forcing herself to calm down, "Thank you for telling me. Is there anything else you wished to discuss?"

" _I have a job for you. It's a solo_..." Slenderman began explaining the job while handing over a file that she began to flick through.

* * *

"Damn it!" Jack swore loudly and she winced as he ripped a hole through the tent they were sitting in at the moment.

After she had finished talking with Slenderman, Keira had returned to Jack and they had headed to his circus to gather supplies for her next job while she explained what the faceless entity had told her. While her realm had a lot of things, she hadn't built up quite the stock pile of useful things for various jobs just yet. While she was free to do whatever she wanted to the target of the job so long as it was messy as hell and she left Slenderman's symbol somewhere the targets buddies could see, she had a few things that she'd been wanting to try out since she'd snapped. She had just finished explaining to Jack what Slenderman had told her. She placed the small bottle of Valium she was taking as well as a jar of powdered arsenic into her bag before saying, "Jack just because he knows doesn't mean anything will happen. I'm not about to join him or something."

"I know that," Jack ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "But that doesn't mean that the bastard won't try anything. He'll do anything to get us to join him. He almost managed to get Toby and Clocky to join him. He made Clocky kill her entire school even the ones that weren't bastards and he almost managed to make Toby kill his mother," He looked at her, "I don't want to know what he'll try to make you break, Kitten,"

"I won't let it happen, Jack," Keira wouldn't join someone like that, "Jack, there is nothing he could ever do that would make me leave you," She knew that was a big reason of why he was freaked out about Zalgo knowing about her despite the fact the demonic entity couldn't kill her now that she'd snapped, "You're my best friend and soul mate. The only way I'd join him is if you did and I know that isn't about to happen,"

Jack pulled her into a hug and burrowed his face in her neck, "I know that, Kitten."

Keira hugged him as tightly as he was hugging her. She wouldn't let some stupid asshole of a demonic entity take her away from Jack. Eventually, they had to let go as she had a job to do, "Jack, I have to go do that job."

"I know," He just held her tighter.

"Jack," Keira let go of him, "Think about all the fun things we'll be able to do once we can make something to keep the magicals from sensing my magic,"

Jack nuzzled her neck before finally letting her go, "Fine."

Keira kissed him lightly, "We'll make some prank candies when I come back."

* * *

Lorence Nesser was an avid fan of the Creepypastas like the rest of his friends. He knew they were real just hiding somewhere which is why he always made sure to have a camera on at all times just like the rest of his friends. No, it wasn't to prove to the world that they existed. They did it to study who they killed, how they killed, and their habits in order to mimic them in hopes of one day proving that they were worthy of becoming proxies or even Creeps themselves. Personally, Lorence loved Slenderman though perhaps more than his friends thought he did. He always dreamed of Slenderman turning him not into a proxy, but into a lover. Looking at the pictures of his newest kill, he grinned brightly knowing that he had to have gotten his faceless love's attention.

Entering his home, he headed up to his room eager to get a shower in only to pause. He could have sworn he had closed that window before leaving to kill the man he was stalking. He walked over to the window and closed it before heading into his room. One of his friends probably stopped by and decided to leave via the window. Cherry with her love of Masky probably did it, the fucking freak. He tossed the photos onto his bed before heading into the bathroom to take that shower he wanted.

* * *

Keira walked through the bedroom door with a slight smirk. For someone so big on Slenderman, one would think he'd show some form of caution when a window was sitting open. Hearing the shower turn on, she headed over to the bed and began perusing the photos he'd tossed there. Snorting as she looked at him, she muttered, "Messier than Jeff's last kill. If he's trying to mimic Slendy, he's got a lot of work to do," She chuckled, "Well, if he was going to live that is. Now," She tossed the photos down and began looking around the room, "Where to start?"

Carefully setting her bag down on the bed, Keira started off with grabbing the wooden desk chair sitting at the desk and jamming it under the bathroom doorknob to make sure her target wouldn't leave it before she was ready. Once it was in place, she began setting up everything while admitting that she had probably grabbed a bit too many things. She glanced over the explosives she'd picked up and decided to use them at the end.

* * *

Keira was picking off pieces of viscera as she walked towards the Slender Port. She could tell someone was following her, but avoided showing it until she had a chance to see who it was. It wasn't a magical as she would have scented the magic already. While there was a chance it could be one of Zalgo's minions, she doubted it was seeing as the one following her was as sneaky as Toby on a sugar high. She entered the trees and sped up a bit before shifting into her animagus form which blended well into the shadows. She heard a curse and watched as a figure dressed in what looked like a feminine version of Masky's outfit dart past. That must have been one of her targets friends, she followed after the figure for a little while and was rewarded with a feminine voice calling out, "Come out, please! I just want to speak to Masky. I'm not even mad that you kill Lorence. He was a fucktard anyway. Just please come out!"

Instead of sticking around or killing the girl, Keira teleported herself to Jack's circus which was somehow easier in tiger form. Scenting the air, she found that Jack and the twins were there though in diffrent areas. While she should check on the twins, she doubted they would enjoy seeing her covered in gore even in her animagus form, so she followed Jack's scent. She padded her way through the crowds of playing zombie children pausing every now and then to allow them to pet her as well as pick off the bigger pieces of viscera covering her. Soon enough, she reached Jack's tent and walked inside. Moving through the tent, she soon found Jack laying on the bed in his tent. He was laying with his eyes closed looking a bit depressed. Deciding to lighten him up a bit, she backed up a few steps before springing onto the bed slamming into Jack's chest. Jack's eyes snapped open as he jerked a bit and released all the breath in his body. She nuzzled him lightly before shifting back, "Miss me, Darling?"

"Yes," Jack wheezed out looking winded.

"You okay?" Keira asked feeling a little bit guilty, "I didn't hurt you, did I?

"I'll be fine in a few moments, so just give me a moment," He took a few deep breaths as she shifted off of his chest, "I didn't expect you to jump on me or to be that heavy,"

With a sheepish smile, she said, "I'll try to avoid doing that again at least jumping on your chest."

Jack nodded with a slight grin, "Yeah that might be a good idea. How was your job?" He waved a hand at her, "It looks like you had an interesting time,"

"Kind of fun. I ended up making the guy explode when I poured all that arsenic and some of the alcohol I found in his house down his throat. It was harder to get him to swallow the arsenic than I thought it would be until I convinced him that Slenderman appreciated those that could eat poisonous stuff," Keira rolled her eyes as Jack snorted, "He was a total fanboy and pretty much let me do what I wanted until I lit the match," Keira grimaced lightly, "It was messy as hell which was what Slendy wanted, but I didn't expect to be covered in viscera and blood. The blood is fine, but not the viscera,"

"That explains why you look like EJ puked up his latest meal on you," Jack reached up and picked a long piece of something out of her hair before tossing it into the waste basket sitting by the dresser, "Have you been back to the mansion yet?"

"Nope. I'm going to send a patronus then go take a shower. You still have some of my clothes here, right?" Keira asked earning a nod, "Cool. We can make prank candies and stuff once I shower,"

Jack nodded before sitting up and kissing her. Keira kissed him back before pulling away. He kissed her cheek murmuring, "Do you want any help cleaning up?"

Keira flushed and shook her head, "I should be fine."

"If you're sure," Jack shrugged as she got off of him.

* * *

After a sending her patrons which had changed from the stag it once was to a tiger similar to her animagus form, Keira took a very long and thorough shower using a few charms to make sure she got all the viscera off of her. Changing into the clothes Jack kept in his tent for her, she tossed her old outfit into the laundry basket while making a mental note to do laundry soon since it was full. She headed back out of the bathroom and found Jack missing. Walking out of Jack's tent bedroom, she found him sitting on the couch with the twins, "What's going on?"

Keira took a seat on Jack's lap seeing as there wasn't room on the couch for her. Fred looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why were you showering?"

"The target for my job ended up exploding and I got covered in some gore," Keira explained as Jack wrapped his arms around her and burrowed his face into her neck, "The blood was fine, but the viscera and bits of bone were not,"

Jack made a small humming noise in the back of his throat, "You smell like my shampoo and body wash."

"Mine was gone," She replied twisting around to look at him, "Problem?"

"Not at all, I like having you smell a bit like me," He pecked her on the lips, "The twins wanted to talk to you,"

Keira turned back to the two, "What's up?"

"Dumbledore came around the shop," George answered earning a raised eyebrow.

"For the first time since your family went missing and were found dead?" Keira asked earning a nod, "For someone that was so close to your family, you'd think he'd take the time to check on you especially since its still two weeks before term starts,"

"We know and it definitely caused a stir," Fred shifted slightly.

"But that wasn't what we wanted to talk about," George looked serious, "He wasn't right,"

Fred shivered slightly, "Not like the whole bullshit grandfatherly facade. It was like he was going through the motions."

"And he smelt off," George added with a grimace.

One of the things that the twins had gained from her were a highly enhanced sense of smell, it had been a lot of fun discovering and working past their limits. Keira looked at them in confusion, "Off how?"

"Almost how you described the snake smelling only worse," Fred answered grimacing, "Kind of like Jack's old playmates only not as dead. Normal people couldn't smell it, we had Lee and the girls tell us what they smelt once he was gone,"

Keira looked at Jack as he stiffened, "Jack?"

Jack didn't answer her as he quickly asked, "What color were his eyes? The sclera, iris', and pupils?

Fred and George looked a bit confused by the question, but George answered, "The normal color though I guess they looked a bit blood shot."

"Definitely bloodshot and a bit yellow around the edges," Fred shook his head lightly, "I think his pupils seemed a bit...disproportional? One was definitely bigger than the other though not by much,"

George cupped his chin, "I did notice that his hair seemed to be thinner and his beard a lot more scraggly."

"His nails were a bit long too and cracked in places," Fred added.

Jack's grip on her was getting tighter by the minute making Keira wonder what was going on. Twisting around to look at Jack, she asked, "Jack, what's wrong?"

"I need to go talk to Slenderman," Jack answered looking serious, "What you described happening to the old man reminded me of something that could make things very, very, very bad and soon,"

Keira got off of Jack's lap and watched as he stood up, "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later, but it has to deal with a very dangerous book that was lost for a damn good reason," Jack kissed her lightly, "I'll be back in a few minutes probably to grab the twins. It's very likely that Slendy will be calling us all together for an important meeting very soon,"

Jack disappeared and Fred asked, "What could be so dangerous about a book other than paper cuts?"

Keira shrugged as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a few sodas, "Not too sure, I think Slendy has a few that can suck out souls or something of that nature in the attic."

"Maybe it summons demons or has demonic rituals inside of it?" George suggested as she handed the twins a soda and settled on the couch while clicking on the TV.

"Maybe, but the question would be how the goat managed to get it," Keira opened her can and took a swig of it, "Slendy and the council keep track of that kind of thing. They rarely let any truly dangerous shit fall into mortal hands especially if its as dangerous as Jack said. I mean some mortals get lucky, find a book/summoning ritual that's real, and proceed to try it out. It's why we have to deal with cultists when they pop up,"

Fred looked at her curiously, "Have you killed any cultists?"

"Slendy hasn't let Luna or I on jobs like that since we can't use our magic," Keira replied as she began flicking through the channels Jack's TV had, "We're still considered a bit too new not to mention its hard not to use magic in high stress situations. We'll have to get stuff to conceal your magic as well as Ginny's too once you're able to go on jobs with us,"

"When will we start going on jobs?" George asked earning a hum.

"The council now knows about Luna and I not to mention the fact that Jack can apparently go into the wizarding world without being detected," Keira paused as she found one of the crummier horror movies that weren't even bad enough to be funny, "It shouldn't be long until you three get pulled along. Your training is going well so far despite you two not being here constantly like Ginny. Ginny's already gone on a job with Luna and Jason though she did get a bit banged up in the end though that's because there was an extra person that they hadn't known about,"

"Is that why she had a cast around her left arm?" Fred asked while cringing a bit as one of the actresses in the movie screamed, "And those bruises?"

Keira nodded, "Yeah, but it was a valuable lesson for them all. Ginny's going to be throwing herself into her training and Luna's going to be pushing herself too which is something she really needed."

Despite not getting injured on a job yet, Keira was training as hard as she could when given the chance. She did not want to get unnecessarily hurt since it would cause those that cared for her to worry. She didn't want to just skate by on luck and the help of others. No, she needed to be strong especially if she never wanted to lose Jack. She would be training even harder now that Zalgo knew about her. George broke her out of those thoughts, "Eris, what happens if we get shot in the head or something?"

Keira looked away from the screen, "What do you mean?"

"We can't die unless we're killed by another Creep, right?" George asked leaning forward a bit.

Keira shook her head, "We don't exactly die, but fade as Jack put it when we talked about how Creeps die. In order to fade, one of four things must happen. Our story must be forgotten, we must suffer severe emotional trauma, be killed by a mage though don't ask me how that works, or lose ourselves completely."

"We can be killed by another Creep, but it isn't done unless the council sentences them to death which rarely happens. I'd explain how, but you guys don't need to know right now," Jack said reappearing, "What brought this up?"

"What happens if we have a fatal wound like a gun shot to the head or something?" George asked looking at Jack.

Jack looked surprised by the question, but answered fairly quickly, "We enter a state similar to death where our heart stops beating, we don't breath, and our body just simply stops working. How long you spend in that state depends on your age, I barely spend thirty minutes 'dead' before waking up with the injury healed. It still hurts like a bitch when you wake up. Most new creeps and proxies will die if they end up with a fatal wound due to the magic that makes us what we are not fully settled down yet which takes around two weeks, you two are safe as is your sister."

"How come you never mentioned that to me?" Keira asked as Jack stole her soda.

Jack drank some before shrugging, "I didn't really think about it especially since I'm going to try and keep you from getting into that situation," He finished the soda and crushed the can before tossing it into the bin, "Let's get you two to Slendy. Kitten, I'll be back in a few minutes,"

Jack grabbed the twins without another word and disappeared again. Keira stared at the spot Jack had been standing it before shaking her head and getting up to grab another soda.

* * *

It was after dinner when Slenderman had everyone inside the kitchen. Everyone that had been on jobs got pulled back save for those who's jobs couldn't wait another second. The only ones missing were Hoodie, Masky, and Puppeteer. Keira ended up sitting on Jack's lap due to lack of room at the dinning table with Ginny sitting on George's lap and Luna doing the same with Jason. Slenderman spoke once everyone had settled down in their seats, " _I have called all of you in for an emergency meeting due to a rather startling discovery brought to my attention by LJ thanks to a conversation with the Weasley twins."_

"A good discovery or a bad one?" Jason asked with a frown.

" _A bad one that could turn into a very bad situation if it is not remedied quickly,"_ Slenderman answered earning a few worried looks.

"' **Like a Toby burning down a museum' bad or a 'Oh fuck, we might have just caused the end of the world' bad?"** BEN asked earning a shout of 'It was an accident!' from Toby.

A few snickers sounded at the byplay though everyone sobered up as Slenderman replied,  _"Bad as in the fabric of the world may be torn apart."_

Curses in quite a few languages sounded as Keira turned her head to look at Jack in askance. Jack nodded with a grimace and she felt her stomach drop a bit. Toby muttered, "T-that doesn't sound v-very good."

Slenderman calmed everyone down before speaking, " _The reason being a book that was lost to the world for a very good reason has likely found its way into the hands of someone that definitely should not have it."_

"A book?" Jeff scowled as he looked at Slenderman, "What the fuck can a book do?"

 _"This book, Jeffery, has the capabilities of giving the user anything they wish for whether it be great power, wealth, immortality, rewrite history, and anything else their heart desires at the cost of their soul,"_ Slenderman answered causing a chill to run down Keira's back.

"And Dumbledore has something like that?" Keira asked with a slightly faint voice as her mind ran through all the things Dumbledore could do with that kind of power.

Slenderman inclined his head as Candy Pop swore, "You mean to tell me that the bastard has the book of souls?!"

" _As far as Jack and I can ascertain via the Weasley twins' memory,"_ Slenderman replied making Candy Pop swear even louder.

Candy Cane placed a hand on her brother's arm causing him to fall silent as she looked at Slenderman with a frown, "But how? The council itself ensured that it would be lost to the abyss. We saw it with our own eyes."

A thought occurred to Keira that made her stomach drop as her instincts snarled. She forced herself to stay calm on the outside as she voice her thought, "Zalgo."

"Kitten?" Jack asked looking at her in surprise along with everyone else.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Keira asked looking at Slenderman, "Based on what I've heard about him, I wouldn't put it past him to have had the book all this time waiting for the right moment to use it. What better time to use it then when two new magical creeps with one being the soulmate of Laughing Jack appear? Who better to give it to then the manipulative bastard that tried to ensure my life was hell just so he would have an easier time using me as a pawn?" She felt Jack's arms around her tighten as he realized what she was saying, "What if he'd known all along? He could have sensed my awakening and Luna's. Hell, he might've known about me before then," She shook her head lightly, "Wouldn't it make sense?"

Jack growled softly, "He couldn't have. I killed any of his followers that I sensed."

" _Child, you might be correct,"_ Slenderman muttered making Jack growl softly, " _But regardless of whether Zalgo is involved or not, we need to get rid of Dumbledore sooner rather than later. Keira, Luna, and LJ,"_ The three looked at him, " _As soon as the items able to mask Keira and Luna's powers are made, you three will go to Hogwarts and kill the old man. LJ, you know what the book looks like, correct?"_

"Hard to forget," Jack muttered sounding annoyed.

" _Find it and bring it back here, I will inform the council of its continued existence and hopefully, they will allow it to be destroyed,"_ Slenderman ordered earning a nod, " _Child,"_ Luna looked at him, " _Your visions..."_

Luna nodded firmly with a frown, "We must follow this course of action."

Luna said no more, but it wasn't needed. If they didn't do this, Dumbledore could very well destroy reality as they knew it. Slenderman inclined his head, " _Due to the book of souls reappearing, it is highly likely we will find an increase in cults appearing as well as jobs. We may also find more Creeps which means you must all be more vigilant while outside of the forest."_

"Is that all this is about?" Jane demanded with a scowl, "Just that small bit?"

 _"Yes,"_ Slenderman looked at Jane and radiated disapproval, " _Is that a problem?"_

"Yes, it was a big waste of time!" Jane growled only to drop to the floor as Slenderman hit her with a dose of radiation.

Keira spoke as Jane withered on the ground, "Is the meeting over, Slenderman?"

Slenderman inclined his head and everyone began leaving the room.


	43. 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is nearing its end

Keira ducked the clawed hand aimed towards her neck before throwing her weight behind Twilight's Caress and managed to cut the possessed cultists in half. She ducked against as Devona jumped over her head and slammed into the one that had snuck up behind her. Despite being her first cultist job was a bit boring due to the repetition of duck/dodge, slice/stab/hack, find new target, and repeat, she had to admit it was kind of nice to see how much she's improved since snapping. A glance towards the pillar of flame that erupted near the center of the town where a decrepit church lay had Keira commented, "Are they going for cliches or something?"

"Generally?" Jack asked as he swatted away a cultist that hadn't been possessed yet, "Pretty much,"

"This almost seems like a cliche horror movie only without the group of oversexed teenagers getting stabbed by some-" Keira spotted Jeff killing a girl dressed up as a cheerleader, "Jeff is a cliche horror movie villain,"

"Not really since he doesn't wear a mask," Jack pointed out.

"Freddy Kruger doesn't wear a mask," Keira retorted as she dropped down to avoid the possessed cultist that had attempted to jump on her.

Jack ripped the cultist apart as he said, "True enough, but that's just one horror movie villain."

"A pretty good one though," Keira commented earning a snort, "Kinda ripped you off a bit,"

"True enough though I don't think his creator was one of my victims that I didn't end up killing," Jack hummed lightly, "Maybe a friend of his was..."

"Are you two seriously debating horror movies?!" Laughing Jill demanded as she popped up near them.

"No, but isn't Jeff a cliche horror movie villain?" Keira asked earning a contemplative look on the female monochrome clown's face.

Laughing Jill nodded after a few moments, "Yeah, I think you're right."

"Told you," Keira grinned at Jack only to pause and look at Laughing Jill with a raised eyebrow, "We're actually having a somewhat civil conversation,"

Laughing Jill grimaced slightly, "I still don't like you, but if you're Jack's soulmate, I can't really protest you being around."

An explosion sounded from the church prompting Keira to ask, "Do you think Toby or one of the elder proxies managed to find the circle?"

"Toby did," Jack gestured to the rapidly building fire that was quickly beginning to consume the buildings around the church.

Keira spotted the nearest possessed cultist falling to the ground clutching their neck as smoke began to curl out of their mouths, "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Yes, but I don't think I've seen that particular color before," Jack cocked his head to the side.

When the cultist's chest began to turn cherry red, Laughing Jill advised, "We should probably bail. They're going to-" The cultist exploded in a shower of gore, "Explode."

They all transported themselves away after grabbing the nearest member of the group that couldn't. Keira ended up grabbing the twins seeing as the two had been allowed to join them mostly as a test to see how they did. Considering the fact they'd mostly been making traps and throwing around spells to make it easier for the Creeps to do their job, they had done fairly well. The minor scratches each sported were negligible though both would be seeing Doctor Bhairava just in case.

* * *

"That was...a bit boring actually," Keira commented as dried her hair off with a towel.

"It can be that way," Jack agreed as he began peeling off his clothes to go take his own shower, "It's why many consider it a perfect opportunity to try out new tricks without worrying about collateral damage,"

"It'll be interesting trying out all those Black family spells I've been reading about," Some of them were particularly nasty.

Jack grinned before he disappeared into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Thankfully one of the spells she found got rid viscera allowing for easier cleanup. Either one of her ancestors was a clean freak or hated getting covered in viscera, Keira voted for the second one since Black's apparently reveled in blood splatter. It came from their most distant ancestor being a vampire. Dropping the towel once her hair stopped dripping, she headed over to one of the heavy tombs she'd been reading in preparation to deal with Dumbledore. While they might be after the book Zalgo gave him, she wasn't going to miss out on the chance to kill off the old goat so she could focus on the fun things in life such as trolling her victims.

While Keira admitted to being childish and petty when it came to Ron, she blamed it on the Dursleys and the fact she'd been with Jack for so long. If someone else managed to do that without turning out like her, she'd love to see it. Not to mention, she'd snapped and lost quite a bit of sanity doing so.

* * *

Keira looked at the fang earrings then at Slenderman, "This is it?"

" _Yes,"_  Slenderman said as he pointed to the runes engraved into the fangs, " _The runes convert the magic you naturally give off and mixes it with the ambient natural magic. It then adds in a bit of my own radiation. When you use magic, it'll give off a nearly undetectable signature akin to a magical creature just passing through the area,"_

"I suppose the fangs are soaked in some kind of potion that also ensures that the runes don't become over-saturated or wear off?" Keira asked earning a nod, "As well as something that prevents it from being summoned. Not bad especially since I've been looking for replacement earrings since my current ones are falling apart,"

Keira took out her old earrings before putting in the fangs. A shiver ran down her spine as it felt like cold water ran across her skin for a few moments. She rubbed her arms as Jack asked, "How do you feel, Kitten?"

"Considering the fact it felt like someone poured ice cold water over my skin, I can't really feel a difference," Keira looked at Luna, "What about you?"

Luna's masking item were a pair of anklets. The seer hummed softly, "Not much of a difference. I feel a bit cold, but that's about it."

"Guess we should test these things out," Keira said looking up at Slenderman with a slight grin, "Got any magicals no one will miss?"

* * *

Anticipation ran through Keira as she stalked the wizard. He was a low level Death Eater by the name of Vincent Peters. According to Slenderman, he was actually supposed to be one of the council's contact within the non-Creep world in exchange for partial immortality. As all contacts were supposed to remain anonymous in order to do their job, poor man had broken the contract by becoming a Death Muncher. By binding himself to Voldemort, he had opened himself up to having his mind read by the snake thus shedding his anonymous status. Oh, he'd probably done it thinking he would get valuable information from the Death Munchers, but grunts never got good information thus rendering it all moot. Of course, the fact that the snake was pretty much dead kind of ensured that he wasn't getting any information.

Following him to his home where Jack was waiting, Keira slipped around the back and climbed up to the second floor window of Vincent's house. Jack opened the window fully when she tapped on the glass and helped her inside. She dusted herself off as she cast a silencing charm, "Okay, he's here."

"How do you want to do this?" Jack asked as he closed the window.

Keira hummed lightly as she twirled her wand around on her fingers, "I want to have some fun with the cutting curse. It's been far too long since I've had the chance to use it."

"Then have your fun, I'll be on the look out for any magicals," Jack told her earning a bright grin.

Keira kissed him softly, "I think I'm going to take some of his blood too before I end it. Might as well start trying to get some resistance."

Jack grimaced at that, "I still don't like the idea of you drinking anyone's blood other than mine."

"I know," Keira said as she pulled away, "But you won't always be able to give me blood," Jack's grimace deepened, "Your blood will always be my favorite,"

Jack smiled at her words before making a shooing motion, "Go have fun."

Keira nodded and began heading down the stairs making sure to keep her ears trained on the sounds that Vincent was making. For a man connected to the top predators in the world, he wasn't that paranoid. Then again, he didn't know that the council had decided to kill him now that he was useless. She almost felt sad for the guy. If he hadn't have been a Death Muncher, she might actually have been sad. She found Vincent holding a glass of fire whiskey as he stared into the flames of the fire. With a wave of her wand, she had him pinned to the wall causing him to drop the glass of fire whiskey. He jerked against the invisible force holding him back against the wall, "W-what-"

"Vincent Peters, I presume," Keira said causing him to shiver a bit at the gravely monotone of her voice.

It was one of the unique runes schemes that the twins had engraved into her mask. It would make it hard for anyone to tell if she was a woman or not. According to them, it would protect people from finding out who she was. To her, it was another way to make her fucking scary. The scent of fear coming off of Vincent was satisfying. He swallowed, "Y-you're one of them. One of those Creeps. Listen, I'm a contact for the council meaning you can't kill me. J-just let me down-"

"Actually, you're no longer considered a contact for the council as you voided the contract the moment you joined the 'Dark' Lord," Keira interrupted earning a wide eyed look from the man, "The only reason they haven't sent someone after you was due to not having someone that could bypass the wards without setting off the ones that detect beings like us. Due to recent developments, they now do and have sent me to come kill you through Lord Slenderman,"

"B-but I did it to get information for them!" Vincent protested with a wild shake of his head.

"Perhaps, but do you realize that by accepting that mark," Keira used her magic to tear away his shirt and jabbed the point to the mark on his forearm, "The part of the contract protecting your mind from invasion was rendered moot thus allowing the 'Dark' lord to enter your mind and find out everything? The only reason you were not killed by him was due to how useful you seemed to him. After all, no self-respecting 'Dark' lord would give up the chance to learn of the council's movements. Luckily, you were never trusted enough to be granted any useful information thus ensuring that the snake wouldn't fuck things up for us,"

Vincent paled as he realized that he wouldn't be getting out of this, "P-please no. I don't want to die."

"Too bad. You should have thought about that before joining Voldy," Keira replied before grinning, "Now, I've been wanting to play around with this curse for a while now, but haven't had the time,"

With that, Keira began playing around with the cutting curse.

* * *

Jack listened to the screams coming from downstairs with a low chuckle. It sounded like Keira was having quite a bit of fun. When they stopped, he headed downstairs. He found Keira licking the blood off of her fingers beside the barely recognizable corpse of Vincent Peters, "Have fun?"

Keira hummed softly, "Mhmm."

"I think it's safe to say the items are working," Jack said as he took a closer look at the marks covering Vincent, "You were a bit sloppy with some of these,"

"Controlling the curse to the degree that I managed with Bellatrix was a bit hard at first," Keira answered as she finished cleaning off her fingers, "Once I got started, it became child's play,"

Jack looked at her and noted the blood coating her chin, "Did you drink from him?"

"Not much, most of it ended up on the floor," Keira pouted a bit, "He actually tasted pretty good, but I'm still hungry,"

"Since we confirmed that the items work, do you want to see if we can find some victims to play with together?" Jack asked as Keira began wiping off her chin.

Keira smiled teasingly, "Asking me out on a date, Darling?"

Jack nodded as he held out a hand to her, "And if I am?"

"Well, I suppose I can't refuse such an interesting proposal especially when I'm still hungry," Keira took his hand and he pulled her towards him.

* * *

By the time they returned to the mansion, Keira was pleasantly full and content. They had killed five people in various parts of the world testing out her ability to use magic without being found by the Ministry. Two of the five people had been magicals though Jack had only let her drain one of them. Clockwork whistled when they walked in through the front door, "Had fun?"

"We went on a date after I killed my target. The items definitely work," Keira said as Jack closed the door behind them, "I feel a lot better too. I think not being able to use magic freely was making me feel a bit stifled,"

"It happens when one has too much magic," Dr. Bhairava commented earning a curious look from Keira, "Your magic is meant to be used. If you don't use it, you begin to feel stifled. Eventually, it can drive one mad,"

"Note to self, don't hesitate to use magic," Keira muttered feeling less content, "Is Slendy in his office?"

"He should be," Bhairava said as they moved towards the kitchen, "I believe he's speaking to the twin jesters at the moment,"

"Right," Keira turned to Jack, "I'm going to go take a shower before I talk to Slendy,"

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him. You got covered in a lot of blood, so you really shouldn't take a short shower," Jack told her, "Go take your shower,"

Keira kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Darling."

With that, she headed up to her room.

* * *

 _"So they are a success?"_ Slenderman asked as the faceless entity did some paperwork.

"Yeah. No magicals bothered us even when we went near diffrent magical communities," Jack leaned back in his chair feeling a bit tired, "Even when Keira used Fiendfyre, they didn't seem to detect us,"

 _"Good as that means you will be able to get the book soon,"_ Slenderman sounded pleased, " _Once Luna and Jason return, you should begin planning on how to get the book. I assume Keira is planning on using that time to kill Dumbledore?"_

Jack nodded knowing that Keira wouldn't give up such a good chance at getting rid of the man, "She won't miss such a good chance."

" _That is good as we do not know what exactly Dumbledore has managed to gain from the book,"_ Slenderman replied sounding even more pleased, " _I would prefer it if we didn't actually find out,"_

"If that's all, I'm going to go get some rest," Jack said as he stood up.

" _Enjoy your evening, Jack,"_ Slenderman waved him off.

Jack left the office and headed up to Keira's room which was becoming both of theirs considering how often he slept with her. He pulled open the door and heard the shower still going. He popped into his own to take a quick shower deciding that despite being not getting covered in blood, he still felt a bit grimy considering the fact they'd been rushing around quite a bit during their date.

* * *

Keira changed into her night clothes after drying off and left the bathroom to find Jack laying on their bed. He looked freshly showered as well, "How'd the talk with Slendy go?"

"He was really happy and even said that you could kill Dumbledore," Jack said earning a snort from her, "I know you weren't asking for permission, but the fact Slendy approves means no one can really say anything despite him being a government figure head,"

Keira walked over and laid down beside him laying her head on his chest, "What's up with that rule anyway?"

"Mostly because we don't need the governments hunting us down in an attempt to kill us," Jack answered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Keira relaxed against him, "I guess that makes sense."

"Once Luna and Jason get back, Slendy wants us to start planning how to get the book," Jack said as one of his hands began playing with her hair.

"So we shouldn't go to bed until after we talk to Luna?" Keira asked as she closed her eyes, "Kind of hard since I really want to sleep,"

"We could do something," Jack said as he shifted beneath her head.

Keira opened her eyes and found Jack looking at her, "What do you suggest? I don't particularly want to do anything that would require getting out of bed."

"We could continue your kissing lessons," Jack suggested with a slight grin, "That wouldn't require getting out of bed,"

Keira snickered lightly, "I suppose that would work."

Shifting to settle on Jack's chest, Keira pressed a kiss to his lips earning a slight smile. Jack curled a hand around the back of her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist. She deepened the kiss licking his bottom lip and was granted entrance immediately. Warmth slowly began to build through her body as they continued to kiss. She pulled away with a soft growl when she heard, " _Jason and Luna have returned."_

"Damn it," Keira wanted to keep kissing Jack.

"We can continue later," Jack said as he gently pushed her off of him, "And I can teach you a few new ways to use your tongue,"

* * *

With the success of the items, they began to plan out how to approach Hogwarts. With the Marauders map, they could easily track down Dumbledore though it unfortunately didn't work unless you were on Hogwarts grounds. It was decided that Keira and Jack would use the Honeydukes passage way to spy on Dumbledore for two days to get the barest understanding of his routine. Luna would use her animagus form to travel around the Hogwarts grounds to give them an aerial view alongside Fawkes. The twins and Ginny would prepare things for when they entered Hogwarts to ensure that they would get to the Headmaster's office without being seen. When the time came to get the book and kill Dumbledore, they would need to do it as quickly as possible.

* * *

Keira forgot how cramped the tunnel and cold the tunnel was even outside of winter. Luckily, she had warming charms and Jack. Neither of them exactly liked being stuck in small spaces, but neither of them could fly around undetected like Luna or Fawkes. For nearly two days straight, the two were pretty much curled up together just past the Hogwarts ward line. It was nice to know that she could actually feel the wards or at least the edge of them while wondering if it would be the same with other magical residences. It would be something to think about. She noticed Jack getting a bit stiff, "Do you want a break?"

Jack shook his head, "No. I don't want to leave you alone here just because I'm uncomfortable."

"Jack, I'd be fine. I don't want you to suffer," Keira protested with a frown.

"I'll be fine," Jack pulled her closer to him, "Just lay against me, okay. I'll be fine,"

Grumbling about stubborn clowns, Keira leaned into Jack's side as she looked over the map, "I wish your children could use this."

"Me too," Jack laid his head on her shoulder, "It would make this a whole lot easier,"

"Maybe we can switch with Luna for a few hours and do a run around grounds?" Keira suggested as she kept her eyes trained on Dumbledore's footsteps which were heading up to his office.

"I'll summon one of my children and have them deliver a note," Jack said as he conjured a pen, paper, and clipboard.

The zombie child that Jack summoned took it with a cheeky salute and didn't return for an hour. When he did, he was carrying a note that said yes with a time written on it. A tempus charm later told them that Luna was fine with switching in two hours.

* * *

As Luna and Keira weren't as experienced with stake outs as Jack, they ended up retreating into a room they'd rented at the Three Broom Sticks to get some sleep while Jack watched the map. Once they woke up and had something to eat, they returned to the stake out. Jack refused to rest though he was thankful for the food they brought. Once the two days had passed, they began to plan out getting to Dumbledore's office and grabbing the book. Fawkes was helpful as he informed them that unless Dumbledore blocked him out of the wards, he would be able to take them to the office without alerting the old coot.

* * *

The start of the plan was fairly simple as it involved having Jack's horde of zombie children setting off every single thing the twins and Ginny came up with in the parts of the castle furthest from the headmaster's office. Once Dumbledore left and was far enough away, Fawkes tested his ability to get into Dumbledore's office. He came back quickly telling them he could get in and out without any trouble before they all grabbed onto him leaving the twins monitoring the map with one of Jack's children. They would send the zombie child if Dumbledore was close to returning.

Jack shook his head with a grimace as they left the shadows that Fawkes had created, "I will never get used to that."

 _"I wouldn't want you to,"_ Fawkes replied as he settled on Luna's shoulder, " _Let's find the book, we cannot stay here long,"_

"Right," Keira looked around the office as its portraits silently gaped at them, "Okay, that's kind of weird,"

"He must have used a spell to prevent them from telling anyone about the book or his plans for us," Luna murmured with a small grimace.

"If I had a book capable of granting any wish I had, where would I hide it?" Keira muttered softly earning a snicker from him.

They began rummaging through the office with Keira and Luna pocketing anything interesting after getting rid of any spells on it. They ended up finding a horde of books and various magical artifacts that definitely didn't belong in Dumbledore's hands. Jack picked up the sorting hat, "Do you perhaps know where Dumbledore put the book?"

"In a room hidden behind the portrait hanging over his desk," The hat answered, "It has been a very long time since your kind came into the castle though I expected to see you far earlier, Laughing Jack,"

"We've been busy," Jack said as he put the hat down.

They began to search for the hidden room behind the portrait. Jack summoned some acid and dumped it on the wall after taking the portrait down. The wall hissed loudly before a loud shattering sound echoed through the air and a large room appeared. Rather than go inside himself, he sent one of his children. They came back with a familiar book in hand causing Keira to comment, "Is that it?"

"Yes," Jack created a bag with his powers and had the child place it inside before he sent them off.

Jack handed the bag to Fawkes who quickly disappeared with it. Keira looked at the hidden room, "So anyone want to see what else the old goat is hiding?"

* * *

The temptation to draw things out was very strong, but Keira knew it was better to just get it over with as they didn't know just what Dumbledore had used the book for. When Dumbledore came through his office door, Keira stabbed him through the heart with Twilight's Caress. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he choked out, "Potter."

"Dumbledore," Keira greeted him, "Normally, I would drag this out and make you suffer for everything you've done to me, but I've decided to get things over with. It's time to close this part of my life,"

"Y-you can't kill me," The old man growled, "I can't die,"

"If you think that special book will prevent your death, I'm afraid that you're wrong," Dumbledore's eyes widened even more, "Yes, we know about the book. Thankfully, the twins were able to tell us that you had it and we can hopefully prevent reality from destroying itself,"

Keira pulled Twilight's Caress from the old man's chest and swung it at his neck cleaving it clean off. Rather than leave Dumbledore's body as it is, Jack took out a bottle covered in what looked to be rosaries. Jack spoke, "This will ensure that any taint inside his body and any magic he gained from the book is purified. Word of advice, cover your mouths and noses. The stuff is foul smelling and will make you sick for weeks."

Jack cracked open the seal on the bottle and poured the contents over Dumbledore's body. He did it to Twilight's caress as well to ensure that her weapon wouldn't be tainted either. The liquid inside the bottle was a bright almost blinding white and made Keira's nose burn even through the fabric of her shirt. Dumbledore's body hissed loudly and jerked around as black clouds began to exit it. The liquid seemed to have a mind of its own and jumped up to devour the clouds earning sharp piercing screams that made her ears ache. When the liquid finished and the body stilled, it rose up and returned into the bottle with a small burp.

Luna spoke as Jack capped the bottle, "Is that stuff alive?"

"Yes though don't ask me how," Jack returned it to wherever the hell he brought it out from, "Let's grab the twins and my kids, I want to get out here as soon as possible since the elves are bound to be waking soon what with Dumbledore dead,"

* * *

Toby blinked as they finished explaining what had happened, "That sounded like everything went fairly easy."

"Mhmm," Keira leaned against Jack, "On the one hand, I'm glad for it. On the other hand, I would have liked to draw things out,"

"So what now?" Toby asked them curiously.

"Once the book is destroyed, we'll begin going through the various wizarding targets and start making the magical world remember that we exist," Keira answered with a slight grin.


End file.
